My Neko love
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Eren es un niño de secundaria, adopto a un gato peculiar que ahora lo ha envuelto en el mundo de la magia, este joven tendra que recordar sus vidas pasadas, para seguir viviendo su futuro con la persona que ama, descubriendo que el mundo en el que vive es mas de lo que aparenta, aprendiendo en su aventura, cosas sin igual 18/Romance/Comedia/Supernatural/ LevixEren / MikexErwin
1. El inicio raro

**My Neko Love**

**Capitulo 1 El inicio raro**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Lemon al futuro de la historia**

**My neko Love...**

**Importante: primero, te doy la bienvenida y espero que este fanfic sea de tu agrado, la dinamica sera la siguiente, Eren. Levi y yo narraremos esta historia, incluso la narracion puede volverse algo personal, con el tiempo sabran de lo que hablo, jajaa, ejemplo:**

**narracion de Eren;; esta se presentara con _/...bla bla bla bla.../_**

**narracion de Levi: esta es _[...bla bla bla...]_**

**narracion mia: _...bla bla bla_**

**los pensamientos estaran entre ((...))**

**Aqui: las relaciones homosexuales, son raras pero NO son mal vistas por la sociedad, asi que pueden andar en la calle tomados de la mano y sera visto de una manera totalmente normal, los aspectos sobrenaturales son comunes, el pais en donde se desarrolla la historia es parecido a Japon, pero no es ahi xD jajaja, ya con eso claro, sigamos**

-Hola am soy Eren Jeager, tengo... 16 años mido 1.70...am ...oh... ejem, recapitulemos, creo que asi no iba ejem ejem...¿que piensan de las mascotas?...¿lindas no?, muchas personas las llegan a considerar, su familia, amigos, confidentes, pero la verdad yo... no sabria como describir a la mia... am..¿un amigo?..no lo creo, ... siempre que puede me muerde o me rasguña...¿un confidente? la verdad es que rara vez se acerca a mi, ... ¿un familiar?...am...no ... ¿se preguntaran que tipo de mascota tengo, pues...no ire directo al grano, sera porque quiero entretenerlos un poco, pese a su mala fama y poco agrado por algunas personas, por supersticion y que ... incluso me he topado con algunos diciendo que les dan miedo, no dire que todos son malos, pero ... tienen un temperamento muy poco docil si no se les trata con cuidado,...¿ya tienen una idea?... si no la tienen soy muy malo explicando...bueno tengo un...

gato... pero no es un gato comun y corriente... todo lo contrario, pese a todo ...yo...siento que es especial en el fondo... o solo alucino...o eso pensaba, hasta que, bueno... reresemos a un momento, al momento en que lo conoci_

_imaginense a Eren, sentado en la sala de su casa, la cual era de color beige oscuro y muchos cojines de color verde agua sobre ellos, Eren ocupa el sillon de dos asientos y parece estar buscando algo de su mochila verde militar_

-...¿donde quedo la bolita eh?... ah joder...estaba seguro que estaba por aqui..._/¿no les ha pasado que tienen algo en su mochila y de repente ya no esta?.. bueno eso me pasa justo ahora/_ maldicion, ya perdi mi cartera... creo que, la deje en la cafeteria..._/oh cierto lo olvidaba, ese soy yo a los 15 años, les dije que les contaria un poco del pasado para que entiendan el ahora, am...eran buenos tiempos jajaja, hasta que... bueno, comenzo mi desgracia, o... la mas grande de las dichas, habia olvidado mi cartera, en la cafeteria de la escuela, asi que me apresure lo mas que pude para regresar y buscarla, si algo presumia ese lugar esque todos heran muy honestos, ya cuando llegue a la escuela una pareja joven fue muy amable en devolvermela, asi que me senti aliviado hasta que/_

-¡Eren!

-...ay me lleva...(quiza no me vio, corre Eren corre)

_Eren corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, reconocio esa voz de inmediato, era nada mas y nada menos que_/Mikasa, esa mujer se la pasa todo el dia detras de mi, desde que me volvi su amigo en el kindergarden no para de seguirme, no es que sea mala persona, es que... ya se siente mi dueña y no me lo pregunto siquiera/_pero muy tarde la mujer de cabello negro lo alcanzo sujetandolo del hombro y girando su cuerpo en 360 grados para que quedara enfrente de ella_

-Hola, ¿vas a algun lado?

-h-hola misaka...am si...

-te acompaño

-en realidad, quede de ir con Armin, Jean y Marco, ya sabes cosas de chicos, muy aburridas, diremos groserias, am.. miraremos a las chicas bonitas que pasen,... _/¿que mas digo demonios? ayudenme... se que ustedes son chicas y deben de saber que odian de los hombres...si por ahi esta un varon (OuO)9 ...¿que onda bro?.../_ ah si jejeje, les miraremos el trasero...

-...Eren, ¿me estas tratando de evitar?...

-am ,. no...(mierda se dio cuenta) bueno si... es que no es nada pero. quiero pasar un rato a solas con ellos...

-claro, entiendo, sera a solas... te prometo estar a... 3 metros detras de ti...

-...no...

-4...

-no...

-5...

-no...

-9...

-...¡no!...dame mas espacio... ademas, ve y busca amigas, Annie es buena opcion

-esa bruja narizona se te quedo viendo en Quimica y por eso la odio...

-ay,...bueno como sea ya me voy

-Eren, se que quieres tu espacio pero... es que, tu eres el unico amigo que tengo,...

-...ay...

_un rato despues, Eren no tuvo mas opcion que llevarse a MIkasa con el, estaban tomando café y los varones ya mencionados miraron a Eren un poco molestos, bueno, menos Armin_

-te pasas Jeager,...quedamos que solo chicos.

-puedo ser tan varonil como ustedes jean, ni notaran que soy una mujer...

-¡mikasa eso no se hace!.. _/ ay aveces quisiera que Mikasa no hiciera ese tipo de cosas, no esta bien que solo quiera estar conmigo/_debes de ser siempre tu, ademas, hoy tenias practica de karate...

-...ya lo se...es que, despues de eso no tenia nada que hacer... no me gusta estar sola...

-¡junta!

_los 4 varones se hicieron bolita en un lugar donde Mikasa no escuchara_

-eso es chantaje...

-pero seria" re-cruel" que la dejemos solita

-¿de donde sacaste esa palabra Marco?...

-ya Eren, ese no es el punto, no dejemos que Mikasa se nos pegue como goma de mascar en el zapato, yo digo que Eren le diga que no puede venir...

-pense que ella te gustaba Jean...

-ssssshhhh callate Armin

-kdjflskjfklsdjf

-nslkdjflksdjflksdjf

-lkdjlskdfjsldkfj

_Mikasa por su lado, solo miraba y comprendia que no era bien aceptada, asi que se levanto del lugar y se dispuso a irse, Eren noto eso y_

-ay, saben ustedes vayan y-yo, me quedo con ella , sera en otra ocasion

-...bueno no te juzgo Eren, yo se lo que tu y Mikasa pasaron, no es facil...

-lo se, por eso... ya como sea, adios

-..adios

_/Mikasa era una vecina de mi calle, siempre jugamos juntos, crecimos juntos, hasta hubo un dia quien dijo que me casaria con ella, pero la verdad, es que no es asi, ella es como una hermana, perdimos a nuestros padres cuando solo teniamos 9 años, yo por mi lado no tenia mas familia, pero Mikasa si, asi que ... fui acogido en ese lugar/_

-Eren mira la tienda de mascotas...

-oh, ...¿quieres ver?...

-si si,_al entrar al lugar notaron de inmediato una jaula llena de perritos, Mikasa se apresuro a tomar uno en sus brazos_jejeje, es muy bonito ¿verdad?...

-la verdad si, ¿no te dejan tener mascotas en tu departamento?

-no, pero algun dia me mudare y podre tener un cachorrito jeje

-jeje si, ...

-¿tu puedes tener mascotas en el tuyo?...

-si pero, no se, es mucha responsabilidad...

-se que siempre te gustaron los gatos

-si, pero... no ahora

_despues de comer un helado, Eren dejo a Mikasa a su casa_/jajajajajajaja Mi-kasa a su-casa jajajaja/_...¡callate Jeager!_/perdon.../_ejem, la dejo en su hogar...asi que camino de regreso a su departamento, la tarde se volvio noche, y esa noche, se volveria lluviosa, Eren camino lo mas rapido que pudo, no llevaba paraguas asi que las cosas serian complicadas, se refugio en un callejon que estaba techado, y entonces,..._

-nyaaa...

-¿eh?...

-maaa...

-¿h-hola?...

-a-ayuda..

-¿eh?...hola...

_/no se de donde saque el valor para acercarme, solo imaginense, un callejon oscuro, una noche tormentosa, frio, con mal olor y aparte una voz de lamento...no pues si me asuste...pero, quiza esa persona, o cosa... realmente si necesitaba ayuda asi que...me acerque_

-a-a-ayuda..me...

-¿hola...?...(que raro, no veo a nadie..)...¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_lo que Eren vio no tuvo credito en su mente, depues de un rayo que ilumino el callejon, se reflejo por unos instantes una sombra, que parecia ser un demonio con cuernos_¡aaaaaaaaaaah! un demonio, no señor demonio le juro que mi alma no vale nada es una porqueria, !

-nyaaan...

-...¿eh, sera un demonio gato?...

-...nyan...

-hola.._y despues de acercarce un poco mas, Eren noto que detras de un bote de basura, ...estaba un pequeño gato de color negro_¿sera una bruja?...

_/oh cierto, existen cosas que no comprenderan de mi mundo, la magia y las cosas sobrenaturales existen, asi que no es de fiar encontrarse con cualquier animal de color negro o blanco, ya que podrian ser bestias, demonios, e incluso personas con dotes magicos, se les dice brujas, indistinto del genero, bueno no siempre es asi pero es mejor irse con cuidado/_

-nyan...

-oh...am,..._Eren noto que el gato negro tenia los ojos verde oliva, pero ademas tambien noto que ese gato estaba sangrando por una oreja_...oh cielos, estas herido, am...(¿que debo hacer?...)...ay...bueno, una vez un hombre me acogio en su casa sin saber que tipo de persona seria, ...creo que puedo hacer lo mismo por ti..

._Eren se quito su chaqueta y se acerco lentamente, el gato lo miro fijamente, y se dejo tomar en brazos por ese joven,aun con la lluvia sobre ellos, Eren se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar a su casa, total ya estaba empapado_

-nyan..

-ufff... llegamos_al entrar a su casa, Eren coloco al gato de color negro en su sillon, trajo una toalla color amarillo y comenzo a secar al gato con cuidado_estas todo mojado, no te preocupes la toalla quitara toda la humedad, jejeje, tienen un color de ojos muy lindo...

-nyan...

-...mmmm,...(aun no ha dicho nada...quiza solo sea un gato comun y corriente, aun asi, lo mantendre vigilado).. y-yo... am ire a preparar la cena, ¿se te antoja algo?...

-...nyan...

-...oh bueno, ejeje,...(creo que solo es mi imaginacion o ...¿estare bajo una especie de prueba?..na quien sabe...oh ya se...) ya regreso

_/me esmere en preparar arroz cocido sin sal y salmon azado, por si las dudas, los gatos normales no pueden comer sal ni ningun tipo de condimento, asi que...le servi un plato con eso y ... corri a la tienda mas cercana para comprar comida para gato, y tambien le servi un plato...al presentarle ambos platillos el felino solo miro el arroz, y despues las croquetas, para mi sorpresa, comio las croquetas/_

-nya..

-oh, jeje se que eres un gatito comun , ...no te precupes conmigo tienes un hogar..por ahora, ...te curare las heridas...

_/y asi paso el tiempo, una vez intente acercarme y tomar al gato en brazos, ...me termino rasguñando, solo se me acerca para pedirme comida, no es necesario intentar bañarlo porque por extraño que paresca parece estar siempre muy limpio, asi que realmente no tengo una relacion afectiva con el, decidi adoptarlo porque no representa un problema para mi, en realidad mantenerlo no es caro, y las responsabilidades de limpieza con un gato aunque son estrictas, no es dificil, una vez, me dejo acariciarle las orejas, pero nada mas...por ...extraño que paresca, no tiene nombre, ... no se me ocurrio ponerle uno, ... parece que todos los nombres en los que pense no le quedan, lo que mas me gusta de el, es el pelaje negro profundo, esos ojos verde oliva, son bellos/_

_Eren habia regresado a casa tarde, al entrar y mirar el reloj noto que eran las 12 de la noche,_

-yaaaajaaay... mi jefe no dejaba de molestar que el inventario no estaba listo tch... que se joda... porque yo soy un empleado con derechos y un dia yo voy a..._en eso Eren escucho un ruido en la cocina_...¿sera el gato?... gatito.. hola..._y entonces Eren asomo solo su cabeza por la cocina_1 2 3 por..¡me lleva la que me trajo!

_/no saben el horror que siento ahora mismo, en el refrigerador estaba nada mas y nada menos que un extraño, des-nu-do, robandose mi comida.../_

-oh, miren miren ¿que tenemos aqui?...

-¡¿quien coños eres?!, ¿por que estas desnudo?, ¡¿por que estas aqui?!

-oh, lo siento , permite presentarme, me llamo Zoe, Hanji Zoe para ser exactos

**Nota de la autora: :DDD aqui Hanji es hombre, jajajaja, recuerden que sensei, Izayama dejo en interpretacion del lector la definicion de su sexo, asi que aqui sera hombre XDDDD**

-soy un licantropo, mejor conocido como un hombre lobo, jejejeejeje, al contrario de lo que deberia ser_el licantropo hizo unas comillas con los dedo_ cuando la luna llena sale me transformo en humano...

-...¿ah?...¡ay un monstruo en mi casa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡no espera no te vayas!

_Eren corrio los mas rapido que sus piernas le permitieron, pero el extraño lo derribo arrojandole un zapato en la cabeza_

-¡auch!...dolio

_/la verdad crei que estaba perdido, pero ese sujeto con lentes se puso arriba de mi, cuando lo vi a detalle pude notar que llevaba un par de anteojos rotos de un cristal, y con cabello recogido en una coleta/_

-te juro que no te hare nada, solo que... mi forma de animal desaparece con la luna llena, se me olvido que ... hoy seria y a mitad de la calle... pues...

-...oh...entiendo... s-si me dejas pararme... te dare algo de ropa, creo que somos de la misma talla...

-¡¿en serio?! eres un amor gracias_sin mas Hanji comenzo a lamerle el rostro a Eren, causando el rubor del joven_ y ¿como te llamas?...

-y-yo... me llamo...Eren Jeager...

-hola Eren, no se quien seas pero creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla (...¿sera el?...na no creo...pero su parecido es demasiado, sera que nunca lo he visto de esta edad, le calculo unos..15..o 16..)

-am...s-si... am... ya veo...

-jejejejeje

_/despues de ofrecerle de cenar formalmente al sujeto, y vestirle con algo de mi ropa, me conto que el hacia muchos años vagaba en la calle, su forma animal lo ayudaba a pasar desapervido en las noches, que nunca se establecio en un hogar, por temor a que lo descubrieran, asi que era un herrante/_

-...ahora que lo pienso Erencito...¿por que demonios eres tan amable conmigo?...alguien normal ya hubiera sacado la pistola y me hubiera matado...

-bueno, tu tampoco me has hecho daño,...asi que podemos confiar uno en el otro ¿no?

-jajajajaja, me agradas mas ahora, tienes razon, no todas las criaturas que vagamos en la oscuridad somos malas,

-...entiendo

-bueno, ya me tu me ayudaste a mi, yo te voy a dar algo te ayudara a ti

-...ouh, n-no te molestes lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio

-aun asi..._Hanji se levanto de su lugar en la mesa y se acerco a Eren lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos_ este es mi regalo, _y sin mas Hanji estubo a punto de besar al joven castaño_

_/no se exactamente que senti, miedo, confusion, pero.. solo se que mi mundo se detuvo, estaba por arrojar lejos a ese licantropo mal educado que no me pidio permiso de nada, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, solo escuche un golpe seco, y a Hanji caer al suelo/

-...¿ah?. ¿que paso?...

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlo perro idiota!

_/escuche una voz extraña, asi que voltee hacia la entrada de la cocina, pero no vi a nadie mi instinto me hizo voltear para otros lados , pero no encontre al dueño de la voz, solo vi que mi gato subio a la mesa y se erizo hacia Hanji/_}

-¡aaaaaaaaaaah, Capitan!

-...¿quien?...

-¡¿acaso no sabes quien es el?!_Hanji se levanto del suelo rapidamente y apunto hacia el gato_

-...mi gato...no sabia que se llamaba capitan, creo que le queda...

-¡aaah, perdonelo señor solo es un niño inocente y bobo, no sabe lo que dice!_Hanji se postro ante el gato que estaba sentado arriba de la mesa, y comenzo a hacerle reverencias continuas_perdon perdon perdon, solo y-yo queria darle las gracias...}

-como te atreves a intentar dejar tu marca cuando este mocoso idiota es de propiedad

-...¿eeh?...e-e-e-el...g-gato dijo algo...¡aaaaaaaaaaah! esperen ...¿propiedad?.

_/no crei lo que escuche, ... el gato... ese gato con quien estube conviviendo un año... ¡dijo algo y algo que no me parecio, no lo pense mucho mi instinto fue leventarme de la mesa e intentar correr, pero la voz profunda de ese gato me detuvo antes de que siquiera me pudiera levantar/_

-tranquilo niño idiota _el gato de color negro aun arriba de la mesa, camino hacia Eren y se sento enfrente de el_ creo que te debo una explicacion...de esto...

-...¿eh?...¿ah?...este...am y-yo...

_el timbre de la casa sono, Eren asi como los presentes se quedaron quietos, y ante varios timbrazos, el gato mascullo_

-tch, levantate y ve a ver quien es... te recomiendo no decir nada o juro que envez de darte una explicacion te arrancare la garganta y se la dare de comer a los cerdos...¿entiendes?...

-y-y-y-y-yo s-si entendi...(¡...salvenmeeeeeeeee!)

_Eren se levanto y fue corriendo a la puerta, antes de abrirla se paso las manos por la cara y se sobo las mismas nervioso, suspiro y trato de lucir lo mejor posible, pero fue inutil porque aun temblaba, hasta que de nuevo escucho la voz del gato_

-calmate,...

-p-perdon... e-es que y-yo... lo siento...y-yo...lo intento...

-entiendo tu miedo y tus dudas, pero tragatelos y abre la jodida puerta...

-..y-yo... ...esta bien...

-abre...

_/no negare que queria correr al abrir la puerta y escapar, pero tambien queria respuestas, asi que como me sugirio, me trague todo lo que sentia y abri la puerta, lo que me impacto fue al hombre detras de esta/_

-amore mio

-ay me lleva (mejor ni hubiera abierto)...¿que quieres Reiner?...

-pues ¿no es obvio?, quiero una cita contigo me la meresco...

-...am voy a responder con un no...

-¡por favor! me he esmerado para que tengas buena impresion de mi

-bueno, ..no te niego que te me haces interezante pero ...am nop...

-solo una... una chiquita...

-...¿si te dio que si, me dejas en paz por ahora?

-¡hecho, este sabado a las 7 am en el café de la estacion 14, no llegues tarde!

-..(se que me arrepentire de esto...pero)...si adios.

-y...¿que tal si cerramos el trato?...

-...no..._al cerrar la puerta, Eren miro de nuevo al gato quien de inmediato le dedico unos ojos llenos de odio y un aura asesina_...aaay...(¿ahora que hice?)...e-este. ya se fue...

-...¿cita?...

-...am si...

-...¿te citaras con el?... ¿son de esas citas con terminos romanticos?

-pues...am_Eren miro hacia el techo pensando y sujetandose la barbilla_am... no lo se...(Reiner es buena opcion pero naaa)

-...¿te intereza?

-am pues Reiner el lider del equipo de futbol americano en la escuela, es popular... su familia tiene dinero...pues no se...(no creo)...

-...¿eres asi de puta?

-¡oye me daras miedo pero no te permito que me llames de ese modo, me insistio por mas de 6 meses, ademas acepte para que se fuera de una vez, es muy insistente ademas con quien salga no es asunto tuyo, es por tu culpa que me meti en este lio, no es de mi interes romantico, solo es mi amigo, pero por tu culpa ahora no me dejara de molestar!

-...ay madre..._Hanji solo corrio a refugiarse detras de un sillon_ fue un placer conocerte Eren

-...nunca, nadie, ¡en mi jodida vida me habia hablado asi¡

-ay...(voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir)_Eren solo temblo de miedo ante la voz sombria voz del gato, pero_

-...no esta mal, tienes agallas,...las vas a necesitar, acompáñame...

_el gato de color negro solo camino hacia la cocina, y Eren lo siguio, noto que el gato salto a la ventana y salio por ahi_

-am...ok_Eren tambien estaba saliendo por la ventana, y para alivio de Eren dio a varios techos, por lo que podria considerarse "seguro" caminar por ahi, camino entre los techos hasta que llego a un balcon que daba a otra ventana, el gato entro por la puerta del balcon y Eren tambien,_uff...¿ah?...o-oye... entrar a una casa agena no es

-es mi casa

-...¿tu casa?...

-/al entrar a la casa, note que era un lugar lujoso, el gato camino hacia un sillon mullido y afelpado de color vino, y se acomodo muy elegantemente en el, poniendo su cola enroscada enfrente de su cuerpo/_

-si, la razon de que casi no me ves es que paso la mayoria del tiempo trabajando, o en mi casa, tu departamento es un chiquero...

-lo siento...

-ya olvidalo, toma asiento...

-pues, vives bien..._Eren se coloco enfrente del gato_tienes un hogar muy bonito...

-tenemos...

-¿tenemos?...

-desde esta misma noche dormiras aqui...

-...¡¿que?!

-callate, ...tienes que saber algo antes de que sigas protestando, te he buscado por todos lados, horas, dias, semanas, meses...años...y al fin te encontre

-¿a mi?...p-pero...que yo sepa, nunca me he topado con un ...bueno...

-¿con una bruja?...

-am...s-si... lo recordaria...

-la verdad, es que no podrias recordarlo aunque quisieras...

-¿eh?...

-te borre la memoria hace un par de años atras...

-..¿a mi?...

-aja...

-¿quien eres?...

_Hanji entro de repente y se coloco en firmes detras de Levi_

-el es el capitan Levi Ackerman, jefecito de todos los que nos unimos contra los que se hacen llamar "titanes"

-...ok eso no me dice nada y al contrario me confunde mas...

-¿que no deberias de saber que tipo de cosas pasan en tu mundo Erencito?

-l-la verdad, ...solo se lo basico, lo suficiente como para no meterme en problemas con ningun ser sobrenatural... pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no dieron resultados...

-por eso me trague las croquetas de gato... eres listo debo admitir, pero... tambien amable, punto muy malo, agradece que era yo y hanji y no un par de locos...

- aun no se quien eres...

_/me quede sin habla, con un solo parpadeo, el gato negro se fue y me tope con un hombre de cabello negro, ojo verde oliva y piel palida, lucia un traje a color de su cabello, con camisa y accesorios del mismo color, sentado el sofa de tonos vino, la impresion hizo que abriera la boca, no puedo negar que me intriga verlo, pero me asusta, el hecho de que ahora se esta levantando de su asiento para acercarse a mi/_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA Y ES IMPORTANTE: JAJA, aqui Levi es mas grande que Eren, luego doy la razon del porque xDDD, si Eren mide 1.70, Levi mide 1.75 jejejejejeje sigamos,

-sabes, la razon por la que no me acerque mucho, es porque no me gusto nunca la idea de que me vieras como un gato, que te encariñaras con esa forma que solo es una apariencia que uso para escapar o infiltrarme en donde me plasca

-..y-ya veo.. jejeje

-pero aun asi,...seguiste cuidando, alimentando y viendo por la seguridad de este felino..¿por que?...

-b-bueno, ... como te dije... una vez un hombre me acogio en su casa, ...desde ahi aprendi a confiar en un extraño,... y..como te vi herido..pues...

-lo se...es un año que soporte para poder hacer esto, pero en ese año sin que lo sepas han pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas es que debo de defender lo que por derecho es mio

-...oh cielos..._hanji por su lado dio unos pasos hacia atras y salio de la sala_¿no me digan que era ese jovencito?...vaya jejeje... aunque no me sorprende...

-...¿"mio"?...¿que cosa?...

-tu...

-...¡¿aah~?!

-aun eres un ruidoso, pero esta bien, ya te ire domando

-¡domando!, oye, ...eh...e-espera..._Levi ya habia sujetado el rostro de Eren con las dos manos, y junto frentes con el_¿que e-estas..?

-a un ser de alto rango como yo se le permite escoger a su pareja libremente

-...pareja~, ouh...que suerte tienes, odio los matrimonios arreglados...

-estamos de acuerdo, por eso, me esmere tanto en convertirme en lo que soy ahora, para poder reclamarte, para poder pedirte en matrimonio

_el alma de Eren se salio de su cuerpo, no se pudo ni mover, y su cerebro se apago, mientras Levi mordia la palma de su mano obteniendo sangre, la cual comenzo en apariencia a tomarla, se acerco mucho mas a Eren y lo sujeto de la mandibula, el castaño regreso a su cuerpo y se asusto con tal escena, levi tenia escurriendo de sus labios sangre, y al inspeccionar mejor vio que no solo eso, sino que su mano con que le sostenia la mandivula sangraba igual_

-o-oye...¡ah!..._Levi presiono la mandivula de Eren y este no tuvo mas remedio que abrir la boca_(¿que hara?...¿que hace?)

_/se acerco a mi, y me beso, su lengua invadio el interior de mi boca, intente alejarlo, pero... es mas fuerte que yo, y entonces saboree, el sabor de su sangre, su lengua rozaba con la mia, intente separarme de el, pero... pesa mas que yo, no lo puedo mover,...me falta aire,...me trague la sangre con mi saliva y con la de el..ahora, esta encima de mi, aun sin dejar de besarme, estoy comprobando, lo comodo que es este sofá, .no entiendo nada, ¿por que lo hace?...¿de donde viene este sujeto?...dice que me conoce pero en realidad se que no es asi, jamas lo he visto, y sin embargo, su beso es tan calido... no lo puedo rechazar, asi que correspondo, lo sostengo del cuello... y el parece disfrutar mi reaccion, ya que ahora su mano sostiene mi cadera,. es un extraño, pero aun asi le estoy dejando hacer esto ahora sin protestar, ... a muchos otros que se quisieron pasar de listos conmigo termine golpeandolos, ...pero con el.. no puedo..y-yo... me odio ahora mismo, el sabor a sangre...se intensifica mas en mi boca,..no puedo respirar...siento en mi cuerpo ahora, solo el peso encima de mi, ¿quien eres?...¿por que?...se siente tan bien.._

_Eren cerro los ojos y dejo de besar a Levi, el hombre de cabello negro miro al joven castaño debajo de el durmiendo, y acaricio su mejilla sonrojada_

-Hanji...

-s-si señor...

-mata a quien se le acerque con malas intenciones, habra tiempos en que no pueda estar a su lado, pero tu estaras en mi ausencia...

-como ordene...

_Levi cargo a Eren al estilo princesa y se lo llevo con el a una de las habitaciones, al llegar, dejo descanzar a Eren sobre una suave colcha de color gris oscuro con detalles blancos, le quito con cuidado la ropa y le coloco una pijama de su talla_

_[el destino aveces nos juegua de una manera cruel, me he perdido mucho de ti, se que Eren se pregunta ...¿por que?...se que tu lo haces, para mi la respuesta es sencilla, ...porque le amo, porque lo amo, todo se aclarara mañana, y mientras arropo a Eren para que descanze, se que al verme,...al sentirme, todo se aclarara, mientras solo me conformare con estar a tu lado y cuidar tu sueño]_

_Levi tambien entro a la cama y con sumo cuidado coloco la cabeza de Eren encima de su pecho, el joven por instinto se movio y rodeo con uno de sus brazos a levi...y con un tono de voz suave y cansado el castaño dijo_

-...L-levi...

-si,.. asi me llamo,...hare que una vez mas me recuerdes, hare que una vez mas estemos juntos, Eren, mi Eren...

_[las noches para mi fueron tranquilas, unas de las mas tranquilas que he tenido en siglos, el saber que Eren esta aqui, me reconforta, me hace fuerte, ...pero, como dijo, el destino juega no solo cruel, sino sucio]_

_al despertar Eren_

-aaay...auh...ngh... ay.._Eren se movio un poco, y noto la suavidad de donde estaba,_¿donde estoy?...auh..m-mi cabeza... m-mi estomago..auh...

-buenos dias...

-b-buenos dias...¿eh?..._Eren termino de despertar con esa voz profunda, y noto que la suavidad y el confort que sentia, era nada mas y nada menos que el pecho del hombre del cabello negro, Eren se puso nervioso, pero olvidando sus males pregunto_¿que paso?...me siento mal...

-me disculpo por eso mi amor

-(...aa-ah...¿"mi amor"?...aaay..)...am..este

-pero era necesario, jeje, ay..han pasado siglos, ¿lo recuerdas?...

-...pues...

-jamas pense encontrarte en este lugar y en este tiempo...

-..etto...ay..._Eren solo sintio como Levi lo tomaba de la mano y la apretaba con suavidad, el castaño se ruborizo, ante tal cosa, pero no nego que eso le agrado en mas de un sentido,_y-yo...(...¡esta loco!..pero no puedo escapar, no me puedo mover, me duele)

-se que no sabes que decir, lamento el borrar tus recuerdos, pero sabes que era necesario para que no te encontraran

-...bien...este..

-sabes,.._Levi de un movimiento certero se coloco de nuevo encima de Eren y sin previo aviso comenzo a lamerle el cuello_ te extrañe en mas de un sentido

-aah, ah, ngh, n-no espera...

-espere ,...ya no quiero esperar mas...

-n-no se de que nghhh_las palabras de Eren las silencio un beso pasional y una vez libre_e-espera...

-tranquilo, aun se como hacerlo

-am...etto... es-pera...n-no...

-Eren... mi Eren...

-n-no..sabes..y-yo. tengo un problema...

-jaja, ¿ahora con que excusa me saldras?...no cambias

-...¿como ...dijiste que te llamas?...

_¨[mi mundo se colapso, no espere esa respuesta y muchos menos que ni siquiera recordara mi nombre si ya lo habia escuchado, pense que era una broma pero en realidad, al ver su rostro asustado y lleno de dudas, comprendi que yo tambien necesitaba respuestas]_

-tch,...Levi..

-ya veo ¡argh!_ Eren se sujeto el estomago al momento que lanzo una queja dolorosa_aaauh...

-tranquilo..._Levi al ver el dolor de Eren, se paro de la cama y acomodo al joven sentandolo en ella y colocandole almohadas en la espalda, y se volvio a recostar junto a el_

-...me duele... y me sabe la boca raro...

-es normal

-¿que me hiciste?...

-te marque...

-am...creo que tienes que ser mas especifico porque la verdad, no entiendo...

-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?..

-...ni siquiera recuerdo donde estoy...

-(no me jodan...) ay... ¿recuerdas que Hanji te intento besar?

-...¿Hanji?...ah si ... el hombre con lentes, ...

-bueno, cuando uno de nosotros besa a otra, significa proteccion, una marca, obviamente tu no necesitas mas proteccion que la mia, y por eso no lo permiti, lo que te hice, fue algo parecido solo que, comparti un vinculo sanguineo contigo, eso sinifica que nadie mas puede hacerlo, significa que eres mio, y ademas, el vinculo de sangre une nuestras vidas pasadas, haciendo que recuerdes todo.. , pero como eres humano obviamente estas teniendo varias reacciones a eso, entre ellas mareos, posibles vomitos, que ... te am..

-¿que?...

-que te salga salpullido...

-eso explica porque tengo comezon en mi ... ejem olvidalo...en resumen.. es...¿como un anillo de compromiso?...

-algo asi, ahora llevas mi olor, asi que quien intente hacerte algo tendria que matarme a mi primero...un trato por otro lado es diferente

-...¿un trato?

-si, esos solo consisten en acuerdos de ambas partes, si uno de los dos deja de cumplir con lo dicho, lo que pasaria es que se quebraria el vinculo de esa intencion, lo que ocasiona la muerte...de ambos, estos son de por vida, y por eso es de esa manera

-...eso es algo cruel...p-pero o-oye... podrias estar confundiendome...

-Eren Jeager 16 años los cuales cumplite el pasado 30 de Marzo, eres ambidiestro te da igual usar tu mano derecha o izquierda, a los 12 años te encantaba pelearte con los adultos, sobre todo los abusivos, tu madre te jalaba las orejas de pequeño y cada vez que mientes tus orejas se ponen rojas, no haces amigos facilmente sin embargo los que tienes son sin duda los mejores, gritas por todo y si no logras algo a la primera lo sigues intentando, la razon por la que eres tan amable es que te preocupas por los demas..

-...¿como?...

-y siempre te has preguntado ¿como seria vivir bajo el agua?

-...ok...digamos que te creo...¿por que no te recuerdo?...

-eso quisiera saber...

-¡tengo una teoria jefecito!

_Hanji aparecio de repente, y le extendio un pedazo de papel a Levi, con varios dibujos con crayon, era un dibujo de Eren y de su cerebro con una carita feliz_

-explicate loco de mierda

-bueno mi teoria consiste en que la reencarnacion es un tema delicado, el alma, mente, conciencia y energía, es transferido de un cuerpo a otro, lo que de seguro en tu reencarnacion Erencito te falto transferir algo de eso, creo que es la mente o la conciencia, por eso no recuerdas nada

-¿con un golpe en la cabeza se arregla?

-¡¿que?!

-creo que no tiene que ver con su cabeza... mas bien, am...

-ya di que,

-creo que tiene que ver con esto _hanji extendio otra hoja de papel y en esta se encontraba otro dibujo a crayon y tenia dibujado a un hombre con un antifaz de ladron _malditas ratas

-...¿me estas diciendo que alguien se robo esa parte de Eren?...

-aja

-alguien morira...hoy...

-pero eso es la segunda teoria, la primera consiste en que quiza la mente de Eren no se ha desarrollado a su totalidad y lo unico que debemos de hacer es estimularlo para que recuerde...

-...no entiendo...

-Erencito, no recuerdas nada porque tu mente o fue robada o, simplemente tus memorias de vidas pasadas estan enterradas en tu mente

-en otras vidas no era dificil, en ese entonces yo ya habia logrado que recordara todo...

-bueno, usted es diferente, Erencito por el contrario siempre ha renacido como un ser humano y la gente normal no anda recordando su vida pasada a la ligera, existen las dichas "regresiones" pero... no siempre funcionan...

-me lleva,..Eren

-¿que?,,,

-¿has tenido contacto con alguien sobrenatural aparte de nosotros?...

-pues...

-o que sospeches que... puso ser..

-pues... una vez, tenia un novio que...

-¡¿tenias novio?!_Levi sujeto a Eren de su camiseta y lo comenzo a sacudir_¡infiel, maldito!

-¡aaaaaahm Hanji-san ayudameee!

-¡espere Capital Levi en teoria no fue infiel porque no lo conocia a usted!_Hanji sujeto de los hombros a Levi mientras lo jalaba hacia atras_¡sueltelo!

-¡si se paso de listo contigo lo mato!_pero entonces, Hanji se acerco al oido de Levi y le susurro_

-esa actitud no lo ayudara pero para nada~ en el futuro eso se lo aseguro...

_[por mucho que me duela, el loco de lentes tiene un muy buen punto, asi que solte a Eren y me calme, pero creo que lo pense muy tarde porque el mocoso solo me miro con los ojos llororos, maldita cara de perrito abandonado...¿quien demonios se resiste a eso?..]_

-y-ya perdon,

-¡estas loco,! y y y ¡te dire algo, que bueno que no te recuerdo!, ¡porque ni loco estaria con un sujeto como tu!

-ay que fuerte,...sobese capitan no lo juzgare...

_/senti tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo, que no me acorde que estaba convaleciente, asi que me pare de la cama lo mas rapido que pude, no me importo ver que tenia una pijama, no me importo no saber donde estaba, solo queria salir por la puerta e irme a mi casa y recostarme en mi cama, y asi lo hice, escuche la voz de ese hombre de cabello negro gritar mi nombre, pero no me importo, al estar parado frente a la puerta de la salida solo desee estar en mi habitacion,...para mi sorpresa, es justamente a donde me llevo esa puerta/_

-...¿eh?..._Eren se quedo con la boca abierta, no creyo que al solo cruzar ya estaria en su habitacion, era imposible porque si hacia memoria, el estaba en la casa de Levi_ debe de ser una maldita broma...

-en realidad no lo es...

_Levi aparecio justo a un lado de Eren, en su forma gatuna_

-...enfermo...

-tch, ignorare lo que acabas de decir para resolver tu duda,... es una puerta magica,

-¿no me digas?...

-deja ese tono de sarcasmo en tu voz...

-osea que...magicamente esta puerta da a mi habitacion...sip, eres un enfermo...

-(alguien deme paciencia para no patearlo y sacarle una muela)...da a cualquier lugar a donde deseas estar, llegar, ...transportarte..

-ooouh... yo pense en mi habitacion

-y por eso aparecio

-ouh, ya entiendo, ejeje_Eren volvio a cerrar la puerta y penso en voz alta_ahora quiero estar en am...la habitacion de Jean jajajaja_y al abrirla de nuevo la habitacion era diferente, para fortuna de Eren cuando la abrio no habia nadie_ jejeje siempre eh querido hacer esto _Eren entro a la habitacion, Levi no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza y mirar que hacia, el castaño, este tomo la almohada de Jean y le coloco adentro un libro de pasta dura _muajajaja..._y la volvio a poner en su lugar_ jajaja, bueno ya quedo

-...¿quien es Jean?..

-es un amigo que siempre se la pasa molestandome y es mi oportunidad de gastarle una broma jajaja sin que sepa que soy yo, me las pagara

-...ok disfrutalo...

_despues de que Eren hiciera su travesura, salio de la habitacion de Jean, cerro de nuevo la puerta y dijo en voz alta_

-mi habitacion..._y al abrir de nuevo la puerta se encontro con su cuarto_ahora si...no fue un placer conocerte...

-o-oye se que tenemos diferencias pero las podemos arreglar

_Levi aun con su forma gatuina sigio al castaño adentro del cuarto, mientras Eren se colocaba en la cama y escondia la cara en las almohadas_

-ese no seria el problema, lo que pasa es que... a mi en lo personal no me importa lo que paso...en el pasado, solo se que estoy aqui y ahora, ademas que me das miedo...

_cambiando de posicion, Eren se acosto de lado, y al hacerlo se topo con los ojos gatunos verde oliva de Levi, no negaba que eran hermosos, pero al saber que tipo de hombre estaba detras de ese gato, le quitaba el encanto_

-bueno, ¿habria algo que pudiera hacer para que cambies de opinion?

-...¿mmm?...

-lo que sea...

_/no negare que este tipo me intriga, me hace sentir algo que no podria describir con palabras, ya que mi cuerpo lo siente diferente y como lo exprese, podria ser peligroso, asi que me lo reservare, pero no caere tan facil , no puede venir con ese cuento de que me conoce y tomarse derechos que no le corresponden, le tomare a cuenta sus palabras y...lo probare, vere hasta donde es capaz de llegar, pero... no sere cruel.../_

-bien, _Eren acerco su mano a la cabeza de Levi y le acaricio las orejas_jejej, siempre quise hacer eso, pero siempre me mordias

-como te dije, no me gusta la idea de que te encariñes con esta forma...

-esta forma gatuna es parte de ti, ¿no?

-si...algo asi...

-bueno, no le veo nada de malo empezarte a querer,...con ese cuerpo...

_[pese a mi molestia, no negare que quiero hacercarme a Eren, se que no me recuerda, y que tiene miedo, si de alguna manera se siente comodo conmigo usando esta imagen de mi, lo hare...]_

-bien, que asi sea..

-¿trato?...

-es un trato...Eren...

-una cosa mas, y-yo...no creas que me aprovecho de lo que acabas de ofrecer, ..solo que...

-dejalo..._y sin mas Levi ronroneo para Eren y restrego su cabeza en su mano_¿te gustan los gatos no?...

-si...

_Eren extendio los brazos. invitando al gato para dormir junto a el, a Levi le latio fuerte el corazon y se hacerco muy cerca del castaño, el cual solo lo estreche entre sus brazos y al poco rato el de ojo verde agua se quedo dormido, despues, Hanji aparecio tambien en la habitacion de Eren, solo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, para su sorpresa las cosas estaban tranquilas, y entonces escucho la voz de Levi llamandolo_

-Hanji, ¿tu que harias?...

-pues, la verdad en caso de que .. Eren no lo recuerde, creo que no todo esta perdido, al menos lo encontro, hubo vidas pasadas que no dio con el... y .. se que sufrio, al menos lo tiene ahi, ahora...es una nueva oportunidad de continuar desde cero...

-talvez...tengas razon.

-animese, ¿recuerda la vida pasada en la que le interrumpimos la boda? jajajajaja fue todo un caos, y en otra vida, se que lo ..dejo partir, porque el ya estaba casado y feliz, ... al menos aqui es soltero..aunque se ve que es popular

-quiero que le expliques todo, desde lo que soy, desde lo que eres y lo que debe saber...

-entendido jejeje entonces me voy

_Levi paso de nuevo una noche tranquila y durmio a un lado de Eren de nuevo, pero esa paz fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, el castaño se desperto un poco exaltado, parecia que tirarian la puerta de tan fuerte que tocaban_

-...ay ¿quien podra ser?...

-a quien le debas debe estar muy enojado...

-n-no creo que sea por eso, voy a ver..

_aun con su forma gatuna, Levi se aseguro de estar muy cerca de Eren asi que lo sigio hasta la puerta, fue ahi en donde escucho la voz de una mujer, gritando desesperadamente_

-¡Eren, abreme Eren por favor!

-...¿mikasa?...

-...¿que tampoco recuerdas que aqui vives?...

-ajajaja,...digo...¡no!, asi se llama mi amiga...Mikasa...

-...ok...pues abrele...

-eso hare antes de que derribe la puerta, pero..

-descuida no dire nada, tu tranquilo...

-gracias

-ah una cosa mas...

-¿que?..

-am debes saber que estuvis-

-¡Eren!

-¡ya voy!..._y sin mas Eren abrio la puerta, topandose con la chica de bufanda roja y ojos llorosos, esta al verlo de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Eren y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡uff!

-¡gracias al cielo, crei que estabas muerto o algo peor!

-..este... tranquila, aqui estoy...¿y por que muerto?...

-¡llevas perdido semanas, Reiner dijo que nunca llegaste a su cita y que cuando te vino a buscar no respondiste, no fuiste a la escuela ni al trabajo..!

-...e-espera..¿semanas?...

- (ups...)..._Levi aun con forma de gato solo desvio la mirada a un punto perdido cuando Eren giro la cabeza para mirarlo con desprecio_ nyaaa

-¿que hacias, donde estabas, con quien?...

-am pues y-yo am...(oh demonios ¿que le digo?, no la verdad no la verdad es mala y me tachara de loco o algo peor, hare que descubra a Levi y a Hanji,) am pues -yo..

-nyaaan (mirame zoraa gritona)_Levi se acerco y se restrego en la pierna de Mikasa, la de ojos negro agacho la mirada y vio a ese gato de pelaje brillante a sus pies, al cual de inmediato tomo en brazos_ nyaa (eso muerde el anzuelo)

-oh pero que lindo...¿es tuyo?...

-s-si...su nombre es am ...capitan...

-le queda..

-si lo mismo pense, pero pasa... creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿me puedes prestar a mi gato es hora de que coma?...

-s-si ten...

_Mikasa le devolvio el gato a Eren y este al momento de que tuvo al felino en brazos casi corriendo entro a la cocina y puso a Levi en la barra y se pusieron frente a frente_

-¡¿me dormi por semanas?!

-am 3 para ser exactos...

-oh Dios con razon esta asi de loca...

-puedo borrarle la memoria si quieres

-no, mejor pensare en una excusa, aunque no se me ocurre nada...

-ya se tu la distraes y yo le borro la memoria

-...que no, siendo sinceros no confio en tu..magia...¿si es magia verdad?

-si, tch ya te dije que lo tuyo es una reaccion natural, no le pasara nada a ella

-n-no, mejor no me arriesgo...

-ay qe mocoso tan necio _Levi al momento de un parpadeo ya era un humano, se dirigio al fregadero, lavo de nuevo una tasa que estaba en los trastes limpios, y mientras conversaba se servia un café_ por si no lo sabias, mi magia refleja lo que soy, es asi en cada uno de nosotros, no podemos ocultar nuetras intenciones, si te ofresco borrarle la memoria, es para que olvide que estuviste desaparecido por 3 semanas, es todo nada mas de su memoria se vera afectado

-...ouh, ya veo...y-yo...uff..e-esta bien...

_levi rio de lado, dio un sorbo a su café y chasqueo los dedos_

-hecho...

-¿asi de facil?...

-si_regreso a lavar la tasa donde tomo café y Eren se coloco a un lado de el_ya esta hecho

-p-pero wou, ¿con un solo chasquido de deso puedes hacer magia?

-maso menos, mi magia es mental, lei tu mente y saque de ahi toda la informacion de las personas que te pudieron haber extrañado, preocupado o que notaran tu ausencia, concentre sus memorias a travez de ti, y borre el tiempo de 3 semanas, y lo sustitui con una memoria vieja, no notaran la diferencia..

-...vaya, yo pense que las brujas hacian hechizo y toda la cosa

-cada magia es diferente, por mi parte no necesito decir palabras de mas, solo pienso, y el chasquido es el finito de lo que pienso

-...oouh, jejee es genial,

-Eren, ¿estas en la cocina?..._Mikasa entro a la cocina y se quedo helada por el hombre de negro que estaba junto a Eren_¿q-quien eres...t-t-

-ouh, ejem (ay no, Mikasa de seguro me hara un escandalo) el es m-mi...(amigo, conocido, primo...¡si eso un primo, asi no me hara escandalo!) el es mi _pero levi lo interrumpio_

-Levi, Ackerman un placer Misaka, Eren me habla mucho de ti

-...¿Ackerman?...

-no somos parientes por si te lo estas preguntando,

-e-entiendo...am ¿que relacion tienes con Eren?

-ah este _Eren se apresuro a tomar la palabra, es mi...¿eh?

_/no me dio tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo mas, levi me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el, solo lo mire y note que tenia una mirada de completa satisfaccion y de picardia, ¿hara lo que creo que hara?...¡que no se atreva!/_

-¿no se lo dijiste?

-¿d-decirle?..am..

_/pero en eso...algo me sorprendio,...pude escuchar la voz de Levi en mi cabeza...me esta diciendo.../_

**Nota de la autora: :DD los pensamientos de Levi dentro de la cabeza y el dialogo de Eren se presentaran asi ("entre comillas") :D igual los de Eren en Levi,**

-("sabes, me debes un favor asi que me lo cobrare")

-...¡estas loco!_Eren se tapo la boca, pues noto que Levi no la habia abierto para decir algo, y gritarle sin motivo era raro_ ...

-..Eren, ¿seguro que lo conoces?...

-s-si estoy seguro pero...("no te atrevas Levi...")

-bueno yo soy ("si que lo hare")

-("noo noooo noooooo no te lo suplico noooo")..._Eren tomo a levi de su brazos y comenzo a frotar su cabeza contra su costado, lo que le parecio super extraño a Mikasa y miro a Eren con _

-...am...Eren...

-soy su novio...

_Eren solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, pero la del cabello negro abrio la boca lo mas que pudo,_

-E-eren,...¿desde cuando?...

- desde hace 3 semanas

-...ouh,...am y-yo...b-bueno, ya me voy..._Mikasa solo se dio la vuelta_cuidate Eren, nos veremos en la escuela..._y antes de salir le dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo un oyo en ella_a-adios... y..tu, mas te vale_y le dirigio una mirada sombria a Levi_tratar a Eren como se merece o te juro que te arrancare los pezones...

-si como digas,

-N-no espera Mikasa...

_cuando se escucho la puerta de la salida principal de la casa, Eren miro a Levi tambien con mucha molestia_

-chica agradable, me gusta la bufanda de color rojo que tiene

-...¡te odio!, sabes que olvidalo no quiero ni verte, me voy a mi habitacion y mas te vale largarte, ¡no te quiero ver!:_pero al entrar a su habitacion_am...¿donde estan mis cosas?,...¿y mis muebles?...¡¿donde esta todo?!

-en casa, sigueme..._Levi aparecio en su forma gatuna y camino hacia la puerta magica_

-¡ni loco voy contigo!

-mas te vale venir, el casero vendra pronto a correrte del departamento, no le pagaste la renta la semana pasada

-...¡¿ya no tengo departamento?!

-ni trabajo...

-...t-tengo amigos, les pedire quedarme con ellos, solo dame mis cosas

-si, Armin vive con su abuelo y solo seras un lastre, dudo que quieras ir con tu amiga de cabello negro, Tucasa

-Mikasa...

-como sea, Jean, por lo que veo no te llevas bien con el, con Marco, ese joven apenas y tiene espacio en el suyo, con Reiner, es un riesgo sexual te lo aseguro, ¿quieres que siga?...

-.,...am..y-yo...

-contando que no tienes dinero para pagar una noche en un departamento...

-...y-yo...(joder, tiene razon...)

-claro que tengo razon

-¡deja de leer mi mente! espera...¡por eso sabias todo eso de mi, tramposo acosador infeliz, te odio , y pensar que te crei cada palabra, claro que no te conosco de ninguna vida pasada, sacaste todo de mi cabeza!

-te juro que no,

-ya no te creo... es mas..te hare que pagues todas las semanas que me metiste en lios, claro que vivire en tu casa

-¿es un trato?

-¡claro que es un trato!

_levi se volvio a convertir en humano, y le extendio la mano a Eren_

-trato,...espera...no lo se, pensandolo bien, no quiero tener a un mocoso que no confia en mi, ne pensandolo bien no seras buena compañia, no eres limpio haces ruido

-¡me vale, hare que sufras!_y asi Eren le estrecho la mano a Levi y el castaño noto que Levi tenia una sonrisa malisiosa en el rostro y es ahi cuando se dio cuenta de algo_¿q-que acado de hacer?...oh oh...

-jajaja, eres tan impulsivo, un trato con nosotros es de por vida, ya te lo dije, ahora no tienes opcion

-...¿que pasa si no lo cumplo?

-bueno, ... si me quieres muerto... ya sabes que hacer...pero, en lo personal no quiero que tampoco mueras asi que...

-..¿m-muerto?...(es verdad, ...un trato con ellos no es solo de sangre... es de alma y corazon, si yo no lo cumplo...todo vinculo con el se rompe... al igual que su vida, y lo mismo pasaria conmigo)...bueno creo que sabes lo que pienso..asi que...

-...si, lo se...te gustara vivir aqui...

_/ y asi, es como me meti en este lio, ahora vivo por la fuerza con Levi Ackerman, un gato...una bruja, y...segun el, mi antiguo amante, no se lo que me espera al cruzar esa puerta...pero, por alguna razon, no estoy asustado.../_

_2 semanas despues_

_Eren y Levi estaban en la mullida sala de color vino, sentados uno frente a otro_

-ya te dije que puedo trabajar...

-y ya te dije que no dejare que trabajes, si necesitas algo solo debes de pensarlo y hare que aparesca

-¡he vivido sin magia toda mi vida, no me acostumbrare ahora! ademas en el contrato no decia que no me dejarias ir a la escuela...

-si como sea, ...

-ejem... levi, ¿puedes venir un momento junto a mi?..._no se lo dijo dos veces porque Levi aparecio justo al lado de Eren, pero en eso el castaño le acaricio la cabeza_quisiera jugar un rato contigo..

-...em

-pero ya sabes de que modo _y haciendo una sonrisa de lado, el castaño saco detras de su espalda un liston de color rojo_recuerda que eso tambien fue un trato...

-...t-te voy a patear un dia de estos...

_Levi se transformo en gato y tuvo que soportal ver como Eren le pasaba por enfrente un liston de color rojo, para que lo atrapara_

-jejeje, ven gatito gatito,

-...nya...

-oye no estas jugando

-¡eso es humillante en todos los sentidos!

-lo se... asi que se buen gatito y atrapa al ratoncito.. ve _y Eren volvio a sacar un juguete detras de el, pero esta vez era un raton de peluche el cual arrojo lejos_anda ve...

-...tch...

-oh no, no cumples el trato creo que me siento mal y-yo

-ya voy ya voy..(maldito mocoso , en otras vidas no eras asi de insoportable)_el gato negro tomo al raton con el hocico y se lo entrego a Eren_ eso lo hace mas un perro...

-no tambien los gatos, asi que atrapalo...

-tch...

_[debo admitir, que esta vez, en esta vida, Eren promete no solo ser un buen rival, sino que podria estar a la par de mi, su determinacion no ha cambiado, pero ..su actitud_

-jejeje, que lindo gatito_y mientras Eren disfrutaba acariciarle el menton a levi_jejeje, eres muy suaviecito jejejeje aaay que bonito, ¿quien es bonito? ¿quien es bonito?...

-am..¿yo?...

-si jejejeje, aaaaaaaw ¿y si te pongo un liston?

-no...

-ya se, te pondre un liston verde con un moño por detras, jejeje seras sensacion cuando paseemos en la calle...

-n-no...

-coopera, se supone que eres mi gato

-¡quedamos en que te llevarias mejor conmigo si accedia a que me hicieras todo eso en mi forma felina, no que me convertiria en tu mascota!

-ay que delicado...bueno como sea, me voy a la escuela...

-yo voy contigo.._y levi corriendo se metio a la mochila de eren_

-...ya te dije que no dejan entrar gatos a la escuela

-me vale mierda, ire...

-ay...bueno pero saldras cuando yo te diga...

_ya en la escuela, levi se quedo adrento de la mochila de Eren, cuando fue el receso entonces levi aprovecho y fue a ver donde estaba Eren, el cual se encontraba leyendo una revista debajo de un arbol, de un par de saltos llego junto a el y se sento_

-¿que lees?

-es una revista de viajero, siempre he querido visitar lugares donde tengan tanta agua como el mismo mar, ay... una vez lo vi y fue la cosa mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida...desde ahi

-desde ahi te gusta el agua...

-ya te dije que no me leeas la men-

-te juro que no lo hice, se que te gusta el mar,

-si aja, en mis antiguas vidas te lo dije...

-si

-y-ya te dije que dejemos ese tema de lado, me hace sentir incomodo...

-no es mi intencion, ¿ya almorzaste?

-am n-no,

_sin mas, levi se transformo en humano y chasqueo los dedos, en sus manos palidas aparecio una lonchera la cual le entrego a eren_

-provecho

-y-yo, gracias, _de la lonchera Eren saco un emparedado el cual comenzo a comer_pense que la comida magica sabria de diferente modo, pero en realidad no encuentro diferencia, a lo que normalmente como

-la razon, es porque saben a lo que " normalmente" tu comiste en anteriores comidas...

-lo olvidaba, tu magia se basa en lo mental...y en los recuerdos...

-si, no sabes la frustracion que me da que no funcione lo que haga contigo...

-y-ya ya no te frustres...si es que paso ya lo recordare, bueno... se que de todos modos lo sabras asi que te lo dire en persona, vivir estas 3 semanas contigo no es tan malo.. como pense que seria...

-¿ya es ganancia?

-aja, si, pero... am, aun no me gusta la idea de que duermas en mi cama...

-¿de que hablas? te encanta que lo haga

-¡no es cierto! b-bueno, cuando estas en tu forma de gato si pero, no es lo mismo a la forma humana

-soy yo de todos modos, ya te lo dije no cambia que sea un gato...

-ay, aunque no lo quieras aceptar es diferente, en tu forma gatuna me abrazas y ya... y en tu forma humana, te quieres pasar de listo conmigo...

-¿eso te molesta?

-mucho, asi que deja de hacerlo

-am voy a ir con un no,_y sin que Eren lo notara, levi se acerco a el y lo dio un beso en la boca, y al momento de separarse, Levi noto el rubor en las mejillas de Eren_¿lo vez?, te gusta que lo haa jajaja nos vemos en la noche y buen provecho jajajaja_Levi se transformo en gato y se fue corriendo, subio a un arbol y Eren ya no lo vio el resto de la tarde_

-esta loco...

_de camino a casa su compañia era jean, que tenia un vendaje en la cabeza_

-te juro que alguien puso mi libro dentro de la almohada...

-hahahaha, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una bala de cañon antes de entrar en la cama, ay Jean...superalo jajajaja

-n-no se Eren, ayer alguien le puso a mis pantuflas miel, quien hace esas bromas es genial, pero me las pagara si descubro quien es

-suerte con eso ajajaja

-¡Eren!

-ay, alguien te llama, y con ese alguien me refiero a Reiner,

-...¿es mi imaginacion, o viene un poco molesto?...

-am...se ve muy molesto, si te mata ... me quedare con tu reproductor de musica...

_Reiner se coloco de inmediato enfrente de Eren y le sujeto la camisa blanca del uniforme_

-tu me mentiste

-..¿y-yo?

-si, tu, dijiste que no tenias una relacion con nadie...

-¿de que hablas?

-hablo de tu amigo y tu bajo el arbol...

-...(¡me viooooooooooooooooooooo!)) a-a e-el, jajaja, si la verdad...

-¿tenias novio Eren y no me lo dijiste?, crei que eramos mejores amigos

-Armin es mi mejor amigo, tu eres mi amigo...por eso no te dije

-ok...

-R-reiner, mira se que no te lo dije pero la verdad no eh jugado contigo como para que te molestes de este modo

-te segui por mas de 6 meses, aceptaste a ir a una cita conmigo y nunca llegaste

-...((Levi me las pagara, dijo que nadie se acordaria de mi ausencia)) e-este,puedo explicarlo ¡aunch!_Reiner estaba enojado y sujeto a Eren de los hombros, eso atrajo la atencion de varios de sus compañeros_o-oye ¡sueltame!

-tu vienes conmigo, me debes una explicacion y una cita

-p-pero, oye dejame, me lastimas yaaa_reiner tomo de la mano a eren con mucha rudeza y lo jalo con el_¡reiner! me lastimas ya dejame

-no lo hare y

-¡waf gou gou! (ahora si te llovera sobre mojado jovencito)_como si fuera un rayo, un perro de color café se abalanzo sore Reiner y comenzo a morderlo_ ¡gou gou! (chico malo deja a Eren!)

-¡quitenme a esta cosa de encima!

-Hanji, vuelve...

-...gau (jajaja si jefe jajajaja, lo deje como carnaza para perro jajajaj)

-¿esta todo bien?

_lo que atrajo de inmediato la atencion no era el perro, si no el hombre que parecia ser dueño del perro, y ese era Levi, que sin mas se dirigio a un Reiner que estaba en el suelo_

-¿que demonios le haces a Eren?

-no se quien seas pero ..oye, ¡tu eres el tipo que anda tras Eren!

-no ando tras Eren, yo ya lo consegui, y tu...por el contrario, si sigues molestando te convertiras en comida para perros...

-a mi nadie me amenaza

_Reiner se levanto del suelo dispuesto a golpear a Levi, pero para su sorpresa el hombre de cabello negro lo derribo dandole una patada a su rodilla, y despues comenzo a patearlo repetidas veces en el estimago_

-n-no espera aaauch no de-ja-me aaaaa

-orale ¿ese es tu novio?

-...("Levi ya dejalo") am ...maso menos...

-tch ("no hasta que admitas qu-

-¡ya dejate de jueguitos y sueltalo de una buena vez!

_y sin mas levi lo solto, no sin antes darle una ultima patada al momento que Eren iba al lado de Reiner que seguia en el suelo_

-aaauch...

-lo siento mucho ,pero tu te lo buscaste, ¿te llamo una ambulancia?...

-no...estoy bien, gracias..no sabia que tu novio sabia pelear...

-jejeje,...ni yo bueno, la verdad no es mala oñcion para nadie pero... al menos yo, ...perdon...

-na descuida...(con que esas tenemos, ... Levi ackerman, ... de seguro el jefe me pateara despues de esto pero, es un precio que pagare)...yo me tengo que ir

-¡tu, alto,!

_Reiner se levanto como si nada del suelo, y comenzo a correr, por el contrario Levi lo estaba siguiendo_

-...¡Levi!

-...nunca se han pelado por mi, ..¿tu que tienes de especial?

-callate jean...

-ven y callame..

_/ya no vi que paso despues, solo vi que ambos se alejaron corriendo, asi que me dirigi a casa, jean me dejo a unas cuadras de mi mi ahora declarada casa, con una entrada algo diferente, nunca eh visto la casa por fuera, ya que la manera de entrar es algo, rara, siempre es asi, camino hasta un callejon sin salida y tengo que decir/_

-conosco a Levi, tengo su permiso, quiero entrar,

_/y solo tengo que atravesar la pared, ¿que pasa si quiero invitar a alguien, pues la verdad solo mikasa me visita, y Levi preparo una puerta especial que segun para que entren las visitas, yo nunca la eh visto ya que mikasa entra sin invitacion, asi que..am mi vida es rara lo se.../_

-...¿hanji, levi, hola?

-hola Erencito jejejejeje

-¿donde esta Levi?

-se fue corriendo tras ese, grrrr titan asqueroso...

-...¿Reiner?

-andale el Reno ese, creo que queria algo contigo...¿que nunca te diste cuenta que era un ser magico?

-...¿r-re-reiner un ser magico?

-si, es un Drow

-...¿que es que?

-son como elfos, pero am malvados... de seguro alguien lo mando...

-pe-pero...lo conosco desde que eramos niños...

-no pues, se oculto muy bien, porque ni yo me di cuenta lo que era, creo que Levi le leyo el pensamiento y por eso supo que era malo...

-...vaya...am_en realidad Eren comprobo muchas veces que Levi le podia leer la mente, y que podia hacerlo con otras personas, ¿por que seria diferente esa vez?, asi que se preocupo_ ¿no le pasara nada malo?

-naaa, es Levi me preocupa que lo mate y que nos metamos en problemas y _entre el dialogo de Hanji se escucho como abrian la puerta_¡jefecito! jejejeje '¿que tal le fue?

-lo patee tanto como se me antojo...pero no me dijo nada... y lo que le pude sacar,...no sirvio de nada... las instrucciones que le dieron vienen en un idioma que no conosco..

-¿no puedes traducirlo?

-podria , pero.. me llevaria un tiempo tch...

-dejemelo en mis manos jefe, pero por ahora no, tengo comenzon y creo que hablar con ese perro me pego pulgas waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_al salir hanji de la habitacion, eren se le acerco a levi que estaba parado en la puerta_

-¿t-te encuentras bien?...

-..si, gracias, no te preocupes no me lastimo, tu eres el que me preocupa, ese tipo queria algo contigo, y creo que no era exactamente un termino romantico...

-¿a-ah no?...

-no, creo que mas bien, te queria para alguien mas... pero ya te marque, asi que no hay problema

-¿comó?...

-si un tercero intentara hacerte algo con mi marca, bueno, perdera algo mas que la hombria

-...¿osea que nadie mas puede tocarme?

-exacto..._Levi tomo por la cintura a Eren y lo atrajo hacia el_asi que solo yo te puedo hacer esto, ¿no te parece bien?

-...la verdad... aay... olvidalo...

-"no me molesta que lo hagas, solo que yo soy un menor de edad y eso no esta bien porque yo no siento lo mismo por ti y eres un atrevido y bla bla bla..."

-¡deja de leer mi mente!

-deja tu, de ya no decirme lo que piensas...se sincero...

-bueno, si hubieras llegado de otra manera, no se...es que... la verdad..tu toque, el tan natural para mi,...pero... el hecho de que me obligues vivir aqui, que hagas esto sin mi permiso.., y... tu sabras que no miento, me hacen pensar mal de ti, y...aun asi lo haces...

-en pocas palabras, te sientes incomodo...

-s-si...

-bueno, ya te iras acostumbrando_Levi cargo a Eren de costalito y se lo llevo_asi que es hora de dormir, estoy cansado

-¡¿eeeeh?! ¡bajameeee! no no nononononononoooooooooooooooooooooo

_y a pesar de las patadas y golpes en la espalda que lanzaba Eren, el del cabello negro lo arrojo a la cama, entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitacion_

-bueno, ponte comodo

-...e-espera... si quieres hacer algo que no sea aqui... no me traumes, esta es mi cama

-..ssssh

_tan sigiloso con el gato en el que se transformaba, Levi se acerco a eren y se coloco encima de el, comenzandole a lamer el cuello, besar sus labios, y a sujetarle la cadera a Eren, mientras este se retorcia un poco bajo de el_

-n-no espera siempre me haces lo mismo desde que llegue aqui... ya dejame...ngh.. n-no

-si yo se que te gusta,

-ngh.. (..."¿q-que, estas?...") ngh,...aaah...

-...("te prometi, no hacer nada, que no quisieras, y se que esto te gusta")

-n-no...L-levi, ngh,...ah~...

_en realidad, lo que causaba los gemidos de Eren, era la mano intruza de Levi en su pantalon, que ya se habia adueñado de su hombria, y comenzo a acariciarlo_

-je,...te ves tan adorable , con las mejillas sonrojadas, retorciendote, abriendo la boca, y gimiendo para mi...

-s-sueltame...n-no...

-eso dice tu boca, ¿que dice tu mente Eren?...

-a-ah,, ngh...y-yo...("de todos modos, lo sabes...¿para que me preguntas algo tan vergonzoso?...)

-porque, las mentiras se dicen con los labios, mientras que la mente sabe la verdad, pero,..cuando la verdad se dice con la mente y los labios al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes que mas se une? esa hermosa verdad_y al terminar de hablar, levi comenzo a lamerle el cuello a Eren mientras, hacia que las caricias al miembro del castaño se conviertieran en rudos roces de sus manos_¿lo sabes?

-¡aaah!, ngh,,, grh... aah..~~~

-me eh topado con pocas personas que son capaces de hacer eso, ...dime eren, ¿eres de esas personas? las personas que son capaces de solo hablar con la verdad, ...si no con...

-...aah~...Levi...m-me...ve-n...aah

-respondeme,

-...nhg,...

_/al principio no entiendi, pero... entonces comprendi, que la verdad, no siempre sale a la luz, se disfraza con la lengua, con mentiras, que nos convienen mas que la verdad, pero Levi, me quiere enseñar, algo mas, que las...personas, pueden decir la verdad con algo mas, una verdad muy preciada, y que muy pocos lo hacen,...donde no se pone a prueba lo que dicen los labios../_

-Eren, ...

-...y-yo...no se con certeza, porque...pero..ngh...y-yo...levi, ... ¿de verdad, me conociste en otro tiempo?...

-asi es, _levi dejo de masturbar a eren para cruzar miradas con el_te lo juro, pero tienes razon en algo, no intentare conquistar al hombre del pasado, hare mi esfuerzo con el muchacho que tengo aqui enfrente de mi... no me importa si no recuerdas nada... te tengo aqui y es lo que cuenta

-...ngh...s-sabes, y-yo, por mas que quiero, ...si me gusta que... hagas esto, pero... tambien me asusta... me confundo, ...ademas, y-yo,... no se... te calculo mas de 30 años, y yo... tengo 16.. es ilegal en todo sentido..

-jajaja, Eren, tengo mucho mas edad de que lo que aparento, y no importa que tengas 80 años, aun asi seria demasiado viejo para ti...

-...b-bueno, entonces...te propongo algo.. un trato..

-¿otro?

-si, y-yo, ... te dare una oportunidad, ...vivimos juntos por una trampa tuya, ...pero.. quisiera, convertir este mi hogar... y no solo un lugar para dormir, si dices...que me quieres... dame mi espacio, al menos...no hagas esto...aunque me gusta, no quiero hacerlo, ..no lo disfruto del todo porque me queda la sensacion de que hice algo malo... no se, ... haces cosas que no me gustan, pero... aun asi, me gusta que las hagas, soy una especia de masoquista, no se, pero... al menos, quisiera intentarlo,...

-¿de corazon?

-si, y sabes que es verdad...

-hmp, esa es la verdad, la que se dice...de aqui.._y levi presiono con su mano el corazon de Eren_la verdad irrefutable, bien... te dare tu espacio como dices,..no hare nada que te incomode, hasta que estes listo...

-s-si, gracias...

_igual que el parpadeo, Eren vio a levi transformado en gato, y el castaño se apresuro a cerrarse el patalon, y abrazarse a si mismo_

-¿no quieres que termine?

-am...s-si...

_y una vez transformado en humano, levi termino lo que empezo con Eren, haciendo que el castaño debajo de el se retorciera de lo bien que se sentia ser atendido por levi, hasta que termino y solo se rindio, ocultando su cara en las almohadas_

-...descanza..._levi de nuevo transformado en gato, se disponia a irse de su habitacion, pero en eso, escucho la voz cansada y agitada de Eren,_

-q-quedate aqui...

-...como gustes...

_en su forma de gato se acerco a Eren y se comenzo a acurrucar, pero en eso, el castaño le dijo_

-n-no... quiero,...que,...uses..tu forma humana...

-¿crei que te incomodaba?

-..creo...que podria ya no...incomodarme...

_Levi lanzo una sonrisa de lado, y transformado en humano abrazo a Eren, al tiempo que lo arropaba bajo la sabana_

_[paso a paso, aunque sea lento, ... sabras un dia todo lo que te ame, aun dudas, pero .. tu alma, tu alma ruega por mi abrazo, pero ..agradesco tanto poderte abrazar ahora, no me importa... que no me recuerdes, tu alma me pide... ella quiere mi amor, y te lo dare]_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xDDDD espero que les gustara esta nueva historia que es mas a mi estilo eweU y me gusta jajajaja espero que a ustedes igual, subire un lunes si, un lunes no xDD osea actualizacion cada 2 semanas eweu siii se que lo hacia cada lunes por si algunos de ustedes ya leyeron mi anterior fic pero ahora si ando corta de tiempo, y asi podre ofrecerles algo de calidad xDD y no solo lo que se me ocurra saludos y **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Remind

**My Neko Love**

**Capitulo 2 Remind**

**(recuerda)**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Agradecimientos al final del fic, **

-¿estas seguro de esto?...

-completamente, dejame concentrarme y vere si puedo.. encontrar algo en tu cabeza

-..ok confio en ti...

_Eren cerro los ojos, estaba sentado en el suelo junto con Levi, el mayor lo tomo por la cabeza con ambas manos y junto frentes con el, asi paso un buen rato.. hasta que a Eren le comenzo a doler la cabeza, y vio una imagen que lo asusto, habia un campo de batalla con muchos cadaveres, ... uno de los que sobrevivieron, se levanto con sanfre en el cuerpo, arrastrando a cuestas lo que parecia ser una capa de color verde, y camino rengeando, hasta que vio como una mano enorme tomo al hombre, y lo aplasto_

-¡aaaH!.._Eren se alejo de Levi, muy asustado_¿q-que es eso?...

-algo que... ni yo quisiera recordar, ..perdoname, no queria que vieras eso...

-..y-yo...

_/eso que vi me asusto, ¿que era esa cosa?, ¿que es lo que vi?.../_

-tranquilo, eso ya no existe...

-...b-bueno yo..no recuerdo nada, ...

-tch, no lo entiendo, debio funcionar...

-e-so que vi,...¿era un recuerdo mio?

-...no, era mi recuerdo, solo trate de llegar a tu pasado pero ...tch, lo intentaremos otro dia... por ahora dejalo asi

-esta bien, dijiste que, eras un mentalista, ¿por que no funciona?...

-no lo se, ... es como si, no pudiera ver tu pasado, tch olvidalo

-¿mmm?...pero, me puedes leer la mente...¿por que eso no lo puedes ver?...

-no lo se, ya te dije...

-ay bueno..._Eren se levanto del suelo y Levi por su parte se transformo en gato y salio corriendo_por cierto ¿ seguro que no viste mi mochila?

-am, si seguro..._Levi solo miraba como Eren se movia de un lado para el otro buscando su mochila escolar, el con su forma de gato salto del sillon a una ventana_ ejem... no le he visto tampoco

-Levi ya hablamos de esto, debo de ir a la escuela...ademas quedaste de darmela si accedia esto

_/am recapitulamos, soy Eren Jeager, am..tengo 16 años, estudio secundaria, hace como 4 semanas que vivo con un tipo medio loco... que se llama Levi Ackerman, es una bruja, se puede transformar en gato, por lo que se... es am ... Capitan, aun no me dice de que, pelea contra los titanes, no se tampoco quienes son...y no tengo idea de muchas cosas, pero, la verdad creo que entre menos sepa mejor, aunque tengo curiosidad, ha una cosa mas...estoy molesto con Levi/_

-tch, ya te dije que no necesitas de esas cosas mientras estes conmigo...

-¡no me importa tu opinion poco productiva, dame mi mochila!

-olvidalo, esta vez la escondi en un lugar que jamas podras encon-

-mira esta detras del sillon jejejeje

-...mierda...

-ya superalo, ademas no es tu decision si voy o no, tengo responsabilidades las cuales quiero cumplir...

-tch, ya te dije que no quiero que vayas porque te pueden hacer algo

-te tengo mas miedo a ti creeme...¿Hanji?

-ya voy Erencito jejejejeje guaa_Hanji con su forma de lobo color café se acerco a Eren y se sento enfrente de el moviendo la cola emocionado_ ¿que deseas?

-¿crees que me puedas acompañar a la escuela?

-¡¿por que pides la compañia de ese pulgoso?!

-ejem, este pulgoso como le dices es mi amigo, el unico que me ha tratado con decencia ademas estoy enojado contigo, por eso no quiero ni verte

-jejeje, lo siento jefecito...

-jodete tu perro

-el perro no es el problema...¡es el gato roñoso que me trata como se le antoja!

_Eren salio de la casa muy enojado, mientras que hanji se quedo un momento con Levi_

-am, Levi... y-yo creo que deberia de...pedirle su opinion cada vez que haga algo, solo queda en mal usted

-nunca lo hice y no empezare ahora

-...bueno como quiera, solo le recuerdo que Eren no tiene el mismo caracter docil de antes, me voy... no es bueno que ande solo

_[bueno, notaron que Eren esta molesto, la razon, am... bueno digamos que van muchas veces que no lo dejo salir de la casa, am le escondo sus cosas, ...incluso no dejo que la tal Mikasa entre, pero lo hago porque quiero su seguridad, aun no descubro que es lo que quieren con el, o...si solo es mi imaginacion, tch, ¿deberia de hablar con el?...no se, ...pero me preocupa, asi que]_

_Levi salio por la puerta de su casa, aun con su forma gatuna y comenzo a caminar en las calles, era raro ver a un gato negro a la luz del dia y caminando muy natural , asi que la gente comenzo a mirarlo, Levi acelero el paso y pudo notar a Eren caminando hacia la escuela con Hanji a un lado de el, asi que con mucho sigilo se acerco a ellos ocultandose, saltando por los arboles, claro haciendo que no lo notaran queria saber de que estaban hablando,_

-no lo se Hanji, ¿siempre soporte su mal humor en otras vidas? si es que las tuve

-ajajaja, el capital Levi no es tan malo como aparenta, es muy amable si lo llegas a conocer bien, claro que a mi nunca me ha mostrado ese lado amable jajajajaja

-ejeje, que confortante saberlo

-uuh tono sarcastico en tu voz, bueno no te culpo Eren, pocos podemos soportarle el genio, ...pero recuerda, se esperan cosas aburridas de hombres aburridos y te aseguro que el no es de esos hombres, solo am..que le es dificil mostrar ciertas cosas abiertamente, por ejemplo, tu eres la unica persona a la que le muestra sus emociones mas intimas...

-...preferiria que no lo hiciera...

-aw, Erencito, yo te entiendo, es dificil para ti de muchas maneras,

-sabes, aveces creo que todo es un sueño, del que podre despertar y que todo volvera a ser como antes, ser un adolescente aburrido con una vida normal,... oye tengo muchas dudas... que no han resuelto...

-bueno, Levi dijo que te contestara todo lo que quisieras preguntar, dime ¿cual es tu primera duda?

-Levi,...¿de que es capitan?

-para que lo entiendas mejor, te explicare algo antes... ¿has escuchado accidentes sobre seres sobrenaturales y de humanos?...

-unos cuantos,...pero no en esta ciudad, los mas graves pasaron hace 11 años, que yo sepa un demonio se comio a un niño...otro, pues... se robaban almas, y a otros las mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer, o algo asi

-si, algo lamentable, bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de que eso no pase, somos el balance entre el mundo magico y el mundo humano, somos la brigada de reconocimiento, este lugar es tranquilo gracias a que nosotros detectamos a seres magicos que intentan romper ese balance, a ellos les llamamos Titanes

-...ya veo...

-en realidad los humanos nos evitan, es justo que nosotros nos alejemos, cada quien haciendo su vida, pero .. bueno , los Titanes, son seres magicos que piensan que por tener un poco mas de poder, pueden conseguir lo que quieren cuando quieren, pero no solo en esta zona existe la brigada, en cada continente, tenemos un capitan, Levi es capitan de la zona Asiatica

-ouh,, significa que es importante... y-yo no sabia eso,

-claro que no lo sabes, muchos humanos como tu, prefieren no darse cuenta de todo eso, solo viven su vida normal, pero Levi, junto con un amigo nuestro,...son los que organizaron de nuevo todo esto hace siglos atras, y-yo no siempre fui un hombre lobo, antes era una cientifica, trabajaba en un laboratorio biologico, el dia que lo conoci... fue extraño para mi, un gato negro se poso en mi ventana... y me hablo, me dijo mi nombre, yo la verdad en vez de asustarme crei que era un experimento fallido y de inmediato quise estudiarlo, pero am.. resulto que... despues se volvio humano, me dijo que me necesitaba, para poder encontrarte,... me hizo recordarlo, ... yo lo conocia desde mucho antes, ... asi que hizo que mis memorias volvieran, en ese entonces yo estaba viviendo mi segunda reencarnacion

-¿t-tambien te dio a beber sangre?

-si, pero no del modo que lo hizo contigo, el te beso a mi solo me dio de beber de su mano, entonces recorde los vínculos que teniamos, mis memorias volvieron, desde entonces... estamos juntos

-¿antes eras mujer?...

-jajajaja , si jajajaja,

-v-vaya, pese a todo, veo que no se llevan bien

-na, el es asi, ya me acostumbre, ... pero, te dire que, una vez que reencarnas como un ser magico como lo es Levi, no hay vuelta atras, asi te quedas de por vida, en mi caso no se que sere en mi vida siguiente, ya que solo soy un hombre lobo y en las demas una cientifica, una doctora, cuidada caballos, ...manager de un cantante jejejejeje, Levi es un ser magico asi que a el no le pasa eso, en esta vida me encontro en un basurero hace mas de 30 años atras

-..¿c-como?...¿es que el nacio asi...?

-bueno, el entro en el mundo de la magia, hace muchas vidas, fue el octavo hijo de una familia y por lo tanto heredo la magia de su padre, que era un Mentalist o Mentalista.., tienen una gran fuerza en ese arte, adivinacion, clarividencia, telepatia, etc..., de ahi Levi baso su magia, me conto que una vez...quiso saber que tipo de vida tenia antes, asi que hiso una regrecion consigo mismo, y ... te descubrio a ti, recordo todo... antes de renacer... su primera vida, y.. pues, se obseciono con encontrarte, y lo logro jajaja, en esa vida renaciste como una mujer, pero eras esteril,... eso no le importo, te regreso la memoria, la memoria de tu primera vida, y .. vivieron juntos hasta que falleciste, ... y te busco en otra vida...eras apenas una niña, asi que usando su forma felina cuido de ti, ..falleciste por una epidemia, en otra vida eras un joven soldado, ... hizo que recordaras todo y viviste esa vida con el...

-...y-yo, ¿jamas e renacido como un ser magico?

-no, por eso es que...am...bueno..

-..por eso es que me busca...en mi siguiente vida...

-tal vez sea rudo, malhumorado, ... am da miedo, hace lo que se le antoja, pero a ti... a ti te ama mucho, no importa tu forma, como te haya encontrado, ... una vez,... naciste con retraso mental, en otra estabas ciego,...aun asi cuido de ti..., solo te pido que no lo juzgues tan rudo, y que lo entiendas un poco, eres una persona muy preciada para el, digamos que te cuida a su manera

-...y-yo,...

-asi que, el ahora se esfuerza para cuidar el mundo humano en el que vives, pero aun asi las reglas son claras en el mundo de la magia, se esforzo mucho para tener un alto rango en esta sociedad, y asi ... al encontrarte, no hubiera objecion para que estuvieran juntos

_/el hombre que me cuenta Hanji, no puedo.. creer que sea el,... pero aun asi, quiza eso explica el confort que siento cuando me toca, porque le permiti en el pasado hacerme cosas que a nadie en mis 5 sentidos hubiera permitido, sin embaro me molestan ciertas cosas de el, como .. tratar de retenerme en casa, que no me deje ir a la escuela,...quisa todo eso, ... se deda a que... tiene miedo de.. que, me pase algo y yo lo tomo a nesedad suya.../_

-yo no lo sabia,...¡¿por que no me lo dijo antes?!

-... bueno, el espera que lo recuerdes,

-haciendo memoria un poco, el dijo que me borro la memoria...´¿por que?

-no lo se, preguntale, no te ocultara la verdad eso te lo aseguro...

-ta lvez...pueda.. mejorar mi actitud.. con el..

-te lo agradesco

-no agradezcas, Hanji el que te debe de dar las gracias soy yo...

-¡Eren! _Armi corrio hacia Eren, hacia mas de 2 cuadras que intentaba alcanzarlo, asi que llego agitado_ ufff... b-buenos dias...

-hola Armin jejeje, ¿como estas?

-bien, uuff.. ya mejor jaja, que bueno que te alcanze, te regresare el apunte que me prestaste

-ah no te apures ...

-y..¿ah?... ese perro._y Armin apunto al lobo de color café que Eren tenia al lado_.¡ese perro es el que mordio a Reiner!

-Gauf (y lo volveria a hacer jajaajaja)

-Hanji solo me defendio, no lo culpo

-espera, ¿es tuyo?

-am nop

-jeje, seria raro a ti te gustan los gatos jejeje,

-si jeje son bellos

-¿y de quien es el perro entonces?...

_Levi se asomo detras de un tronco, y subio rapidamente por este para escuchar mejor, se oculto detras de unas hojas y avanzo a la par de los jovenes que caminaban hacia la escuela_

-am pues es de.. am...("¿y si lo hiciera?...")_Levi escucho el pensamiento de Eren el cual no esperaba_("total, la gente ya corrio la voz,...asi que... si realmente paso todo lo que me dicen, que Levi y yo, somos mas intimos ..y-yo, no tendria porque tener miedo de lo que pase hasta ahora,... asi que") es mi novio..

_Hanji lanzo una sonrisa calida hacia Eren, mientras que levi al escuchar la palabra "novio" se tropezo al tratar de pasar de una rama a otra y cayo al suelo_

-¡nyaaaaa!

-¿que fue eso?

- nyaaa...(ay que buen golpe me meti..pero...)

-¡waaaaa lo sabia,. ejem... tu novio se ve que es de armas tormar...da miedo..

-si bueno, se que Levi... se puede verse intimidante pero, es bueno en muchos..sentidos..(creo)... jejeje..

-...¿a que se dedica?

-...am pues el ..(¡no se a que se dedica!) es un, em am..un...

-¡garf garf gua gua guaaaa!_hanji comenzo a ladrar hacia un auto todo lo que pudo para distraer al par de humanos_¡guar guar!

-¿que tienes hanji?

-¡garf gaarf! (demonios, Eren no sabe eso, aaay lo que hare es arriesgado pero confio en que Eren etienda) ¡garf gua gua gua me gaaarf dico gaaafr!

-¿que dijiste?..._armin miro a Eren muy confundido, puesto que si voz sono rara, pero siguieron caminando hacia la escuela_

-am, dije que es medico (gracias Hanji, ¿a eso se dedica?..wou)

-vaya. ¡lo sabia, tambien es mayor de edad! ... lo van a meter a la carcel

-estoy emancipado desde los 13 años... la ley no seria problema...

-vaya, medico... pues, me da gusto por ti, no pense que te gustara la gente como el jajaja, solo ese ex novio tuyo el raro ese.. ¿como se llamaba?...

-...am ¿de quien hablas?

-...(¿cuantos novios o novias habra tenido Erencito? jejejeje)

-("voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos")

-¡garf! ("oh levi, jajaja, ¿espiando?...)

-("cuidando",)

-tu novio ese, que era un quimico en algo...

-¿am...?... ¡ah ya se!..¿Erwin?

**Nota de la autora : TTuTT secretamente amo Erwin x Eren tanto como el Levi x Eren jajajaja xDDD ya se u.u muchas me odiaran xDD pero por mas que le busque considero que Erwin es un buen rival para Levi :D mis OTP favoritos *o* peleando por Erencito xDDD**

-ese, ¿por que se separaron?

_tanto Hanji como Levi se quedaron helados, al escuchar ese nombre_

-pues, el tenia que irse al extranjero, la verdad y-yo...no quiero hablar de eso

-jaja, ya vi que te cansaste de esperarlo...

-no es..que... ejem, vamos mas a prisa se nos hara tarde

_/Erwin, Erwin smith, bueno en realidad el ahora tiene 18 años, lo conoci cuando yo cumpli los 7 años fuimos novios cuando yo tenia 11 y se fue de mi vida a los 14, no hace mucho lo se, ¿como lo conoci? am les contare luego porque, justo ahora veo a levi en la esquina con una mirada de asesino y...¿por que tiene hojas y ramitas en la cabeza?/_

-¿que ese no es tu novio?

-am..si... _Levi camino con pasos firmes hacia Eren y lo miro serio_hola, am Levi..te quiero presentar a

-("ya se quien demonios es, tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora, si no vas a la escuela no te preocupes hice que a tu maestro le diera una infeccion estomacal y no ira a la escuela, asi que no tendras clases") un placer Armin, Eren me habla mucho de ti...

-o-oh, es un honor conocerlo señor am...

-Levi Ackerman, si no te molesta, tengo que ir con Eren , nos veremos despues,

-s-si...adios...

_/Levi me tomo de la mano con algo de rudeza, pero lo deje llevarme con el, de que se le mete algo en la cabeza es dificil convencerlo de lo contrario, y no quiero que la gente me vea enojado con el, para mi sorpresa, Levi se paro enfrente de una puerta de una casa al azar y dijo/

-"soy Levi y dejame pasar"_al abrir la puerta, y entrar, note que estabamos en casa, y aun tomandome de la mano me sento en el mullido sofa color vino_¿quien era Erwin?

-...¿vas a empezar con tus celos infunfados?...mira el se fue hace muchos añ-...¡¿estabas espiandome?!

-si, lo estaba haciendo y no me arrepiento de ello, respondeme algo...¿se apellidaba Smith?

-...hmp, no se ni para que me preguntas si, espiando mi mente puedes saberlo..

-dime si o no...

-pues si,

-maldita sea...

_Hanji entro de repente a la sala y se sento a un lado de Eren_

-o-ye Erencito de casualidad ¿era rubio, ojo azul y con unas cejas super pobladas de pelos?

-pff jejeeje, si ..¿lo conocen?...

-pues algo asi,...Levi am..

-¿viste algo estraño en el?...

-no se a que te refieres con eso de "extraño" el era un total ca-ba-lle-ro, no como ejem cierto felino que conosco...

-...¿lo querias?..

-am.._Eren de inmediato, tenia las mejillas rojas y bajo la mirada ocultandola de Levi_ am y-yo...¡solo lee en mi mente y ya no preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas!

-...Eren,... no puedo leer esa informacion de tu mente, es como si alguien lo hubiera...bloqueado, no puedo ver como lo conociste, que hicieron, nada,

-...¿por que no?

_a Hanji le extraño que Levi no pudiera indagar el pasado de Eren, si el mencionado mentalista lo habia hecho infinidad de veces en otras personas_

-am capitan, ¿seguro que no puede?

-no queria decirlo, pero...no he podido... es como si su propia mente no me lo permitiera, de seguro...es por eso que mi sangre no pudo vincular con sus memorias del pasado.

-pero le puede leer la mente...

-es diferente, es informacion actual, ...y no necesito magia para eso...

-creo que a segunda de mis teorias es verdad, una rata se levo la mente de Erencito

-...¿pero quien?...

-am...Erencito, ¿notaste algo extraño en Erwin?... no se como, am..alguna señal de que era raro (puede que halla sido el la rata)

-...pues...le gustaba mucho la quimica, de hecho, fue gracias a un trabajo escolar que lo conoci, jejeje fue gracioso porque a mi no me salia la mezcla de levadura para un pan y a el si le quedo, me ayudo con mi experimento...y se obsecionaba mucho con eso,...

-ay...no..._Hanji miro a Levi y este solo tenia la mano en su barbilla, pensando_L-levi, creo que..

-si, lo se...

-am ,..quisiera saber que pasa, si no es molestia

-Erwin Smith es parte de nuestras brigadas, es el comandante, pero am.. resulta que el tambien renacio como varios seres sobrenaturales y creo que hasta ahora...reencarno en un ser magico

-...¿y eso que?...ustedes tambien lo son

-veras _Levi se acerco a Eren y lo tomo de la mano, colocando otra en su cabeza, su intencion era que el castaño pusiera total atencion_existe una diferencia, entre lo sobrenatural y lo magico... seres como Hanji, como tu amigo Reiner, son seres considerados monstruos, seres mitologicos, en cambio, yo por ejemplo, poseemos magia por nuestra cuenta, nuestras vidas gracias a la magia se extiende durante siglos y siglos, Erwin hasta la fecha reencarno en ... un elfo, en humano, en muchas cosas, pero creo que en esta vida...posee magia propia, bruja

-¿Erwin, es... un ser magico?

-el, no se, en esta vida no hemos tenido contacto con su actual reencarnacion, dime ¿tenia dotes con las ciencias?...

-si, de hecho se fue a Egipto no se a que,...mmm deja recuerdo, creo que para estudiar ...quimica y

-¡nos lleva la que nos trajo!_Hanji corrio en circulos de un lado para el otro_!oh Dios catastrofe total debi de prevenir esto!

-maldito infeliz de seguro el..

-am no entiendo...

-¡Erwin es un jodido alquimista! eso es algo o muy bueno, o muy malo...capitan Levi encienda una hoguera

-...¿e-erwin es que?...

-¡un alquimista Erencito, son magos, cientificos que juegan y transforman la materia fisica a su maldito antojo, pueden hacer la cura de enfermedades o crearlas, pueden transformar materia en otra cosa, muchos dicen que hubo un alquimista que logro transformar un simple metal en oro, muchos buscan la piedra roja para la vida eterna, hasta la fecha nadie lo ha logrado!..pero se han acercado... las consecuencias de esas piedras fallidas, trajeron a la tierra, la peste negra en Londres, matando a miles de personas en toda europa, fue horrible, falleci gracias a eso, la colera, la viruela, gracias a otro alquimista, pudimos erradicar esa enfermedad del mundo, la dichosa muerte española, ¡acabo con 50 millones de personas!... malditos alquimistas, muchos de ellos creen que pueden jugar con la materia a su antojo...sin importar las consecuencias

-osea que ellos ¿son culpables de las enfermedades mas.. catastroficas en el mundo , por magia fallida?..

-exacto, y entre otras cosas, no digo que todos sean malos pero.. la mayoria , busca su propio beneficio, los que no, jejeje bueno son ganadores de premios Nobel en medicina, quimica o ciencia, presumidos..., ahi tienes de ejemplo a Alexander Flem, Ernst Boris Chain y Howard Walter Florey, por "descubrir" la penisilina jejejejejee y otros no tan conocidos en el mundo humano, pero que ayudan

-pero, Erwin,...

-te prevengo Erencito, no todo alquimista tiene buenas intenciones, por eso me preocupa, Egipto es uno de los pocos paises que aun conserva sus ciencias en Alquimis intactas, y el que se fuera a estudiar a ese pais pues... si es peligroso

-ese maldito infeliz, de seguro tiene que ver que no me puedas recordar, tch y pensar que lo llegue a llamar amigo y deposite mi confianza en el

-..Erwin jamas fue grosero, jamas me mostro en su ser una gota de maldad, siempre fue amable, no solo conmigo si no con otras personas, bondadoso, honesto, tranquilo, siempre me senti feliz con el, cuando hablabamos, pues..realmente me sentia a salvo y agusto, siempre fue responsable en muchos sentidos... ¡no pueden hablar de el sin conocerlo!

-claro que lo conosco...

-no te creo ¡mentiroso!

_Eren se levanto del asiento y le dio un manotazo a las manos de Levi que aun lo sostenian_

-Erencito solo te decimos lo que noso-

-¡no pueden juzgarlo!, no se los permito

-...Eren..

-¡callate Levi!, el no es asi, no puedo creerlo de el

_el castaño entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta de golpe, lo primero que hizo al estar ahi fue arrojarse en la cama y abrazar su almohada, para despues mirar un punto perdido en la pared, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Levi intento entrar a su habitacion pero_

-mejor dejelo, ... no necesito poder leerle la mente a ese niño para saber que ... ejem...bueno, ellos tuvieron que ver

-¿como paso esto?...

-quiza Erwin igual que Eren no sabe que pasado tuvo, tranquilo, puede ser un mal entendido, aunque, ire a investigar , si Erwin ya renacio debo de averiguar donde esta, yo le recomiendo dejarlo un momento a solas, y despues habla con el...

_Levi espero afuera de la habitacion todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaba algunos sollozos de Eren, asi que, despues de un rato se animo a entrar, aun con su forma de gato, salto a la cama y le busco a Eren el rostro, el cual estaba oculto sobre la almohada_

-...Eren...

-...vete...

-solo quiero hablar...

-pues yo no,...

-Eren, no me respondiste..¿lo quieres?...

-pues,.._Eren se sento en la cama y levi pudo ver los ojos rojos de Eren, este tomo la almohada y la abrazo_ pues, ...lo conoci hace años, era mi mejor amigo antes que mi novio, el amaba estudiar, soy un alumno aplicado gracias a sus enseñanzas, pero .. un dia me hablo de sus planes, ... y se fue.. pero, jamas rompimos nuestra relacion o algo parecido, el dijo que.. me esperaria, pero yo no prometi nada de eso, no me enoje porque me dejara aqui, o que se hya ido...si no que, no me ha llamado, no se nada el desde que se fue, han pasado años, pero aun asi... aun,...y-yo...

-sientes algo por el...

- fue el unico que estubo a mi lado cuando mis padres murieron...asi que, es natural.. que sienta algo por el, no lo se Levi,

-..ya veo...

-perdoname, se lo que sientes por mi, pero... _y el castaño miro a Levi con ojos de tristeza y angustia_yo por ti..., no siento lo mismo, se lo que dije hace unos momentos, dije que tu y yo.. eramos novios, pero lo que siento es otra cosa, dices que si no se cumple un trato entre nosotros...yo no quiero morir, y yo no quiero que mueras, ... asi que, por eso estoy aqui...

-siempre buscaste tu libertad,

-¿eh?..

-siempre dijiste que estabas conmigo porque asi lo deseabas, pero ahora... tch, te libero de tu trato..y del compromiso, dame tu mano

-¿de que hablas?

-...la marca que te puse, ya no es necesaria, puedes enamorarte de quien se te de la gana...

_Levi se transformo en humano y tomo la mano de Eren, y sin avisar la mordio causando una herida leve, pero que aun asi sangro, Levi estuvo a punto de tragar la sangre de Eren pero_

-jeje, creo que tus poderes mentales... no sirven hoy ¿verdad?...

-...¿mm?...

-yo no dije que romperia ese vinculo contigo,

-("Eren, yo no quiero que tu...")

-aunque no te puedo leer la mente, puedo saber lo que te pasa, hanji me conto algo de los dos, me cuesta creerlo, saber que viviste otras vidas, y no recordarlas, son muchas coincidencias, ... ahora veo que eres el hombre que me conto, ... renuncias a tu felicidad por la mia, ademas, me siento bien de cierto modo,...si ya te acepte, ¿me vas a dejar ir?...

_[Eren en muchas vidas jamas me dejo de sorprender, y en esta,... aun lo sigue haciendo, lo que hare esta en contra de lo que queria en un principio,...pero]_

-("el anillo de compromiso esta roto, al tragar tu sangre sera asi")

-¿osea que, ya los demas me pueden tocar con malas intenciones? jejeje

-...("mocoso, si si pueden,..joder,")_Levi tomo la sangre de Eren, y saco un pañuelo para limpiar la herida del castaño_no quiero ser esa jaula que te impida volar, solo ...solo queria que volaramos juntos,

-...Levi..

_/cuando quiere, ..este hombre de verdad me cautiva, pero aun asi, no bajare la guardia, le va a costar mas de lo que imagina, y creo que el lo sabe/_

-pero... si tambien quieres irte...

-te dije que te haria sufrir, y apenas empiezo, ... no me ire, no puedo dejar a mi mascota sola...

-...je,...no, no puedes...al menos, por ahora...

-...¿el beso de proteccion?...

-si,...si gustas..

_Eren se inclino hacia Levi y cuando cerro los ojos sintio los labios de ese hombre, el beso fue calido, y se sintio bien, en ese momento comprobo que Levi podia parecer muchas cosas, pero jamas.. lo tuvo ahi a la fuerza,...asi que, sabia que era seguro, y que podia confiar en el_

-jejeje, ¿por que tienes ramitas y hojas en el cabello?_Eren sacudio un poco la cabeza de levi gentilmente, haciendo que algunas hojas pequeñas calleran_

-tch, jaja, digamos que... los gatos no siempre caen de pie jaja

-ajajajaja, sabia que habia escuchado algo jejeje, ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar

-no me pasa nada,

-¿con que.. eres medico?

-si, a eso me dedico,

-¿trabajas en un hospital?...

-no, es un consultorio especial, es para seres sobrenaturales, tambien atiendo humanos pero mas a los que te dije...

- ¿un dia puedo ver como trabajas?

-claro,

-o-oye, ...¿por que me borraste la memoria?...

-pues, ejem, ...es algo que...

-entiendo si no me quiere decir...

-no es eso, es que no tengo idea de que vayas a pensar,

-pues,_Eren se acomodo en la cama, y dando unas palmaditas en el colchon, invito a Levi para que se acercara a el, Levi se acerco a Eren, y este se recosto en las suaves almohadas y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de levi_ para eso me tienes que decir...

-paso hace mas de, 11 años.. en ese entonces eras un niño, tenias 5 años,. aveces nacemos con nuestras memorias Eren, ... tu recordaste todo desde que naciste, ...y cuando te conoci, estabas jugando en el jardin de tu abuela, jugando en el jardin, te encontre, te estaba mirando desde la cerca, en mi forma felina, y... de repente..volteaste hacia mi...

-quisiera poder recordarlo..

-puedes verlo, al menos...lo que yo recuerdo...

_Levi junto frentes con Eren y entonces el castaño pudo ver lo siguiente_

**_11 años atras_**

_-¿oh?..ese es.._imaginanse a Eren de 5 años, tenia una camiseta de color blanco, y unos jeans azules, con unos tennis del color de su camiseta, miro al gato negro desde donde estaba, sonrio todo lo que pudo y corrio hacia el gato_¡Levi-san!_

_-¿eh?...¿E-eren?...mentira..._

__Levi tambien corrio hacia el niño y al estar cerca, Eren tomo al gato en brazos y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza__

_-¡me encontro jejeje!,_

_-s-sabes quien soy,... no puedo creerlo jaja_

_-si, jeje, bueno, se quien es usted desde que tengo memoria, pense que pasaria mas tiempo antes de que me encontrara.._

_-p-pues,..._

_-jejeje, siempre me gusto su forma de gato, es tan suavecita, venga, a mi mamá le gustan los gatos, y aunque sea le puedo dar un plato con leche, _

_-...con gusto.._

__Levi entendia, que a pesar de que Eren sabia quien era el, aun era un niño, asi que fue paciente con el y su actitud tan explosiva, su madre de Eren, puso en un tazon un poco de Leche tibia y se la ofrecio al gato, ella acepto de inmediato al felino, pues llego muy cariñoso y como tambien a ella le gustanban los gatos, acepto que Eren se quedara con el, pero la realidad era otra, Eren subio con Levi a su habitacion, y ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Levi aun en su forma de gato se dejo abrazar por el niño, pero en ese momento el niño lanzo una queja__

_-...¿por que no se transforma en humano?..._

_-...es mejor asi, si tu madre viene y me ve... am.. ya sabes como sobre actuan las madres_

_-jejeje, Levi-san es como mi mascota jajajaja_

_-mocoso este,..._

_-Levi-san, ...lo extrañe mucho..._

_-tienes 5 años, ...no ha pasado mucho tiempo, _

_-pero son 5 años sin saber de usted,... _

_-tranquilo, .. aqui estoy..._

__paso 1 año, y la convivencia entre Levi y Eren se volvio un poco fria, el niño insistia en que Levi se dejara ver en su forma humana, pero el no lo hacia, temia por las acciones de Eren, y ademas por las suyas, asi que no lo hizo, ..hasta que el dia en que Eren iba a cumplir años, este pidio como deseo volverlo a ver en su forma humana, a Levi no le quedo opcion, y entonces ya en su forma humana Eren se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Levi se agacho a su altura, y sujeto el cuerpo de Eren con suma delicadeza__

_-gracias, jeje... ya queria verlo..._

_-no es nada, ..._

_-sabe, estaba pensando en que. am... ¿cree que me pueda ir con usted?_

_-E-eren, aun eres un niño.._

_-no tiene nada de malo, usted y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace muchos años atras, yo no quiero perderlo y no quiero solo conformarme con solo abrazarlo como un gato..._

_-se que, lo recuerdas todo, pero no puedo, aun eres un niño Eren, mi deber es cuidarte hasta que tu _

_-p-prometo no hacer nada.. prometo no intentar nada, solo..dejeme ir con usted... yo quiero ir con usted..._

_-Eren, mi Eren, ... mi amor.._Levi sujeto el rostro del niño con mucha dulzura y junto frentes con el_ no puedo,... no debo y no lo hare, aunque te amo mucho, no cruzare la linea de tu inocencia... tienes 6 añitos_

_-...pero..._

_-tienes una infancia por vivir, cosas que ver antes de estar conmigo, ..disfrutalas..._

_-no quiero, ¿ya no me quieres?_

_-..te amo, pero.. no es tiempo aun.._

_-...¿por que no?... es cruel de muchas maneras recordarte y ... que... no pueda quererte..._

__[no me quedo mas remedio, que.. borrarle la memoria, el sufria de un modo, y yo de otro, no por el deseo carnal, si no porque de cualquier modo en que se pudiera ver estaba mal, asi que ese año que pase con el, asi como sus recuerdos del pasado se fueron de su mente, pero no me arrepiento, cuando Eren de 16 años vio todo esto, se me quedo viendo perplejo, y un poco asustado, pero no por mi, si no por el]__

-..¿con que asi era la casa de mi abuela?...jeje era linda

-...¿no la recordabas?...

-no, es raro lo se... am...y-yo...osea, que...ay,... me insinue a un adulto,...si que estoy loco

-jajaja, sin duda, pero te entiendo, te borre la memoria, para cuidarte de mi, y de ti, ... te conoci de pequeño, pero.. demasiado pequeño, tus memorias estaban, pero ... no podia hacer nada mas que verte, eras solo un niño.. y...al parecer estabas inconforme con eso, pense tambien en tu madre, y lo que sentiria al no encontrarte si te llevaba conmigo, por cierto...¿tus padres murieron?

-am,...si..._Eren se separo de Levi y bajo la mirada, y se puso un poco triste, pero despues le sonrio a levi_ esta bien,... no recuerdo, bien como murieron, ...de hecho,..puf, me diras loco

-ya te considero asi que habla con confianza

-ejeje, pues, no recuerdo muchas cosas, como la casa de mi abuela, como era mi padre, ...porque no recuerdo su muerte, intento hacer memoria pero.. no puedo..

-'¿quieres recordarlo?

-tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar, digo... si no se como fue, no me puede doler ¿verdad?...

-hmp, creo que tanto las buenas y las malas experiencias nos hacen fuertes en muchos sentidos, ver morir a un ser querido es algo cruel para un niño, pero creo que tambien te das cuenta de que la vida es delicada y debemos cuidarla, tampoco es bueno ocultar la verdad

-¿has perdido a un ser querido?

-muchas veces, y ..tambien a .._Eren noto que Levi entrecerro los ojos, asi que no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que le dolia_

_/su consejo sono contradictorio ahora mismo, ya que al verlo y saber que estaba recordando, sabia que estaba sufriendo, pero aun asi era tanta mi curiosidad_

-¿a quien?...

-pues, a mi ... a mi... a mi familia,

-lo siento,

-descuida, al menos los conoci, eso es lo importante, la gente nace, pero tambien debe de morir, si me duele es por las circunstancias en las que los perdi, pero te prometo que a esas experiencias, no dejare que nada malo te pase, ahora que se algo de tu vida de ahora, en ese entonces, cuando te conoci de pequeño, ahora se que jamas debi de alejarme de ti, debi de quedarme, asi tu historia hubiera sido diferente

-Levi, no fue tu culpa, ademas... gracias..

-¿eh?...

_Eren lo sujeto del rostro y junto frentes, sujeto el rostro de levi entre sus manos y cerro los ojos un momento para despues mirar fijo a Levi_

-...yo, aprecio eso, ahora vuelvo a comprobar lo que me dijo Hanji,... eres un hombre que me quiere mucho,... pese a que no te recuerdo, ... yo, te prometo que... vamos a intentarlo, se que, sabes lo de Erwin pero, el, ...am..., y-yo, el se fue, busco su camino hace tiempo atras, no se nada de el, no es que lo haya olvidado, si no que, no esperare a un hombre que quiza ya me olvido, asi que... es tiempo que yo busque mi propio camino, ... es mi desicion, si no funciona o no te recuerdo, al menos te quedara el consuelo de que lo intentaste,..o que me puedes buscar en otra vida..

-$, si lo se...

_/dije eso, porque algo en mi sabia que, quiza yo era el culpable de que se sintiera tan mal, el dijo que perdio a su familia, creo que habla de mi, ... pero a pesar de todo, tambien quise darle un confort, palabras que supe que le iban a gustar escuchar, creo que este hombre no es malo, asi que, asi que.../_

-asi que, ¿somos novios?...

-crei que ya eramos

-ajajajaj, bobo, no me pediste mi permiso asi no cuenta, pero esta bien, ya que acepte, pero... no te dire Levi-san aunque te recuerde.

-y yo no te dejare de decir mocoso,

**_2 semanas despues_**

_Levi estaba su forma de gato sentado en el sillon, miraba como Eren hacia su tarea, aunque en un problema de matematicas se quedo pensando y pensando , hasta que se rindio_

-esto es muy dificil

-todo problema matematico tiene una secuencia, no existen errores de calculo, los errores los comente el cerebro que no sabe ordenar

-ay si tu, ¡resuelvelo si te crees tan listo!

-la respuesta de tu problema es 3.335678 ...

-...am_Eren comprobo su respuesta justo en el libro de matematicas que tenia al lado_¿c-como?... esto solo lo he podido resolver a calculadora...

-ejem, ...te recuerdo que tengo poderes mentales, osea que mi capacidad para resolver los problemas estan al 100% de su capacidad, a diferencia de ti, que tu cerebro apenas y funciona al 10%

-¡soy el alumno mas aplicado de mi clase por si no lo sabias!

-tranquilo, no te dije tonto, el humano promedio usa solo esa porcion de su cerebro,...solo que tu cerebro puede dar para mas, te estoy animando

-...no todos tenemos poderes magicos asi no cuenta

-si cuenta, pasaron siglos hasta que pude desarrollar esta capacidad, no fue sencillo

-eso me suena a que me estas presumiendo y que soy tonto ,

-ay vamos de nuevo, que no

-¡Jefecito!_Hanji entro corriendo a la sala y choco con el sillon de golpe_...auch...

-¿ahora que quieres loco?

-am, tengo buenas noticias... y malas noticias

-las malas_dijo Eren inmediatamente_

-bueno, las malas son que Erwin esta am, bueno no lo encuentro, asi que se quedaran con la duda por un rato de que paso realmente y las buenas son que, Petra y Auruo ya vienen para aca junto con los demas, am al parecer el Reno ese

-Reiner

-ese, lo que importa es que segun se, Erencito ya esta comprometido, niño travieso

-..¡¿que yo que?...

-¡explicame esa mierda!

-crei que ya habias dado la mala noticia

-jejejeje, ay se me olvido decir eso .. am...pues resulta que Erencito am, al parecer am, flecho a un mago de alto rango jejeje, ..y se lo quieren llevar para que se case con el jejejejejeje,

-¡que se joda, ¿quien es el maldito?! le contare el pene

-pues, no lo se, es lo peor de todo trate de investigar pero el consejo me dijo que el bruja pidio total discrecion

-¡a ver espera espera espera! ¿como es que estoy comprometido?...

-am pues resulta que, el digamos que te aparto,... solo falta que aceptes jejejejeje, pero apartado ya estas, o algo asi porque Levi te vio primero

-exacto yo estoy con Levi...

-¡va a desear nunca haber nacido!

_El pequeño gato negro se transformo en un dos por tres en una pantera , Eren salio corriendo del lugar y Hanji corrio detras de el_

-¡aaaaaaaaaah ¿que es eso?!

-¡es la forma de batalla de Levi corre Erencito corre, esta bien enojado!

-¡pero yo no tengo la culpa!

-¡ya se pero el agarra parejo corre!

_Eren y Hanji entraron a la habitacion del castaño, Eren puso cerrojo en la puerta y ambos se metieron debajo de la cama_

-en su mundo pasan cosas bien extrañas, ¿por que ya no es un lindo gatito?

-am bueno, digamos que, todos los magos tienen una forma de batalla y la forma comun y corriente para pasar desapercibidos, por ejemplo, un bruja que conoci una vez tenia la linda apariencia de un lindo pajarito, pero ...la forma de batalla era un cuervo ¡enorme!, otro ejemplo es, un pequeño raton, pero en forma de batalla se transforma en una ¡ratotototaaa!.. y asi, Levi es un gato su forma de batalla es una pantera...

-de por si ya es peligroso, ahora con esa forma que tiene no me le quiero ni acercar...

-jejejejeje, nadie creeme,

-¿ pero que no deberian de pelear con magia? son brujas, magos, lo que sea

- el consejo prohibió las peleas con magia, asi que la forma en que encontraron para arreglar sus diferencias entre ellos fue de ese modo jajajaja, pero con los titanes no aplica ahi si se vale magia contra magia

-pero am, la verdad no entiendo

-resolvere tu duda, el porque es simple, la magia jamas es usada para hacer daño, bueno al menos los que permanecemos del lado decente nos regimos ante eso, no importa que Levi odie al tipo que te quiere para el, jamas usara su magia mientras el tipo ese este de nuestro lado, los Titanes que ya sabes de ellos no les importa esa regla, solo en esas batallas se puede usar magia,

-espero que ese tipo este del lado de los buenos, no quisiera que Levi saliera herido

-oouh, pues te dire que.. las peleas entre magos con su forma de batalla, tampoco son lindas de ver...

-uf, ...solo espero no ver nunca eso y ..hablando de cosas que no quiero ¿como que apartado?

-am, recapitulemos, solo brujas de alto rango pueden apartar o elegir a su pareja y, am ... Levi es uno de los grandes, capitan de la zona asiatica, asi que cuando te encontro no le tuvo que pedir permiso al consejo de nada, am, al parecer el mago que te quiere digamos que no sabe eso y solo dio aviso de su compromiso y Reni tenia que venir por ti

-es Reiner y me voy a dar un tiro porque sigo sin entender

-oh pues que el mago ese no sabe que estas con Levi, asi que como ya te dije te aparto,

-pues no me pidio mi opinion cosa importante para su propuesta esa, hmp no soy un juguete, ni dio enganche para que me aparte

-jajajajajaja,

-asi que si lo vez dile muy amablemente, que se joda, como ya dije estoy con Levi y se me hace injusto de muchas maneras que no le de una oportunidad, estas 2 semanas me las he pasado bien

-oouw, Erencito quiere a Levi

-no, no lo quiero, solo le estoy dando una oportunidad formal, que se gane mi cariño...

-jajajaja, ¡¿ya escucho?!

_y de repente justo al lado de Eren estaba Levi con su forma de pantera_

-si ya escuche

-¡yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_Eren se arrastro hasta salir por debajo de la cama, pero Levi con un salto estaba sobre Eren,_¡no me comas!

-obvio no, solo soy mas grande y.. tengo dientes que te pueden cortar la garganta pero nada mas

-aaaay...

-calmate

-a-am y-yo,...¿te puedes quitar?

-¿te doy miedo?

-¡si y quitateeeeee!¡

-¿sabes cuantas personas quisieran estar en tu lugar?

-no creo que les guste el lugar en el que estoy

-se de lo que hablas_Levi se quito de encima de Eren y el castaño no podia negar que admiraba a ese felino negro pasear alrededor de el_ esta forma es algo ruda lo se, pero es la forma que tengo para protegerte

-...pues...¿p-puedo?..._Eren aun en el suelo, estiro la mano hacia Levi y este acerco su cabeza restregandola en la mano de Eren_wou.. e-es como acariciar un oso de peluche, yay_y sin previo aviso Eren abrazo a la pantera_ es el sueño de todo amante de los gatos, jejejeje

-lo se, por eso me apareci de esta forma, estoy tranquilo, no te asustes

-jeje, gracias..oh, y respecto al mago ese.

-dejalo ya me desahogue, no puede hacer nada, solo falta que digas que estas en una relacion formal conmigo y es todo, no tiene jurisdicción ni validez su propuesta

-jejejeje, es tan suavecito_la verdad Eren ya ni le estaba prestando atencion, la forma de pantera de Levi lo tenia cautivado y solo se dedico a acariciar a ese enorme felino negro_yay, siempre quise hacer esto jejejeje

-...ay no tiene remedio, ya te explicare luego,

_en la hora de desayunar, comer o cenar, era un ritual algo extraño para Eren, ya que el hombre de cabello negro tenia una manera extraña de sujetar la taza en la que se servia café, pero lo que le llamaba la atencion era que casi no comia nada, solo pellizcaba algunas veces trozos de carne o tomaba unas cuantas cucharadas de sopa si es que se servia, aveces el hombre de negro miraba con detenimiento su plato, y con un tenedor separaba sus alimentos, pero no los probaba, hasta que un dia Eren se animo a preguntar_

-ejem,...¿no tienes hambre?

-la verdad, solo estoy aqui para acompañarte...

-no te he visto comer nada ultimamente, quiza por tu falta de alimento es que tienes esas ojeras,

-la verdad, hay meses en los que pierdo el apetito, no te agusties

-...aunque digas eso, ...si comes significa que. lo necesitas, ...am..la verdad me preocupa,...

-ya te dije que no me pasa nada

-y yo ya te dije que debes de comer,

-bueno ya, y tu comente tu brocoli

-am soy alergico al color verde...

-si como no...

-oh por cierto... te queria preguntar algo.. am

-en realidad cocinas muy bien, no me quejo y ya que respondi tu pregunta, esta vez no deseo postre, te lo puedes comer

_/la ventaja de que Levi me lea la mente es que al menos puedo ahorrarme la verguenza, lo que me conforta y alivia de muchas maneras/_

-jeje, ok, gracias

_tambien al momento de dormir, Eren noto que Levi ya no se le acercaba con en un principio, en las 3 primeras semanas el hombre de cabello negro solo se acercaba a Eren en forma humana para tratar de pasarse de listo, pero despues de declarar su relacion formal, eso se habia terminado, cosa rara porque al suponer que ya eran algo, levi se atreveria con mas confianza a tocarlo o algo pero no fue asi, hasta que un dia se animo a preguntar, Levi como siempre estaba en el sillon en su forma de gato, observando la entrada de la casa, como si algo interesante estuviera por pasar por esa puerta_

-am...Levi

-dime,

-¿dije algo que no te gustara?

-no, solo que.. te doy tu espacio ¿no es lo que querias?

-s-si pero.. am..

-se lo que te preocupa, pero, tienes razon en un punto, no puedo abusar de esa inocencia que tienes, asi que por eso me alejo de ti, ya estaras listo despues, no lo hice antes, no lo hare ahora...se que te inquieta mi actitud, me disculpo

-n-no, no te disculpes, te agradesco el gesto... am sabes en la escuela, me preguntan por ti, en realidad no se que responder, porque... no te conosco realmente...se supone que. am bueno tu sabes

-bien, pongamonos al tanto uno de otro

_/fue raro, hable con el por horas y horas, me conto cosas de su mundo, y cosas que no sabia del mio, incluso me conto de como es que conocio a hanji, a sus aliados, le conte cosas que son triviales, de alguna manera se que el lo sabe, pero aun me escucho con mucha atencion, el me conto algunas cosas de el, como que no le gustan los lugares sucios, que le gusta el chocolate, y que, disfruta mucho de tomar café y te verde/_

_[esas horas que pase hablando con el, fue como en los viejos tiempos, al menos para mi, Eren adora hablar de cosas que le interezan, asi que pense en darle una sopresa, algo que se que no espera, y a diferencia de lo que el piensa, no le leo la mente todo el tiempo, porque se que le gustan esas cosas, se que es diferente en cada vida, pero en escencia es el mismo, asi que, le propuse algo]_

-voy a trabajar mañana, ¿te gustaria ver?

-¿d-de verdad? ...

-si, no hay problema, ve a dormir ahora, mañana te levantare temprano, descanza

-ejeje, gracias_sin previo aviso, Eren beso en la frente a su compañia felina y se fue corriendo a su habitacion_ gracias de verdad

-no es nada

_al dia siguiente, Eren fue levantado por Levi muy temprano, despues de un baño y un desayuno rapido, Levi le puso a Eren un tipo collar, que consistia en un cascabel dorado amarrado con un liston rojo _

-¿por que me pones esto?

-no es un cascabel cualquiera, _y en lo que Levi hablaba se colocaba una bata de doctor_solo te dire con esto seras capaz de ver otras cosas que los humanos no ven, ya entenderas de lo que hablo

-esta bien, gracias..¿y hanji?

-fue a Egipto, esta buscando a Erwin

-..am, ...ya veo...aun me pregunto ¿como es que puede investigar todas esas cosas y en su forma de lobo?...

-es ... algo especial, que te lo cuente el, bien, reglas basicas antes de que entres ahi, primero, no te muevas si no te lo indico, no hables si ellos no te dirigen la palabra, usa un tono de voz gentil, y no mires a mis pacientes a los ojos, al menos que ellos te busquen la mirada

-ok...

-fuera de eso, todo estara bien

-esta bien, te hare caso

_ambos caminaron a la puerta magica y levi ni siquiera dijo nada, solo abrio la puerta y al entrar, estaban en un cuarto amplio pintado totalmente de blanco, tenia todo lo de un consultorio normalmente para humanos, una camilla, una silla de dentista, botiquines con medicina, alcohol, algodon, muchas cosas, Eren se quedo admirado con todo el brillo de lo que lo rodeaba, pero noto algo que no era comun, habian varias filas de frascos color negro, sin etiquetar, asi que era un misterio lo que contenian_

-aqui trabajo

-vaya, jejeje, es mucho mejor que los consultorios que he visto

_Levi camino hacia una bola de cristal y le hablo_

-ya llegue

_para sorpresa del castaño, esa bola brillo y respondio como una voz robotica_

-"bienvenido Levi-sensei, el primer paciente, un hada de el parque, una niña comenzo a cortar flores en una zona de no pisar, se queja de un ala"

-tch, existen las reglas por una razon, es la quinta de esta semana que viene por eso, hasla pasar

-"enseguida"

-¿un hada? yeejejeje nunca he visto una

-bueno pues ya la veras

_la puerta se abrio, y Eren se quedo perplejo con lo que miro, un brillo de color azul flotaba en direccion a Levi, pero lo hacia de una manera agitada y no muy cordinada, entonces Eren escucho una voz diminuta y femenina_

-Buenos dias, Levi-sensei

-ven aqui_Levi extendio las manos y recibio en ellas gentilmente a la luz, Eren quiso de inmediato ir a verla pero sigio las indicaciones de Levi y no se movio_te alcanzo a lastimar un ala, tranquila, solo tengo que armarla de nuevo

-si, gracias sensei,

_Levi coloco esa pequeña luz azul en una mesa de operaciones, y le puso encima una lampara de luz blanca_

-tendre que ver la herida, diagnostico general, te duele al volar, al ocultarte en las flores esa mocosa te debio de haber lastimado, ya les he dicho a los de tu especie que no se aferren a sus flores

-¡era mi hogar!...los humanos ven algo bonito y de inmediato lo intentan destruir...

-no todos son asi,

-no conosco a ninguno que no lo sea, hmp...

_Eren se quedo quieto escuchando las quejas de ese ser, y se alejo poco a poco, se sintio incomodo ante ese comentario, y prefirio alejarse pero Levi pregunto_

-¿estas segura de lo que dices?

-pues, solo digamos que conoci a una excepcion, pero nada mas

-Eren, pasame un algodon

-e-eh... s-si,... etto...

_/me senti nervioso, no recorde donde estaba esa cosa que me pidio,a pesar de que no tenia mucho de haberla visto, asi que busque por todos lados y encontre un frasco de cristal con muchas bolitas de algodon, lo tome con muchos nervios pero aun asi con cuidado, y no me acerque mucho a Levi, por respeto a esa luz azul, pero aun asi Levi me sigio ordenando que hicera esto y aquello/_

-bien, ponte unos guantes de latex que estan en el cajon junto a la vitrina y ayudame

-s-si_Eren dejo el frasco a un lado y fue corriendo por los guantes, se los coloco y le paso una bolita de algodon a Levi, a pesar de que queria mirar hacia esa lucecita de color azul, no se atrevio y se mantuvo enfocado en Levi_ aqui tienes

-gracias,

-Levi-sensei...¿quien es el?...

-no es importante que lo sepas

-¿por que no?

-es humano despues de todo,

-¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ! ¡un humano!_la pequeña luz se paro de la mesa de operaciones y se enfrento cara a cara con Eren, quien pudo admirar a una pequeña mujer vestida con petalos de una flor tono azul, con su cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros_¡tu y tu especie son de lo peor los odio! ¡mira lo que me hicieron, pedazos de ukumbukendukeeeen!

-...am...¿de que?...

-uy si te odia

-ni siquiera se que dijo...

-¡es el peor de los insultos, hmp!

-y-yo...

-¡mi pobre casita! ella no tenia la culpa, mis bellas flores... todas estan muertas ahora...

-y-yo...

-llevaba todo el invierno cuidando sus semillitas, y... en un instante, murieron...¡eran mi hogar!

-Eren, pasame el alcohol, y tu, regresa a donde te deje, no quiero que te lastimes mas

-s-si...

-hmp, solo me calmare porque Levi-sensei me lo pidio

_la pequeña luz regreso a la mesa de operaciones, pero Eren, ese joven se quedo con la cabeza baja, y fue por el frasco de alcohol, lo dejo a un lado de la mesa y se alejo, se imagino un encuentro diferente pero, ... esos reclamos, se sintio muy triste ante esas palabras, asi que prefirio irse, mientras Levi trabajaba_

-am, Levi.. y-yo, recorde que ...bueno, para que mentirte... ya no quiero estar aqui, asi que me voy..

-..., te necesito aqui, es mas facil si eres tu el que me pasa las cosas

-tu talvez me necesites pero, alguien mas no,... y no quiero incomodarla,...

_Eren no lo noto, pero esa pequeña hadita giro la cabeza para verlo, y observo a un joven cabizbajo, pero mas importante, noto el cascabel que colgaba de su cuello, asi que lo analizo con mas detenimiento_

-ella no decide eso

-si, si lo decide, ...y-yo, lamento mucho lo que mi especie le hizo a tu casa, a tu hogar, ... lo siento mucho, si de algo sirve..._Eren se acerco a ella y se inclino haciendole una reverencia_ perdoname, no sabia que las lastimaban de esa manera, ...arrancando flores...

-...¿mmm?...pero, tu no eres la niña esa que me quito mi hogar, no se porque me pides disculpas, ¿eres su familiar o algo parecido?...

-n-no, yo no tengo familia, murieron, asi que se que debes de sentir, es horrible perder algo que amas, pero, al conocerte me culpaste, y.. lo lamento mucho, en nombre de esa niña, pido tu perdon, y-yo, me voy...

_la pequeña hada sintio remordimiento ante la actitud de ese joven, lo culpo de inmediato y este en respuesta se disculpo, por algo que el no habia hecho, en su vida jamas de los nunca habia recibido una disculpa de un humano, asi que, se arrepintio de como lo trato_

-am...y-yo,...n-no tienes que..am...me llamo Nyx... lo siento, te grite muy feo y ni siquiera se quien eres...

-jeje, Eren Jeager, un gusto Nyx

-¡Eren! eres la pareja de Levi-sensei ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! lo hizo sensei, al fin lo encontro, jajaja te veo muy jovencito, quiza por eso no te reconoci...aunque si al cascabel

_/me quede helado de nuevo, yo en mi vida, jamas de los jamases habia conocido a un hada, pero ella a mi si, de nuevo tenia otra prueba de que quisa Levi, si ...era mi .. amante en el pasado/_

-oye tranquila_Levi tenia en las manos el algodon y unas pinzas, pero dejo de trabajar porque la pequeña luz comenzo a brincar_ no te muevas

-¡yo te conoci hace 2 vidas atras, eras un adulto como de 50 años en ese entonces, aunque aqui por lo que veo eres un joven de buen ver jejejeje ¿no te acuerdas de mi?...soy Nyx...

-...am..y-yo...

-Nyx, amiga mia... tengo algo que decirte..._Levi se acerco al hada la cubrio con su mano y la miro fijamente, al tiempo que pasaba, la luz se extingio un poco, el brillo se volvio opaco, Eren sabia que Levi hablaba con ella telepaticamente, donde las palabras con la boca sobraban_es lo que paso...

-...ay,... lo siento mucho, Eren-chan, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

- ... no...

-aw, ... ya veo, bueno, al menos estas aqui jejeje, esto debe ser extraño para ti...

-en muchas maneras jeje

-jajaja, si te entiendo jejeje, ven acercate quiero verte _Eren se acerco y de nuevo vio a la hada, tan pequeña, pero linda_wou, quiza tu apariencia cambie pero, tus ojos, esos ojos son los mismos, con un tono dorado a la luz...y agua marina en la oscuridad, jejeje, que lindo, al menos tu y sensei estan juntos

-s-si... al menos, ¿te duele mucho?

-n-no es nada jeje, bueno algo, solo cuando vuelo, todo el tiempo debo de volar asi que si me duele...

-estaras como nueva en un momento, ya limpie la zona, solo debo de moler un poco de Anarrhinum bellidifolium , y ya quedo

-¿que es eso?...

-son flores jeje_la pequeña hadita respondio de inmediato la duda de Eren, quien ya estaba a pocos centimetros de ella, admirandola_ comunmente les dicen Acicates de olor o tambien macerovia, son de tono azul, es de la flor de la que naci jejeje

-oh ya veo, que bueno que te pondras bien

-si , sensei es muy bueno con la medicina, me sorprende que no sea alquimista Levi-sensei

-es diferente, ellos transforman, yo solo uso lo que ya tengo y lo mezclo, _Levi regreso con uno de los frascos negro, al destaparlo metio la mano y saco 4 trozos de lo que parecian ser pedazos de papel blanco_ estos son escencias, sin olor, forma, sin nada, con un solo pensamiento_en su misma mano, los trozos blancos se tornaban azul, volviendose flores_y se convierten en lo que deseas...

-wou...

-esa es la magia de Levi-sensei jejeje, aun la veo y me sorprende

-es increible Levi, ¿de que estan hechos originalmente, como funciona?...

-solo son papel, y otras cosas, un alquimista me paso la receta, no es mi idea originalmente, pero mezclado con mi magia, me ayuda con mi trabajo

-aun no me lo creo jajaja, aunque lo veo...

-estas flores son dificiles de encontrar en esta epoca

-si, por eso muchos seres magicos venimos con Levi-sensei

_despues de moler los petalos y espolvorearlos en el hada, su brillo azul se volvio mas intenso y pudo volar con mas libertad_

-¡waaaah muchas gracias sensei, jejeje! ya me siento mucho mejor,

-no es nada,

-le dejo su pago en recepcion, jejeje, gracias por todo, oh y... fue un gusto verte de nuevo Eren-chan, ...

-el gusto fue mio, lamento no recordar a un hada tan linda como tu, pero me alegra haberte conocido ahora

-aaaaw, jejejeje, no ha cambiando en nada jejeje, _la pequeña hada se acerco y le dio un beso en la nariz a Eren_cuidate

-igual tu..

-cuidelo sensei,

-lo hare, cuidate tambien, en la zona sur abrieron un jardin botanico, ahi puedes hospedarte

-jamas me han gustado los espacios cerrados, pero... creo que es lo mejor por ahora, adios Eren-chan, cuidese sensei

_la pequeña luz estaba saliendo, Levi le abrio la puerta para que lo hiciera, Eren se quedo con algo de dudas, ¿como es que nunca el vio a un hada?... muchas veces el tambien arranco flores y nunca vio a un hada o algo parecido, resolviendo su duda Levi contesto_

-quitate el cascabel...

_Eren le hizo caso de inmediato, y noto que esa luz, se transformo a sus ojos en una mariposa de color azul_

-..pero.¿como?

-ese cascabel al igual que otros objetos, esta hecho con las partes de muchas especies, fue creado con el proposito de que el ser humano pudiera mirar lo que usualmente ignora, pero... usaron esos artefactos para el mal, destruyeron colonias de duedes por oro, saquearon hogares de hadas por las flores, que consideraron plaga...

-...que triste...

-ese cascabel, fue un regalo que te dio mi madre... es el ultimo que queda de esos objetos, los demas fueron destruidos, para que el humano siguiera ignorando en donde puede encontrarlos, ... si vez una mariposa volando por la ciudad, puede ser un hada trasladandose a un nuevo hogar, si ves una flor creciendo en el cemento, desafiando la naturaleza humana, ... puede ser una de ellas, ... si una roca brilla, el hogar de un duende...

-jeje, ...tanta belleza y..._Eren se volvio a colocar el cascabel y lo acaricio entre sus dedos_... no somos capaces de verla, con nuestros ojos...

-algunos humanos pueden ver las cosas sin la necesidad de eso, otros cuidan la naturaleza y sin siquiera verlo creen en ellos y los cuidan, en este mundo a pesar de que saben que comparten su mundo con seres magicos y sobrenaturales, les tienen miedo, son raros los humanos que entienden que no existe nada a lo cual temerle, guardalo bien, eso es tuyo...

-gracias, ...por este lindo regalo...

_Eren se acerco a levi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despues de su beso fugaz, se dirigio a la mesa en donde trabajo Levi y recogio todo, el de ojo verde oliva solo lo miro pensativo pero despues con una sonrisa_

-ejem, ..bien, _Levi se acerco a la bola de cristal y hablo_ siguiente

-"si sensei, segundo paciente, un ciclope, accidente de trabajo, se queja de su ojo"

-haslo pasar

-"en seguida"

_de nuevo la puerta se abrio y Eren se alejo un poco asustado, dejandose caer en un sillon de 2 asientos muy mullido, ante el se aparecio un hombre de color enorme y gordo, con unas gafas de sol y su cabello negro cubriendo toda su frente_

-buenos dias...

-sientate en, ...haste a un lado mocoso necesito el sillon...

-am ..s-si

_el castaño se quito del sillon y el hombre se dejo caer tambien en el ocupando todo el sofa, el hombre se quito las gafas de sol y retiro el cabello de su frente dejando a descubierto el ojo, en esa ocasion Eren no pudo evitar no mirar, y el ciclope se dio cuenta_

-¿que miras enano?..

-y-yo n-nada y-yo..

-¿acaso te burlas de mi?

-n-no, es solo que

-¡¿quieres pelear?!

-n-no señor yo solo estaba

-¡ja, he aplastado cosas mas grandes que tu chiquillo!

-ay..._Eren solo se hizo para atras y bajo la mirada_d-disculpe...

-hmp, ¿quien es el enano capitan?

-es su primer dia no lo trates tan rudo

-apesta a humano, tu, y yo hablaremos luego, chiquillo apestoso.

-s-si...(aaay, pero si apenas hace unas horas me bañe)...

-Eren amor, pasame unas gazas que tengo en donde econtraste los guantes

-s-si..(¿amor?...)

-("¿no te gusta que te llame asi? despues de todo eres mi novio ")

-(.".am y-yo, luego hablamos")

-trae 4

_Eren tuvo que pasar enfrente del ciclope pero esta vez se aseguro de bajar casi toda la cabeza al pasar, busco las gazas en el cajon y una vez que las obtuvo al darse la vuelta se topo con ese ciclope frente a frente, dejo caer lo que tenia en las manos y se hizo para atras, respiro agitado y asustado, y miro fijo a ese ojo, que en apariencia estaba rojo sangre, temblo mas al ver que el hombre lo tomo del rostro y repasaba su cara con la llema de esos dedos enormes, lo hacia lento, y una vez que termino lo sujeto de la barbilla_

-L-levi...ayudame...

-mira nada mas, pero si eres tu...

-..y-yo...

-jamas te habia visto de esta edad, disculpa la mirada ciega de este ciclope, pero solo existe una persona en el mundo a la que Levi llamaria como "amor"

-am...em, este..ay...

-tranquilo Eren, soy yo ¿no me recuerdas?..

-Cronus, dejalo, te explicare,_como sucedio con el hada, Levi le explico todo al ciclope y este hizo una cara triste tambien, y se alejo de Eren_ es lo que paso

-entiendo, _el ciclope, hizo una cara triste y se dirigio a Eren_siento mi rudeza,

-n-no descuide, ...

-debe ser una sorpresa para ti ver esto...

-mas de lo que cree...

-hmp, eres afortunado, solo eso te dire

-bien, regresa a tu asiento cronus, _Levi hablo con algo de rudeza, indicandole de nuevo al ciclope donde sentarse, y cuando este lo hizo, de su bolsillo levi saco una pequeña linterna y apunto al ojo del ciclope_ estabas trabajando en tu taller, no manejaste bien la maquina de soldar, y te callo en el ojo chispas de soldadura, debes de usar una mascara cuando trabajes

-¡ja! mis ansestros manejaban en rayo de Zeus, unas simples chispitas

_y en su dialogo de fanfarrias Levi lo interrumpio_

-esas simples chispitas como les dices, hicieron que casi se te quemara la retina, el rayo de zeus es una cosa, la soldadura es otra, esa te dejara ciego si continuas haciendo eso

-hmp, ... antes la vida era mas facil..

-aun puedes criar cabras si lo apeteses, jajaja

-ja ja que gracioso Levi, hmp, ¿recuerdas algo Eren?,

-la verdad, nada, es gracioso porque aunque no recuerde , me siento como en casa

-jajaaj, es natural, tantas vidas debes de haberte acostumbrado,

-¿como lo conoci señor?

-hmp, dime cronus_en lo que el ciclope hablaba, Levi volvio a tomar unas gazas del cajon y recosto al ciclope en el sofá en lo que revizaba el ojo_ pues, fue hace am, como 300 años, eras un soldado de una guerra fria entre nuestro mundo y el humano, pudiste correr y esconderte, pero un amigo tuyo se quedo atras, decidiste ir por el, moriste ese dia, por salvar otra vida... y yo tuve una deuda de por vida con Levi.. y contigo...

-¿a quien salve?

-a mi..

_/senti algo hueco en mi interior, no se como describirlo, era como, un sentimiento de felicidad y angustia, era raro, pero ... despues solo senti felicidad, no se porque, baje la mirada, pero senti como me alzaban el rostro gentilmente, ese era levi que me sujeto de la barbilla y me hizo verlo a los ojos, asi que correspondi sonriendole, note que llevaba dos trozos de ese papel especial en su mano, y cuando los dejo caer en el ojo del ciclope, se volvieron dos gotas de un liquido verde, y el ojo de ese ciclope se curo/_

-¿eso que era?

-Queratitis actínica, es usada generalmente para las quemaduras por los rayos de la soldadura, medicina humana, solo que esta dosis es mas fuerte, es para los ojos

-que bueno que ya se pondra mejor

-jajaja, lo hiciste de nuevo capitan, bueno, yo me voy

-la proxima vez usa la dichosa mascara,

-¿en que trabaja señor cronus?

-en un taller mecanico, nosotros antes manejabamos el metal de las armas de los Dioses, ahora solo podemos trabajar como buenos mecanicos o herreros jaja

-jeje, bueno digamos que los tiempos cambian ¿verdad?...

-si, pero al parecer ustedes no, me retiro, como siempre su pago ya esta por adelantado

-cuidate

_al momento que el ciclope salio, Eren se recargo en la pared, se abrazo a si mismo y repaso algunas cosas, esos dos seres conocian a Levi y lo conocian a el, a pesar de que no recordaba nada, y entre mas lo pensaba, se odiaba mas a si mismo, por no saber que hacer, asi que suspiro ondo y escucho que la voz robotica de la bola de cristal anunciaba a otro ser magico y a otro y a otro, asi paso su dia de Eren, ayudando a varios seres que llegaban por lesiones leves, de su vida cotidiana, algunos de ellos miraban a Eren perplejos, en su vida, jamas, habian conocido a un ser humano en persona, asi que era algo nuevo para ambas partes, pero aun asi agradable, ese joven era muy atento y amable, un par de Duendes le ofrecieron incluso un poco de oro, era del tamaño de una bolita de dulce, pero Eren no lo acepto, solo les dedico una sonrisa, y a cambio de su gentileza el fue corriendo a la cocina y les trajo unos cubos de azucar, los duendes saltaron de gusto e insistieron que se quedara con el oro, a cambio del azucar, asi que Eren solo les sonrio de nuevo, y lo acepto, al salir ellos de ahi, el castaño dijo muy divertido_

-ajaja, que simpaticos,

-son por lo regular muy alegres, son duendes de jardin, aun me sorprende que sonriera a pesar de que le paso una podadora encima

-jajajajajaja, bueno, a ellos les gusta el jardin en el que viven, y prometieron tener mas cuidado si iban a la cocina de la señora Jumper, jajaja les encanta el azucar ese es su problema, digamos que es el riesgo que tienen que correr hoy en dia por acercarse a las cocinas, recuerdo que antes tenia que dejar cubos de azucar en la entrada de la casa para que no se metieran a robar en la cocina jajajaja, tu te molestabas a sobre manera porque..._tanto Eren como Levi, se quedaron quietos, y se miraron fijamente, y aun asi, pese a su asombro Eren seguia hablando, recordando, con imagenes en su cabeza_por-que... decias que, ... sus manos, ... que..._Eren cerro la boca, se mordio su labio inferior, respiraba hondo y rapido por la nariz, y Levi se acerco para tomarlo por los hombros_..por-que...

-si, ¿por que?...

-porque, ..estaban siempre trabajando en la tierra, y no era ..higienico que,... metieran sus manos, a la azucarera...

-si,...si asi es, jajaja, ¿en serio lo recuerdas?..

-y-yo... am...si...es que, am y-yo ufff_Eren solo sintio un abrazo tan fuerte que le saco el aire, pero aun asi correspondio el abrazo_ jeje...

-ay por fin _Levi se separo un poco de Eren y le beso la frente_gracias, oh Dios mio pense que jamas escucharia algo asi de tus labios, por tu cuenta...

-am, es raro, ... am...solo recuerdo, solo se que, se que tu decias eso,

-¿que mas recuerdas?

-que..., am, la casa, era, no mas bien ...estaba en un, campo, no...bosque, si ... y...am...n-no se, ya no se...

-jaja, vaya, te fuiste muy muy atras,... es nuestra ...quinta vida juntos...

-¿en serio?..

-si, t-tu insististe que nos quedaramos ahi, te gustaba salir y sentir toda la naturaleza, te gustaba sentarte bajo un arbol y dormir...

-...aun me gusta...

-lo se, lo se

-jeje, ¿soy buen enfermero? jajaja

-hmp, te sale natural...

_su ultimo paciente de Levi fue un gato color café con manchas rojas_

-oh, que singular...

-es un Nekomata, un gato de dos colas,

-ouh, ¿q-que es lo que hacen?...

-bueno, aparte de traerte mala suerte si ellos lo desean, con muy fieles y leales en batallas,

-ya veo,

_el gato se subio a la mesa y se dejo inspeccionar por Levi, quien solo le limpio los dientes_

-bueno, es todo, solo procura volver cuando regrese el sarro

-asi lo hare capitan, muchas gracias, hasta luego _el nekomata se dirigio a Eren y agacho la cabeza y en respuesta el castaño respondio la reverencia_

-h-hasta luego...

_el gato de dos colas miro a Eren detenidamente y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios felinos, y salio del consultorio, Levi se quito la bata y los guantes de latex_

-es todo por ahora, vamos a casa

-tu trabajo es divertido de alguna manera,

-hoy fue un dia tranquilo, no siempre es asi Eren...

-¿por que?...

-bueno, aveces llegan muy graves,

-ya veo, bueno, me gustaria venir otro dia, si me permites

-¿te gusta trabajar aqui?

-pues, pense que solo vendria de observador, gracias por involucrarme mas en esto, lo disfrute y aparte, recorde algo que..que.. me unio mas a ti..

- espera un momento

_Levi salio de la habitacion, ese lugar tenia 2 puertas, la primera era por donde vinieron ellos, y la otra era por donde entraban los pacientes y el salio por esa puerta, Eren lo espero unos momentos y Levi regreso con una bata de color azul marino, la cual le entrego a Eren_

-oh, am...

-dijiste que querias trabajar, yo no te lo permiti asi que, asi que felicidades, estas contratado

-¿eh?...¿e-es en serio?...

-totalmente, es tu primer dia, eso que te di tu uniforme y tranquilo, soy un jefe tolerante con estudiantes de secundaria, asi que trabajaras medio tiempo en la semana, dia entero el sabado, libre el domingo

-es mucho mejor horario que mis empleos anteriores, jejeje

-¿hasta cuando terminas la escuela?...tienes 16 debiste de ya entrar a preparatoria..

-bueno, pues, aqui en Asia no es posible adelantar grados como en el continente americano, asi que... am voy un año atrasado..

-¿por que?...

-am, bueno, tiene que ver con mis padres...

-ya veo,

-en fin, ...estoy bien, ya hablamos de eso,

-cambiando de tema, tu paga, bueno, ¿cuanto consideras que es justo?

-pues, am no soy codisioso, mi salario va entre los 20000 y 18000 al mes

-pues es razonable, ten_Levi le arrojo a Eren una bolsa bastante grande que apenas y el castaño pudo cargar_ tu paga por adelantado

-ufff,...¿que es eso?...

-tu paga ya te dije...

-¿pero por que pesa tanto?..._Eren coloco la bolsa en el suelo y revizo que en su interior habia nada mas y nada menos que monedas de oro_¡¿que es esto?!

-pues son 20000 doblones de oro

-¡yo estaba hablando de Yenes no de doblones de oro!

-ay que fastidio...

-¿por que tienes tanto dinero?...

-es lo que pagan los pacientes, es la mitad de la ganancia del dia,

-¡eres un estafador!

-oye no porque vivan en hongos o flores significan que no tienen dinero, son asquerosamente billonarios si hablamos en terminos humanos, ademas la medicina que ocupo no es comun y eso cuesta mucho,

-ouh...

-tranquilo, tienen otras formas de pagarme ademas de dinero

-ejemplo...

-me pagan con favores...

-... aun considero que eres un estafador...

-si como digas, estan conformes con mi trabajo, ademas ellos son los que me pagan, yo no les pongo las cuotas,

-¿eh?...osea que, te dan lo que consideran justo pagar,

-exacto, y ademas a sus posibilidades,

-ya veo

-una vez un grifo me pago con un pescado regurgitado...

-iuuug...

-para el era valioso, asi que no lo juzgo

-bueno, yo la verdad no necesito tanto dinero, asi que.. am ...¿como conviertes los doblones de oro en Yenes?...

-ay contigo es un lio_Levi del bolsillo de su pantalon, saco su cartera conto algo de efectivo y se lo entrego al joven_son 40000, se que consideras que aun es mucho, pero el trabajo no es sencillo y ya lo comprobaste, asi que aceptalo

-bueno, lo hare y gracias...

**_mientras en Egipto_**

-yajaaaai, espero que al menos Levi me agradesca esto, puff..._Hanji estaba recorriendo un desierto, aun tenia forma de lobo y caminaba contra el viento y la arena que corria y lo unico que lo mantenia cuerdo era, reconfortarse al su estilo asi que comenzo a cantar__alabare alabare alabare alabare, aaaaaaalabare a mi señor, _¡otro ritmo! _un elenfante se columpiaaaaaaaba sobre la tela de una arañaa, como veian que resistia fueron a llamar a otro elefanteeee, _otro ritmo siii, _oh si tu quieres dame una sonrisa si no me quieres ¡no me hagas caso!, ¡solo dame una señal chiquita oh mi vida que sepa que me amas oooh siiii! __..._creo que esa le queda a Levi jajajajaja, ¿como le estara iendo con Erencito ? de seguro ya se lo foll-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_Hanji freno en seco, una flecha se coloco enfrente de el y corrio todo lo que pudo para esquivar una lluvia de flechas y de disparos de armas de fuego que le caian encima_waaa no no noooooooooo ¡dejenme en paz solo soy un hombre lobo pacificoo! oh madre perro..._un hombre con capucha aparecio enfrente de el y le apunto con una escopeta_em..ay...

-di a que has venido

-y-yo... solo estoy buscando a una persona...

-di su nombre...

-am pues...Erwin Smith...

_el hombre bajo su arma y a pesar de que Hanji no le veia el rostro, sintio la mirada de ese hombre sobre el_

-¿que quieres con Erwin?

-nada malo, am, me envia uno de los grandes, Levi Ackerman,

-¿el capitan de la zona asiatica?...¿que asuntos quiere ese hombre en nuestras tierras?

-am bueno, la verdad, no exactamente con sus tierras, si no con ese hombre, n-no es nada malo, solo desea hablar con el,

-¿cual es su asunto?...

-no lo se con certeza, mira yo solo soy el mensajero...

-un patetico mensajero

-con el susto se me olvido el resto del mensaje, solo te dire que el conoce a Erwin, Levi no tiene malas intenciones

-jmp, estas mintiendo, en su vida Erwin ha visto en persona a ese sujeto, matenlo...

-¡¿que?!..._hanji intento correr, pero una red aparecio de la nada y lo atrapo_¡o-oye, sueltame!

-Levi ackerman no tiene jurisdiccion aqui, no me importa si es uno de los grandes,

-¡o-oye, no es justo, no espera esperaaaah!

_entre dos sujetos, le amarraron las patas a Hanji y se lo llevaron de costalito, el lobo no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, y no podia hacer nada, lo que hicieron fue colgarlo de cabeza, hasta que el hombre encapuchado se paro frente a el y le dijo con una voz sombria_

-¿estas comodo?

-am pues te dire que Levi me pone castigos peores, comparando esto es divertido...

-si seguro, y Levi ¿te pone una hoguera debajo de ti?

-¡¿que?!... o-oye espera no no no nooooooooo

_varios hombres pusieron leña debajo de Hanji y comenzaron a prenderle fuego_

-¿un ultimo deseo?

-bajenme de aqui

-menos eso,

-b-bueno, ¿puedes buscar a Levi y decirle que lo odio?...

-hecho,

-¿por que me quieres hacer daño?

-no es personal, solo que Levi ya goberno demasiado esa zona, necesito volverme el jefe de la zona asiatica para proteger y cuidar a una persona que amo,

-ouh ya veo, es por amor, espera...¿eres uno de los grandes?...solo ellos pueden derrocar a un capitan de su zona

-capitan de la zona africana, un placer,

-¿por que no mejor te lo traes para aca?...

-esa persona, ama la naturaleza, ama su tierra, sacarlo de ahi es un crimen, solo para traerlo a este desierto sin vida... asi que como veras...

-oh ya comprendo, motin jejejejeje, ahora si levi esta un lio...

- lo estara, ¡quemenlo!

-ay..._hanji resignado solo se balanceo de un lado para el otro colgado de cabeza_ pense que moriria por rabia o algo parecido, no volviendome lobo rostizado,

_mientras el hombre con capucha se alejaba, otro hombre con capucha se le acerco_

-s-señor... ese lobo...

-es el mensajero de Levi, enviale los restos, asi vera que es en serio

-si señor, pero a lo que me refiero es que... ese lobo es el que me mordio, cuando... trate de traer a Eren...

-¿que?..._el hombre con capucha volteo a ver al lobo que en apariencia estaba feliz balanceandose de un lado para el otro cantando, mientras sus hombres estaban a punto de encender el fuego_...mm..

-_una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir aaaaauuuuuh _ hehehehe, amo esa parte...

-esperen,

-s-si señor, ...

-oye tu

-¿sii?...

-...contestame, ... ¿conoces a Eren Jeager?

- ¿para que quieres saberlo?

-porque con un simple si, puede que te perdone la vida

-bueno, pues si conosco a Erencito, es amigo mio y ademas pareja del capitan Levi jojojo

-..¿q-que?...

-que es amigo mio y pareja del capitan Levi, y se llevan de maravilla, Levi dice "si" el dice "no" Levi quiere sexo Eren no quiere jejejeje, aca entre nos, creo que si el capitan me hace caso consumaran su noviazgo como es debido jeje Eren traviezo, creo que es bipolar porque el dice "no Levi no me toques ahi" jajajaj pero bien que se deja..

-si es el señor

-mentira...¡es una jodida mentira! _el hombre tomo de las orejas a Hanji haciendo que quedaran frente a frete mirandose a los ojos_ estas mintiendo

-¿que ganaria mintiendote?, oouh ya veo amas a Levi en secreto, pues mala suerte el ya tiene novio, y lo quiere mucho mucho, aaauh ya ayayayaya duele_El hombre le apreto las orejas a Hanji, considero sus palabras a burla_ superalo, hay mas patos en el agua

-no es el capitan Levi el que me intereza

-...espera. ¡tu eres el bruja ese que pidio la mano de Erencito! mala suerte y te tengo un recado de su parte, muy amablemente te mando decir "jodete, estoy con Levi "

-es verdad señor, el capitan Levi y Eren estan juntos, los vi la otra vez..._el segundo hombre con capucha se la quito y Hanji pudo notar que ese era Reiner, el tipo al que habia mordido_ se, ejem.. se estaban besando..

-¡tu eres el Reno!

-Reiner...

-como sea, ¡alejate de Erencito!

-no, ...¿como paso eso?...

-pues facil, Levi junto sus labios con lo de Eren y asi se es como las personas se bes-

-¡no me refiero a eso lobo pulgoso! Eren no me pudo olvidar tan facil... no pudo, de seguro ese maldito mago le movio la mente

-Levi jamas le haria eso

-es un mentalista, a eso se dedican, son maestros del engaño...

-claro que no, Levi no usa sus poderes para controlar gente, menos la de ese niño

-eso dice el, Eren y yo...el me prometio que me esperaria..._el hombre se quito la capucha y entonces hanji pudo ver a quien menos imagino_ no pudo decidir eso,... no pudo

-..¿E-erwin?...

-tu me llevaras hasta donde esta tu amo

-no es mi amo, somos buenos conocidos...

-como sea_y jalando mas las orejas de Hanji pego rostros_ me llevaras con el...

-de todos modos lo iba a hacer no es necesaria tanta rudeza, si no recuerdas a eso me mandaron

-Levi Ackerman deseara nunca haber nacido...

-en teoria reencarnado y pierdes tu tiempo, Eren ya no te quiere...(de seguro me matara pero que se haga la idea de que ya lo perdio) por eso esta con Levi, ademas los une mas de lo que piensas, lo siento te cambio

-jmp, a mi me unen mas cosas a el de lo que piensas tu o Levi...

_una sombra envolvio a Erwin y solo se escucho un rugido, haciendo que tanto Reiner como otros hombres con capucha se cubrieran los oidos, solo hanji se quedo mirando como ese hombre se transformaba en su forma de batalla_

-...oh ...oh...

**_mientras con Eren y Levi, 1 semana despues_**

-ngh..._Eren estaba en la cama y se desperto, respiro hondo pero no abrio los ojos, y solo sintio como una mano gentil le acaricio el flequillo, entonces abrio los ojos un poco y pudo ver el cuello de Levi,_ ngh...mm~...

-¿dormiste bien?

-aja...ngh.._Eren volvio a cerrar los ojos, y se acomodo de nuevo en los brazos de Levi_ nfff,...

-ya levantate...

-5 minutos mas...

-no

-1 minutos..mas...

_/am... de seguro se preguntan ¿que haces ahi Eren? am bueno, digamos que, Levi y yo, ...nos entendimos de una manera diferente. ¡y no hicimos nada de lo que piensan! waaaah, ejem, si es que pensaron eso cof cof, sino que, am... quedamos en que podiamos dormir juntos, claro siempre y cuando Levi no se pasara de listo, lo cumplio asi que, am reconosco que me gusta estar en sus brazos, ¡no me juzguen!... ademas, ... recorde algo de el, aun lo repaso en mi cabeza y ... veo todo muy claro, eso es un confort para mi en muchos sentidos, ademas es mi novio ¿no?/_

-tienes escuela

-no tengo, has que se enferme de nuevo el maestro...

-si no vas te voy a tener que_mientras Levi hablaba una mano fugaz estaba bajando por su cadera de Eren_ darte una leccion en casa

-¡wooou, ya me siento con energia vamos a la escuela!_Eren se levanto rapidamente y se metio corriendo al baño_ay...jeje..._cuando cerro la puerta, recargo la cabeza en ella, y rio para si mismo_ tramposo...

_ya una vez arreglado, Eren desayuno y Levi lo acompaño en su camino, varias personas voltearon a ver al joven con un gato negro caminando a un lado de el, pero, al verlo con un liston de color blanco amarrado al cuello de ese felino, solo sonreian y se tranquilizaban_

-esto es humillante...

-ya sabes que a la gente no les gustan los animales de color negro o blanco ´porque pueden ser brujas, y no es del todo falso jejejeje, ademas te ves adorable sin contar que pensaran que eres un gato comun y cualquiera con ese moñito

-si ya se...

-nadie te obligo a venir conmigo..

-tambien lo se,

-en todo caso, ¿por que no mejor te transformas en humano?...

-no se me da la gana...

-ay como quieras.

-si...¿eh?... _levi dejo de caminar, y miro hacia atras_ Eren corre directo a la escuela...no mires atras...

-¿eh? lo que te dije no es motivo para que te molestes

-hasme caso, ...corre.

-pero..

-¡Corre!

_Levi corrio en direccion contraria, Eren no supo que pensar o hacer, lo lleno lo angustia y le hizo caso a Levi, comenzo a correr en direccion a la escuela, pero despues de un rato se canso, y se recargo en una pared, para recuperar el aliento_

-ay..¿que habra pasado?..._Eren miro para todos lados_espero que este bien _camino hacia la escuela y entonces sintio algo en el , sintio miedo, angustia, miro hacia atras de el, pero solo vio gente caminando en todas direcciones sobre la acera, y sigio su camino, pero aun con ese sentimiento, acelero el paso, pero esa sensacion seguia en el, y volvio a mirar atras de el, de entre la multitud noto a un hombre con una sudadera negra con capucha, caminando a su ritmo_...(¿por que me inquieta ese sujeto?).._Eren acelero el paso, volvio a mirar detras de el y ese hombre tambien acelero, no habia duda, lo estaba siguiendo, asi que corrio y corrio y al mirar de nuevo hacia atras el hombre tambien corria, el miedo lo invadio, ya ni siquiera volteo hacia atras, solo estaba corriendo, hasta que ese hombre salio de la nada enfrente de Eren y el castaño al toparse con el callo al suelo_¡aauch!...¿q-quien es?...¿que quieres?...

_no le respondio, solo ese hombre se transformo delante de Eren en un león enorme de color blanco, Eren contuvo el aliento, no habia duda que estaba frente a un mago una bruja, varias personas comenzaron a gritar y a correr, gritando_

-¡aaaaaaaaah una bruja corran!

-¡bruja, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah es una bruja!

-¡mami mamaaaaah!

_Eren retrocedio, mientras que el leon avanzaba, el miedo lo invadio, pero aun asi miro con detenimiento la mirada de ese felino, tenia unos ojos azules, que lo miraban con cierto desprecio_

-a-alejate... vete..._de respuesta Eren solo escucho gruñidos, y el joven aun en el suelo, retrocedia arrastrandose,_¿que quieres?...¡contesta! se que puedes hablar, (Levi...ayudame, ¿donde estas?), alejate...

_se quedaron viendose por un rato, Eren y ese leon no se movieron, parecian analizarse, pero el leon se acerco mas a Eren, haciendo que se acostara en el suelo totalmente, el castaño solo miro a los ojos de ese felino respirando agitado, y de sus labios felinos se escucho una voz gentil_

-hola Eren, ha pasado tiempo...

-esa voz...¿Erwin?

_/no habia duda, esa era su voz/_

-je,no sabes cuanto te extrañe... debe de ser dificil de asimilar para ti, pero, aun asi

-am, no tanto...

-tranquilo, Arkerman no te tendra bajo su control..

-¿de que hablas?...

-de ese mentalista, no me quiero imaginar bajo que hechizo te tiene, pero... se supone que lo que di, debio funcionar, debe de ser una tortura para ti

-am, define, tortura, te equivocas...

-ese madito de seguro te tiene bajo sus influencias

-pero yo n-no

-tranquilo, con asesinarlo se acabara su encanto

-¡¿asesinarlo?! o-oye espera, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, tomemos un cafecito y pensemos las cosas

_no hubo mas palabras, Eren escucho una mezcla de gritos de la gente con un rugido, el leon blanco fue derribado por una pantera , ambos felinos comenzaron a rodearse, y Eren estaba en medio de ese circulo que hacian, se sento en el suelo muy asustado_

-Eren, ¿te hizo algo?

-n-no, estoy bien.

-...vaya vaya, Levi Ackerman, _el leon hablo en voz alta, humanos que permanecian ocultos, sacaron sus telefonos celulares y comenzaron a grabar ese poco peculiar suceso_... un gusto, ya recibi la visita de tu mensajero, el perro...

-...tu..._Levi por su lado ya sabia quien era, asi que bajo la guardia un poco_solo quiero hablar contigo...

-hmp, despues de esto, no me intereza...solo vine por ese niño...

-¿eh?..y-yo, ..am...

-no seas necio, tenemos que hablar.

-no lo hare, no te perdonare que le llenaras a Eren la cabeza de tus estupideces, yo me asegurare de que no este bajo tu control nunca mas, ¿como te atreves a usar a un joven de 16 años como tu amante?

-¿control?...Levi, ¿de que habla?...

-los mentalistas, somos capaces de alterar la voluntad de cualquiera, yo jamas he hecho eso contigo, el esta aqui porque lo desea

-¡mentiroso!

-es la verdad

-¡no te creo nada!

_tanto la pantera y el leon comenzaron a pelar, los gritos de la gente se escuchaban alrededor, Eren aun permanecia en el suelo, horrorizado ante eso_

**Nota de la autora: ¿han visto documentales de animales salvajes? :O, pues algo asi xD leones vs leones, leopardos vs leones, asi que ya tienen una idea de que lo que esta pasando, asi que saben que no es bonito y si quieren una imagen xD visual basta que vean en youtube, Leopard vs Lion, am saben que una pantera practicamente es un leopardo eweU sin manchas y de color negro**

_ese par siguio pelenado por un rato y entre los gritos, Eren escucho su nombre, pero no reacciono, solo sintio que alguien lo jalaba del brazo, pero al ver quien lo llevaba, se topo con nada mas y nada menos que Reiner, Eren sabia que el no era de fiar, asi que se molesto que se lo llevara a la fuerza_

-¡sueltame!

-¡tu vienes conmigo!

-¡dejame!, ¡levi!_Eren no obtuvo respuesta, al voltear hacia atras noto que el leon blanco estaba encima de la pantera lanzando ambos felinos zarpasos al aire, y hacia sus rostros_n-no..¡dejame!

-no puedes hacer nada de todos modos

-eso crees tu

_Eren con una patada a la espinilla de Reiner, se pudo liberar de su agarre y comenzo a correr hacia esos felinos, corrio entre una multitud que lo empujaba para pasar, y escapar, del encuentro entre ellos, entre la multitud, alguien lo empujo haciendo que Eren callera al suelo, el panico de la gente, causo que no notaran que Eren estaba en el cemento, algunos pasaron sobre el, algunos lo golpearon, con bolsas, con rodillas, con los pies, el joven castaño solo se cubrio la cabeza arrodillado en el suelo_

_/me dio miedo, no me dolian los golpes, me preocupaba que no podia levantarme y detener esa pelea, una pelea en la que sabia que uno de los dos terminaria herido o algo peor, hice un esfuerzo por levantarme de nuevo pero solo senti un golpe seco en mis costillas, me dejo inmovil, senti que todo acabaria ahi, de repente, ...recorde de nuevo algo, ...recorde, mucha gente gritando de la misma manera, lagrimas salian de mis ojos y no por el dolor de ser pisoteado por la multitud, si no por recordar eso, sabia que era malo, me dolia en muchos sentidos hablando emocionalmente, sin pensarlo mucho toque mi vientre y senti una ausencia, un vacio, y supe que...habia perdido algo importante, aunque no sabia exactamente que, pero me sentia muy mal,...de repente, sacandome de ese amargo recuerdo escuche la voz de Levi, quien tambien paso sobre la multitud,/_

-¡Eren !, ¡quitense!_el hombre de cabello negro empujo a un par de personas, y tomo a Eren de un brazo, haciendo que se parara de golpe_tch, malditasea, ven vamonos

_/pese a mi dolor mental, fisico y emocional, sentir a levi ahi me conforto en muchos sentidos, pero al verlo con detenimiento...me horrorize.../_

_al mirar a Levi, Eren noto que el de ojo verde oliva tenia la cara ensangrentada, un ojo cerrado, el cabello revuelto, la ropa rasgada, olvidando su propio dolor, se detuvo e hizo que Levi lo volteara a ver_

-¿q-que te?...estas herido

-no es nada, vamonos,

-¡¿como que no es nada?!

_[no me importaban mis heridas, solo queria sacar a Eren de ahi, sabia que el estaba preocupado pero, a mi me preocupaba mas saber que lo podia perder si salia herido, asi que de nuevo llegue a una puerta al azar y dije quien era, al momento de abrirla, sabia que al entrar estariamos en casa, pero.. tenia que arreglar las cosas con Erwin y tenia que ponerlo a salvo, asi que]_

-no salgas, voy a estar bien

-¡estas loco!, yo voy contigo

-Eren, ... solo se que si no te alejo del peligro, te puedo perder otra vez, ... ya no quiero verte morir ante mis ojos, ...ya no...

-¿de que hablas?...

_/Levi me dijo que habia perdido a su familia, se que hablaba de mi,pero, no solo de mi... yo lo se, pero queria escucharlo de sus labios, pero no fue asi, evadio mi pregunta/_

-voy a estar bien, se que Erwin no te haria daño, pero... la gente asustada y con miedo es peligrosa, solo mira como te dejaron

-es mi desicion quedarme contigo...

-y la mia es que no

-¡Levi!_el castaño y el de ojo verde oliva volteron ante ese grito, Erwin se acercaba hacia ellos de una manera amenazante_¡no huyas cobarte infeliz!

-ay n-no, esta loco igual que tu Levi, ¡Er-win n-no...

_inesperadamente Levi tomo a Eren de la mano muy fuerte, se acerco, le beso la frente_

-te amo, pero esta batalla es mia,...

_y sin avisar, arrojo al joven al interior de la puerta, el castaño supuso que intentaba el de ojo verde oliva, ...pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Levi le dedico una sonrisa y cerro la puerta_

-¡Levi!..._cuando Eren intento abrirla, para su sorpresa, ...se topo con una pared_...no..no, y-yo...dejame pasa, quiero ir con Levi_cerro la puerta y la volvio abrir, gritando continuas veces que deseaba ir a donde estaban peleando ambos hombres, pero se topo con la misma pared en esas mismas veces que intento abrirla_...no...no..._cerro la puerta azotandola, y comenzo a darle de golpes desesperadamente_¡dejame ir con el, Levi maldito si te pasa algo no te lo voy a perdonar!...dejame pasar... te lo suplico, por favor...dejame... ayudarlo, no recuerdo como murieron mis padres, pero se que no pude ayudarlos, con el no quiero que pase lo mismo, no quiero perderlo,... a el no, apenas descubro lo que me une a el, no me lo quiten,.. por favor ¡dejame pasar!...

_Eren sintio algo extraño, la puerta comenzo a latir, y aunque un poco asustado e intrigado abrio la puerta, y sintio alivio al ver que la pared ya no estaba, en cambio muchas personas corrian y gritaban, sin pensarlo mucho salio de la casa, sabia que estaba de nuevo en el lugar en donde comenzo todo, se abrio paso entre la gente, y se guio por algunos rugidos a lo lejos, cuando llego ahi, se aseguro de refugiarse detras de un puesto de periodicos, al igual que algunas personas que se quedaron a ver aquella lucha, pero Eren vio algo que le partio en alma, el leon blanco, ya no se acercaba a su color, estaba casi completamente cubierto por sangre y no solo suya, si no de la pantera que era su rival, ambos felinos se alejaron uno del otro mientras recuperaban el aliento_

-¡¿que hisiste con Eren? ¿donde esta?!

-¡lo puse a salvo maldito infeliz!... no pienso arriesgarlo por una estupidez mia y tuya, ya lo hice sufrir bastante con mis errores, no esta vez...

-exacto, los de tu clase consiguen lo que quieren engañando a la gente

-yo no lo he engañado, ya te dije que el esta aqui porque lo desea

-¡el era mi pareja, tu maldito, ¿que ideas le metiste en la cabeza?!

-¡nada que no sea verdad!...

-¡son mentiras!, lo unico que intentas es hacerle daño...

-yo jamas lo lastimaria

-tu maldito, jamas te perdonare que lo apartaras de mi lado

-ja,... ¿seguro que fui yo el que lo alejo de ti?...¿que no fuiste tu el imbecil que lo dejo aqui sin decirle a donde iba?

-callate, ...

-Eren me conto que te fuiste sin decirle mas, nunca lo llamaste..

-silencio

-nunca le dijiste en todos esos años, en donde estabas, ... asi que si lo pensamos mejor, tu fuiste el unico que lo alejo de ti...

-¡pero tu fuiste un aprovechado! ¡Eren es mio!

-¡no es tu maldito juguete!

_pero antes de que siquiera ambos felinos pudieran volver a pelear, los detuvo un joven que se acerco corriendo hacia la pantera y la sujeto del cuello, abrazandolo con fuerza_

-¿que haces aqui?...¿como ...es que saliste?

-...no se, solo queria verte, y ..._sin pensarlo mucho y para sorpresa del felino negro Eren le comenzo a dar de golpes en la cabeza_¡siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu maldita manera, sin preguntar y sin decirme, nadaaah!

-auch oye, ´y-ya

-¡¿que hubiera sido de mi si te pasaba algo?!... tu..maldito gato...

_Eren se aferro de nuevo al cuello del felino y este en respuesta se transformo en humano, ambos arrodillados en el suelo se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, la gente que observaba no tenia palabras, era obvio que el joven era un humano y que la bruja que abrazaba su amante, una pareja algo singular en ese mundo, pero quien no tuvo palabras ante lo que vio era Erwin, no podia creerlo_

-Eren, ...

-el Erwin que conoci, pensaba dos veces antes de alzar el tono de su voz, jamas crei que.._Eren soltandose de Levi giro su cuerpo hacia Erwin mirandolo con desprecio_fueras capaz de herir a otro ser,...Levi ya me conto todo,..tu maldito ¡¿Que le hiciste a Hanji?!

-ese lobo esta bien,.. pero.. tu... por el contrario veo que, te tienen bajo

-¡nadie me esta controlando la mente, eres un idiota!

-¿pero quien te dijo que?

-¡Levi, me lo conto todo telepaticamente, ahi tienes tu respuesta! devuelveme a Hanji! nunca te voy a perdonar si lo heriste,...

-ay,_levi sabia que Eren habia logrado pasar la puerta magica, debido a su deseo de estar con el, eso lo alago en muchos sentidos, pero tambien le molesto, porque lo queria a salvo,_¿no te iras verdad?

-¡no!

-..ya decia yo, _Levi sujeto un momento el rostro de Eren le dio un beso en la frente_gracias..

-am...¿que solo tengo frente?...

-("hmp, tienes razon, quiza asi te calles")_Levi beso a Eren fue un beso en los labios, a la vista de muchos un beso inocente_

_/no lo hago, porque Erwin esta mirando, no lo hago por venganza, si no porque lo necesito, quiero este beso, saber que...esta aqui, sentirlo/_

_[si las intenciones de Eren fueran que Erwin lo viera conmigo para causarle celos, no hubiera accedido, ... pero, se que lo necesita, saber que estoy aqui]_

_el mundo de Erwin se colapso, el joven castaño estaba correspondiendo el beso de ese hombre, su mente se nublo de rabia pero a la vez, de decepcion, ¿que debio pasar para que Eren lo olvidara tan facil? ¿como habia pasado eso?, el rubio se mordio el labio inferior, pero en eso, Levi se separo de los labios de Eren y miro al rubio con mucha tranquilidad_

-Erwin arreglemos esto como es devido, llamalo piedad de mi parte,

_Levi chasqueo los dedos y las personas que estaban observando de repente continuaron su camino como si nada, los celulares que grabaron algo de ese suceso los mismo dueños arrojaron sus aparatos a la basura, con la idea de que ya no servian, continuando su camino tranquilamente_

-...¿pero que?.

._Erwin miro esa escena perplejo, y no dudo en una cosa, Levi usando su magia era imparable, solo magos de alto rango podian hacer magia sin pronunciar ni una palabra verbal, el rubio se transformo en humano, tambien estaba muy lastimado, pero aun seguia perplejo ante lo que veia_

-¿por que deberia de ir contigo?

-porque asi sabras que es lo que pasa..¿no quiere saber eso?

-¡a mi no me leas la mente!

-no necesito hacerlo... eres facil de deducir...llama piedad esto de mi parte, ya dejemos de pelear,

_y sin mas que agregar, Erwin bajo la mirada y hablo con un poco de frustracion en su voz_

-como quieras...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: XD yeeei comentarios de agradecimiento abajito y un anuncio, por si no se enteraron, actualizo cada dos semanas :3 este lunes si el que sigue no , el que viene si el que le sigue no XD y asi jajajajajaja ahora si, **

* * *

><p><strong>yahaaaaaaaaaaaiii :3 espero que el capitulo 2 les gustara y ahora seguimos con algo muy lindo XD los comentarios:<strong>

**Karen Grimm lml:** *o* muchas gracias Karen-chan, jajjaajaj xDDD siii *-* queria hacer un Levi neko desde hace mucho xDD , espero que el fic siga cumpliendo :3 con tus espectativas y am , gracias, jajajajaja *o* siiii Levi es commo harry popote...ok nu no tienen nada que ver jajajajajajj saludos Karen-chan y gracias por tu lindo comentario

**Maname**: jajajaja creo que con este capitulo respondi a tus dudas, waaa D: espero que te gustar gracias por tu comentario TTuTT es muy preciado para mi, esperando que sea de tu gusto el capitulo de hoy yeeeeeii saludos  
>Meli: muchas gracias Meli-chan espero que fuera de tu agrado el capitulo de hoy tambien *o* me esforzare para que te siga gustando y gracias por tu comentario snif :,3 es preciado para mua xD<p>

**Yuky Yume:** yeeeeeeeiiii , jajajajaja si amamos a los gatos y eso no hay duda, jajajajaja, hoy me centre mas en las memorias de Eren ya con otro personaje agregado a la lista me centrare en molestar a Levi ¬w¬ ntp jajjja, jajajaja xDD sii total de acuerdo con eso .w. ya vez que yo dejo que primero se quieran y luego entregen lo que se les antoje jajjajajaaa, xD saludos yuky :D gracias por comentar

**Yuu Rivaille:** jajajajajaja gracias y am para eso tienen que esperar un poquito en lo que vanza la trama TTuTT prometo que no faltara mucho XDD jajaja, saludos y gracias por tu comentario

**Eren - Jeager - rit - chan :** holis muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apollo :D lo apareciamos todas en shingeki no Homo :3 saludos y gracias por todo,

**Min Akane Akatsuki:** *O* Holis jajaja, :3 yeeeeeeeeei me alegra que te gustara y esperoq ue te gustara este tambien yeeey, saludos y gracias

**Nethaly**: no mueras (~°3°)~ , jajaja, jajajajaja yo mido 1.65 ... eres mas alta que yo XD te dire senpai jajajaja, pues ¬w¬ hice a levi alto por una razon xDD ya se enteraran jajajaja *O¨* ohhh sisisisisisiisiiiiiii yo amaria que Hanji fuera hombre xDDD jajajaa ¬¬ caracoles lo hicieron mujer waaa D: jajajajaja pero aqui sera hombre por que si jejejeje y ya me diste una idea jajaja saludos y gracias por comentar


	3. Aveces duele

**My Neko Love**

**capitulo 3 Aveces duele**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy**

**Nota de la autora : gracias por Leer agradecimientos al final del fic**

_/recapitulemos, ... soy Eren jeager, tengo 16 años, hace unas semanas, adopte a un gato, que resulto ser bruja, un mentalista para ser exactos ¿que es eso? pues asi se les dice a hombres o mujeres que poseen magia propia, y el es capaz de usar su mente para hacer magia sin igual, Levi me llego con la historia de que nosotros eramos amantes en vidas anteriores, yo al principio no le crei, pero despues, mis recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recorde un poco de mi vida pasada, pero, mi pasado de esta vida me alcanzo, el leon que estaba peleando con Levi, ... resulto ser Erwin, el era mi amigo, despues mi novio, Erwin se fue a estudiar lejos, yo solo sabia que era en Egipto, pero en esos años nunca me escribio ni llamo, nunca supe mas de el, aun siento algo por el, pero... no se debe al despecho, no se debe a la venganza, decidi darle una oportunidad a Levi, por mi, por el... y porque no queria seguir esperando a alguien que no sabia que iba a volver, y menos como lo hizo... Erwin es un bruja tambien, y ...ahi es donde nos quedamos, Levi y el estaban peleando, pero se detuvieron...las personas que miraban esa batalla, con un simple chasquido de dedos por parte de Levi, siguieron su camino,...y ahi.. es donde nos quedamos/_

-am, Levi...parece que no nos ven...¿estan bien?...

-estan bien, borre este encuentro de sus mentes,_Levi se apollo en Eren, rodeandolo con un brazo y el castaño lo sujeto con fuerza_ si quieres respuestas Erwin, te recomiendo venir, sin escandalos,

_Erwin miro esa escena con desprecio, pero queria respuestas, asi que siguio a levi y a Eren hasta la puerta que por cierto dejo abierta el castaño y entraron, Eren dejo en el sillon mullido de color vino a Levi para que descansara mientras el corria a la cocina_

-esperame, voy a ... etto... no te muevas...

_mientras Eres se iba, Erwin miro a Levi, no habia duda que el enfrentamiento que tuvieron fue grave, pero algo le decia que ese hombre no habia usado toda su fuerza, porque las heridas que tenian ambos, a comparacion, ...Levi era el mas lastimado,pero parecia no importarle_

-toma asiento

-¿o si no que? ...¿vas a obligarme?...

-por mi esta bien, acabo de limpiar...y no quiero que ensucies

-solo vine porque Eren no merece esto

-en eso estamos de acuerdo...

-¡ya vine!_Eren regreso con una bandeja de agua caliente con una de agua fria con varias toallas y un botiquin medico_¿te duele mucho?..

-no es nada, no exageres

-y tu no lo tomes a la ligera, ¿puedes abrir el ojo?..

-si,

_Eren metio una toalla al agua caliente y comenzo a limpiar las heridas de Levi con ella, las manos le temblaban pero aun asi continuo_

-s-son un par de idiotas, ¿que hubiera pasado si las personas no olvidaran eso?...

-seria malo..

-¡por supuesto que si!, entre al consultorio, .. te traje.._Eren saco de su bolsillo del pantalon unos papelitos de los que usaban en el consultorio y se los entrego a Levi_... pense que te servirian...

-gracias..._Levi tomo de la mano a Eren y la beso, despues tomo el papel y lo convirtio en un par de pastillas, y le entrego una a Eren_ ("dascela a Erwin, de mi no aceptara nada y tomate una tu")...

-¿que es?

-("es un analgesico, antibiotico y demas, les hara bien, a ti tambien te lastimaron...")

-...gracias.. _Eren se tomo la pastilla, se levanto y para su sopresa sintio el alivio de inmediato, el lugar donde fue golpeado ya no le dolia y se dirigio a Erwin, el cual lo miro con algo de desprecio, pero Eren no se quedo atras y correspondio la mirada, una risa se escapo de los labios de Levi al escuchar lo que dijo Eren al rubio_ ten tragatela

-pff jeje...

-¿eh?..._por su lado Erwin no esperaba ese trato_hmp, es medicina de ese mentalista asqueroso, no lo hare

-¡bien!, quedate con el dolor, no me importa, ¡devuelveme a Hanji!

-esta en mi mansion

_Eren corrio hacia la puerta magica y grito en voz alta que queria ir a la mansion de Erwin, donde estaba el lobo, al abrir la puerta Eren entro y salio con el canino, quien tenia el hocico y las patas amarradas_

-ay pobre Hanji, mira lo que te hicieron

-mmmm, mmmm:_y cuando Hanji fue libre de la mordaza_¡fue horrible, Erencito el rubio ese tiene una piel de lobo de alfombra! ¡tu dijiste que era amable pero es todo lo contrario! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-ay bien, ya lo traumaste de por si no se callaba ahora estara asi todo el tiempo...

-¡Levi no le digas eso! respeta!, pobrecito, lo siento Hanji, ...pero ya estas en casa...

-buaaajajaaah,... necesito un apapacho...

-tranquilo estaras bien_Eren abrazo al canino con gentileza, y despues miro a Erwin sumamente molesto_¡vaya que has cambiado, tu salvaje!

-am...y-yo, bueno crei que ...ejem...lo siento

-¡eres de lo peor, ¿que no sabes que lo lobos estan en peligro de extincion?, aparte los lobos magicos como Hanji ya tienen de por si mala fama gracias a los inventos del hombre!

_Eren libero totalmente a Hanji y se acerco a Erwin con pasos grandes y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos_

-am y-yo...

-¡ellos no se menten con nadie, y si mataron fue en defensa propia!,

-y-yo, te juro que pense que estabas en peligro

-¡eso no importa! de seguro me estas mintiendo para justificar el mal trato que le diste a Hanji

-te juero que no

-aaay me molesta a sobre manera que la gente mienta, como esa niña ¿como se llamaba?..¡no recuerdo pero llevaba una capucha roja y era una mentirosa!

-si es cierto, esa que dices Erencito es la tal caperuza, era una niña chismosa, ella inicio todo con la mentira de que queriamos comernos a su abuela...

-¡asi es!... caperuza... esa mocosa era la que arracancaba las flores de mi jardin...

_Levi abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y volteo a ver a Eren, quien estaba haciendo ya practicamente un berrinche_

-(¿recuerda eso?)

-aaah, su madre debio de darle un par de nalgadas cuando pudo, todos los del mundo magico saben que invento lo del lobo porque ella perdio la canasta con medicina de su abuela y como no se queria meter en un lio invento eso

-(si lo recuerda...y veo que sigue molesto,)_Levi sonrio un poco, puesto que cualquier recuerdo de Eren era una ganancia_ ( jaja, ese dia se podia escuchar su mismo berrinche en todo el bosque)

-si si , asi es_Hanji tambien estaba muy molesto y azotaba su cola contra el suelo_ duro con ella Erencito

-lo bueno es que su padre era amigo mio y la reprendio como es debido, pero su chisme se rego como polvora, waaaaah, ¡y tu Levi no hiciste nada al respecto!

-¿y tu quien crees que llamo a su padre para que la castigara?,

-ouh con razon llego tan rapido..

-caperuza era una mocosa mitomana...

-lo bueno el mundo humano se quedo con mal sabor de boca, hmp yo no hubiera educado a mi hijo de..._Eren se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y se quedo callado, mirando hacia un punto perdido_ ese modo...

-¿y tu como sabes eso Erencito?...¿Levi te lo conto?

-E-eren._Erwin se acerco al joven lentamente perplejo ante lo que escuchaba_...¿como sabes, todo eso?...que yo sepa tu..jamas...has tenido contacto o ...mas bien , no te interesaba saber del mundo de la magia...y eso paso hace siglos..¿como sabes a detalle...todo eso?...

-am...y-yo...¿Levi?...

-viviamos en Europa en ese entonces...

-eso explica porque recuerdo que todo olia a mantequilla...

-¿como que vivian?..tu jamas has dejado Asia...

-am...bueno mi yo de ahora no, ...pero am... Levi ayudame a explicarle...

-Eren es mi pareja del pasado, _levi se levanto del sillon, sujetandose un poco del respaldo de este para no caer y llego a un lado de Eren quien lo ayudo sosteniendolo de un brazo_hace muchas vidas atras, no he hecho magia en el, mas que darle a probar mi sangre, sabes que eso une vinculos en el pasado, pero Eren no fue capaz de recordarlo, por alguna razon no funciono.._Erwin ladeo la mirada pensativo y levi noto eso_la primera teoria es que, quiza estan enterrados sus recuerdos y tomara mas tiempo el que sus memorias lleguen, ... otra teoria, es que se las robaran

-ya veo..._Erwin miro a Eren muy triste_ quiza se deba a mi culpa

-¿por que?...

-antes de irme, .. utilize una mezcla de ..beleño, mandrágora y brugmansia, para darcela a Eren si haces la mezcla correcta, lo que se consigue, es un alcaloide, mejor conocido como escopolamina,

-oh se algo de eso, _hanji se acerco y se sento junto a Eren_quien se encuentra bajo los efectos de la escopolamina tiene pérdida de memoria, lagunas mentales y ..muchos etc...practicamente te hace un zombie...pero en alquimia...bueno, el que se los explique..

-¿por que hiciste eso?...Erwin...¿por que?...

-porque... no queria que sufrieras, te di esa mezcla cuando tenias..10 años,tu dijiste que querias olvidar todo, la muerte de tus padres fue dura, ...yo solo cumpli con tu pedido y parte de mi ya no queria verte llorar...

-...olvidar...osea que por eso.._Eren abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras_no recuerdo, con exactitud..como murieron mis padres...

-sin recuerdos no hay dolor, y no queria que sufrieras...por eso lo hice, el ingrediente esencial es la mandragora y cuando la arranque del suelo, le prometi un favor, a cambio de que te ofreciera proteccion, que ningun hechizo magico funcionara contigo, crei que no habia cumplido pero por lo que veo..

-...por eso mi ..magia no sirvio, cuando intente recuperar tus recuerdos, por eso no puedo acceder a tu cabeza, tus memorias no estan en orden...estan..regadas, bloqueadas, es ...no se como describirlo,

-osea que, Erencito tiene la memoria bloqueada... por la culpa de una planta, y usted no puede hacer nada porque la magia no funciona en el, waaah que horror...

-p-pero puedo recordar ciertas cosas...

-quiza.._Erwin coloco una mano en su cara y fruncio un poco el ceño_se deba, a que, bueno, la mandragora me prometio que jamas recordarias algo que te hiciera daño, pero al parecer, tu subconciente hace un esfuerzo por recordar las cosas, digamos que...luchas contra la voluntad de la planta...has logrado recordar ciertas cosas por lo que veo

-eso Erencito no te dejes,

-¿existe manera de revertirlo?..

-no se Erencito, las mandragoras no son plantas con las que se puedan negociar facil, una vez se ponen de gritonas es mejor no acercarse, son berrinchudas y su magia sirve para el bien solo si las arrancas de buen humor, de lo contrario, son plantas malignas, aun me sorprende que Erwin pudiera hacer que una mandragora cooperara,

-al parecer este lobo esta muy bien informado

-son muchos siglos estudiando, claro que se de lo que hablo y claro que estoy informado, hmp

-bueno, pues como lo dijo el lobo, logre hacer que la mandragora cooperara, ...prometiendole algo

-¿que le prometiste?...

-que,...a mi primer hijo con Eren, le pondria su nombre..en honor a ella,

-¿y como se llamaba?

-no puedo decirle hasta que nasca

-oouh, ...que lindo y aterrador a la vez...

-¿hijo?..._Eren ladeo la cabeza y miro al rubio con curiosidad_ ¿como? si nosotros no podemos...

-te sorprenderas lo que soy capaz de hacer Eren

-am...creo que me quiero quedar con la duda...

_Erwin se acerco a Eren y lo tomo de las manos_

-lamento irme sin decir a donde exactamente, de haber sabido...que tomarias tan bien este asunto de la magia ..yo te hubiera contado todo ...

-no lo lamentes, consideraste que no era apropiado decirme, no soy quien para juzgar tus acciones

-pero ...aun asi te alejaste de mi...

-no me vuelvas el villano de tu historia.._el castaño a pesar de las circunstancias sujeto las manos de Erwin con un poco mas de fuerza_ si lo hice, es porque... yo tenia dudas, no se donde estuviste, no escribiste, nada, pero yo am, te lo dire como es debido , ...porque se que ya te diste cuenta, yo ... estoy en una relacion formal con Levi, es mi novio

-...¿lo amas?...

-¿eh?_Eren se sorprendio ante tal pregunta_ p-pues am..._/la verdad, no si ni que responder, ... es obvio que, .. estas semanas, siento algo por Levi pero, no creo que sea definido como amor/_y-yo am ... _/pero no voy a mentir, no me gusta que me mientan, por lo tanto yo no lo hare/_no, _Erwin lanzo una sonrisa de lado, mientras que levi se quedo con esa declaracion muy tranquilo, pero Erwin no contaba con lo que diria Eren al final_ se que Levi y yo compartimos un pasado, uno que no recuerdo, pero, n-no me quiero enfocar en esas vidas, sino en la que vivo ahora, Levi sabe eso, asi que am... le estoy dando una oportunidad, no lo amo porque apenas y lo conosco,... solo te dire que, ...lo quiero mucho, por eso, estoy con el, porque me hace sentir bien

_Erwin miro fijamente a Eren, y lo sostuvo de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos_

-¿y a mi me olvidaste tan facil?...

-no, pero

-significa que si no funcionan las cosas con el, puedes volver conmigo

-y-yo

-ya es suficiente, _Levi quiso interrumpir a Erwin pero, este respondio_..

-es asunto mio y de Eren, tu no te metas Mentalista...

-tch...

_[el sujeto tiene un punto, ... asi que por esa vez, me reserve el commentario, y realmente queria saber que opinaba Eren al respecto]_

-solo te dire que no importa lo que te diga este sujeto, no por recordar el pasado significa que estes ligado a el, que tengas que ser su pareja solo porque lo recuerdas,

-es algo complicado, lo que pasa es que...bueno, ...tienes un buen punto... yo se lo aclare a Levi, pero aun asi, quiero darle una oportunidad.

-tu y yo pasamos momentos que jamas podre olvidar, mande a uno de los mios para que te llevara conmigo, fui al consejo para, hacer mi compromiso formal, si no te dije nada fue porque, tenia miedo que tu..., olvidalo, no vale la pena hecharte en cara cosas que no sabias, tienen razon, soy un idiota por dejarte aqui, pero si no podia llamarte era porque...

_Erwin se quedo callado un momento pero Eren queria esa respuesta_,

-¿por que?...

-porque, yo, estaba...esforzando para subir de rango...

-oh cierto, _Hanji movio la cola rapidamente y alzo las orejas_ Erwin es un capitan, el de la zona Africana, pero ... me sorprendiste, eres muy joven, ¿tienes la edad de Eren no?

-le gano con dos años,

-¡¿tienes 18 años y ya eres capitan de una zona?! wou si que eres sorprenderte

-o-osea que...(que yo sepa, ...solo ..si tienes un alto rango... puedes elegir a tu pareja )

-me fui, porque queria tener mi propio albedrío, me esforze todo este tiempo, ... para poder decidir con quien hacer mi vida, se que nunca te llame, pero no podia hacerlo, no podia escribir, porque no me lo permitian, mi ultimo contacto con el mundo exterior fuiste tu y Reiner, a el le encargue que te cuidara...en lo que yo .. pues.. estudiaba..

-pues no creo que estuvieras bajo tierra para no hacer un esfuerzo en darme una señal de que estabas pensando en mi

-am Erencito, ... no es que este del lado de Erwin pero am, literal un alquimista de Egipto tiene que estar encerrado por años, en la camara subterranea de la Piramide de guiza...

-¡¿por que?! ¡eso es crueldad en todos los sentidos!

-jajaja, de hecho es necesario, esa camara contiene 12 niveles, o tambien conocidos como camaras, se empieza por el subterraneo y se va ascendiendo conforme se adquiere el conocimiento para poder graduarte y asi poder salir, por lo regular son 24 años de estudio

-...que raro.. pero se oye genial, ¿e-en serio tanto tiempo?...

-si, pero, soy alumno honorario porque sali antes de tiempo, solo estudie 2 años, tras un examen de prueba me nombraron capitan de esa zona, asi que como veras literal, ... si estube enterrado bajo tierra...

-...am, y-yo... ¡lo siento mucho!_por su lado Eren apreto mas las manos de Erwin y se le asomaron unas lagrimas_ y yo pensando que, ...te habias ido sin motivo aparente, y solo estabas, tratando de tener un alto rango para que, nadie se opusiera a lo nuestro...

-pero, tienes razon, era dificil para ti aferrarte a una persona que no asegurarias si volveria, asi que cuando vi a hanji en Egipto, pues, pense que estabas en peligro, por eso reaccione asi, por eso me cego la violencia, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto,

-no se, porque siento que parte de la culpa es mia

_Erwin coloco su dedo indice en la boca de Eren, para que no dijera lo que seguia_

-ssh, no eres culpable de nada al contrario, no importa lo que decidas ahora, yo mantengo mi promesa en pie, te esperare, y si decidiste esto, es una consecuencia por no tenerte confianza, perdoname..._Erwin le dio un beso en la frente a Eren y el castaño solo cerro los ojos, para luego sentir el toque gentil de la mano de Erwin sobre su mejilla_perdoname...

-no tengo, nada que perdonarte

-si tienes, sabia que te sentirias solo..pero...aun asi me fui

-pero...y-yo

_/Erwin me tomo entre sus brazos, y senti un confort que jamas pense volver a sentir, era el mismo que una vez me consolo cuando me sentia solo, cuando pensaba que no tenia a nadie, esos brazos siempre estaban ahi, para decirme que no estaba solo, asi que correspondi el abrazo, sintiendome mal de muchas maneras, ya que, pense que Erwin se habia ido para olvidarme, sin embargo se fue para poder quedarse a mi lado, asi que no pude evitar sollozar un poco, lo juzgue mal, saque conclusiones muy rapido, asi que no pude evitar llorar, y una vez mas, Erwin esta ahi para consolarme..._

-ya ya ssh, sssh, no te sientas mal, te comprendo de muchas maneras, pero te dire algo _y con un movimiento atrevido a los ojos de Levi, el rubio se acerco al oido de Eren y le susurro_ quisiera hablar contigo despues...

-s-si, ... despues, yo tambien quiero que hablemos,

-lo haremos,_Erwin se separo de Eren y miro a Levi con unos ojos retantes_espero que no te opongas...

-no tendria porque, si Eren lo desea asi sera,

-conosco el camino , lamento el mal trato que te dimos Hanji

-na descuida, me ha ido peor,

-y con lo de tus memorias...

-¿tienes la cura?...

-no

-entonces hablemos despues...

-adios...

_Erwin se fue directo a la puerta magica y al abrirla solo se escucho el viento soplar y un poco de arena de desierto entro a la casa_

-por lo que veo se regreso para Egipto...

-si,...b-bueno, jeje, al menos se que todo esta bien con el, y-yo bueno, creo que me ... voy a dormir...

-son las 11 de la mañana Erencito

-ya lo se...

_Eren solo se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitacion, levi solo miro un poco hacia la puerta magica y decidido a todo se dirigio hacia ella_

-dile a Eren que hice que su maestro olvidara el camino a la escuela, asi que no tendra clases

-pobre profesor jajaja, pero esta bien, ¿que quiere hacer?

-comprobar algo

_Levi paso por la puerta, y Hanji se corriendo al cuarto de Eren, al entrar noto que el joven castaño estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza baja, el lobo se acerco a el y le hablo con una voz muy gentil_

-tranquilo, se lo que debes de estar pensando, te dire una cosa, Levi jamas te tendra aqui a la fuerza, si le eres sincero con lo que sientes, pues... el lo sabra entender...

-Hanji...

-dime

-¿que harias tu?...

-am pues, no lo se, ambos parecen ser buena opcion si es a lo que te refieres,

-no es eso, es que, ash_Eren se llevo las manos a la cara_ es complicado, pense muchas veces que Erwin, pues, que se habia ido sin motivo, pero resulto que tenia planes conmigo, aunque, no le perdono el que me dejara aqui, debio ser honesto, debio de decirme todo lo que se relacionaba a el, ...me dio una planta para olvidar las cosas, y ... creo que en vez de un bien me hizo ahora un mal, ni siquiera me consulto, al contrario de lo que penso, no queria olvidar, queria sentirme seguro...

-bueno, el considero que te hacia un favor, ejem, mira tu sabes que te quiero, como amigo jejje

-jaja, lo se

-pero bueno,al menos yo se la historia que tienes tu con Levi, pero bueno de Erwin ejem, es otra historia, tu y el jamas, se relacionaron en vidas pasadas.

-dices que el tambien es parte de los suyos

-sipi, el y Levi se conocieron desde su primera vida, jejejeje, pero bueno, por lo que veo aqui no se llevan muy bien..

-...¿como me llevaba yo con Erwin?...

-pues, en realidad se hablaban pero no era una relacion muy afectiva, era neutral, ...

-vaya, ...quien diria que ahora lo quiero mucho jejeje

-ajajaja, dime una cosa...¿tu con quien te quieres quedar?, no lo pienses mucho, solo dime

-pues, ...mi desicion no cambia, lo comprobe en la pelea, no pense en nadie mas que en Levi, asi que, ..es obvio con quien me quiero quedar

-aaaw jajajaja , ¡en tu cara cejotas! jajaja,

-jeje, pero no se lo digas, estas semanas, es como un sueño, Erwin se perdio de esas experiencias conmigo, ademas, me gusta estar con Levi, me siento seguro, me siento feliz

- aaaaw y pense que en esta vida ahora si Levi y tu jamas estarian juntos...

-oye ¿Levi me ha dejado ir en otras vidas?

-uuh pues, ... si, pero .. sabes, en una ocasion ya estabas casado, ... y con hijos, y jamas jamas jamas jamas jamas jaaaamas, se te acerco, porque quiso respetar esa felicidad que tenias con tu esposa

-osea que, si yo y Erwin tuvieramos algo que ver, ... el jamas..

-aaaam , pues ahi si no se,... digo ... Erwin tambien es un ser magico, ... en caso de que tu faltaras Erwin te buscaria en la siguiente vida y ya no Levi osea que... por cruel que suene para Levi..

-el jamas se me hubiera acercado

-asi es...

_/senti que mi corazon se detuvo un momento, significaba que ese podria ser el final de muchas cosas para los dos, si yo elegia a Erwin el ciclo de que Levi me buscara en otras vidas se hubiera roto, me angustio saber eso, por alguna razon se que eso es malo/_

-¿y Levi?..

-se fue siguiendo a Erwin

-¡ay por Dios de seguro para pelearse de nuevo!

_Eren casi sale corriendo pero Hanji lo mordio del pantalon impidiendole avanzar_

-tranquilo, lo conosco y no fue a pelear con el, lksjdkfjsdlkfj ya quieto , tranquilo, ve a tu lugar feliz...

-no existe cuando me preocupo

-ejeje, ¿que dices si salimos a pasear?

-am, creo que mejor voy a la escuela, siquiera para que me den el apunte

-Levi dijo que arreglo todo y que podias faltar a clases jejeje

-bueno pues_y en eso el celular de Eren comenzo a sonar, el castaño contesto casi de inmediato_hola...

-¡Eren Eren el profesor no llego y vamos a pasear un rato para festejar jejeje!

-Hola Jean, (pobre sensei, prometo ya no pedir que no vaya a la escuela)... em ejem, ¿a donde iremos?

-primero dime porque no llegaste a la escuela

-...am, se me hizo tarde

-bueno como sea, oh cierto dicen que puedes traer a tu novio, ... se nos colaron las chicas de los demas grados, ...¡llevalo significa citas para nosotros si el las rechaza!

-...no esta,

-¡procura que vaya!

-no prometo nada...

-jajaja, diles que en su lugar ira el primo de tu novio Erencito

-espera Jean, _Eren tapo la bocina de su celular para que Jean no escuchara_am Hanji tu eres un lobo, no puedo presentarte como su primo ellos creen que tu eres su perro

-pues te dire, que hoy es Luna llena y a partir de las 12 de la tarde, soy oficialmente un humano

-faltan 5 minutos para las 12...

-perfecto jejejeje, ¡prestame ropa! siempre quise saber como se divierten los jovenes en este tiempo

-no se porque siento que me arrepentire de esto...

_mientras en Egipto_

_Levi habia seguido a Erwin a traves de la puerta magica, para su sopresa la puerta los llevo a lo que parecia ser un lugar abandonado, Erwin noto la presencia de Levi y sigio su camino sin mirarlo, pero si hablandole_

-¿que quieres Ackerman?

-no vengo a pelear, solo quiero hablar contigo

-pues yo no, no te voy a perdonar el que te le acercaras a Eren, si yo hubiera vuelto el me hubiera aceptado yo lo se, pero ahora, le llenaste la cabeza con esa basura de que lo conoces del pasado y no se que tanta mierda

-es porque es verdad, lo comprobaste, el conoce de su vida conmigo

-¡el pasado se debe de quedar ahi!_Erwin giro todo su cuerpo hacia Levi, y lo enfrento cara a cara_ tu estas alterando un balance, un balance entre el destino y la vida de Eren...

-no me hables de alterar,...que yo sepa no le preguntaste a Eren si queria olvidar ciertas cosas...

-tch, al contrario de lo que piensas, yo no lo hice para ganarme su cariño...como tu lo haces con el

-en eso te equivocas, aun con tu cuento de que viniste a Egipto para subir de rango el no llego a pensar en aceptarte de nuevo , ¿sabes por que?

-no me intereza...

-no puedes obligalo a que te acepte

-¡el ya me habia aceptado, entiendelo pedazo de,..aaah!_Erwin sigio su camino, sabia que si le hacia daño a Levi, Eren jamas lo iba a perdonar_¡solo largate!

-no me ire hasta saber que no te interpondras entre el y yo

_y una vez mas, enfrentandolo cara a cara Eren se acerco mas a Levi de una forma amenazante_

-¡tu fuiste el maldito que se interpuso entre yo y el, ¿que no entiendes? no quiero verte, maldito miserable, ¡

-lamento decirte que me veras constantemente, asi que no es opcion para ti

-eres un aprovechado, Eren teniendo apenas 16 años fue abusado por un tipejo como tu

-jamas lo he tocado

-¡mientes! ja, ahora sales que comparten vidas pasadas, ¡¿donde estabas cuando sus padres murieron?!, ¿donde estabas cuando ese niño sufrio por no poder hacer nada?! ¡¿donde?! ... hmp, yo se donde estabas, haciendo nada..

-¡no te permiro juzgarme!_Levi sujeto a Erwin de la camisa y practicamente tenian los rostros casi juntos, mirandose con odio_¿donde estaba?...evitando una maldita guerra, antes de que tu patetico trasero naciera en este mundo, yo estoy cuidando que los malditos de los titanes no hagan lo que se les plasca, eh vivido mas que tu, ... recuerdo todo desde que naci, ... y Eren me acompaño en mi primera vida, ...y en la segunda, y en la que seguia, ...lo he visto morir muchas veces...¡¿donde estaba?!... lamentablemente no a su lado, ...le falle como en otras vidas_Erwin noto algo en Levi y eso lo hizo suavizar la mirada, ya que los ojos del hombre de cabello negro se estaban tornando cristalinos_ .¡he perdido con el algo irremplazable, algo que hace que envez de dejarlo en paz lo busque para seguir pidiendo su perdon!... y no espero que lo entiendas, se lo que piensas y no es porque te lea la mente, ...sino que es lo mas logico, crees que,yo lo tengo a la fuerza, pero no es asi, el Erwin que conoci era capaz de entenderlo...

-no me importa quien fui,

-yo lo se, si por algo Eren quiere estar contigo, no se lo voy a impedir, no voy a impedirle que no sea feliz, no voy... a obligarlo a hacer nada que no le guste, solo te pido que no lo lastimes tu tampoco...

-jamas le haria daño, es mas, preparate una cura para la... mandragora que consumio

-eso esta bien

_Levi solto a Erwin, y despues de un rato Erwin tambien lo solto a el, no sin quitarle la mirada de encima_

-sabras de mi, yo amo a Eren, y no me voy a rendir tan facil a menos que el me rechaze como es debido, ... el lo dijo, no te ama...

-a ti tampoco, asi como yo lo veo estamos igual

_levi se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a Erwin y el rubio contuvo su furia para no taclear a Levi mientras le daba la espalda y entraba a la puerta y desaparecia_

-...maldito, pero aunque odie admitirlo,... Eren a pesar de que supo que lo que hice lo hice por el, ... no me dio esperanzas de estar con el... ¡ah joder!

_Levi entro a su casa, y al cerrar la puerta camino con pasos firmes hacia la sala, respiro profundamente, y luego pateo el sillon de un asiento, como si el mismo objeto fuera de un material ligero este se estrello en la pared, al tiempo de que Levi temblaba un poco, respiro profundamente, se hecho un poco el cabello hacia atras con ambas manos, y volvio a respirar sacando el aire aliviado_

-...tch, _Levi chasqueo los dedos, y en un parpadeo el sillon estaba en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, llamo a Eren_ Eren, ...Hanji..._camino hacia la habitacion del joven y vio sobre la cama un pedazo de papel, el cual tomo y decia lo siguiente_

"fui con mis amigos al Mall del centro, am dije que quiza vendrias... espero que si puedas"

Att: Eren

Pd: ah cierto Hanji viene conmigo...

Pd2: jajaja, le prometo portarme bien..

PD3: por cierto dije que soy su primo...

pd4: y del lado de su padre...

pd5: ignore el posdata 4 mejor del lado de su madre jejejeje

_levi solo se dio un palmazo en la cara, por el tipo de nota que habian dejado, asi que resignado se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras en el Mall. por su lado Eren y Hanji caminaban en la calle, Eren tenia unos jeans negros, una camiseta color gris con un chaleco color café con mangas negras, zapatos negros, mientras que Hanji tenia de vestimenta unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, tennis blancos, y una camiseta color amarillo_

-yejeeii, me gusta esta ropa que me prestaste,

-te ves bien, ¿por que te dejas el cabello largo?

-na es la costumbre, la coleta me hace ver guapo jajaja

**Nota de la autora: *o*¨¿han visto a Hanji Genderbender lskjdflkdsjflkdsjf? XDDD es todo un adonis jajajaja asi que si , es lindo :D jajajaja**

-¿y tu problema de vision tambien ocurre cuando eres lobo?

-nop, es lo raro, porque de lobo puedo ver muy bien, pero en forma humana tengo problemas de vision, maldita miopia...

-jeje, tambien te vez bien con lentes, no a muchas personas les queda

-eso es un alivio para mi, creia que me veia ñoño,

-¡Eren por aqui!_tanto como Eren y hanji voltearon y se toparon con Armin, que al ver a Hanji se quedo con la boca abierta_a-a-ah...em...(¿ahora a quien trajo?)

-Armin, te quiero presentar a hanji es, primo de Levi

-m-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mio Armin-chan,

-am, ¿y tu novio?

-el, no se si venga...

-ay, que lastima, las chicas que se colaron con Jean estan moleste y moleste que lo quieren conocer, por lo que se te lo quieren quitar...

-¡puaaaaaaajajajaja! _hanji se sujeto el estomago de la risa que le provoco saber eso_ ay si como no jajajajajajajaja

-...am...(si el primo esta asi de loco, no me quiero imaginar el novio)...

-ajeje,_Eren se acerco al oido de Armin y le susurro_el es como el contrario de Levi, es un poco exentrico, pero es una buena persona, ademas es mi amigo

-ok, jeje no me molesta, estamo por comer,

-oh si muero de hambre, ven Erencito te sentaras junto a mi_Hanji tomo del brazo a Eren y llego a la mesa en donde estaban reunidos como 9 jovenes, entre ellos, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Hanji se aseguro de que Eren quedara en medio de el y de Armin_hola, ¿como estan?

-¿el es tu novio Eren-chan?..

_una joven de cabello pintado de rojo hablo, al igual que una rubia_

-crei que tenia el cabello negro

-no es el _Mikasa miro a Hanji con un aura asesina_¿quien eres y que haces aqui?

-...ah tu eres Tukasa...

-¡Mikasa,! asi me llamo , tu .. 4 ojos.

-ay que delicada,

-¿quien es entonces?

-ah, pues el es Hanji, es primo de Levi, jeje, como el es nuevo en la ciudad decidi traerlo, espero que no les moleste

-yaaai, pues por nosotras no tenemos problemas con eso, dime Hanji-kun, ¿que es lo que mas le gusta a Levi?

-Eren, jejeje_todos en la mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Eren se puso rojo de inmediato por la declaracion de hanji, pensando lo peor_Eren, Eren creo que vi a Levi por ahi

-jajajajajajajaja_Armin por su lado habia entendido la broma de hanji_jajaja, pense lo peor jajaja

-ajajaja, el rubio me cae bien jajaja

_pero Mikasa casi saca llamas por la boca al intentarle gritar al castaño con lentes, Eren con todo y verguenza giro su cabeza y efectivamente, Levi venia caminando hacia ellos, tenia puesto un traje negro, al igual que una camisa sin corbata, pero usaba unos lentes de sol con bordes plateados, y guantes de piel tambien de color negro, las chicas , menos mikasa, se les caian los ojos al ver al hombre acercarse, y tambien las compañias masculinas no podian negar que ese hombre tenia un porte elegante, maduro y serio, pero mas que nada atractivo_

-¿e-e-ese es tu novio?

-aaaah se lo tengo que quitar a Eren-chan

-¡oye!.

-lo siento, eres buena persona y te quiero, pero a partir de ahora seras el rival de todas nosotras

-...(zorras)...

_Levi al llegar a la mesa se quito los lentes y miro a todos los presentes fugazmente_

-buenas tardes

-aaay yo si me caso con el...

-jeje buenas tardes (actua natural actua natural) holi jejeje

-Hola Levi, jejeje, mira te aparte lugar junto a Erencito jejejeje

-gracias_Hanji se levanto se levanto de su lugar y asi Levi quedo junto a Eren_¿estas bien?

-'¿ah?..s-si, ¿y tu?..

-muy bien,

-am, ejem, presenta..

-ah, eh, c-claro, am chicos y am...chicas, el es Levi Ackerman, es mi novio desde hace un par de meses

-encantada de conocerlo jejejeje, y digame Levi-san, ¿esta satisfecho con Eren?, por que siempre existen nuevas opciones

-¡yaneth eso no se dice asi de directo!

_pero Levi ya conocia las intenciones de las jovenes,asi que contesto muy natural_

-pues, yo agregare a mi respuesta el "muy"..."muy satisfecho",

_las mujeres, menos mikasa se taparon la nariz para tapar una hemorragia nasal, mientras que Hanji se divertia de lo lindo hablando con Jean, Armin y Marco_

-pues tu primo y tu no se parecen...

-claro que no, los genes de mi madre dominan mi cuerpo, en cambio en Levi su padre es muy muy parecido a el jejejeje,

-oye Armin segun tu dijiste que Eren y su novio vivian juntos

-no es segun, viven juntos

-¡¿que?! , ¡Eren eres un mal ejemplo para la descencia!

-¡no te importa jean, ademas si hablamos de descencia tu dejas mucho que desear!

-¡yo no ando viviendo con mi novio!

-¡por que ninguno de ellos queria vivir contigo!

-ay..._jean miro a Eren con ojos cristalinos y uso el hombro de Armin para llorar_snif, maldito desgraciado, llevabamos como 4 años juntos y no quizo...aaaaaaah

-y-ya Jean no llores

-es que Eren es bien cruel...

-tu te lo buscaste Jean

-por cierto _Mikasa miro a Levi muy sombriamente_ van varias veces que intento ir de visita pero nadie responde a la puerta...

-oh, es mi culpa Mikasa_Eren se apresuro a responder por Levi_ trabajo con Levi el resto de la tarde asi que realmente no hay nadie en casa,

-...¿trabajo?

-¿que trabajo?

-am pues ayudo a Levi con su consultorio

-¿consultorio?...¿a que se dedica Levi-san?

-soy medico

-yaaaaaaay un medico, creo que me quiere dar gripa, ¿me puede revizar?_la chica de cabello rubio se paro de su asiento y fue directo con Levi_creo que estoy al borde de la muerte asi que inspeccioneme muy bien..

_Levi toco la frente de la chica, pero Eren experimento una sensacion incomoda, al ver como levi se acerco mucho al rostro de la mujer, hasta que la mencionada rubia acerco de mas su rostro al de Levi, Eren se levanto de su asiento muy enojado, algo extraño para los que lo conocian, Mikasa se fue tras el. pero Levi, levi se quedo sorprendido, pero a la vez, solo sonrio de lado al ver a Eren alejarse con pasos firmes y rapidos_

-Eren, ¿que tienes?

-nada, solo quiero ir al baño...

-te acompaño...

-ay Mikasa...

-bueno, te conosco desde que eramos niños, y se que ese seño fruncido no es porque quieras ir al baño, ¿es por el verdad?...

-pues, ...ay, ...

-ah eso te arriesgas con tipos como el...

-quisa si, ... sabes, vamos por un helado, se ve que el se la pasara bien sin mi...

-(es mi oportunidad de hablar mal de ese tal Levi) jejeje si vamos

_Eren camino con Mikasa hacia la heladeria, Eren se pidio un cono de vainilla, mientras que Mikasa uno de fresa_

-¿y tu como vas en la escuela?

-na regular, Annie me toco como compañera de ciencias, puf, pedante...pero sabes, ay que hablar de Levi, no te conviene, se hara viejo y tendras que cuidar a un lastre

-..am...

-y de seguro sera asi cada cita que tengas con el, zorras detras de ese zorro

-...em

-y no hablemos de que quisa tenga hijos regados por ahi, ...¡aaaaaaah!, ¿Eren?_Mikasa arrojo su helado y sujeto al castaño de sus hombros,_tu y el ... ¿ya lo hicieron?...

-'¿hacer que?...

-aaaay eres tan inocente snif_Mikasa abrazo a Eren protectoramente_no quiero que crescas quiero que sigas siendo el mismo niño ingenuo que quiero proteger

-am, ¿gracias?...pero en serio ¿hacer que?...

-¡tener sexo idiota!

_varias personas voltearon a ver a Eren y a Mikasa, algunos sonrojados, otros sorprendidos, indignados y muchos mas picaramente_

-ejejeje, ¡no es mi novia! solo am jejeje no es lo que piensan... ... ay..._Eren sujeto a Mikasa de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahi, escondiendose en una tienda de peluches_¡¿que te pasa?!

-responde,

-claro que no, el y yo apenas y nos conocemos, lo quiero y todo pero no voy a tener relaciones con un tipo que apenas y se quien es

-¿mmm?...¿que me dices de Erwin?

-Mikasa por DIos no pasabamos ni los 10 años cuando lo conoci y cuando se fue el tenia 16, y yo 14... estas loca...

-uuufff que bueno..eres totalmente virgen, puro y casto,

-eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia...

-¡ay Eren por Dios reacciona! Levi no te combiene

-...pues, ...ay, prefiero averiguar eso por mi mismo...

_mientras en la mesa donde estaba Levi con los jovenes, el del cabello negro se levanto de la mesa y se coloco los lentes de sol_

-bueno, yo creo que ire a buscar a ese par

-no se apure señor Levi, Mikasa siempre hace eso con Eren cuando sale con nosotros

-si, Armin tiene razon, esta obsecionada con el, es como la hermana mayor pero sin lo tierno

-pero van a regresar se lo aseguro

-s-si jeje quedese con nosotros Levi-san

-lo siento pero ya se tardaron, ire a buscarlos, hanji acompañame

-jejeje, como digas primito

_el par se levanto de la mesa y Levi miro a Hanji sombriamente_

-olfatealo y dime donde esta...

-pues te dire que el olor de Eren se mezclo con un helado de vainilla y otro de fresa, y creo que esta por alla_hanji señalo hacia una tienda de peluches_ jejejeje

-tch, regresa con los pubuertos y distraelos, no quiero que esas niñas me sigan

-como diga jejejeje,

_hanji regreso a la mesa y Levi fue hacia el lugar señalado por Hanji, y al entrar a la tienda busco con la mirada a Eren, el joven mencionado estaba escondido con Mikasa detras de una repisa de ositos panda_

-ay ya nos encontro el idiota

-oye ssssh...(no pienses en nada no pienses en nada, ..oh demonios eso es pensar, amm. ... ya se usare el ejercicio de la mente vacia que aplicamos en psicologia)...Mikasa, piensa en que am ... piensa que harias si fueras una tortuga...

-ok...

_Eren cerro los ojos , confiando en que Levi al no saber que estaba pensando no lo encontraria, lo que ideo estaba funcionando, porque Levi no podia encontrar a Eren, ya que la magia no servia con el castaño, sus poderes se limitaban a poder leerle la mente en el momento justo, asi que se resigno a seguirlo buscando con la mirada, sin exito, resignado a salir de la tienda, una niña que corria por el pasillo de los elefantes de peluche se resbalo y al caer al suelo su cara impacto en el mismo_

-waaaaaaaah ¡mamiiiii! buaaaajjaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaa...

-ay pobrecita, _una mujer se le acerco a la niña, tratando de consolarla sin exito alguno,_ya tranquila nena

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

_Eren noto que la pequeña niña, tenia sangre en su nariz y en la parte inferior de su labio_

-y que horror, si se lastimo

-eso le pasa por babosa

-Mikasa no seas cruel

-mami, snif...

_Levi se acerco a la niña y se sento junto a ella en el suelo_

-hola,

-...snif...nggh...

-jeje, no se ve tan mal como crees.

-ngggh..._la niña solo hizo un puchero y miro a Levi con ojos llorosos_snif

-oh mira, ¿que tenemos aqui?_Levi acerco su mano a la oreja de la niña, chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una peleta roja_¿la quieres?_la niña dejo de llorar para mirar el dulce, a los ojos de los presentes eso era tierno en mas de un sentido, la niña intento tomar el caramelo pero Levi no lo permitio_si la quieres, solo tienes que hacer una cosa por mi, ¿lo haras?...

-aja..._aun con su carita lastimada y ojitos llorosos, asintio con la cabeza,_lo hare...

-bien, solo regalame una sonrisa, y recuerda que cada vez que caigas, levantate de nuevo..

-...s-si, _la niña tomo la paleta y se levanto, aun parada Levi quedaba a su altura, y el hombre sujeto su carita y con un pañuelo comenzo a limpiarle el rostro_jeje gracias onii-chan

-no es nada linda, te vas a poner bien..

-si, ¿eh?...onii-chan, ... ya no me duele..

-eso esta bien,

-si, gracias...

_la niña le dio un abrazo a Levi, y el hombre al tener ese cuerpecito entre sus brazos cerro los ojos, Eren pudo notar en Levi una cara melancolica, una sonrisa triste, parecia que ese abrazo lo era todo para el, parecia que abrazaba a una persona muy importante, Eren se conmovio ante eso, y de nuevo sintio que algo le faltaba, una ausencia en todo su ser, la niña al separarse de Levi le dio un beso en la mejilla y el hombre respondio el gesto besandole la frente y sujetandole el rostro con mucha gentileza_

-portate bien..

-lo hare, ¿onii-chan?

-dime,

-tu me recuerdas a mi papá jejeje, claro que el... ya no esta en esta vida, mi mami dice que el me cuida desde arriba, jejeje, yo creo que si porque te mando a ti para ayudarme..., es curioso porque no se como es...nunca lo conoci

_Levi acaricio la mejilla de la niña y le hablo con una voz muy gentil_

-ten por seguro que te cuida, y vela tu sueño, cuida a tu mami, y cuidate, se valiente ante todo y vive tu vida cada dia, ...¿lo haras?

-si

-esa es mi niña..._levi se levanto del suelo, tomo un osito de peluche color café claro, con un liston rojo amarrado al cuello y se lo entrego a la niña_ es para ti, cuidalo...

-jejeje, gracias...

_/no se que senti, ...pero, ver a levi tan amable con esa niña, me lleno de felicidad y en parte de melancolia, ... de nuevo, senti que algo me faltaba, me duele, me llena de tristeza, pero no se que es, no se porque se debe ese recuerdo, pero duele, duele mas que una herida de cuerpo, asi que...le preguntare a levi,..quiero saber que es, no vivire en paz sin saberlo, por otro lado, ...no le conocia ese lado tan tierno.../_

-¡sayuri!_una mujer llego corriendo junto al par, tenia la cara roja porque se notaba que habia corrido para llegar ahi_ay Dios, perdoname hijita, no debi de darte permiso de venir tu sola para aca, oh lo siento señor

-se que se siente mal, ... se que tiene miedo de enfrentar la vida sola con su hija, pero le dire algo, su esposo no hubiera querido que usted se dejara quebrantar,

-...¿lo conocio?

-no, pero se que el accidente de automovil en que se vieron involucrados hace 6 años, asi que le dire que el, tomo la desicion correcta, ...

-a-ah...y-yo...

-dio la vida por ustedes, no fue su culpa

-...yo.._la mujer tenia los ojos rojos y lagrimas salian de ellos_¿como?...

-un hombre da la vida por su familia, asi que el sabia el riesgo, no haga que su sacrifcio sea en vano

_levi se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a caja del lugar, saco una suma de efectivo pagando el peluche y salio de la tienda, no sin antes susurrarle algo a la mujer, ella solo agacho la cabeza y abrazo a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, Eren salio de su escondite y dio una mirada hacia el par femenino, la mujer sonreia y acariciaba el rostro de su hija con mucho amor, Eren por su lado sintio un golpe seco en su corazon, miro un rato esa escena, conmovido y con esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, y alcanzo a escuchar algo de los labios de la mujer_

-tu papi mando decir que te ama mucho,

-¿en serio?...

-si,

_Eren corrio dejando a Mikasa atras, y alcanzo a Levi casi para subir a las escaleras electricas del Mall_

-L-levi...

-oh, eres tu...

-s-si...etto...

-¿y tu amiga la rara?

-jaja, ...am pues...y-yo, ¿que fue eso?...

-¿ah?...

-la mujer de la tienda de peluches...¿que le dijiste?...¿por que...se puso a llorar...?...

-ven.._Levi tomo de la mano a Eren subieron por las escaleras electricas y al terminar de subir, el de ojo verde oliva hizo que Eren se sentara en una banca de por ahi, ocupando un lugar junto a el_ las desgracias ocurren en todos lados, son historias que aveces no inican con algo feliz, esa familia, tch, hace 6 años, ... la madre se entero que estaba embarazada de Sayuri, tenian que mudarse porque consideraron que el departamento en el que vivian no era el indicado, asi que cuando encontraron un lugar nuevo, salieron de inmediato, estaba lloviendo, no estaban bien los frenos del auto, asi que te imaginas que paso...

-...que horror...

-el auto se estrello contra otro en una autopista, ... la madre de sayuri perdio el conocimiento, ...asi que el hombre tuvo que sacarla para que los demas autos que llegaban no terminaran impactandola

-ay Dios...p-pero, ...si lograron salir...¿por que su papá?...

-sayuri ya habia nacido, y estaba en la parte de atras del auto, el cinturon de seguridad de ella al momento del impacto, se quedo atascado, asi que volvio por su hija, y al hacerlo otro auto impacto... y...su padre se puso de escudo, ...para que no le pasara nada...

-...ay no..._Eren bajo la cabeza , y se abrazo a si mismo_que cruel...

-el habia llevado su auto al mecanico, asi que no sabia en que condidiones estaba, confio en algo ciegamente, no fue culpa de nadie,

-pobre niña, pobre señora...

-ha vivido con la idea de que es su culpa, ...lo que le dije fue algo que el padre le dijo a Sayuri..." te amo hija mia, dile a tu mami que la amo tambien, no es su culpa, y que de donde sea que este, las voy a cuidar"...la madre tenia que escuchar eso para ya no atormentarse

_Eren ya no contuvo las lagrimas, y sintio la mano calida de Levi que apretaba la suya_

-¿como sabes eso?...

-parte de lo que recuerda la esposa, y parte de lo que sayuri escucho, a pesar de ser una bebe, ...puedo indagar en sus memorias...

-se podria decir que, ...fuiste su mensajero...

-algo asi, ...

-levi, sabes, y-yo, ... cuando, la gente.. me estaba aplastando, ...cuando tu y Erwin peleaban, creo que recorde algo...

-¿que fue?...

-pues, no puedo ordenar muy bien, mas bien, ..mas que recuerdo es como,...una sensacion que se que paso, am...s-solo recuerdo que la gente, corria y gritaba, y que yo...sentia miedo, senti un vacio, y..cuando te vi con la niña, me senti del mismo modo, tengo miedo de saber que es eso que intento recordar pero parece que mi misma mente se niega a saberlo...dime que paso.

_[aveces, quisiera que esos recuerdos, solo fueran un mal sueño, pero no lo son, se que Eren quiere saber la verdad, pero, no quiero...recordarlo, ni saber que tipo de recuerdo es, tengo una idea de lo que podria...recordar pero, no]_

-te lo contere despues...

-necesito sabelo ahora...

-no es algo agradable,

-pero quiero saber...

- te pido por favor, que no hablemos de eso ahora,

-es injusto que no me quieras decir...

-me duele recordarlo, asi que te pido,...que ahora no...

_/y en ese momento, ...vi una cara en Levi, ...que no pense ver nunca, en sus ojos, parecia que estaban al punto del llanto, me senti culpable, asi que, hice algo que, incluso me sorprendio de mi mismo, sujete su rostro y lo hice mirarme a los ojos, y sin mas, lo bese, mi beso fue breve, pero...se sintio, tan reconfortante. que mi corazon, se estremesio, y lo senti pesado, al separarme de el, Levi me miro y ../_

_[ese beso me sorprendio, antes de que siquiera ´pudiera comenzar a disfrutarlo, se separo de mi, asi que acerque de nuevo mi rostro al de el, ..he hice ese beso mas profundo y mas largo, tome su mano, y la sujete con fuerza, tarde y temprano sabra lo que paso, para mi... la tragedia mas grande de mi vida, por lo cual no lo puedo dejar ir... necesito su perdon...]_

_al separarse, Eren tenia las mejillas rojas, pero aun asi no aparto la mirada de Levi_

-am, etto...queria decirte algo, lamento si...arruino el momento...

-dime...

-pues, respecto a Erwin, lo quiero mucho, no te lo negare, pero, y-yo, pense las cosas, y con quiero quedarme, es contigo

-¿eh?...

-te estoy, dando una oportunidad de verdad, asi que, aprovechala, porque, si me pierdes en esta vida, no quiero que me busques en la siguiente, ¿entiendes?

-lo entiendo, no te voy a fallar...

-eso espero...

-bueno, ire por tu amiga, se acaba de perder

-jeje, si...¿y los demas?

-fueron a ver que peliculas estan en cartelera, descuida en un momento los alcanzamos..

_Levi se alejo de Eren, dejandolo ahi sentado, pero en eso la niña que habia visto antes se acerco corriendo con el osito que le regalo levi en brazos y llego justo enfrente de Eren_

-disculpe señor ¿tu conoces a Onii-chan?

-h-hola, si, ¿te duele algo? vi que te caiste y

-na ya me siento mejor, jejeje,

-buenas tardes_la madre de la niña tambien se acerco a Eren, y el castaño por atencion se levanto de su lugar_n-no se levante, no vine a molestar..

-descuide, ¿puedo ayudarlas?

-am, pues solo, vine a decirle algo a, su...no se si me equivoco..pero el y usted, son...

-no se equivoca, jeje, tenemos que ver

-que afortunado, pero te ves muy joven, bueno eso no importa, yo quisiera poder darle las gracias a su esposo

-...(¿esposo?...ay crei que pensaba que era mi novio...), am vera el no...

-se que sonare imprudente y quisa, mal intencionada, ¿el bruja no es asi?

_/ser bruja en nuestro mundo es como, si hablaramos de un criminal, o de la mafia, se cree que ellos usan sus poderes para hacer que este mundo sea malo, asi que no se confia en ellos, pero Levi es la prueba de que eso no es verdad, ...asi que me asusto que la mujer nos delatara, a los que son bruja, practicamente, ...se les trata como lo mencione anteriormente, asi que me asuste un poco/_

-¿y que si lo es?...

-n-no me lo tome a mal, solo queria darle las gracias, durante años me atormente con la muerte de mi esposo, pero, de repente llego el, y me dijo algo que me ha llenado de paz, siempre me pregunte las ultimas palabras que dijo el,..y ahora las se,

-el es mentalista, no se preocupe, lo que le dijo es confiable

-gracias, pero tu..tambien..

-no, yo soy humano

-oh vaya, que singular...

-dile a onii-chan que gracias por todo

-se lo dire linda..

-jeje, tu me caes bien...

-ejeje, tu igual_Eren se agacho a la altura de la niña, y le acaricio la cabeza,_ eres muy bonita

-gracias am_el comentario de Eren hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara y como pudo cambio el tema_, el dulce que me dio onii-chan sabe como uno que me gusta mucho

-bueno, seguro que tu querias uno de esos

-sipi,

-me alegra, gracias a ti, pude ver un lado de Levi que no pense que tenia...

-no es nada,

-si lo es, gracias,,,_ en respuesta la niña lo abrazo y Eren sintio el abrazo mas calido de toda su vida, era extraño y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, pero de repente, recordo algo, la misma gente que habia visto anteriormente corria y gritaba, se asusto, y cuando casi descure que es lo que era._ c..arg..._Eren sintio como su corazon se detuvo, y de repente el aire que tenia se escapo de el_aaah, nnng._tanto la niña como la mujer se asustaron ante la reaccion del joven que ya literalmente estaba en el suelo sujetandose el vientre y gritaba de dolor_¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaarg aaaaaaah!

-¡ay Dios, ayudenmee!_la mujer se agacho y le sujeto el hombro a Eren,_tranquilo, respira, respira

-aaah, aah

-¿mami que tiene?...

-n-no se, respira, tranquilo, ¡ayudeneme!

_/de repente, el dolor emocional, fue remplazado por dolor fisico, me dolia como no tienen una idea, tenia miedo, no sabia que pasaba, y lo unico en lo que pense, era ver a Levi.../_

_mientras, Levi estaba acompañando a Mikasa, la mujer de la bufanda roja miraba de reojo al sujeto, y cuando hicieron contacto visual, Levi solo se limito a sonreirle de lado_

-¡aaah! descarado...

-no sera grosero con una mujer, pero, esa obsecion que tienes de cuidar a Eren no es sana

-ksdjhfdkjfhsdjf, no es de tu incumbencia, Eren es mi amigo, casi como mi hermano

-¿mm?...¿tu sabes de la muerte de sus padres?

-por supuesto que si, los mios tambien murieron ese dia..

-(esta niña, de seguro ahi me puedo enterar que paso) Oye, quiero preguntarle al-

_[no lo vi, pero, senti una angustia en mi, asi que busque a Eren en mis pensamientos y lo que encontre, fue horrible, justo en el lugar donde lo habia dejado, estaba retorciendose de dolor, sin decirle nada a su amiga comence a correr hacia ese lugar, de todos modos Mikasa me sigio, corri hasta donde estaba Eren, y lo vi tirado en el suelo, llorando y gritando, cuando estuve junto a el, lo tome entre mis brazos, y deje apoyara su espalda en mi, respiraba agitado, y con dificultad, Mikasa me dijo que iria por un doctor, pero yo con la mente llame a Hanji, lleve a Eren, cargandolo en mi espalda, y sabia que lo unico que tenia que hacer para ponerlo a salvo era llevarlo a casa, asi que me dirigi a una puerta al azar, y entre, en un segundo estaba en casa, y lleve a Eren a mi habitacion, lo coloque en la cama y Eren se aferro a mi cuello y no me quiso soltar]_

-¡no, no me dejes, no, no me dejes!

-sssh sssh tranquilo, aqui estoy,

-no me dejes, ..._Eren respiraba con dificultad, y profundamente_no me dejes,...no...

-sssh sh, ya ya tranquilo, (tengo que ir al consultorio)

-no me dejes, ...Levi...no...

-¡jefecito!_hanji entro de golpe a la habitacion y traia en su mano un jarro de color negro, el mismo que usaba Levi en su consultorio_le traje "el papel de pensiero"...

-es lo que necesitaba, dame 4 damelos

_hanji le entrego 4 pedazos de papel, y Levi los conviertio un un par de pastillas de color rojo_

-¿q-que es eso?

-es un calmante, _Levi le intento abrir la boca a Eren, pero el castaño no se lo permitio, lo alejaba al momento de que su mano intentaba llegar a su boca_Eren, ten, hasme caso tomatela

-¡no quiero, dejame, no quiero, no!

_el castaño sudaba, temblaba, cerraba con ojos con fuerza, y se retorcia en la cama_

-¿pero que lo puso asi?

-no lo se, Eren, tranquilo_lo que pudo hacer el de ojo verde oliva fue abrazar a Eren_sssh sssh

-¡no quiero, dejenme!...no se me acerquen...no quiero, dejenme, Levi ayudame, no, dejenme...no quiero...

-soy yo Eren, tranquilo mi amor,

-levi, ...ayudame...no, ...ngh... no, se me acerquen...no...

_[intente revizar la mente de Eren, pero, no pude, supe que estaba recordando algo, pero no se que es]_

-¡ayudelo, calmelo!

-¡no puedo maldita sea!... no puedo,

-ay no...

-¿que?

-pues, ...la mandragora, de seguro tiene que ver

-no, ¡maldito infeliz!... olvide que no me permite hacer magia en el...

-creo que se debe a otra cosa, intente lo que pueda...ire a buscar a Erwin...

-esta en Egipto...

-lo se,

-ten cuidado..

_Hanji salio corriendo de la habitacion, y se dirigio a la puerta magica, al abrirla se topo con el mismo lugar abandonado, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se hecho a correr, gritando el nombre de Erwin a todo pulmon_

-¡Erwin!...¡Erwin! ¡es Eren!...ayudalo...¡aaaaah joder!... ¿ni siquiera se donde estoy?...¿mmm?..._Hanji recorrio el lugar, y no tuvo duda en saber en donde estaba_¿un barco?...¿eh?..._y al encontrar la salida se topo con nada mas y nada menos que un buque a mitad del desierto_...que raro... a mitad del desierto...¿como llego aqui?...¡ah que importa! ¡Erwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡alquimista tontoooo, Eren esta un lio por tu culpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aaaah, ah buena hora me transforme en humano, ... en esta forma mi cuerpo se agotara mas rapido...no importa, debo encontrarlo

_y asi Hanji, sigio corriendo, buscando en el barco sin exito, pero mientras, Eren estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tenia una compresa fria en la cabeza, y Levi a un lado de el sujetandole la mano con fuerza_

-ngh...no...no quiero...ng...aah...

-quisiera...poder ayudarte, poder entrar a tu mente y saber que estas recordando...pero, ...sea lo que sea, se que es mi culpa...mi amor perdoname..._levi se acerco a Eren, quito la compresa fria y junto su frente con la de el, comprobando que su estado era grave_perdoname...

-ngh...Levi~, ...

-aqui estoy, aqui estoy...

_mientras Hanji corria en el desierto, pero sin exito alguno, casi su voz se volvia afonica, ...y Erwin no respondio_

-...joder, ...¡Erwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!...¡maldito rubio de ceja poblada si no me respondes te juro que me provocare la rabia y te mordere cuando te vea! ¡el pobre de Eren esta sufriendo por tu maldita culpa! ...responde...aaay_hanji se dejo caer,...y comprobo la calido de la arena a pesar de que el sol ardiente la estaba tocando, y cerro los ojos y en eso sintio como le caia un liquido en la cara_¡aaaah espero que sea agua!

_Hanji se puso de pie rapidamente y enfrento a Erwin, el culpable del liquido derramado_

-tranquilo, pense que te estabas muriendo

-ah eres tu..._y despues de acomodarse sus gafas, Hanji sujeto por la camisa al rubio y lo comenzo a sacudir_¡maldito infeliz, por tu culpa Erencito esta sufriendo y mucho!

-¡¿quien coño eres loco?!, malagradecido despues que te ayude

-¡soy Hanji, pedazo de idiota! dame la cura para revertir lo que le hiciste a Eren

-¿crees que lo que necesito crece en el desierto?, parto ahora mismo para Europa

-¡no importa Levi te dara lo que ocupas tu vienes conmigo de inmediato!

-¿que tan grave es?

-solo te dire que Eren intenta recordar algo y la maldita planta que le diste no se lo permite, asi que sabes...que es serio

_Erwin solo abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, pero Eren, por su lado la estaba pasando mal, ya ni siquiera decia nada, pero aun asi respiraba profundamente y su fiebre no sedia, Levi sentado en la cama junto a el, acariciaba su mano con mucha dulzura, y lo miraba preocupado_

-Eren, ...sea lo que intentes recordar, ... dejalo ir, no vale la pena que te atormentes, y que arriesgues tu vida por saberlo...

-ngh...

-tu me dijiste que sin memorias no existe dolor, y ya no quiero que sufras, asi que ...dejalo, ...tienes razon bien dice un dicho "que si tus ojos no lo ven el corazon no lo siente"...ya deja te atormentarte...

-mmm...ngh...

-Eren...ya no quiero perderte de este modo, ...viendote morir y yo sin poder hacer nada...ya no, .ya no..._Levi se llevo una mano al rostro y hablo con la voz entrecortada_ ya no quiero que mueras en mis brazos

-L-levi~, ¿donde?...ngh...

-¿ah?...Eren_Levi se acerco al nombrado y lo sujeto del rostro_aqui estoy...

-¿donde, esta?... quiero verlo...¿donde esta?...¿por que no llora?...¿por que?...ngh..._Eren tenia los ojos cerrados, pero aun asi las lagrimas salian de sus ojos_ ¿donde esta?

-¿donde esta que?

-...mi..mi ...bebé

_Levi, sintio un golpe directo en su corazon, uno que lo dejo helado, su rostro sorprendido fue cambiado casi de inmediato por un gesto de dolor, se separo de Eren para sujetarse el cabello y dar de puñetazos a la pared_

-¡¿por que?!... ¡de todos los malditos recuerdos! ¡¿por que ese?!...ng-gh,...ah...¡aaaah!..._levi respiro agitado, lleno de rabia, pero despues... se lleno de la mas profundas de la tristezas, con la cabeza baja, se acurruco en la cama en donde descanzaba Eren, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_perdoname, perdoname...perdonenme,

_hanji ya habia etrado a la casa, con Erwin detras de el, se notaba la prisa que llevaba el rubio, ya que estaba nervioso_

-maldicion,

-¡esta en el cuerto de Levi, anda anda ya ya ve ve! esta por ahi la habitacion

_Erwin entro sin avisar, y lo que vio le hizo olvidar por un momento la prisa que tenia, Eren se veia muy mal y Levi se veia destrozado, abrazaba a Eren como si su vida dependiera de ello, y escucho al joven decir constantemente "¿donde esta?" , pero aun asi se acerco y Levi sin mirarlo siquiera le hablo_

-¿que necesitas?...

-pues, es una lista un poco grande, me llevara ...tres semanas hacerla...

-tres semanas, vaya tres semanas..._levi se levanto de la cama muy tranquilo, arropo a Eren y se dirigio a Erwin, y sin avisar le dio un puñetazo, provocando que el rubio cayera al suelo_¡el no tiene tres semanas maldito bastardo!

-¡¿y tu crees que me tomo esto a la lijera?!

-¡tu y tu maldita plantita estan matando a Eren!

-¡es tu culpa por provocarle recuerdos tan desagradables!

-¡basta!_Hanji se puso en medio del par para que eso no pasara a mayores_¡los dos!...Levi, esta discusion esta fuera de lugar, cada segundo es critico, lo necesita para la cura, y tu Erwin, parte de la culpa es tuya, ... Eren quiere recordar lo que lo esta lastimando, si no lo hace no vivira tranquilo, olvidar tampoco es sano _ambos hombres se calmaron, pero aun mirandose con odio, hanji miro a Levi muy seriamente_¿que es lo que intenta recordar?

-...tch.._Levi bajo la mirada y el cabello cubrio sus ojos_ la guerra de las costas...

-¡¿eh?!...ay no, creo que lo entiendo...es la perdida mas grande no solo de su vida, si no tambien de la suya Levi...

-me dijo que queria saberlo, ...si yo no me hubiera negado a decircelo...tch...

-n-no es su culpa, quiza algo desato esas emociones, aaaaay ¡mueve tu trasero Erwin y cura a Erencito!,

-dale la lista que te di hanji, joder, ..._Erwin se levanto del suelo y miro al castaño con lentes_ la preparacion toma tiempo, pero no por eso quiere decir que no pueda a sacar a Eren del peligro, no soy estupido_Erwin saco de su bolsillo una botella pequeña de color morado_que se tome esto, es un calmante, es como cuando tienes una enfermedad terminal, no puedes detener los efectos pero puedes aplazarlos con medicamentos, Eren se tranquilizara con esto...

-levi, _hanji miraba con detenimiento la lista, pero despues se la paso a Levi quien de inmedita hizo lo mismo_estas cosas, ¿las puedes proporcionar de inmediato?...

-si, conosco los ingredientes asi que se los dare, puedes trabajar aqui

_Levi tomo la botella de color morado y fue con Eren, el joven no quiso abrir la boca en un principio pero, Levi intento algo para ver si el joven sedia_

-mi amor, linda... soy yo, se que tienes miedo y que ... no sabes que hacer, pero ya estoy aqui, abre la boca, te hara bien, ...Erenis, mi hermosa traviesa abre la boca

_Eren lanzo una queja, y entre abrio los ojos, Levi haciendo otro intento, logro que el joven se tomara el liquido, para despuer cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente_

_[se que, lo que pasa es confuso, ...a la vez es doloroso, pero...aun asi lo dire, Eren ha renacido pocas veces como una mujer, solo 4 para ser exactos, en una de ellas murio muy pequeña, en las restantes, siempre fue esteril, asi que no pudimos planear una familia, en parte considere que estaba bien asi, pero en la ultima vida, ..Eren, en ese tiempo Erenis, se sintio vacia, sintio que perdia una oportunidad de hacerme feliz, aunque a mi no me importaba, su sueño era poder tener un hijo, creo que es el sueño de toda mujer, con el hombre que ama, por años intento descubrir como hacerlo, pero esos milagros eran dados por ninfas, o por unicornios, pero esas criaturas, eran tan poco comunes, que... parecia que no existian, asi que, eso la puso triste, pero algo paso, algo que me hace culpable, pero lo contare despues, Eren esta despertando, y me esta mirando fijamente]_

-¿L-levi?...

-aqui estoy, ..._el nombrado aparecio casi de inmediato a su lado y le acaricio el flequillo al joven_ aqui estoy...

-me duele mi cabeza...

-tranquilo...estaras bien...

-ngh...aay, ..¿que me paso?..

-sssh ssh, no hablemos de eso...

-pero, ...

-te prometo que te contare todo en cuanto estes bien, te lo dire, al menos lo que yo recuerdo, como el dia que te enseñe como nos conocimos cuando eras niño...por ahora olvidalo te lo pido, solo te vas a hacer daño...

-te escuche..

-¿eh?...

-lo que, me dijiste, no me aferro solo porque si...ahora lo se...ese recuerdo, ...tambien te duele a ti,...por eso no me quisiste decir nada, y-yo, no se ..que paso ...solo se que me duele..

-espera..¿no recuerdas que estabas diciendo hace un momento?

-¿dije algo?...

-(tch, ...si le digo...solo lo voy a angustiar)...n-no...

-solo recuerdo que me dijiste que no debia aferrarme, pero la verdad, es que...creo que el que no lo ha olvidado, y el que se aferra a ese pasado...eres tu, esta bien.. no se que paso, pero, ya comprobe que tipo de hombre eres, se que no fue tu culpa..no te atormentes..

-tu no sabes que paso

-pero se que no fue tu culpa, algo de aqui_y Eren señalo su corazon_me lo dice, por otro lado ..._Eren estiro los brazos hacia Levi en señal de que queria un abrazo_ven, ...

-¿eh?..

-te estoy invitando a dormir aqui conmigo ¿no quieres?...

_Levi solo sonrio de lado, y se acomodo en la cama, abrazando a Eren protectoramente y acomodandolo en su pecho,_

-te prometo que ... en cuanto estes bien te contare todo

-gracias, ah y perdon, hoy no fuimos a trabajar y tus pacientes de seguro se quedaron esperando

-tranquilo, alguien mas me cubre

-...¿alguien?

-ya te lo presentare, por ahora ocupate mejor en dormir...

-ok..descanza...y am,..._Eren se acerco al oido de Levi y susurro algo muy bajito,_te quiero

_[esas palabras para mi lo significaron todo, es un avance para que Eren y yo estemos juntos, pero lo que dice Eren no es porque lo recordara algo de su pasado, si no porque el sabe que soy asi, ahora veo que tengo que conquistar a este niño, no lo tengo seguro, no tengo su amor condicionado, no como en otras vida]_

-jejeje, _Hanji se acerco a Erwin y le susurro_hacemos mal cuarteto asi que vamonos

-...ya que...

_a la mañana siguiente, Levi desperto pero no vio a Eren a su lado, asi que se levanto de la cama un poco sobresaltado, cuando salio de la habitacion pudo escuchar sonidos que venian de la cocina, y vio a Eren preparando el desayuno_

-hola Levi ¿quieres desayunar?

-no gracias, solo café de favor

-jeje, ok.._Eren se acerco a la cafetera y en lo que la maquina trabajaba el se acerco al estante y saco del interior 2 bowl de color amarillo, coloco leche en ambos, pero solo en uno calento la leche en el microondas, coloco el bowl en el suelo y dijo_ven bishito bishito ven

-...no pretenderas que yo...

-jajajajajaja, no jajajaja no es para ti jajaja, pero me has dado una buena idea jajaja

-¿entonces?

-oh, esta mañana se me antojo desayunar huevos pero am ... no teniamos asi que sali a la tienda y me encontre con un gatito muy lindo

-...¿que?, y lo trajiste a casa, ¿por que no me sorprende?...

-jejeje, si oh mira ahi viene

_de repente entro a la cocina un gato persa color blanco, con un liston amarillo con lunares blancos, lo primero que hizo el gato fue acercarse a Eren y restregarse en su pierna para luego tomar leche del tazon que tenia en el suelo, Levi se acerco al gato y lo tomo del pelaje de una manera ruda haciendo que este gritara de dolor_

-¡bastardo!

-¡nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Levi sueltalo lo lastimas!

-¡Eren, esta cosa no es un gato cualquiera!

-¡estas loco, claro que si ningun bruja en sus 5 sentidos se comeria un raton!

-¡que asco, has caido bajo maldito infeliz!_levi sacudia al gato y Eren trataba de quitarselo sin exito_¡anda muestra tu forma maldito!

-¡Levi dejalo sueltalo!

-¡ya dejame!_el gato persa lanzo un arañazo hacia Levi y este al fin lo solto, Eren se quedo con la boca abierta y el gato blanco se sento arriba de la mesa de la cocina_¡maldito entrometido arruinas todo!

-¿E-erwin?...iuuuug, ... te comiste un raton...

-am no, solo fingi que me lo comia para que confiaras en mi

-osea que deje que me...¡aaah!

_Eren salio corriendo de la cocina y Levi miro sombriamente hacia Erwin_

-¿que le hiciste?

-am, em, y-yo...

_Levi revizo la mente de Erwin y de Eren y lo que encontro fue al joven castaño salir a la calle y encontrarse con el gato persa camino a casa, Eren lo tomo en brazos y lo que hizo el gato fue lamerle el rostro y los labios, Eren muchas veces se dejo hacer eso por otros felinos, obviamente confio en que ese gato era uno cualquiera, asi que digamos que Erwin le dio besos indirectos a Eren_

-¿donde quieres que te entierre?

-ya te dije que hare lo posible para que Eren regrese conmigo, tu mentalista bastardo

-si si lo que digas_Levi chasqueo los dedos y de la nada aparecio una sierra electrica, el de ojo verde oliva la sujeto con fuerza y la encendio_tu pellejo lo usare para un Shamisen,

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Eren ya habia salido a la calle, pero con algo de preocupacion, era obvio que las cosas en las que creia que no pasaba nada, era totalmente lo contrario, asi camino cabisbajo hacia la escuela y al llegar ahi noto que varias de sus compañeras no estaban, eran las mismas chicas que los habian acompañado la otra vez _

-o-oye Jean ¿y las ..

_Eren no termino de formular su pregunta ya que Jean se apresuro a contestar_

-n-no se, ayer que te fuiste con Mikasa tu novio se fue detras de ti, nos quedamos con el tal Hanji pero despues el tambien se fue, las chicas se quedaron con nosotros en el cine, por lo que ellas despues quedaron de verse en un club de videojuegos

-bueno es raro que a las mujeres les guesten esas cosas...¿crees que esten bien?

-creo hicieron after party jajaja, y por eso no llegaron

-oh bueno...

_la escuela era rutinaria, Eren se paso todo el dia hablando con sus amigos, esos momentos lo hacian sentirse normal en muchos sentidos, entonces recordo un poco de lo que habia pasado ayer a la hora del recreo_

_/solo se que, ese recuerdo es malo, pero a la vez, siento que debo de saberlo, ...se que Levi se siente culpable, ...quiero saber que paso, para ver si puedo ayudarlo, solo eso/_

-oye Eren, ¿que haras despues de clases?

-am, pues trabajar

-que envidia, _Armin saco de su lonchera un sandwich el cual comenzo a comer_lo bueno de trabajar con un conocido es que el entorno es comodo, yo consegi un trabajo en donde todos me ven raro

-jeje, bueno, si soy afortunado

_pero de repente Marco llego corriendo con un periodico en la mano y se acerco a los jovenes_

-¡oigan, miren lo que encontre!

_Marco extendio el periodico y entonces vieron algo poco agradable para la hora del almuerzo, en la fotografia del periodico una joven estaba descuartizada, por reaccion Armin se tapo los ojos y Jean se cubrio la boca, por el contrario Eren tomo el periodico y lo sostuvo con mucho miedo_

-¡¿que te pasa Marco por que nos muestras eso?!

-e-es que, am... resulta que ...la que esta descuartizada en el periodico... es...Yaneth...

-¡¿la que le coqueteo abiertamente al novio de Eren?!. ¡Eren eres un asesino!

-¡oye yo estaba enfermo por eso me fui con Levi mikasa es testigo!

-Jean retira eso, Eren no lastimaria ni a una mosca...bueno a ti si pero a nadie mas...

-p-pero, ¿como es que?...

-la noticia dice que la joven fue hallada en los callejones de los barrios bajos, la policia no encontro nada, ni huellas, ni testigos, ni un indicio de quien pudo cometer este acto, am tambien dice que se encontro un cuchillo comun y corriente a unas cuadras de ahi, pero ..que ni sangre tenia

-a ver dame eso_jean le arrebato el periodico a Eren y comenzo a leer_ a ver aqui dice ejem, "una joven de apenas 15 años fue hallada muerta en los barrios bajos de la zona 23, las autoridades dicen que encontraron a la victima descuartizada y con"...aaaay...

-vamos lee

-"con multiples cortes en la piel y am, no fue despojada de nada, los peritos informan que no hubo actos de violencia en el atentado y que... tampoco agresiones sexuales,"...Dios...no dice mas, solo que... oh oh..quiza nos entrevisten...

-¿por que?

-porque aqui dice que aun se esta recolectando informacion, yo creo que nos preguntaran ya que nosotros la vimos...

-estas loco, nadie va a la zona 23 esta abandonada

-¿y si estaba abandonada por que se murio eh? ¿quien la mato?

-pero no tenemos de que preocuparnos porque ella se fue y no supimos exactamente a donde...

-Eren si tiene de que preocuparse, el fue el que la mato por celos

-¡ya Jean no digas cosas asi! es serio...

-ya ya perdon, oigan...¿creen que hayan sido brujas?

-claro que no_Eren miro a sus amigos seriamente_ellos no hacen cosas como esas

-claro que si, a eso se dedican

-que no...

-que si

-que no

-que si

-¡tu no sabes nada Jean!

-ay si tu, sabes mucho

-solo se que ellos no hacen ese tipo de actos delictivos, ...¿han escuchado de los titanes?

-¿que no son una banda de rock?

-no...

-yo si, _marco se sento en el suelo y miro a Eren_mi papá dice que son seres magicos y brujas que se dedican a matar gente, pero que otros seres magicos al igual que brujas ni se meten en asuntos del ser humano, o que si lo hacen para ayudar

-exacto, al bando malo se les dicen titanes, de seguro ellos fueron...

-pero se me hacen raro que algo asi pase, digo en esta zona nunca habia llegado una noticia de estas

-si han llegado pero hace como 11 años atras

-¿mmm?..._

_Eren miro el periodico que estaba en manos de Jean, y un escalofrio lo inundo, has que un grito lo asusto_

-¡oigan!

_los 4 jovenes gritaron a unisono, Marco se hizo bolita en el suelo Armin se coloco detras de Eren y jean corrio a abrazar a Eren_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡fue Eren lo hizo por celos! ¡arrestelo a el!

-¡tengo testigos de que estaba enfermo en casa , pase toda la noche a un lado de mi novio, preguntele a el!

-¡no quiero ir a la carcel, mi tio dice que es horrible!

-¡silencio ustedes!_el que los habia llamado era nada mas y nada menos que el director de la escuela, que tenia una pose seria cruzado de brazos, tomo el periodico y lo hizo bolita_¡¿que hacen con esto?!

**Nota de la Autora: XDD les presento al director de la escuela de Eren, el Principal Pixies jajajajajajaja xD**

-lo sentimos, es que am, lo vimos y nos enteramos que es una de nuestras compañeras...

-es un tema serio jovenes, los vine a buscar porque la policia esta aqui

-oh no...

-Mikasa me conto que aparte de ustedes estaban dos personas mas, necesito que las llamen

-son, ejem, amigos mios director...

-¿tuyos Eren?, bueno eso me facilita las cosas, ¿podrias hacer que vinieran ahora?

-claro, solo que tendria que ir a casa, no tengo sus telefonos...

-¿no tienen el telefono de tu propio novio?

-el no usa telefono (o eso creo)...

-bueno un profesor te acompañara a casa

_Eren con permiso y supervision de un maestro de la escuela estaba caminando a su casa, aunque le dio un poco de miedo, ya que el unicamente habia entrado con ayuda de Levi en puertas al azar, y el solo entraba en un callejon ¿pero como entraria a su casa con un extraño?..eso lo preocupo_

-¿donde vives Eren?

**Nota de la autora: XDD ahora les presento al profesor que es victima de Levi jajajaja Kitts Verman**

-em pues yo...(oh me lleva...)

-¡Eren!

-¿ah?..._el nombrado volteo y noto a Hanji en su forma humana corriendo hacia el,_¿hanji?

_ al castaño le parecia extraño, ya que se suponia que Hanji solo podia ser humano en un solo dia por la luna llena, pero sin embargo ahi estaba, el castaño con lentes llego con Eren y lo abrazo de una manera protectora_

-¡gracias a Dios estas bien! , ¿viste lo que paso en el periodico? pense lo peor, ¿que no era una de tus amigas?

-si, pero esa noticia es de ayer

-¿entonces por que carajos tiene la fecha de hoy?

-ejejejejeje... es la fecha de publicacion Hanji jejeje

-jum jum..._el profesor de Eren solo se cruzo de brazos y miro al joven castaño_

-oh, este Hanji mira el es Kitts Verman, mi profesor y am, de hecho venia por ti y por Levi

-ouh ya veo, ¿por alguna declaracion supongo?

-esta en lo correcto señor am...

-Zoe jejejeje un placer

-tendra que acompañarme a la escuela

-claro solo tengo que ir por Levi y..

-me temo que tendre que ir con usted

-claro no se apure jejeje, venga la casa no esta lejos

_/me emocione, jejeje al fin sabria como es que Levi deja entrar extraños a la casa, asi que era algo nuevo para mi, para mi sorpresa note que Hanji nos condujo hasta una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco, la cual tenia en la puerta de reja negra un pequeño letrero con letras doradas "Dr. Ackerman"...asi que supe de inmediato que estabamos en la entrada hacia el consultorio, al entrar nos topamos con lo tipico, en lugar donde trabajaba con Levi, mi maestro al igual que yo miro asombrado el lugar/_

-vaya, ...¿vives aqui Eren?

-b-bueno, si,

-jejeje, la entrada a la casa es de este lado, sigame

-s-si gracias

_/ y sin mas, pasamos por la puerta magica directo a la casa, Levi estaba mirando la television y note que Erwin en su forma gatuna estaba recostado en su regazo, algo...perturbador y extraño para mi/_

-Levi , el maestro de Eren vino por nosotros para que vayamos a testiicar la muerte de una compañera de Erencito

_levi se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio al maestro, lo saludo cordialmente y despues de una charla, todos caminaban de regreso a la escuela, y entonces Eren escucho la voz de levi en su cabeza_

-("cuentame")

-("al parecer, Yaneth, la chica que te..ejem, ...ella, la encontraron muerta ayer, ¿que pasa Levi?, mis compañeros creen que es obra de brujas, esto se va a volver un caos si se sale de control")

-("apenas me estoy enterando, espera, ..._un ratito despues :3_"oh ya... que desastre, ...")

-("dime")

-("no es apto para mocosos")

-("ella no era una amiga pero era mi compañera, y me afecta su muerte, asi que dime que esta pasando")

-...tch..("es obra de un fantasma")

-(¿"un fantasma?, pero ...como es que?")

-("no solo los fantasmas son almas en pena, en este caso es un suceso conocido como "ecos astrales del pasado"...la zona 23 es uno de los barrios mas bajos y sucios de la zona Asiatica, pero te dire algo, nosotros lo conocemos como "el registro", en ese lugar antes de que siquiera construyeran una ciudad, sucedieron muertes, asesinatos, violaciones, toda la energia negativa se acumulo por siglos, y por consiguiente busca en repetir desgracias una y otra vez")

-("entonces, ella solo estaba en el lugar equivocado")

-("si, ...la cosa es que, ¿quien la llevo a ese lugar equivocado?")

-("¿de que hablas?")

-("esa zona esta prohibida Eren, solo seres magicos pueden acceder a ella porque son inmunes a esas energias, los humanos son diferentes, dime una cosa, ¿pasarias por un lugar oscuro, en la noche, solo y sabiendo de ante mano que algo malo te puede pasar?")

-("n-no...obvio no")

-...("¿entonces por que ella si?, el miedo es lo que nos ayuda en nuestro trabajo Eren, si sientes miedo de un lugar en especifico, has caso a ese instinto y alejate de ahi, son las clasicas corazonadas, agradecele al capitan de la zona Americana, el invento ese sistema")

_/Levi tenia un punto, si algo me daba miedo, mi instinto era salir corriendo, quiza a eso se refiere, ..ese insitito que te dice que no debes de acercarte es un medio de salvamento para el humano, pero aun asi, siento miedo ahora, asi que camine junto a Levi lo mas que pude y para mi alivio, me tomo de la mano y asi llegamos a la escuela y nos llevaron a la oficina del director, al entrar Levi me solto de la mano, y note que algunos de mis compañeros estaban ahi, entre ellos las amigas de yaneth, y dos policias, ambos, bastante altos y uno de ellos hablo/_

-buenas tardes, ya que estan todos aqui iniciare formalmente, soy el oficial Mike Zacarius

**Nota: imaginense a Mike vestido de policia jsflkgjlkfgjkjfg yomi XD jajaja**

-y yo soy Bertholdt Fubar,

-sere rapido, ustedes son los pricipales sospechosos de la muerte de Yaneth Zacarius

-...¡¿Zacarius?! no me diga que es familiar suya

-asi es jovencito_Mike se dirigio hacia Jean y le dedico una mirada sombria_y llegare al fondo de todo esto

-bueno, _hanji se cruzo de brazos y se acomodo las gafas_como servidor publico le recuerdo que debe de ser imparcial y mostrar una actitud de servicio, ademas uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario

-bien a usted entrevistare primero, ¿que edad tiene?

-32 años y aun sigo joven jejeje,

-¿y que hacia en un grupo de jovenes?

-am bueno,_Eren hablo timidamente pero aun asi no titubeo_ la verdad es que, Hanji me acompaño con mis amigos, yo lo lleve porque no queria ir solo, es un buen amigo mio

-si señor, _armin tambien hablo de la misma manera_lo que pasa es que, al salir de la escuela, mis amigos aqui presentes y las amigas de yaneth dijeron que querian venir con nosotros para conocer al novio de Eren am , en realidad Eren no habia llegado a la escuela

-¿por que?

-fue mi culpa_levi tambien hablo y miro a Mike fijamente_ Eren trabaja conmigo en un consultorio hubicado en mi domicilio, trabajo hasta tarde ese dia y considere que era prudente que descansara

-hmp...¿y usted señor quien es?

-Levi Ackerman, pareja de joven aqui presente, ademas vive conmigo

-ya veo...¿supongo que esta conciente que es un menor de edad?...

-y supongo que...usted sabe que solo cometo delito si tengo relaciones con el

_todos los presentes tenian la boca abierta, el novio de Eren tenia un punto valido y habia callado al policia que se veia de armas tomar, pero el rubio policia no se quedo atras y estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero Eren tomo por el hombro a Levi y le susurro_

-ya tranquilo, tu y yo sabemos lo que hacemos, dejalo ya...

-tch, como quieras

-am, señor, yo no vine a hacer publica mi vida privada, tengo emancipacion desde los 13 años, razones, mis padres murieron y muchos sucesos legales, este hombre que ve aqui, no se aprovecha de mi situacion...estoy en una relacion formal con el, si incluso existe intimidad entre el y yo, no tengo porque comunicarselo, es por eso que se le llama "intimidad" ademas ya nos salimos del tema

_Mike analizo a Eren y comprovo la honestidad de ese joven asi que solo rio de lado y se paso una mano por la nuca_

-bueno, comprendan mi dolor, me es dificil separar mis emociones con mi trabajo, solo son unas sencillas preguntas las que les hare,

_y asi fue, Mike y Bertholdt formularon sus preguntas a cada uno de los presentes por separado, el interrogatorio fue dificil llevo mucho tiempo y tuvo mucha presion, las amigas de yaneth salieron llorando y los amigos de Eren temblando, y Levi y Hanji junto con el profesor fueron los unicos que salieron tranquilos, cuando llego el turno de Eren, Levi le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo_

-tranquilo, solo son preguntas,

-es que como salieron los demas, ya me dio miedo

-ya te dije solo son preguntas, ejercen presion pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-esta bien... am...aqui voy...

_el castaño entro a la direccion, se sento en una silla ubicada en medio de la oficina, y se agacho un poco, en eso escucho la voa de Levi en su cabeza_

-("tranquilo estoy aqui contigo")

-("gracias")...uf...

-bien Eren_Mike se sento enfrente de Eren y lo miro fijamente_dime ¿que relacion tenias con mi hermana?

-...(¡era su hermana!...oh Dios..)...em pues la verdad, hablamos muy pocas veces, era cuando me pedia ayuda para su tarea, o aveces no le entendia a las clases...

-si, me hablaba de ti, dime Eren me dicen que ella le coqueteo abiertamente a tu novio, ¿eso te molesto?

-y-yo, no es eso ..

-¿es por eso que dejaste el lugar?...

-pues...

-¿no te agrado desde entonces cierto?

-yo

-lo mas seguro es que te agrade la idea de que este muerta

-oiga

-y si pasamos a hablar de tu novio ese, digo, se ve como de 30 años o mas, ¿no crees que el haya sido el culpable?

_Eren sintio que esas palabras cruzaron una linea delgada, asi que miro a ese hombre rubio con una mirada sombria y con mucha rabia_

-¡retire eso, lo que me pregunta y dice esta fuera de lugar, no era mi amiga pero si mi compañera de clase, yo tengo tambien mis propios problemas!...ayer, ...me senti muy mal, las unicas personas que estuvo a mi lado, fueron levi y hanji, es cierto que ...senti celos, son naturales, pero, jamas pensaria en hacerle daño a nadie, y se que Levi tampoco, ni Hanji, me retire, porque no considere correcto hacer una escena de esos celos, ...yo...quiero a levi mucho, y el me respeta en todo sentido, estoy conciente de la diferencia de edad, pero el tambien...¡ni el ni yo somo culpables de nada!, en todo caso...¿que tipo de hermano es usted?, si le hubiera puesto cuidado y se hubiera asegurado que llegara a casa temprano...de seguro esto no hubiera pasado

-¡tu no sabes como fueron las cosas mocoso estupido!

-¡usted tampoco, asi que deje de culparme!

_tanto Mike y Bertholdt se quedaron asombrados de como contestaba ese joven, los anteriores se habian puesto a llorar o ya no querian hablar, asi que Mike se calmo y le ofrecio a Eren un vaso con agua_

-lamento la rudeza, pero asi ejercemos presion

-pues son malos...

-eje, si,...sabes, tienes razon en algo, a mi me dijo que se iba a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, por lo que se el maestro falto a clases y decidio ir con un grupo de jovenes que ni siquiera eran mis amigos , solo para coquetearle a...Levi, la llame, a esa hora en que estaba con ustedes, y me dijo que estaba en la escuela, asi que confie en ella, a pesar de que se me hizo raro..que hiciera esas cosas,

-lo siento mucho

-no es tu culpa, Levi, me dijo que es medico

-si, tiene un consultorio al final de la zona comercial, yo trabajo con el

-tambien me dijo que no tienes familia...

-murieron cuando tenia 7 años...y-yo no puedo recordar como murieron, supongo que el trauma...

-tal vez, sere directo Eren, ...se que Levi es bruja

-¡¿EH?!..._Eren revizo el vaso con agua que estaba bebiendo_¿usted tomo de esta agua?...

-si

-creo que tiene algo_y sin mas Eren arrojo lejos el vaso con agua_ bueno si es todo yo me voy usted solo dice disparates, lamento su perdida de verdad, pero tampoco me puede obligar a quedarme aqui, tengo testigos que confirman mi estado de salud y pase toda la tarde y la noche en casa de levi, y el no es nada de lo que usted dice

-am Eren _Bertholdt comenzo a caminar hacia el castaño y se coloco enfrente de el_es en serio..el nos los dijo

-("de hecho si se los dije")

_Eren se sorprendio bastante, tanto asi que se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a gritarle a la puerta de la salida_

-¡eres un tarado Levi, crei que no le podias decir a nadie que eres un bruja!

-("yo no dije eso")

-¡no me importa!

-("te dire que es raro que le grites a la puerta")

-¡tu eres mas raro y aun asi estoy contigo!

-("touché")

-¡entra y explicame en persona que carajos pasa!

-("ay como me fastidia que grites")

_Levi entro a la direccion y Hanji justo detras de el_

-bueno ya al grano, Mike y yo nos conocemos de hace muchos años,

-Levi nos ha ayudado a casos sin resolver_Mike se recargo en la pared y miro a Levi de reojo_, en el periodico no anunciamos sospechas a los bruja porque no estabamos seguros, y.. de ese modo no ensusiamos su reputacion,

-osea que aparte de medico eres detective..¿otra cosa que no me hayas contado Levi?...

-en realidad no soy detective, solo cuido nuestra reputacion deciendole a la policia lo que realmente paso

-Levi es un, ¿como decirlo? ayudame Bertholdt

-agente no oficial de la policia, tiene jurisdiccion no oficial,

-ya veo_Eren miro a Levi con un puchero_tienes una vida rara...

-acostumbrate a ella, en todo caso Mike, el no tiene que ver, dejalo ir

-si, nos vemos Eren

_/esto se pone cada vez mas raro, digo...¡¿que carajos hace Levi cuando no lo veo?!...aaaay... supongo que, por ser capitan de la zona asiatica, tiene responsabilidades, pero aun asi , me intriga en mas de un sentido este mundo, es raro, pasan cosas que en mi vida jamas pense que pasarian, y tengo miedo, incluso de mismo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda descubrir, con esos pensamientos de nuevo regresamos a casa, y note que Erwin en su forma de gato persa blanco, me recibio como si fuera un gato comun y corriente, se restrego en mi pierna y me ronroneo, lo tome en brazos y le dije con un tono de voz molesto/_

-deja de fingir, se que eres Erwin,

-nyaaaan

-¿eh?...dime algo ...

-maaaw.. prrrrr

-¡dime algoooo!

-no puede

-¿por que no Levi?...

-jugue con su mente, y ahora cree que es un gato de verdad

-ouh...¡¿queee?!... con razon vi que lo tenias en las piernas muy quitado de la pena

-una vez que vuelva a la normalidad, recordara todo, en todo caso _y Levi saco una lata de comida para gato sabor menudencias de pavo_ es hora de la cena

-iiug no lo hagas,_y asi Eren abrazo a Erwin protectoramente,_ si come esa cosa vomitara el pavo es el peor sabor para gato

-ya lo se...

-jajajajajaja, _Hanji entro a la casa ya en su forma de lobo_ ay Erwin se pone con hercules a las patadas

-no lo hagas Levi,

-tch_Levi chasqueo los dedos y Erwin solo sacudio la cabeza_listo ya volvio

-...¡Levi te odio como te atreves a hacerme esto!

-tu te lo buscaste, en todo caso deberias de agradecerle a Eren que no te diera esa lata asquerosa

-dkjkjfkas,

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿por que Erwin esta aqui?...

-pues, el esta para prepararte un remedio en contra de la mandragora esa jejejejeje, por eso esta aqui Erencito, pero por lo que veo esta perdiendo el tiempo

-pfff, ...

-jejeje_Eren acaricio el mentos de Erwin_ eres suavecito, con que esta es tu forma,

-¿te gusta?

-si, jeje levi tambien en su forma de gato es super suavecito y lindooo, ¿ lo has visto? es tan lindo cuando corre por el raton jejejeje

_a Erwin se le rompio el orgullo, sabia que a Eren le gustaba los gatos pero cuando hablaba de Levi en su forma de gato hasta su cara se iluminaba_

-pff jejejeje, Erencito ya demostro sus preferencias, el marcador, la casa 1 invitado 9 jajaja

-como debe ser,

-y tambien la otra vez se puso a jugar con su listo

-espera espera espera, ¿Levi es como tu mascota?

-am, digamos que no y si jejejeje

-puaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja, levi es la mascota de Eren jajajaja

-claro que si, asi que alejate de mi dueño gato con pulgas_y de la nada, el gato negro en que se transformaba Levi estaba en el hombro del castaño,_ese es mi lugar,

-¿en en serio?_Erwin se bajo los brazos de Eren y se transformo en humano, lo primero que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y mirar a Eren y a Levi arqueando las cejas_pero...

-digamos que es un acuerdo entre los dos, _el castaño tomo al gato negro en sus brazos y le acaricio el menton_Levi aveces se pasa de listo y lo castigo haciendo que se duerma conmigo en su forma de gato, asi no me puede hacer nada

-tch, castigo cruel si me lo preguntan

-oye levi tenemos que hablar lo de jummmp, el fantasma...

-¿fantasma?_Erwin miro a Hanji con intriga_¿que clase de fantasma?

-es un "eco ansestral del pasado", ya sabes que ahi pasan cosas malas, una jovencita tuvo mala suerte y ese lugar se la descabecho

-yo no lo llamaria mala suerte_Levi pos su lado estaba muy bien acomodado en los hombros de Eren como una boa, miro a Hanji y despues a Erwin muy seriamente_ eso fue a proposito

-¿por que?, ¿que sabes al respecto Levi?_Eren rasco el mentos de Levi y obtuvo de reaccion un ronroneo del felino_¿es malo?

-bueno, indague las mentes de sus amigas, al parecer un joven las invito a un café, pero, Yaneth en particular, llamo la atencion de ese sujeto, aunque eso no lo contaron ellas

-¡¿por que?! eso es importante...

-tenian miedo, ... y el sujeto al parecer las amenazo si decian algo

-¿se lo comentaste a Mike?

-si, de hecho va a venir para aca, asi que en lo que llega, todos tenemos trabajo que hacer, Hanji tu te vas a investigar que coños pasa, tu Erwin has la mezcla para que se recupere Eren y tu Eren te vas a dormir

-¡tu no eres mi jefe mentalista demente!

-¡oye yo quiero ir a trabajar!

-los dos estan en mi casa y hacen lo que yo digo

-sjkfkdsfjksdfj, ¿Eren trabaja contigo?

-si jejeje, y disfruto mucho mi trabajo, aunque el mundo de la magia tiene cosas que no entiendo y me dan miedo, la mayoria son muy estimulantes y bellas, por fin vi como es un had ademas no sabia que exixtian los Ratónes colorados de Murcia, ¿sabias que ellos cuidan a los niños? jejeje aunque me sorprende que esten aqui si viven en españa

_Erwin noto algo mas en Eren, le emocionaba hablar de las cosas que veia, las cosas que aprendia, lo veia feliz, pese a que algo en el sabia que Levi no era buena opcion para Eren por ningun motivo, pero tambien noto lo comodo que estaba en ese mundo, asi que_

-¿sabes como hacer un chocolate de en sueño?

-¿chocolate?_Eren ladeo la cabeza algo confundido_¿de en sueño?

-¡waaaaaah!_hanji se emociono y comenzo a mover la cola rapidamente muy emocionado_¡es el chocolate mas delicioso de todo el mundo! duendes irlandeses tacaños, no dan muestras

-si es un chocolate que solo comen los duendes, pero obvio les hice un favor y me dieron la receta

-¡¿en serio?! jejeje, ¿levi puedo ver como hace ese chocolate? asi me quedo en cas descanso

-n-no veo porque no...

_Eren tomo a Levi en brazos y junto frentes con el_

-gracias, no me extrañes...

-tratare..

_el castaño ante ese comentario, le dedico una sonrisa, asi que le dio un beso en su cabeza y lo puso en el suelo, casi de inmediato Eren se dio la vuelta y fue con Erwin muy emocionado_

-¿es tan rico como dices?

-delicioso, se que te gustan

-¡claro que si! ¿a quien no le gusta el chocolate?

-a los trolls

-deben de tener problemas en el paladar

-en realidad creen que el chocolate es para perdedores

-jajaja, me gusta ser un perdedor jejeje,

_, Eren se fue con Erwin, ambos entraron a una habitacion y levi, noto la felicidad de Eren en su cara, y Hanji comento algo que le molesto_

-y asi el marcador queda 1 - 1 jejejeje ¡aaauch!_y Levi respondio rasguñandole la nariz_oiga, yo solo dije lo que veo, en todo caso ¿por que permite eso?

-porque no soy el dueño de Eren, pero...

_levi le adecuo a Erwin una habitacion, esta consistia en una cama individual, un ropero y una mesa de madera enorme que abarcaba casi todo el cuarto, en esta tenia muchos utencilios como caserolas, platos, tubos de ensayos y equipo de laboratorio, Eren se sento en la cama de Erwin y miro como el hombre de cabello rubio comenzo a trabajar, sacando de frascos rojos diferentes ingredientes_

_/mire a Erwin trabajar, era como ver a alguien cocinar, pero..sin el fuego, y esto era mas expectacular, ya que salia humo de colores, con cada cosa que vaciaba en un recipiente blanco, mi curiosida me vencio y me acerque hacia el y note que la mezcla que tenia era color verde y olia asqueroso, asi que no pude evitar taparme la nariz y decir_

-huele horrible...

-asi es en un principio, pero despues solo agregamos el ingrediente principal, ¿puedes adivinar que es?

-am,...¿chocolate?..

-si, _Erwin saco de un frasco pequeño de color rojo unas semillas de color cafe oscuro_son semillas de cacao

-¿cacao?

-asi se le dice al fruto del chocolate,_Erwin las tenia en las manos, y parecia disolverlas en sus manos volviendolas polvo las agrego al plato blanco y entonces esa mezcla verde, se volvio café oscuro, y el aroma se volvio muy agradable_ya esta listo

-huele delicioso,

_/no mentire, olia al mejor chocolate de mi vida, Erwin tomo una cuchara y la sumergio en el tazon y me la ofrecio, no dude en tomarla y provarla y descubri un sabor familiar pero a la vez unico/_

-es chocolate con menta irlandesa

-¿chocolate y menta?...wou..jejeje he provado de esos chocolates pero... este , no se parece a nada ...de lo que he provado sabe ¡deliciosooo!

-me alegra que te gustara, el chocolate con menta es un dulce que es muy variante, su sabor no es exactamente igual cada vez que se prepara y por esto, cada combinación de chocolate puede ser única y deliciosa, pero los duendes de irlanda cultivaron la mejor de las mentas, para este tipo de chocolate

-wouuu

-ademas las unicas veces en que el humano tiene la posibilidad de provar este tipo de chocolate es el 19 de febrero,

-¿por que ese dia?

-sabes que a los duendes les gusta el dulce, asi que no debe de sorprenderte que en la Asosiacion Nacional de Confiteros, existan seres magicos como asosiados

-vaya, pues es delicioso, en mi vida jamas lo hubiera provado...gracias...

-de nada, ...

_/el ambiente sin darme cuenta, se volvio incomodo, asi que...decidi escapar/_

-e-eh y-yo, sabes, ya me dio sueño... Levi tenia razon debo de descanzar

-mi cama esta ahi..

-(¡¿Eeeeeeh?!...)...am n-no gracias jejeje, es que si no duermo en mi cama no podre consiliar el sueño jejeje...

-Eren.._Erwin tomo de las manos a Eren, al momento que este intento escapar de su habitacion, con un movimiento brusco pero despues delicado, lo atrajo a sus brazos y le hablo con una dulce voz_Eren, ...sabes..

-o-oye...

-solo dame una señal para saber que ... tu y yo podemos estar juntos, no me importa lo que diga Levi, se que...tengo una esperanza, pero solo tu puedes darmela...

-...Erwin...

_/no supe como, ni cuando, pero...cuando menos me di cuenta, el rostro de Erwin estaba casi junto al mio, y sus labios.. se acercaban, mi corazon se acelero, muchas veces, senti esos labios junto a los mios y me estremecia, pero...esta vez...antes de que esto ...pasara, ...recorde a Levi...y lo paciente que ha sido, se que..da miedo, es aveces voluntarioso, y que Erwin, no se parece en nada en el, se que el fue mi , primer amor si lo ponemos de ese modo,...pero...pero../_

_justo antes del beso, Eren volteo el rostro y Erwin solo ofrecio su mejilla para el beso_

-¿que ocurre?

-nada, solo que...solo que, yo no creo que...

-Levi dijo que.. no te tiene a la fuerza, no te sientas comprometido con el por el pasado..

-no es eso, _/no se de donde..saque el valor, pero..sujete el rostro de Erwin gentimente y lo bese...el correspondio pero lo separe rapidamente de mis labios, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios/_hmp lo sabia...

-¿que?...

_Erwin miro confundido a Eren y el castaño, al contrario de el, le dedico una sonrisa_

-ya no es lo mismo, perdoname, pero,...no quiero a levi por el pasado, ...ese ni siquiera lo recuerdo y me es vago, confio en el, porque al recordar ciertas cosas, se que es buena persona, a diferencia de lo que piensas, el no me obliga a nada, y lo que hace yo se lo he permitido, quiero...quiero darle una oportunidad, te ame en su momento pero...di lo que quieras, llamalo ursurpador, y a mi traidor, pero quiero estar con el...

_Erwin le dio un abrazo fuerte al castaño frente a el y este correspondio_

-aun asi, te voy a esperar...siempre que me dices que le daras una oportunidad, cabe la posibilidad de un fallo, entonces yo estare ahi..

-...perdoname...

-no hay que perdonar...

_Eren salio de la habitacion de Erwin un poco confundido y triste, con la cabeza baja se dirigio a la puerta magica, y al abrirla, el consultorio de Levi estaba ahi, el hombre mencionado tenia su bata blanca y en la mesa de operaciones, estaba una paloma, Eren se acerco y levi se extraño un poco_

-oe,...¿Eren?..._el nombrado se acerco a el y lo abrazo, a levi le extraño esa muestra de afecto tan de repente_¿estas bien?...

-si, lo estoy...perdon...por entrar asi de repente..solo que...

_[me gano la curiosidad, asi que...me entere de lo que paso, si los celos me hubieran cegado, le hubiera reclamado, pero, en realidad me gano la comprensio, asi que como es mi costumbre, lo tome del rostro y le bese la frente, para luego juntarla con la mia]_

-gracias...

-¿de que das las gracias?...tienes derecho de enojarte, lo bese...

-entonces, dejame borrar lo que hiciste...

_/me tomo del rostro y me beso, a diferencia del otro beso, este, este me lleno de nervios, temblaba, y mi corazon latia ...tan rapido que dolia, y al separarme de esos labios, me senti vacio, una lagrimas traicionera cayo de mi ojo, y Levi se aseguro de secarla con la manga de su bata blanca, este sujeto, tan frio, tan pedante, pero a la vez...tan tierno y...tan el/_

-perdoname...

-ssh sssh, para mi no paso nada,

-si pero si paso...

-pero no importa...

-aaaaw que tierno..._el ave que estaba en la mesa de operaciones, ladeo la cabeza y hablo, su voz era algo femenina pero a la vez grave_y lindooooo, me recuerda a la vez que estaba en mi nido y mi espos me hizo enojar, ¡el muy maldito no cuido el nido como era debido!...pero despues me llevo flores para mi nido, y lo perdone, jejeje

-ouh, lo siento,...interrumpi...

-jeje no te disculpes jovencito, cada quien tiene su prioridad...

-¿esta bien?..¿esta herida?

-en realidad es chequeo medico general jajaja, trabajo para una adivina y me trajo con Levi-sensei

-¿adivina?...

-es la mascota de Petra, la usa para ciertos augurios,

-escuche a hanji hablar sobre Petra. ...

-ya la conoceras, por otro lado, ¿que tal el chocolate?..

-am, no es tan bueno como esperaba jeje

-tch jaja, ya me imagino...

_en eso, se escucho como tocaban a la puerta del consultorio y la bola de cristal con voz robotica hablo,_

-"capitan de la policia Asiatica de la zona 12, Mike zacarius, viene para buscarlo sensei, asunto, asesinato de Yaneth Zacarius, ¿le permito la entrada?"

-si

_la puerta se abrio y mike ahora entraba vestido de civil, era una camisa a cuadros color azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, Eren se hizo un poco para atras, no cabia duda que ese hombre era alto y daba un poco de intriga verlo_

-buenas tardes..._sin evitar la curiosidad, Mike revizo por todos lados el consultorio de Levi,_vien porque me lo pediste...

-buenas tardes...

-pasa, este es mi ultimo paciente_levi se dirigio a la paloma y le sobo la cabeza_estas en exelente salud

-gracias sensei, adios Eren, cuida a sensei

-s-si, nos vemos...

_la paloma emprendio el vuelo, y MIke la sigio con la mirada, para luego clavarla en Eren_

-em...(tengo miedo, '¿por que me mira asi?...)...

-ejem. _levi busco la mirada de Mike y se cruzo de brazos_entremos, ...

_ya en la sala, Eren se aseguro de preparar café y llevarselos a los hombres, pero entonces el castaño se desconcentro al notar que el hombre rubio con barba de candado no dejaba de mirarlo,_

-(¿por que me mira asi?)_y con un tono de voz molesto Eren penso_(¿...ay por que?)...

-sin rodeos Levi, ...¿quien fue el asesino de mi hermana?...

-no lo se con certeza, pregunte a algunos de mis pacientes, y no ellos no han notado nada raro en nuestro mundo,

-¡eso no me sirve de nada!

_Eren se exalto un poco y se hizo para atras ya que Mike dio un manotazo y derramo su café, por su lado Levi se cruzo de brazos y lo miro muy enojado_

-tu estupidez es la que no me sirve..._levi descruzo los brazos para chasquear los dedos, el café deraamado se limpio y la tasa regreso a su lugar en la mesita de té_entiendo tu dolor, pero perder la cabeza en momentos asi no sirve de nada, te lo dice mi experiencia...

-¡mi hermana fue asesinada por uno de los tuyos!

-¡fue asesinada porque confio en un idiota!...creo que la estupidez es hereditaria...

-¡Levi!...

_Eren se molesto ante ese comentario pero Levi ni se inmuto_

-a mi no me culpes, ni a los que trabajan para mi, en tu mundo lidias con escorias humanas, asesinos, violadores, ladrones, bien en el mio lio con la misma escoria, solo que quisiera verte a ti enfrentandote a uno de esos, donde las armas humanas no sirven

-ja, eso crees tu..

_mike saco un arma y le apunto a Levi , Eren se intento acercar pero solo sintio como su cuerpo se quedo quieto en su lugar y no pudo avanzar_

-¡no!

-sabes algo, dicen que tu hermana chillo como un cerdo cuando le arrancaron el primer brazo_Mike miro a Levi con ojos de odio, y comenzo a presionar el gatillo pero algo en el lo hizo dudar y levi como incentivo, sigio hablando_y que no la violaron porque no valia la pena

_un sonido sordo se hizo presente, Eren miro como Mike literalmente descargaba la pistola en el cuerpo de levi, 10 disparos se escucharon, y cuando el arma se quedo sin balas_

-¡Leviii!..._Eren se pudo mover, y corrio hacia el cuerpo de Levi, noto la sangre que tenia su pecho y en la cabeza,_¡no, ...no, no!...¡lo mataste!

-se lo merecia, maldito, infeliz...mi hermana murio por la culpa de su maldita especie... y tu ...eres un humano traidor_mike recargo su arma y le apunto a Eren_ revolcandote con un tipo como el un escoria..

-¡el me ha respetado en todo momento!...y .. la unica escoria que veo..eres tu, Yaneth murio ..por tu culpa, por no cuidarla...¡porque de seguro no te tuvo confianza!...por eso no te dijo la verdad...y matarlo a el...solo demuestra que tu culpa te persigue...

-¡tu no sabes nada!_Mike fue con Eren y lo sujeto del hombro, casi juntando rostros con el, el rubio lo miraba sombriamente y Eren temblo un poco ante esa mirada_¡ya te dije niño!-...no lo sabes, ...si acepte la ayuda de este hombre...es porque pense hace muchos años que, a mi familia no le pasaria nada,...y mi hermana termino muriendo...

-eres injusto,...no fue culpa de Levi, aveces...las cosas pasan, podrian de ser de diferente modo, pero no lo son, si ella murio lo menos que puedes hacer es..recordarla con cariño, y si tienes la posibilidad, buscar la forma de que no le pase a otra persona...

_mike bajo su arma, y miro a Eren a los ojos, unos ojos que lo cautivaron...y en eso escucho una risa burlona_

-jaja, jajajaja ¡AJAJAJAAJAJA!

_tanto Eren como Mike se asustaron, puesto que la risa de tono macabro provenia de Levi, Eren se hizo para atras y Mike se puso delante de el,_

-¡hasta para atras!...

_ eso a Eren le extraño puesto que parecia que lo estaba protegiendo y no estaba lejos de ser verdad_

-¡jajajajajaja!

**Nota de la autora: la verdad ya me he escuchado al actor de doblaje de Levi y si me da miedito sus risas maniacas XDDD**

-...levi...(...debo de reconocer..que da miedo)...

-¡JAJAJAJAAAAJAJA, perdoname si me rio!.._Levi se puso de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba un poco de lado, y conforme hablaba se iba enderezando_.pero eres un estupido, y Eren tiene razon, si tu hermana no te dijo nada es porque no confiaba en ti, pero no la culpo, no se puede confiar en un hombre que la trataba como una bebe, se de la trajedia de hace mas de 11 años, ustedes...tambien perdieron mucho...

-...n-n-no...e-es

-¿no estoy muerto?, por supuesto que no idiota hijo de perra,...ya te dije, las armas humanas no funcionan, solo son plomo y metal que para nosotros es vida y creacion...elementos a nuestro servicio..._levi chasqueo los dedos y en su puño, dejo caer las balas que tenia antes en el pecho_las armas en esencia fueron creadas como herramientas , para alimentar a familias, para protejer...ahora solo sirven para ver que pais la tiene mas grande...que estupidez...

-levi...

_Eren corrio a su lado y lo abrazo, el del cabello negro correspondio el abrazo y miro a Mike con una mirada sombria_

-te ayudo no por gusto, si no porque tengo a alguien que quiero proteger, a diferencia tuya...no confio demasiado, en nadie, ni siquiera en mi...

_Mike..se dejo caer en el sillon y se cubrio el rostro, Eren supo que el estaba llorando asi que se acerco y le busco la mirada_

-y-yo, no se que se siente...perder a un ser querido, mis padres murieron y.. ayer...bueno...ayer experimente algo parecido, senti, que algo me faltaba y sufria por ello, es como una ausencia que nadie puede llenar, pero te dire algo..._y sin mas, Eren sujeto el rostro de Mike y lo miro a los ojos_no, podemos...hacer nada, ...no fue tu culpa, cometemos errores, somos humanos, ..pero aveces aprender de esos errores nos cuesta caro...es una leccion dura, se que es ver a un hombre sufrir por alguien que ama, _Eren le dedico una mirada a Levi y sigio hablando, y ...lo que dijo lo dijo para ambos hombres_se que, te sientes culpable, que ...te duele recordarlo pero se que diria ella,..."no fue tu culpa, me cuidaste bien"...

_levi entrecerro los ojos y miro a Eren, con angustia_

_[cuando perdi a Erenis, ...eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo ella,...antes de perderla, antes de toda mi desgracia, pero entonces, Eren remato mi alma con lo siguiente]_

-pero, en todo caso, la culpa tambien debio de ser de ella, ...son malas desiciones, ...malas acciones...que lleban una consecuencia, aveces la gente es necia y y...y-yo por ejemplo, debi de quedarme donde me dijeron, debi de...de...no...no...no debi de salir de casa, debi quedarme y ahi y esperar a Levi, porque si no me hubiera...¡aaah!_Eren se sujeto el estomago y se dejo de caer de rodillas_¡aaah!...

-¡Eren!_Levi se acerco rapidamente, y Mike sostuvo al joven por los hombros_

-¿q-que tiene?

-maldita sea, _el de ojo verde oliva sujeto el rostro de Eren y noto la mirada llena de lagrimas del castaño_sssh, sssh sss, no pienses en eso, te lo pido...

-¿por que duele tanto?...

-las perdidas de un ser querido no son faciles de superar, ...siempre te haran falta...siempre extrañaras verlos...y amarlos...

-...quiero saber que paso...saber que es lo que esta mal, me siento culpable y...vacio...

-te lo contare despues...

-¿lo haras?

-lo prometi, tranquilo, ...

_/le hice caso a Levi,...y deje ese recuerdo a un lado, ...solo cerre los ojos, y escuche su corazon latir rapidamente, me relajo, me senti mejor y me levante, ayudado sorpresivamente por Erwin, una vez de pie, me dirigi al rubio/_

-yo no se, quien habra hecho esto...pero se que Levi te va a ayudar, ...y si por estar con el, le doy la espalda a mi especie...que asi sea...

_Mike suspiro un momento, y le extendio la mano a Levi_

-confio en ti...

**Nota de la autora: jugare con los personajes de la historia original, :D asi que preparense para lo que viene jejejejee**

_mientras en la zona 23, que era un lugar sucio y lugubre, rodeado de edificios viejos y de un olor penetrante a suciedad, al final de un callejon se escucharon un par de tacones, con pasos lentos y elegantes, se detuvo en una esquina, que estaba rodeado de cinta color amarillo que decia "no acercarse"...una sombra femenina se acerco a a la cinta, y la brinco para llega a un chaco con sangre, y varios circulos dibujados de blanco_

-ouh, a ver..1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...oh me lleva no es numero par...debi de contar mejor jajajaja, ouh pobre niña...gritaba muy feo, que bueno que sin lengua no podia hacerlo..¡jajaja!..._esa mujer estaba disrazada detras de una capa negra con capucha, asi que no se le veia el rostro_ay, es una advertencia Levi,...quiza no lo sepas, pero..al igual de la manera en que te arrebate a tu hijita...y a la patetica de Erenis, te arrebatare a Eren en esta vida, ...de todas sus vidas, que has amado con toda tu alma,...tus consentidos, tus adoradas reencarnaciones, las que te han marcado la diferencia...las que te hacen desear estar con el, aw, y pensar que te decepcionara saber que no te libraste de mi la ultima vez, no, solo estaba esperando a ver que tipo de vida...tendrias con el y al parecer esta podria ser la quinta vida consentida en tu haber... y lo mas triste de todo es que estoy dando el mejor monologo de mi vida y no lo estas escuchando...me lleva..., ademas...Eren desde el inicio de mi primera vida...su familia me arrebato lo mas preciado que tenia..mis hermanos...¡es justo que paguen!...cinco vidas...por cinco vidas...pero te aseguro que esta sera la ultima que pases con el...no habra proxima, porque si hago que Eren pierda su alma...perdera su continuidad en la vida que sigue, lamento mucho esto Yaneth..._una mano delgada y palida comenzo a acariciar el charco de sangre_solo eres un buen cebo, ademas, necesitaba tu lindo corazon, una vez que...Levi este aqui, podre ver si el Eren de esta vida me sirve para mis planes...si no ni modo, se feliz hasta donde puedas, porque sera la ultima..., porque si te voy a quitar a Eren te debe doler, te debe doler mucho tanto ...que ya no soportaras ese dolor

-¿hola?~~~_Hanji en su forma de lobo camino por los callejones, y la mujer con capa negra tras un resplandor desaparecio de ahi, Hanji se dio cuenta de eso y se fue corriendo, pero no vio a nadie_¿mmm?...oh...aqui... es..el eco astral...pero...no parece inquieto...vengo en nombre del Capitan Levi Ackerman de la zona Asiatica, y del Capital de la Zona Africana, quiere respuestas,...o si no, la furia de la magia caera sobre los que ahora llaman amigos..¿quien hizo esto?

_una brisa comenzo a correr, y el lugar que era oscuro, se inundo mas en la oscuridad, la brisa fria comenzo a oler mal y hanji agacho las orejas y una voz en eco respondio, era una mezcla de varias voces que susurraban, voces de niños, mujeres y hombres, palabras que se decian en lamento y susurros_

-"nosotros no fuimos"...

-"nosotros no"

-"cuidado"...

-"otra desgracia"...

-¿d-desgracia?

-"si no tienes cuidado"

-"lo que amas podria perderse"

-"ella es mala"

-"tan mala como los que nos quitaron la vida"...

-"como los que ahora los que estan en el infierno"

-¿quien?

-"la bruja"...

-"ten cuidado de la bruja"

-"bruja"~~~

-¿de quien? ¡sean mas especificos!

-"la bruja"

_hanji se quedo quieto en su lugar, y comenzo a temblar_

-"ella...vive"...

-¿Donde esta, quien es? ¡respondan!.._pero hanji ya no recibio respuestas_maldicion, quiza Levi si viene en persona...maldicion...¿bruja?...pues existen muchas en nuestro mundo...¿de quien hablaran?...bueno...al menos no nos queda duda...fue uno de nuestro mundo...Titan...

**_EXTRA: NO ME TOQUES(?_**

**esta historia es para saber como es que Levi y Eren terminaron durmiendo juntos**

**_**Eren estaba viendo la television, estaba envuelto en una manta y tenia una tasa de chocolate caliente en sus manos, estaba mirando una pelicula de terror y en las partes de miedo se cubria el rostro con la sabana, en eso Levi entro a la casa y noto la cara de miedo que tenia Eren_

-oe..

-¡aaaaah!_Eren arrojo la tasa que tenia en las manos y salto de su asiento, a la parte trasera del sillon_¡no no no noooo!

-...solo soy yo, mocoso tarado...

-¿eH?..._Eren asomo la cabeza, aun con la manta sobre su cabeza pero aun asi con la mirada descubierta_¡me asustaste!

_Levi miro hacia la television y entonces el programa entro en comerciales_

-"la bruja come cabezas es patrocinada por Potato chick, las mejores frituras que no estan hechas de papas y grasas trans"

-¿la bruja come cabezas?...

-eem...levi...¿en serio hacen eso?...

-pues no le veo el chiste de que una marca de frituras que se llame "potato"..no sea de papas de verdad, creo es harina de soya

-¡no me refiero a eso!...si no a que...¿de verdad las brujas se comen tu cabeza?...

_Levi ladeo la cabeza y miro a Eren con una cara de "'¿en serio creyo lo que vio?"_

-bloqueare ese canal...

-me evades la pregunta...¡aaaah si comes cabezas!

-...ay pero que ...idiota el que escribio eso, la unica diferencia entre yo y un humano normal y comun, es que yo si se hacer magia y vivo por siglos y siglos...

-...una diferencia algo injusta...

-si no me importa, ¿que no deberias de estar domido en todo caso?

-no eres mi mamá...

-pero vives en mi casa...

-si te molesta me puedo ir...

-bueno vete, no te tengo aqui a la fuerza de todos modos_levi se dio la vuelta, se quito la camisa y Eren puedo notar que Levi tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, sin darse cuena se le quedo viendo fijo pero entonces_ejem...ahora se que sienten las mujeres...

-...¡ah!..._Eren se cubrio la cara con la sabana y camino hacia su habitacion_¡ponte algo le sacaras un ojo a alguien!_realmente Eren queria ocultar su verguenza cubriendo con la manta su rostro pero, su vision se vio afectada y estaba chocando con todo a su alrededor_¡auch, auh aaay!

-...pufff, _levi al ver al joven en apuros dijo_...izquieda, ..sigue derecha..._y Eren choco contra un mueble_¡dije derecha no derecho!

-perdon...

-ay,...sigue de frente, ...a tu derecha, ...ahora de frente, abre la puerta..._y levi solo escucho un golpe seco del mencionado objeto, ya pasado un rato, levi entro a la habitacion_puf.._al girar la cabeza, noto que Eren tenia aun la cara cubierta, pero esta vez por las sabanas de la cama_se que sigues despierto...

-ya lo se...

-lo unico extraño que he visto hacer a un bruja,...es comer partes de animales...o estos totalmente...

-¿por que?...

-se creia que las partes de un animal te daban la habilidad y la esencia, por ejemplo, comer un buho, la sabiduria, de un gallo, la clarividencia, de un cisne, la fidelidad...

-se escucha raro_Eren se destapo el rostro y se sento en la cama, miro con atencion como Levi acomodaba unos libros que tenia en su habitacion...y entonces_...¡¿por que estoy en tu habitacion?!

-aveces yo duermo en la tuya, ¿tiene algo de malo que duermas en la mia?

-am...no pero...¡bueno si!...no es correcto, duermes cuando...eres un gato...

-cuando te quedas profundamente dormido me transformo en humano y de todos modos de abrazo...

-¡que tramposo!

-renoce que te gusto

-no es que lo niegue, pero...eres un...skfksjfksfjk, olvidalo..._Eren se dio la vuelta, y se acurruco en la cama de levi_si te pasas de listo te juro que te pateare en tus hijos no nacidos...

-me parece bien

_/senti,...como levi se acosto a un lado de mi, ...para mi sorpresa, no me molesto...otras veces, logro que yo...sediera, y dejara tocar por el, no llego a mas pero. aun asi, me vio..e hizo que...me..bueno,...llego a un sentido sexual, pero en esos dias, me respeto,...hubo ocasiones en que me abrazaba y...me daba miedo que me hiciera algo mas y yo terminara sediendo, pero no fue asi, despues se alejo, y.. reconosco que extrañe sentirlo a un lado de mi, cuando charle con el de las cosas que nos gustaban, y descubri que..tipo de persona era, cuando conoci al hada y al ciclope, ...confie en el, me senti mal, porque, yo...ame a Erwin y lo extrañaba en muchos sentidos, pero aun asi, sabiendo eso, Levi estaba a mi lado, esperanzado en que,...yo le iba a corresponder, en que un dia yo lo amaria tamien, pero en realidad,..siento eso tan lejos y a la vez...tan...no se como decirlo asi que una noche, el estaba en su habitacion y yo en la mia, asi que/_

_[fue algo extraño y a la vez maravilloso, estaba durmiendo, pero algo me desperto, al estar con los sentidos alerta, supe que Eren estaba acercandose a mi, asi que le hice espacio y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, supe que su intencion era inocente asi que solo lo abrace...pero para mi sorpresa, ...Eren busco mis labios y comenzo a besarme, pese a que esos labios me sabian dulces, lo separe de mi, para mirar y descubrir un rostro al punto del llanto]_

-¿que tienes?...

-nada...solo que...

_/lo volvi a besar, el correspondio ese beso pasional, mi lengua se junto con la de el, mi temperatura subio, igual que mis nervios, Levi comenzo a tocarme la espalda y el trasero en lo que se acomodaba ariba de mi, su lengua en mi cuello, ...era...tan placentera, pero...algo en mi me hizo dudar, parte de mi cuerpo queria que continuara, pero la otra parte me decia que era suficiente, en reaccion de eso comenze a temblar, levi se detuvo y sujeto mi rostro con dulzura/_

-..y-yo...

-tranquilo mi amor, ssssh sssh, no te hare nada..

-perdon,...te hago, perder tu tiempo

-no es asi, para mi es suficiente estos momentos...

-no ..._Eren tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y sin esperar mas, estas rodaron por sus mejillas_...perdoname...soy de lo peor...

-¿por que?...

-porque...yo, veo como..me tratas, incluso...como me dices, es injusta la manera en que te correspondo,...algo en mi me dice que, ...mereces mas, se que tu..ya tienen tus experiencias...en cuanto a los...am...s-s-ssex...msdkkdsjf...

-jaja, si te entiendo...

-pero. yo...tengo miedo, y no por eso en si, si no que, ...tengo miedo de que no se logre esta relacion, yo no te amp y tu a mi si, y sin embargo...estoy contigo...¡soy un estupido!...porque tambien me da miedo de...no ser, esa persona de la que te enamoraste...y siento que me tratas bien...no por mi sino por..

-no no no, no te digas asi y no digas eso,...para mi es un alago que decidieras arriesgarte con alguien como yo, que me des el regalo de verte todos los dias, es verdad que,...eres distinto en cada vida, pero en cada una de ellas me he enamorado de ti de manera distinta...y te juro, que si te pierdo en esta...ya no te buscare en la que sigue...te lo prometi... y si te amo es porque se que estos sentimientos ya son tuyos...y de nadie mas...no importa que tu no a mi...

-...¿en serio?...

-si...y no te he tocado porque es injusto,...que tu solo tengas sexo, cuando se puede hacer el amor,..porque podria presionarte y terminarias sediendo, pero ..mereces que en esta vida...experimentes eso...

_/esas palabras, me ruborazaron y no solo eso,...me hicieron ver que Levi, en realidad se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, quiza no sepa quien fui en el pasado, pero...el yo de ahora, quiere estar aqui con el, por extraño que suene/_

-sabes,...podemos ir paso a paso...

-¿ah si?...me intereza dime

-p-pues, dormir juntos ya es un paso..

-si...

- y, ..am,...te doy permiso de que me beses frente...

-ajaja, hecho...

-pero tambien...¿cuantos años tiene que tu no tienes...mfksdfskdf?...

-pues,...no he tenido relaciones sexuales desde, am...hace 38 años...

-¡¿38 años?!...

-si, el lapso de su reencarnacion fue de 22 años, contando los años que tienes...son 38 años sin sexo..

-...(con razon esta tan desesperado)

-no estoy desesperado..._Levi ente ese pensamiendo solo fruncio el ceño_

-perdon...

-me toco pensando en ti...y eso alivia la espera...

-..¡'¿EEEEEEH?!

-ajajajaja, obvio no...

-...sdvsdkfdkfj, aveces creo que..te gusta ver las reacciones que hago...

-no..._Y levi se acerco mas al rostro de Eren_me encantan...

-...aaaay~~~~...

-ya tranquilo, te dire lo que pasara...cuando tu estes listo, como ahora paso... te acercaras a mi..

-no te creas tan suertudo...

-no me creo, es por eso que lo dejo en tus manos...hasta donde tu digas...sere capaz de llegar...

-¿y si nunca ocurre?

-entonces nunca sabre que es amar de nuevo...

_/eso...me dio el tiro de gracia, ¿como un hombre que se ven tan frio, puede ser tan calido?...¿por que? algo me dice que no era asi en un principio, algo me dice que aprendio a ser gentil, porque esa cara, es de alguien que ha sufrio mucho,...esas risas no se escuchan forzadas, aunque su cara...a simple vista parece, que no es capaz de siquiera hacer una mueca alegre,...algo me dice...que ...su rostro refleja su pasado..pero su corazon ya sano.../_

-sabes, te dare un premio de consolacion..

-¿ah si?..

-aja,...podemos dormir juntos,...todas las noches...si quieres...que te abraze..o te bese...haslo..pero...no ...no llegues tan lejos..

-ajaja, lo hare...

_levi se acerco a Eren y entonces juntaron sus labios, fue un beso pasional, un beso en donde Eren rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de levi...y este respondio intensificando el beso, al momento de separarse, Eren miro esos ojos verde oliva y se ruborizo, mientras levi le acomodaba el flequillo y le besaba la frente_

-buenas noches Levi...

-buenas noches...mi amor

* * *

><p>waaaa<strong> ok la razon por la que volvi a Levi mas "comprensivo" y un Levi que se rie, que juega que llena a Eren de cariño y que llora, es por los siglos que han pasado, :3 asi que logicamente su actitud ha cambiado con todos esos años n.n al Levi que estamos acostumbradas XD espero que es guste el cambio _:3 sin mas AGRADECIMIENTOS *o*<strong>

**Mink Akane Akatsuki;** jajaja XDD jajaja oh my me encanto tu comentrario jojojo algun dia Erwin x Eren sera popular yo lo se TTuTT jajaja, XDD jajaja si igual en la mia levi es el macho alfa de Erencito jajaja, OwO jajajajajaja aaaaw yo si le enseño yaoi a mi mamá :D se desmaya jajajaja, y luego me exorcisa jaja no es cierto XD mi má sabe pero no le intereza y no me juzga , jajaja espero que este capitulo te gustara _:3 y gracias por comentar

**Karen Grimm lml:** waaaa hola karen-chan, aaaaw se me sale el relleno de bombom me encanta cuando te encanta jejeje jajaja si eso de popote lo vi en billy y mandy con Lord valdomero jajajajajaja, jajaja creo que me baso en los anies shojo para mis historias Yaoi,,,todos quieren al prota XDD jajajaja, lo deseaaan ¬w¬ jajaja, XDD , jajajaa ya somos dos, en lo personal amo a los gatos negros y a Levi asi que los junte jajajaja, ewe jajajajaja, aaaaw muchas gracias por tu comentario Karen-chan snif snif, los aprecio mucho ksfjdkfjdkf, y y y espero que este capitulo te gustara :3 saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki:** jaja me alegra que te gustara n.n, XDDD jajajaja lo bueno de trabajar es que ella o el XD jajaja mejor de dire ello jajajajaja, es genial para hacerlo un personaje gracioso, me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por leer y comentar, hasta luego :D

**Kira Itsuki-san:** aaaaaw, me alegra saber que escribo algo que te gusta y espero que te siga gustando snif snif, jajaja, y espero que este tambien te gustara, ajaja y sip Hanji es todo un personaje que se puede explotar , gracias por comentar, me has hecho feliz,

**Guest:** Hola yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay me encanta que te guste jajaja, pues actualizo cada dos semanas :3 snif snif gracias por comentar,

**Eren Jeager rit chan:** ksdjfskdf muchas gracias por tu comentari siiii buaaaaaa ;o; ya revele mao menos quien es la culpable mas detalles el proximo capitulo sdfjdfksjfksdf gracias por todo y espero que este capitulo te gustara saludos

**Maname:** XDDD jajajaja, porque Erwin ama a Erencito pero .3.U es mal perdedor jajajajaja, jajaja si les patina el coco , creelo XDDD jajaja, aaaaw, skdfjskdjfkd aprecio mucho lo que escribiste ksjksd y espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus espectativas, si no me tirare al rio...ok nu jajajaja, pero espero que si te guste jajajaja XDD gracias de verdad y jajajaja siiii todos aman a Hanji es que es hanji ¿como no amarla(o) XDD? y y ybye bye by hasta el proximo capitulo :3 linda

**yuki Yume:** JAJAJAJA XDD lo intenta pero ¬¬ podria matarlo XDD jajaja, jajajajaja si el shota es tentador y lo quiero poner pero luego me arrepiento los niños son sagrados XDD ajajaja, y en realidad Erwin le dio mandragora a Erencito y la planta lo va a matar si se quiere enterar mas de la cuenta jajajajajjaa, ssssshhhh sssshhhhh .3. tu no sabes nadaaa xDDD jajajajaj QwQ snif snif se que Levi es malo pero lo hace de buena intencion XDD jajajaja, pero aqui Eren tiene caracter y no se deja jajaja, o.o sii, Eren es consen de Levi, ¬¬ exijo que me pague por escribirle una historia con Erencito jajajaja, XD ok nu jajajajaja, aaaw yuki-chan gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado : yo espero con ansiaaaaas el tuyo TTuTT jejejejee, siiiiiiiiiii nos vemosss

**Little Rock:** jajaja holaaaaa, XDD en nombre de Melodias Ritmo y Amor , gracias por tu comentario :3 , espero que el final de esa historia sea de tu agrado y que esta sea igual de tu agrado owo, aw nena la vida es linda y debemos celebrarla, tenemos dificultades pero todos las tenemos : lo que nos hace fuertes es superarlos n.n)b los buenos deseos que te envio desde mi kokoro espero que te den fuerza, gracias por tu tiempo en leer nuestras historias y espero que la vida te devuelva esas sonrisas y animo :3 saludos


	4. Ratón en un rato

**My Neko Love**

**capitulo 4 Ratón en un rato**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Agradecimientos al final del fic,**

_/mi nombre, Eren Jeager, edad 16 años, hace un par de meses atras, vivo con un bruja, que resulta ser mi amante de mis vidas pasadas, al principio no le crei nada, paso a paso, recorde cosas, cosas que me hicieron creer, que Levi era quien decia ser, asi que vivo con el, pero, mi corazon siente, que en esas memorias, se encuentra algo terrible, ...tengo miedo, de saber que es lo que mi cabeza intenta recordar, ya que hace un par de dias, tras abrazar a una pequeña niña, me senti vacio, senti que algo me hacia falta, gracias a esa niña, yo...pude ver, ...como Levi...es una persona que no crei, que tuviera tanta bondad, ademas, vi su cara, esa cara al punto del llanto, se que le duele, se que no lo ha superado, ...lo unico que quiero, es ayudarlo, quiero que no le duela,..._

_Muchos, muchos años atras_

**Nota de la autora: lo siguiente, no tiene mucho que ver con la historia original de Shingeki no kyojin, es sacado de mi imaginacion y no pretendo ofender la obra del autor original, ya que la historia se esta desarrollando ahora entorno al anime, y gracias a esa obra me he inspirado, gracias por leer**

**_/**_yo, en ese entonces tenia 15 años, conoci a Levi, una fuerza en mi interior, dio esperanza en mi mundo, ...pero, tambien causo miedo, dudas, traicion, lo ultimo que recuerdo despues de verlo, con esa capa ondeante al viento, es estar en un calabozo, con una ropa distinta a la que tenia antes y...el observandome, detras de las rejas...o ...esa fue mi primera impresion, ya que el que estaba detras de esas rejas era yo, en una cama no muy comoda, y personas diciendo..."monstruo"...eso me hizo sentir mal,..pero no podia negar que ese adjetivo me queda bien, mi unico deseo, era destruir...el odio me hizo, aceptar una oferta que me acerco a mi objetivo, ...no sabia que en realidad, al aceptar dicha oferta, estaba cabando mi propia tumba, una tumba en la que entraria poco a poco, con mi animo destrozado, ya que en un juicio, quise decir lo que realmente pensaba, y lo unico que recibi fue un castigo, uno que me dejo herido, no fisicamente, ya que sane rapido, pero Levi, dio a entender quien mandaba, desde ahi lo respete, o quiza, confundo mi miedo con respeto, pese a eso no le guardo rencor, aunque..aunque/__

_-¡Oe, Eren!_

_-..¿eh?..._Eren estaba mirando hacia el cielo, pero el grito hacia su persona hizo que volteara todo el cuerpo, el dueño de esa voz era levi, asi que se apresuro a correr a su lado, y ponerse en firmes_s-si..._

_-¿que estas haciendo?_

_-...¿eh?...nada,_

__el castaño bajo la mirada hacia el suelo de una manera pesimista, ¿como podria explicarle al Capitan que observaba el cielo y este lo tenia cautivado? que se imaginaba volando por la muralla, ...conocia a ese hombre y era cruel...de alguna manera, asi que esos pensamientos, debian quedarse solo para el__

_-una persona no mira hacia el cielo con cara de estupido sin hacer o pensar nada..._

_-puede, que yo si..._

_-ouh~, ..que mocoso...aun dices cosas de mas..._

_-lo siento, no es intencion ofenderlo..._

_-reportate con Hanji, te necesitan para unos experimentos.._

_-s-si..._

__/en realidad, nadie lo sabia, pero todo lo que escuchaba sobre mi, me ponia de cierta manera triste, ser llamado monstro, no es algo facil de soportar, y menos si son tus compañeros a los que prentendes salvar, asi que mientras me dirigia hacia esa oficina llena de libros, para que una vez mas experimentaran conmigo, pensaba en que, ¿que pasaria si yo , muriera?.../__

_-¡oooouh Eren! jajaja, mira mira ¿y esa cara de sufrido?...no me digas, levi te golpeo, ha lo bueno es que sanas rapido jajajaja_

_-jeje Hanji-san,...no, solo que..._

_-ya ya me cuentas luego, sabes estaba mirando el diente que te tiro el loquito de Levi, y y y descubri que no tienes nada de anormal jajaja_

_-...ya veo.._

_-¿y esa cara? pense que te pondria feliz saber que eres un humano comun y corriente..._

_-no lo soy..._

_-si lo eres, mi estudios no mienten_

_-aun asi...yo soy un monstruo..._

_-eres un humano y un titan a la vez..._

_-no, pese a que haga mas estudios y pese a lo que diga, no voy a negar...lo que soy, un monstruo, es lo que soy...¡eso soy!_

__/sali corriendo de esa habitacion, ¿como me puede decir humano?...si la gente me dice lo contrario, si yo lo se, soy un...yo ... yo.../__

__Eren salio corriendo de la oficina de Hanji, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, casi choca con Levi, pero el castaño estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta que habia pasado a su superior, el de ojo verde oliva miro al joven correr, hacia el calabozo del castillo, fruncio un poco el ceño y fue con la mujer castaña con lentes, la cual estaba observando el diente de Eren muy atentamente sentada sobre su escritorio__

_-¿que haces mierda con lentes?_

_-no lo entiendo, pense que si le decia a Eren que su composicion no tiene nada de extraño y que es un humano, pese a que se transforma en Titan, le alegraria..._

_-...¿que quieres decir?_

_-¡¿eres tonto?!_

_-cuida tus palabras _

_-hablo del accidente que tuvo con tu escuadron, ...el que te digan monstruo,...no es lindo, lo entiendo, solo tiene 15 años, ...es un niño, con una responsabilidad que apenas y puede cargar y ya se que me diras, "todos sufrimos, no tiene eleccion" bla bla bla..pero no quita que sea un niño, _

_-no estamos en epoco de compasion.._

__Levi por su lado se cruzo de brazos y ocupo un asiento junto a la castaña__

_-si si , le pido sangre a una piedra...y para que te enteres...¡tu eres la piedra!_

_-tch..._

_-solo te digo que si el espiritu de ese niño se derrumba, nuetra esperanza muere con el, una persona que pierde la esperanza...ay.. tu sabes el resto_

_-¿y tu que sujieres que se haga?..._

_-am no se,...¿que edad tiene Petra?.._

_-¿por que?..._

_-bueno lo siento por Auruo pero creo que un joven enamorado es capaz de lo que sea ñeejejeje_hanji sobo sus manos malisiosamente_hare que todo paresca un accidente , citare a Eren y a Petra en la tarde para que cepillen a los caballos y los dejare encerrados en los establos jajajaja, no se que tiene ese lugar que a muchos les llama la atencion tener sexo ahi, cliches..._

_-estas enferma..._

_-no te metas con mi plan, si Eren se enamora de Petra asi mi hermoso niño titan estara motivado de nuevo_

_-...no, enferma no te define..._levi no puedo evitar mirar a su compañera con lentes de una manera poco usual de una manera casi con la boca abierta_tienes licuado de mierda en la cabeza..._

_-pues no veo que tu des muchas ideas que digamos, ya se habla tu con el_

_-ay~~, ¿por que yo?_

_-porque tu eres el que debe de vigilarlo, no te engañes ese niño te admira y respeta, pese a que de seguro le das miedo intenta aprender lo que puede de ti, _

_-...hablare con el..._

_-am, si tu charla con ese niño es patearlo hasta que se desmaye como la otra vez... mejor dejemoslo asi_

_-callate_

_-yo solo decia..._

__levi camino por el pasillo, y bajo unas escaleras largas, conforme avanzaba, el eco de sus pasos rezobana, hasta que llego un lugar oscuro y poco iluminado, ya que solo 2 lamparas de aceite, combatian la oscuridad, levi tomo una de estas lamparas y camino con ella en la mano, hasta llegar a una celda y mirar a un joven en el suelo abrazar su almohada en posision fetal y respirar profundamente__

_-patetico, oye ..._

__Eren no se movio pese a los llamados de Levi, eso preocupo a levi y se acerco hacia el joven, lo sujeto del hombro y lo hizo girar de una manera brusca, con lo que se topo fue con un rostro un poco sonrojado, seguramente por lagrimas anteriormente derramadas, pero el castaño estaba dormido, asi que Levi le dio una cachetada para despertarlo__

_-¡ah!..._el joven al ver a su superior, se levanto rapidamente y bajo la cabeza_lo siento...y-yo..._

_-¿que hacias?.._

_-nada..._

_-es la segunda vez que me respondes eso...¡responde como es debido mocoso estupido!..._

__pese al grito, Eren, levanto la mirada, y miro a levi con suma tristeza,__

_-lo siento, pero..es lo que ...pasa..._

_-tch, la mierda con lentes tenia razon, aun eres un mocoso que necesita a su mamá..._

__/eso, me dolio, era verdad que yo...odie a los titanes, porque, mi madre fue asesinada por uno de ellos, mis amigos, mi vida...lo que ame/__

__las lagrimas de Eren rodaron por sus mejillas, pero aun asi no bajo la mirada__

_-me hice una promesa a mi mismo, a mi madre, a mi hermana, ...a mis amigos, que... la humanidad triunfaria, no puedo morir, sin que eso pase...y una vez con el triunfo...yo...mismo, acabare con mi vida...yo soy un titan, debo morir, pero no antes...si me duele es porque, no...negare que...soy..un monstruo, soy lo que mas odio en este mundo. y si veo el cielo, si me pongo triste...perdoneme..pero..._y Eren endurecio la mirada hacia levi, frunciendo el ceño y mirandolo con odio_si,...aun necesito a mi madre, y siempre..la necesitare...¡lo que siento no es de su incumbencia!, ¡ya le dije! ¡usenme yo, voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos y librarnos por fin de estas paredes! ¡ese es mi sueño! ¡la humanidad todavía no lo ha perdido todo!"...por eso, si soy una esperanza, ayudeme...a que no me hunda, porque no quiero seder ante la tristeza...no quiero. ayudeme..._

__[esas palabras, esa actitud, una mezcla entra la fragilidad y la mas grande de las fortalezas,..ese mocoso, toco algo en mi, algo...que, en ese entonces no sabia que, me comprometeria tanto]__

_-tch, ¿te molesta que te digan monstruo?_

_-en parte, pero ya le dije, no negare que soy uno_

_-idiota, _

_-¿eh?_

__Eren miro fijamente a Levi y se sobresalto un poco al ver como el capital se acercaba hacia el__

_-bien, quedate con esa impresion de ti mismo, nadie de aqui te tendra lastima, empezando por mi..._

_-eso ya lo se, solo que, yo, no soy tan fuerte como usted, en todo sentido me supera, por eso, queria saber si me podia ayudar_

_-tch, _levi dejo de caminar, y estaba casi pegado junto a Eren_vamos a hacer algo_

__y de una patada a su rodilla del joven, hizo que se cayera al suelo, comenzo a pateralo en el estomago con mucha fuerza__

_-¡ah, arg!_

_-dime Eren, si yo no fuera tu superior, ¿que harias?, ¿te dejarias hacer eso?, ¿que harias?, muestrame_pero lo unico que hizo Eren, fue quedarse en el suelo, recibiendo golpe, tras golpe._¡muestrame!_el joven seguia sin responder, y tras otros golpes, Levi paro, ya que Eren, dejo de emitir sonidos_tch,..este mocoso, oe..._cuando Levi se acerco a Eren, noto que Eren no estaba respirando, y sangraba por la boca_...oe...Eren...¡responde!_

__pero no lo hizo, Levi, coloco a Eren en la cama que tenia en el calabozo, una que por cierto, no era mas que una tabla, y despues de que le coloco la almohada en la cabeza, Eren reacciono__

_-arg...ngh...ay..._

_-osea que si te mato tu ni te defiendes..._

_-pues...ngh.._

_-¿por que no te defendiste?_

_-porque, y-yo, lo respeto, si yo tomara una accion contra usted, no seria correcto, no se como explicarlo, pero, usted tambien es una parte escencial en esta lucha, asi que no podria, no puedo herirlo para probar algo...no puedo, porque si fuera alguien mas,...no hubiera respondido de mis acciones_

__[dicen que existe una ley, "respeto para ser respetado"...siempre crei que esa ley se aplicaba de arriba hacia abajo, superior, a un inferior, pero este niño rompio el esquema que tenia de eso, la bondad y el compromiso de este mocoso, no tienen igual, asi que, pese a que no soy asi,..]__

_-...ya veo_Levi se sento en la cama de Eren, y para sorpresa del castaño, Levi lo estaba arropando_hmp, no creo que te guste dormir aqui_

_-u-usted, ordeno que debia quedarme en este lugar, lo entiendo, ...porque, pues.._

_-si, lo se..._Levi se levanto de la cama y estaba dirigiendose a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo, se quedo parado un rato...y hablo con un tono de voz, diferente al que Eren estaba acostumbrado, ya que era gentil_sabes, me dijiste que te considerabas un monstruo, pero un monstro no pone la responsabilidad, ni el valor ante nada, asi que podriamos definirte como, "un mocoso diferente" ser diferente no es malo, es facil tener miedo, pero, es mas valioso lo que tu sientes, al menos para mi, tu no eres un monstruo_

__/ya no cruzo palabra conmigo, ya que casi sale corriendo de ese lugar, pero escuchar esas palabras de ese hombre, ..me lleno de felicidad, una extraña felicidad, senti alivio, y mucha paz, asi que, aunque mi cama no sea comoda, mi cuerpo se siente calido/__

__[Eren, ese mocoso, he encontrado una faseta en mi, una faseta que..nunca crei volver a mostrar]__

__al dia siguiente, despues de una serie de actividades, Eren se dirigia a su habitacion, que mas bien era el calabozo, pero, sintio que alguien lo sujeto por detras de la chaqueta del uniforme, y lo arrastraba__

_-¿eh?, ¿q-quien?..._

_-¿a donde crees que vas?_

_-¡¿heichou?!_

_-callate y no grites_

_-perdon,..pues...a dormir..._

_-ese lugar esta asqueroso, dormiras en otro lado en lo que limpio_

_-...si.._levi solto a Eren, y el joven agacho la cabeza_p-pues, buenas noches.._el castaño avanzo con la cabeza un poco baja_(¿y donde dormire? supongo que afuera )_y como si Levi pudiera leerle la mente, respondio__

_-entra a mi habitacion, dormiras ahi _

_-si...¡¿eeeeeh?!_

_-que te calles..._

_-perdon, pero , pero ...etto..._

_-de todos modos no dormire ahi, me dedicare a limpiar, ocupa mi habitacion _

__/¿en que pensaba Levi Heichou al decirme una cosa como esa?...intente negarme, pero no...pude, me dijo que si no obedecia, me madaria a dormir atado a un arbol, siendo sinceros, el arbol no suena tan mal/__

_-en todo caso, mejor me quedo con usted limpiando_

_-no sabes hacer la limpieza, para asegurarme que este como se debe, lo hare yo_

_-pero, _

_-¡Metete de una madita vez!_

_-¡si señor!_Eren se dio la vuelta rapidamente y entro a la habitacion de Levi azotando la puerta al entrar, ya adentro se dejo caer al suelo y respiro agitado_...eso fue raro..._

__Eren avanzo hacia la cama de Levi y medito un poco para ocupar la cama, primero se sento, y observo la habitacion, como debia suponerse, estaba muy bien ordenada y limpia, las sabanas de esa cama, de igual modo lucian blancas, como las nubes, sin mas dudas, Eren se recosto, al poner la cara sobre la almohada, percibio un olor agradable, y una comodidad que jamas imagino volver a sentir, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, ya de mañana, Eren desperto porque sintio como una mano lo sacudia del hombro, al abrir los ojos, se sobresalto un poco al ver a Hanji sonriendo de oreja a oreja__

_-ho ho ho~, ¿comodo? jejejeje~_

_-pues la verdad..._Eren se sento en la cama y miro hacia abajo, con seriedad_si, hacia mucho que no dormia tan bien como ahora._

_-..oh...(la verdad,...esperaba otro tipo de reaccion, pero...aaaay~~~ pobre nene~), sabes, yo que tu le hacia caso a Levi en todo, sin protestar_

_-si, ¿sabe donde esta?_

_-pues se ducho y esta con los demas desayunando afuera, pero si vine es que porque tu y yo tenemos pendientes que hacer, quiero ver si puedes de nuevo transformar una parte de tu cuerpo en titan_

_-si..._

__/el dia fue pesado, pero, en el experimento de Hanji, de nuevo no puede controlar mi cuerpo, y termine transformando la mitad de mi cuerpo en titan, nadie salio herido, pero../__

_-¡Eren, Eren!...¡maldicion!, si no paro el sangrado ...¡moblit has algo!_

_-¡no se que hacer!_

__[estaba organizando con mi equipo unos papeles, pero, escucharmos un sonido estruendoso, y despues una bocanada de humo se asomaba a la distancia, supe que, eso no era buena señal, dejando todo atras, me asegure de llegar rapidamente a donde estaban, para mi desagrado y sorpresa, la mitd de una titan estaba a mitad del bosque, Hanji gritaba de un lado para el otro, y Moblit intentaba ayudar a Eren, sin pensalo, me acerque, Moblit me explico que la mitad en la que Eren se transformo, no llego a la nuca, y el poco espacio entre arboles, causo que algunos se derrumbaran, golpeando a Eren, y terminaron hiriendolo, el sangrado de sus heridas no sedia , hace poco determinamos que Eren si no tiene una meta clara en su transformacion de titan, simplemente no puede hacerla, asi que confimo lo que la loca con lentes me dijo, si el animo de Eren decae, ..se pierde todo, Hanji junto con Moblit, fueron por ayuda medica, me quede con Eren, y lo sustuve en mis brazos, mi equipo llego, junto a otros miembros de la brigada, en eso Eren desperto]__

_-ngh...¿Heichou?..._

_-ssh, mas te vale ponerte bien, no limpie tu chiquero por nada..._

_ ..._

_-no hables, aguanta un poco_

_-Heichou...n-no...¿no seria mejor que no este tan cerca de el?..._

_-tenga cuidado.._

__[parte de mi, se molesto ante esos comentario, eran causa de que este mocoso, se este derrumbando, ...pero la gota que derramo el vaso, para mi]__

_-ese monstruo, ni siquiera se puede transformar en titan como debe_

_-pensandolo bien, no estaria mal que se muriera de una vez..._

__Eren temblo un poco, y escondio la mirada en el pecho de Levi__

__[15 años, ver morir a su madre, ser algo que odia, cargar con algo tan pesado, supongo que todos tenemos un limite]__

__Levi, se acerco al oido de Eren, y le susurro__

_-recuerda lo que te dije...para mi, tu no eres un monstruo_

__/yo, ..no aguante el llanto, algo en mi, ...se sintio aliviado, ..al escuchar eso, viniendo de esos labios, heichou, me sujeto con fuerza, ...y me sigio diciendo, con esa voz susurrante,..que estremecio mi ser al escucharla/__

_-ngh...gracias, Heichou...gracias..._

_-dijiste que te ayudara, bien.. te ayudare_

-¿Levi?...Levi~...despierta...

-¿eh?...

_levi estaba en la cama, Eren ya se habia levantado, y sacudia el hombro de Levi con suma gentileza para despertarlo_

-estas sudando..._Eren tenia en la mano un paño humedo y se lo pasaba por la frente a Levi_y hablabas en sueños...no te entendi nada pero me preocupe..

-ngh, ...

-¿un mal sueño?...

-no, al contrario, je ~ si que era un bastardo...

-¿de que hablas?...

-nada en realidad, _Levi, miro a Eren a los ojos , el castaño como respuesta le sonrio, y se acerco para darle un beso breve, pero calido_ ¿no deberias de estar ya en la escuela?

-es sabado Levi no tengo escuela

-ah si...

-alguien esta distraido, desde hace una semana veo que no te concentras como debes, bueno al menos como veo que lo hacias, ¿es por lo de...la muerte de?...

-no, no es por eso, al igual que muchas cosas, eso esta ¿como decirlo?..._levi paso una mano por su cara y se sento en la cama_el eco astral no me ha dicho nada claro, solo me repite que tenga cuidado, pero no me advierte de quien

-quiza no les has preguntado bien...

-tal vez,

-bueno, cuando estes listo levantate, ya puse tu café en la cafetera y te hice un omelet, Hanji me dijo que te gustan...

-gracias

_levi miro a Eren salir de la habitacion y lanzo una sonrisa, mientras Eren camino hacia la cocina y sorprendio a Erwin comiendo y bebiendo lo que habia preparado para Levi_

-¡oye eso no es tuyo!

-muy tarde ya me lo comi...

-aaay~~...olvidalo..._haciendo un puchero, el castaño volvio a ponerse un mandil color blanco, y comenzo a cocinar de nuevo_ de todos modos no estoy seguro si a Levi le gusten los champiñones...mmm, oh si jejeje puedo usar mantequilla en lugar de aceite convencional, de seguro sabra mejor, ...¿como estaba el otro Erwin?...

-...am bueno, sabia bien...

-¡¿aaah?!, ¡¿solo bien?! (conociendo a Levi eso seria como un)

_y asi Eren imagino a Levi provando su comida y haciendo un ceño fruncido al tiempo que arrojaba el plato hacia el suelo_

_"esta cosa sabe a mierda"_

_"¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?, tch, prefiero comer de la basura"_

-...¡noooo!..._Eren se hizo bolita en la esquina de la cocina al tiempo que una nube de pesimismo lo cubria_eso es cruel...¡cruel!

-am Eren, ¿estas bien?...

-¡no!..._Eren se levanto de su esquina y comenzo a cocinar_yo te enseñare ¡no me puedes decir eso!

-...am...si si claro...¿que demonios?

-jajajaja, Erencito quiere que Levi este conforme es solo eso_Hanji habia entrado a la cocina, y se sento en el suelo junto a Erwin_ la otra vez me dijo que siente que no es de mucha ayuda y quiere por lo menos que Levi este satisfecho con lo poco que hace, claro que, creo que Erencito se obseciono de mas...¿y tu que me cuentas?, ¿ya tienes la cura para Eren?

-aun no, esta reposando, mañana continuo...

-ouh si, esas plantas se toman su tiempo, (bueno al menos creo que asi Levi tendra tiempo de conquistar mas a ese jovencito jsjdlkjdf, aunque si me lo preguntan a mi, no ha hecho mucho que digamos) ya regreso

_mientras Eren hacia un desastre en la cocina, Hanji se acerco a la habitacion de Levi, entro empujando la puerta con sus patas delanteras y encontro a un Levi sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia el techo_

-Hanji

-¿si?...

-¿crees que es mejor dejar las cosas como estan?...al fin y al cabo, existen cosas que Eren no debe saber...

-bueno, es lo mas facil, ¿pero que quiere Eren?, que yo sepa esta dispuesto a conocer la verdad, es sano no solo para el...si no para los dos..

-tch,...

-a diferencia del pasado Levi, ...puedo confiar en que tratara a Eren como se merece, ¿lo recuerda?...jaja, quien diria que..terminarian unidos de por vida...bueno, ...lo esta esperando para desayunar, digale algo lindo...

_mientras en la cocina Eren estaba batido en huevo, intentando hacer el omelet perfecto, pero ...la mayoria le salio am, pues, se veian bien pero no era un resultado satisfactorio para Eren._

-ay me ...¡bua!...

-las cosas con prisas no salen bien...

-¡no es con prisas Erwin es con perfeccion"!...creo...soy un desastre...¡¿para que te comiste mi omelet?!

-...tenia hambre, estuve 3 dias seguidos encerrado...

-ouh, en ese caso ¿no quieres mas?...

-am..._y Erwin miro los omelet acomodados en mas de 10 platos sobre la mesa_si...

-buenos d-dias...¿eh?_Levi miro a Eren casi con lagrimas en los ojos, batiendo un huevo y con una sarten al fuego, al igual que muchos omelets en la mesa y a Erwin ya comiendo el tercero_Eren.._Levi intento tomar uno de los platos pero_

- ¡no te lo comas!...

-¿que carajos?...

-jajajajaja a Erencito se le paso la mano jajajajajajajajajaja,...ay...jajajajajajajaja

-¿que demonios intentas?, ¿alimentar a un peloton?

-por mi no hay problema.._Erwin ya estaba comiendo el quinto omelet_que siga

-es que,...etto, yo, ay... es que Erwin me dijo que el omelet estaba bueno,, pero...yo quiero se sepa mejor que eso...

-y te imaginaste que te diria algo despectivo si no me gustaba, aaay~~..._Levi se acerco a Eren y se coloco a un lado de el_yo no te diria algo asi, si en caso de que no me guste. se habla al respecto, pero no de ese modo

-si,...perdoname...por creer que tu..etto...

_pero antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, un timbre se escucho en la casa, y fue a ver quien tocaba, Eren se quedo un poco apenado por su actitud y sin remedio se sento en la mesa y empezo a comer uno de los tantos omelets que habia preparado, Levi llego a la puerta magica y al abrirla se topo con Mike, el cual entro a la casa y como era costumbre de Levi, hablaba atravez de su pensamiento, sentandose en la sala, pero en eso Hanji aparecio junto a el_

-Erencito dice que si ¿quieres café con azucar o con miel?...

-se me antojo sin dulce esta vez

-y sera mejor que desayune porque si no se come lo que le preparo lo hara sentir~~,...ouh_y alzando las orejas atentamente, Hanji observo a Mike detenidamente, y el rubio por el contrario abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, mirando al canino_...digo...guau guau...ah ya que, se dio cuenta jajajajaja

-e-es...e-es u-un...

-es normal que lo haga, es un hombre lobo despues de todo,

-pero...no es luna llena...

-en mi caso solo me vuelvo humano cuando es luna llena, eso me hace y me define mas como un lobo hombre jajajajajaja, por otro lado ¿ya desayuno capitan Mike?...

-am...

-pues llego en buen momento, Erencito hizo omelet para todos, claro que Erwin ya se los adueño y por peticion del rubio ese, Erencito sigue haciendo omelets .. ¡detengalo!

-me lleva, sigueme Mike.._levi se levanto del sofa para dirigirse a la cocina, y comprobar que Eren seguia cocinando mientras que Erwin seguia comiendo,_Eren ...

-pero Erwin dice que tiene hambre

-y mucha...y con el estomago vacio no puedo trabajar en la cura para Eren

-aaarg..._Levi se sobo la frente con una de sus manos mientras Hanji aguantaba la risa, ya que era obvio que el rubio disfrutaba la atencion de Eren_Mike toma asiento, ...

_sin mas Levi se dirigio a la cafetera en lo que Mike se sentaba en la mesa y observaba al joven castaño cocinar y mirar con detenimiento como se movia, hasta que sintio otra mirada sobre el, era Eren que se habia dado cuenta de la mirada_

-Capitan Zacarius, lo siento, no lo vi...¿como esta?...

-bien, ...

-¿mmm?...algo me dice que no es asi...

-hmp, pues al menos lo intento...

-sabe, y-yo ...estaba pensando, ¿como lo digo?...am, pues, si existe algo en que pueda ayudar, lo hare...

-gracias

_Mike le sonrio a Eren, y el castaño respondio, pero tras esa sonrisa Mike sintio un escalofrio sobre el y al voltear, observo y Erwin mirarlo con ojos sombrios el no se quedo atras y lo miro del mismo modo_

-ejem...¿y este que?...

-es el Capitan Mike Zacarius de la zona 12 _levi se sento junto al hombre que estaba presentando y le acerco una taza con café_esta aqui por el eco astral..

-¿es un humano?_Erwin casi abre la boca de la impresion, pero volvio a recuperar la compostura_ya veo, que quede claro, que no se meta en donde lo no llaman, _Erwin se levanto de su asiento no sin antes llevarse otro plato con comida, y pasar junto a Eren y susurrarle_ creo que le gustas al raro ese..

-..¡¿eh?!..._el castaño por la impresion dejo caer el sarten al suelo y salio corriendo del lugar_¡¿por que yoooo?!...

-...¿esta bien?_Mike ante esa actitud tan explosiva, solo efuso una sonrisa_

-le pasa seguido...(voy a matar a Erwin...)..d-de repente recuerda sus pendientes.. y sale corriendo...

-pff jejeje..(Erencito es popular con los raros jajajajaja, ouh...eso es malo...)...

-volviendo al trabajo, ¿sabes algo nuevo Levi?...

-al parecer, el "eco astral" me advierte de algo, ..te lo digo porque mereces saberlo, fue una bruja.

-hmp lo sabia,

-pese a lo que crees, no fue uno de nuestras brigadas, matar con magia, esta prohibido y lo sabes, por lo tanto, es un Titan...

-¿alguna idea?

-por ahora ya me asegure que vigilen a tu familia, por otro lado, ya ordene que vigilen a las jovenes de la edad de tu hermana, ya que lo unico que faltaba es el corazon,

-¿para que lo quieren?...

-un corazon puro y mas que nada joven, se usa para muchas cosas, en la magia blanca digamos que, nos sirve para poder transmitir poder, sanar, protejer ...muchas cosas, sin arriesgar a su portador, pero la magia negra, se usa para herir, destruir, enfermar, pero, el portador debe morir,

-ay~_Mike se cubrio el rostro, y la angustia lo invadio, el corazon de su hermana menor ahora estaba siendo usado para propositos tan malvados_...le dire a mis superiores que aun no sabes nada, si les digo ahora... de seguro los medios de comunicacion haran su propia version...

-te lo agradesco, _despues de un rato de charla, Levi estaba acompañando a Mike a la puerta, y casi cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de salir_una cosa, durante mis siglos de vida, he comprobado, que los celos son para mi, una falta de estima hacia Eren, confio en el, y confio en ti

-hmp, no negare lo que es obvio, pero tranquilo, solo me llama la atencion...

_[¿que ganaba con eso?...pues comprobar que este tipo no me esta mintiendo, si algo tiene Eren es que su amabilidad conquista, pero, confio en este tipo, es transparente, son de las pocas personas que no he tenido la necesidad de leerle la mente pára comprobar que me esta diciendo la verdad con la boca, tiene razon, no le llama la atencion Eren de un sentido del cual Erwin o Eren pensaron, solo que, su hermana tenia la edad de Eren, por lo tanto, los recuerdos de ella haciendole el desayuno, gritar por todo, ser amable, estar ahi y de repente ya no, Yaneth le hablaba de Eren a su hermano, ...como es que ese chico era el mas aplicado de su clase, como le ayudaba con sus tareas, o le explicaba lo que ella no entendia, todo sin esperar nada a cambio, Mike observo a Eren todo este tiempo, como un recuerdo de su hermana, se lo que siente, se la impotencia que lo abruma, se que es perder una presencia calida...asi que lo entiendo]_

-ven mañana, misma hora...

-si...

_al cerrar la puerta, Levi se dirigio a la habitacion de Eren, y entro, el joven estaba paseando de un lado para el otro, asi que levi lo tomo de las manos y calmo esa inquietud que Erwin habia sembrado, el joven entendiendo la situacion, respiro aliviado al saber lo que en realidad pasaba, pero tambien le dio mucha tristeza saber, que Mike recordaba a su hermana con dolor_

-supongo que, ...superar eso no es facil...

-no lo es, ...ha pasado mucho tiempo, y yo aun no supero mis penas..

-¿mm?...bueno, cada quien reacciona diferente al dolor, dime algo, si tu eligieras por mi...¿me harias recordar eso que te atormenta?...

-no...

_/la seriedad de Levi ante su declaracion, me sorprendio, pero a la vez me molesto, ¿por que decir eso?../_

-eso me ha impedido vivir en paz, .pero, confio en lo que dicen, .tal vez sea tiempo de cerrar esa herida...al igual que muchas otras

-se que, cuando Erwin termine esa cosa que esta haciendo, puede que recuerde todo, pero no te negare que tengo miedo, miedo de saber que paso, pero bueno, supongo que no es tan malo si..tu estas aqui...

-y siempre lo estare, por otro lado me debes un desayuno

-lo siento jeje, es que me distraje...

-no importa lo que cocines, sabra mas que bien para mi

_Eren le dedico una sonrisa a Levi y asi paso el día, dio lugar al siguiente, el joven castaño se sento en la alfombra de la sala y comenzo a leer, justo a su lado estaba Erwin en forma gatuna, ronroneando y descanzando, en eso Eren cerro su libro y le acaricio el lomo a Erwin_

-ah~, esto e recuerda a los viejos tiempos_Erwin se acomodo un poco y hecho su cola sobre sus patas delanteras_solo que, era yo el que leia...y no me transformaba en gato..

-si te la pasabas estudiando, ¿como es que te graduaste de alquimista en tan solo dos años? por lo que se debian ser 24

-bueno, desde los 3 años mi padre me enseño todo lo que sabia, asi que, digamos que reduje 9 años de estudio, ya llevaba conocimientos previos, y los dos años en los que estube ahi fueron pan comido...

-jeje, bien por ti, por otro lado, ¿dejaste la escuela?

-bueno, entrare a una universidad de quimica el año que viene, osea que no

-ya veo, ...

-¿aun tienes problemas en las matematicas?, porque...podria ayudarte a estudiar..

-pues, Levi me dedica dos horas de estudio, he mejorado en las materias de logica matematica, aprendi que todo lleva un orden, asi que...ya no tengo problemas..

-ya veo, y...¿me extrañaste cuando me fui?...

_Eren hizo una pausa, y miro al gato blanco junto a el con cierta pena_

-mucho, pero, yo...

-respondeme esto, si no hubieras conocido a levi...¿me hubieras aceptado?...

_/odio que me mientan, asi que no mentire, es dificil, pero...necesario/_

-si, aun..yo, esperaba que regresaras, esos dos años que te fuiste, pense muchas cosas, "quiza este ocupado"..."quiza..donde este no pueda comunicarse"..."quiza, le paso algo malo, y yo aqui..sin poder ayudarlo"...y con ese ultimo pensamiento me angustiaba por horas..y horas...hasta que, ya no pensaba eso con frecuencia, me acostumbre a no verte, a no escucharte o sentirte, pero aun asi, pensaba en ti y me volvia a preocupar, pero luego, Levi aparecio en mi vida, cuando lo adopte, siendo un gato, ya no me senti tan solo, a pesar de que no era muy afectivo conmigo, despues, me revelo que era una bruja, que me conocia de otras vidas, no le crei ni una sola palabra, pero...no se con certeza, que es lo que me orillo a mi desicion, sentirlo cerca, es un..confort, un alivio, me siento bien, y cuando se entero que sentia algo por ti..estaba dispuesto a que yo me alejara de el,

_Erwin se sorprendio un poco ante las revelaciones de Eren, ya que el imagino que las cosas eran de otra manera_

-¿y que hiciste?..

-no quise irme, supuse que tu..ya habias hecho tu vida, asi que decidi hacer algo por la mia, luego, pese a que acepte una relacion con el, ..aun pensaba en ti, comenze a recordar cosas, cosas referentes a Levi, y me senti aliviado de que al menos se que iba a funcionar, y me senti mal por el, quiza, ...se ve terrible, es grosero, aveces se le pasa la mano en algunas cosas, me asusta, existen actitudes que no me gustan pero..., pero, a la vez, es tan ...amable, me ama, y lo ha demostrado, es raro recibir tanto cariño..y no corresponder..es injusto para el, por eso...quiero intentarlo...

_Erwin analizo a Eren, si algo tenia ese joven, es que era muy honesto, asi que sabia que la mitad de la batalla ya estaba perdida,_

-ya veo, pues...debo reconocer que se preocupa mucho ti..

-por otro lado, ¿que me dices de ti?...

-¿yo?..

-en caso de que todo marche de maravilla con Levi, ...¿acaso me esperaras de por vida?...

-am..._Erwin agacho las orejas y miro para otro lado_ supongo, que no...

-jeje, me alegra, tu, eres una gran persona, amable, atento, tienes muchas virtudes, es injusto que te niegues la oportunidad de estar con alguien...

-algo me dice que tu...ya estas enamorado de ese sujeto...

-pues..._Eren se ruborizo un poco y tambien miro para otro lado_pues, ...¡claro que no! solo han pasado meses, lo quiero pero...no es un te quiero...de un sentido, ¡aaah ! no se como decirlo, es que...creo que... si...

-¿mm?...ya veo (y con eso...mi posibilidades se pierden)...mas le vale tratarte bien...

-jeje, si...

_mientras Eren y Erwin conversaban, Levi se dirigio a la zona 23, acompañado por Hanji, y Mike, Levi les indico que no se movieran de un lugar, mientras el se acercaba a la cita de color amarillo, el lugar en el que Yaneth habia sido asesinada_

-¡Capitan Levi Ackerman de Asia, respondan!

_las mismas voces en eco y lamentos, mezcladas de hombres mujeres y niños respondieron_

-"nosotros no fuimos"

-"ella volvio"...

-¿quien?...

-"usted sabe que..."

-"no podemos revelar "...

-"nada.."...

-"frente a un humano"

-no es un humano comun, es familiar de la ultima que murio aqui...¿el alma de ella es-?..

-"no alcanzo el cielo"...

-"sigue aqui"

-"su alma no esta"

-"en paz, fue su culpa"

-"pero no quiere hablar"

_Mike ante ese comentario intento avanzar pero Levi de inmediato grito_

-¡no te acerques!, ...no.._Mike con mucha frustracion siguio en su lugar, mientras escuchaba lo que levi y esas almas decian_quiero hablar con ella...

-"no quiere"

-¡yaneth!...te lo ruego, ...no dejes que esto le ocurra a nadie mas, te aseguro que tu hermano no esta molesto contigo..responde..

-"no quiere"...

-no permitas, que nadie mas pase por esto, habla, deja que tu alma descanze en paz...

-"fue mi culpa"...

_Mike abrio los ojos, y reconocio la voz de su hermana, temblo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al escucharla_

-tranquila_Levi, hablo entonces con una voz muy gentil_te quiero ayudar...

-"el me llevo aqui.. y ... y...¡aaaaah!"

-¡Yaneth!..

_una vez Mike se intento acercar, pero Levi, le dijo algo en su mente_

-(¡si te acercas no la dejaras descanzar en paz!...ademas de que tu cuerpo humano no aguantaria tanta tristesa y tragedia, ...son almas en pena, ...que sufrieron desgracias, lo que haran es absorver la vida que tienes, sentiran alivio un momento, ¿pero a que precio?...quedate ahi,)...el te escucha, tranquila, solo es un mal recuerdo, ya paso...pero necesito que me digas ¿quien te causo esto?

-"un hombre, ...de cabellera negra se acerco a nosotras, y ...me trajo aqui, lo unico que recuerdo es sentir mucho dolor,...y ..que no podia gritar"..onii-chan, ...perdon"..."por mentirte"..."fue mi culpa"..."la persona que me trajo aqui, me trajo a la fuerza, ella fue la que me mato"

-"nos intento culpar"...

-"pero no fuimos nosotros"

-...tch, ¿por que una bruja mataria aqui?. es muy facil deducir quien es, si ustedes vieron lo que paso

-"pero, no es una bruja comun"..

-"ella maneja akasha"...

-"eter"

-"el quinto elemento en la magia"..

_Hanji abrio la boca, por su lado, levi se angustio_

_[pocos brujas saben manejar ese elemento, se pueden contar con las manos, ¿y que es el quinto elemento?, tiene que ver con el alma, la esencia de todas las cosas en el mundo el primer elemento material creado por Dios en persona, pero tambien puede usarse para el mal, mi vida fue destrozada, ...por una bruja en especial que sabia manejar ese elemento]

-¿quien es?

-"no podemos decirtelo"

-"nos dijo que, nos liberaria si no deciamos nada"...

-tch, ( es una oferta tentadora)...

-"has pasado siglos"

-"nuestras almas"

-"no pueden estar en paz"

-"sin ayuda de quienes nos amaron"

-¡Levi!_hanji grito desde su lugar _¡me dijeron que otra desgracia podria ocurrir! pero no se que es...

-"solo eso podemos decir"..

-"perdon"

-"capitan"

-no los culpo, al menos sabemos algo, por otro lado, Yaneth,

-"¿si?"...

-creo que, debes decir algo..

-"si, Onii-chan, perdoname"

-no tengo que perdonarte nada,

-"fuiste un buen hermano, lo unico que lamento, es que no te escuche, ahora veo que tus consejos, ...los decias para cuidarme y no para molestarme"

-entonces escucha esto,_Mike, con voz entre cortada, pero a la vez dulce, le dijo a su hermana, las ultimas palabras_no importa que, no importa nada, perdoname, por no confiar en ti, estabas creciendo,...y no te deje crecer como era debido, perdoname..

-"te perdono"...

-descansa en paz hermanita, te quiero

-"yo tambien...yo tambien..te quiero..."

_el viento soplo un poco, ese lugar olia mal, pero en esa brisa, se pudo percibir un olor a flores, y Levi salio de se lugar para acercarce a Mike_

-se fue en paz...

-gracias...

_[para mi, fue duro ver eso, ...despedirse de alguien, siempre es dificil, cuando regrese a casa, ya era noche, asi que busque a Eren en su habitacion, para mi sorpresa no estaba ahi, asi que me dirigi a mi cuarto, y para mi agrado, el estaba durmiendo en mi cama, despues de una ducha, me puse la pijama, me acerque a la cama y me asegure de no despertarlo, pero me sorprendio que Eren estiro uno de sus brazos y me sujeto del cuello, al momento en que me recostaba en mi pecho_

-crei que estabas dormido

-te estaba esperando..._Eren, con un movimiento lento se acurruco en los brazos de Levi y despues de un bostezo dijo_¿que horas son?...

-son las 12 de la noche, duermete ya..

-¿que paso con el eco ese?

-pues, solo ...que Yaneth esta en paz

-me alegro, al menos Mike se pudo despedir de su hermana...

-si,

-te escuchas triste...

-no te angusties, estoy bien, ¿y que hiciste hoy?

-nada,

-jajaja, tu y ese nada hacen muchas cosas juntos

-si somos buenos amigos jejeje, en realidad, me di cuenta de algo...

-¿de que?

-que ya me enamore de ti, bien, dormire

_Eren se acurruco en Levi, por su parte el de ojo verde oliva estaba sorprendido por la declaracion, pero ya no insistio en hablar, debido a que Eren estaba avergonzado, y no quiso perturbarlo, asi que solo le dio un eso en su cabeza, y tambien se dispuso a dormir_

_[no avanzamos mucho con el caso de Mike, nadie sabia nada, no habia pruebas por ningun lado, nadie mas murio, ...era como si esa tragedia solo fuera un trago amargo o un golpe de mala suerte para Mike, en las zonas magicas, no se reporta nada, no sabian nada, pero el que ocurra algo,..el solo hecho de ese acto, todos sabiamos que era malo, era muy malo, ...algo en mi me decia que venian tiempos dificiles, ¿pero como probarlo?]_

-¡aaaaaaah!

-¡mas vale aqui corrio que aqui quedo!

-!corre lobo feo correee!

-!tu igual ceja poblada!

_Erwin salio corriendo de su habitacion, y hanji detras de el, ambos saltaron detras del sofá de 3 asientos, al momento de llegar Levi miro hacia la habitacion, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hanji lo tacleo_

-¡cuidado!

-¡¿que te pasa?!

-¨¡cubransee!

_y...el cuarto exploto jaja_

-¡¿que demonios fue eso?! ¡Erwin mocoso estupido ¿que pretendes? !

**Nota de la autora : jajajaja, recordemos que Erwin es menor, practicamente un adolescente, asi que Levi trata con dos mocosos jajaja **

-callate anciano, bueno, intentemos de nuevo, le pondre menos azufre esta vez...

-la alquimia es peligrosa...

-tch, quitate tu_levi con un movimiento brusco, avento a hanji hacia un lado y se puso de pie_ tch

-mejor lo hubiera dejado explotar, pero nee quiero a Erencito jeejeejej, por eso lo salve

-¡responde! ¿por que mi casa exploto?!

-tranquilo vejestorio, _Erwin se puso de pie y se sacudia los pantalones_ese pudo haber sido Eren

_tanto Hanji y Levi se miraron un rato asustados para luego dirigirle la mirada a Erwin_

-osea que si el se hubiera tomado eso..! kaboom!...¿ya no erencito?

-am, si...

-uuuh, _Hanji se sento en el suelo y se rasco detras de la oreja con su pata trasera_no pues eso si que esta fuerte,...bien, ya me dio hambre voy a comerme un gato jejeje

-¿Levi?...

-¿que?...

_el nombrado estaba sobandose la frente de la desesperacion, y en eso llego Eren_

-Jean me invito a una feria de libros que se haran en el auditorio de la zona 12, quiero ir porque tengo una lista de libros que quiero comprar, despues de eso iremos a cenar, tambien ira Armin, jeje el no podia faltar, le gusta mucho leer, y llegare como a las 10 de la noche, y antes de que digas algo, te advierto que no puedes ir

-que vaya Hanji contigo entonces

-Levi, es un lobo, lo consideran un perro no lo van a dejar entrar

-yo podria ir_Erwin se acerco a Eren pero Levi lo miro con un aura asesina_...recorde que,...am..tengo que limpiar

-no es opcion, o voy yo, o va hanji

-Hanji ¿estas ocupado?

-no

-¿me puedes acompañar a la feria de los libros?

-¡siiii!

-nos vemos a las 10 Levi

-maldito mocoso

_Eren antes de ir a su reunion, vio a Erwin aun limpiando la explosion que habia causado_

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-no gracias, estoy bien, solo falta recoger algunos vidrios rotos...

-voy por el recogedor y una caja de carton

_Eren recogio los vidrios, pero estaba tan concentrado en que no se le hiciera tarde que no escucho lo que Erwin decia_

-si si , lo que digas

-es importante Eren

_y asi , Eren hecho la caja con vidrios en una bolsa de basura_

-ese Erwin, debe de tener cuidado con eso..._y despues salio a la calle a depositar esa bolsa en el contenedor que daba a un callejon_listo jejeje, _ se dispuso despues de eso a regresar a casa_ahora se porque a Levi no le gusta un lugar sucio

_una vez adentro de la casa, Erwin y Hanji miraron a Eren preocupados_

-¡¿donde arrojaste la basura?!

-pues en donde va, en el contenedor

-Eren, _Erwin se llevo una mano al rostro para ocultar un ceño fruncido_te llevaste entre la basura un pedazo de cristal que tenia restos de la mandragora que te di...

-¿y eso que?

-Erencito, es serio, la magia de una mandragora es peligrosa, me adelantare, ire por el cristal

_pero en eso, una sombra femenina se asomo al contenedor de basura y saco la bolsa que Eren habia arrojado, la sombra saco un pedazo del vidrio que tenia liquido verde, se acerco a una mujer vestida con jeans, zapatillas, blusa con manga larga y cabello suelto, todo de color negro,incluyendo la capucha que le cubria el rostro, quien tomo el pedazo de cristal_

-que desepcion, solo alcanza para dos hechizos...debo aprovecharlos bien...pero debo de planear algo inteligente

-!que siga ahi que siga ahi!_Hanji con su forma de lobo estaba regresando al contenedor de basura_ay Dios espero que siga ahi...

_la razon, Hanji habia hablado con Erwin y ya no olio el hedor que venia de una sustacia importante, sabia que eso era peligroso, ya que era la magia de mandragora, y esta era peligrosa en manos equivocadas, asi que se apresuro a recuperar esa bolsa, Eren venia detras de el, y la presencia femenina lo contemplo_

-ouh, con que ese es Eren...es tan lindo,_ocultándose en la sombra de la pared, la mujer sabia que ellos regresaron para buscar la bolsa, pero era muy tarde ella_jajaja, tontitos...

-ay no, ..._Hanji estaba buscando en el contenedor de basura, olfateando y mordiendo las bolsas_ahora si ya nos llevo la que nos trajo...

-l-lo siento, no sabia que era importante

-no te apures Eren,

-pero Erwin me advirtio y no lo escuche,

-ya ya no te angusties, bueno, aquí es obvio que no esta, debo de.._Hanji alzo las orejas y salio de un salto del contenedor, erizo el pelo y gruño a la sombra de la pared_!se que estas ahi!

-ouh. que buena nariz...

_/me sorprendio escuchar una voz femenina, pero la verdad no se de donde salia, mire para todos lados, pero no vi a nadie, y Hanji estaba muy nervioso asi que yo tambien me puse de ese modo/_

-grrrr, !sal de una vez!

- jajaja, oh Eren, mirate nada mas, si que has cambiado...

-n-no creo que nos conozcamos,

-(¿Erencito a quien le hablara?)

_/en mi cabeza, escuche una voz, una voz que me dio miedo, ya que dijo lo siguiente/_

-la ultima vez que nos vimos, estabas tan desesperada porque no le hiciera nada malo a tu hijita, bu bu, pero tranquilo, solo debo de comprobar que tu vida en esta existencia vale la pena, si no es asi tranquilo te dejare ir

_Hanji se coloco casi junto a Eren, y comenzo a ladrar_

-!alejate de el! se que tu tienes la madragora, dime tu identidad

-hanji, hanji, tan fiel, y patetica, bueno,, en esta vida patetico,

-Eren ¿quien es?...dime que te dice..

-¿no la escuchas?

-no, pero se que esta aqui, puedo oler

-jajaja, claro que no me escucha, no se lo permito, si me escuchara sabria de inmediato quien soy, dime una cosa Eren, ¿amas a Levi?

-no, pero en eso estamos trabajando

-ouh tan lindo y honesto, te dire una cosa, Levi dice protegerte pero en cada vida que he topado con el siempre termina perdiendote, !esta no sera la excepcion!

-!no se quien seas pero no me voy a dejar intimidar!

_/de la nada una mujer vestida de negro se aparecio ante mi, Hanji ante la fuerza, se alejo de mi, y la mujer me tomo del rostro, pude ver unos ojos felinos color azul, ya que juntos nuestros rostros y me hablo con una voz sombria/_

-ya me tendras miedo, ...no sabes quien soy y eso te da valor

-y aunque lo supiera, no lo tendria, si le intentas hacer algo a Levi te juro !que lo vas a lamentar!

-ouh si si , dime, ¿"te gustan los gatos no? jajaja vamos a jugar un juego, es tu favorito jajaja se llama," si te atrapo te mueres", jajaaja, he extrañado jugarlo contigo._la mujer solto a Eren, dio unos pasos hacia atras y de su bolsillo saco el pedazo de cristal con la mandragora_ asi que vamos a jugar

-¡aaaaah!

_hanji fue atrapado por la sombra de la mujer y Eren intento llegar a el, pero la mujer se coloco delante de el y para el miedo de Eren, la mujer se estaba transformando en un tigre de color negro_

-jajajaja, "devenir hamusutaa"

_/no vi como paso, pero esa tigresa se abalanzo hacia mi y me tiro de espaldas, de repente todo olia asqueroso, solo vi una nube de color negro verdoso que nublo todo, y ...note que las cosas parecian mas grandes, ...y lo comprobe al ver a ese tigre delante de mi, ya que ahora era enorme ante mi mirada, y me dijo con una voz macabra/_

-corre Eren, ¡corre jajajaja!

_/corri, pero note una cosa, el cascabel que colgaba de mi cuello, ...lo escuche rodar en el suelo, la tigresa intento tomarlo pero corri lo mas rapido que pude y tome el liston que sostenia al cascabel, para mi sorpresa con la boca/_

-¡maldito niñato ven aqui!, ¡dame eso!

_/corri, y escuche como el cascabel rebotaba detras de mi, causando un sonido tintileante, aparte de que note que todo era mas grande, ...!estaba corriendo en 4 patas!, me sentia pequeño y ligero, como pude, sali del callejon en donde se tiraba la basura y detras de mi escuche un rugido seguido de gritos de mucha gente que intentaba escapar, si pudiera llamarlo asi, mi instinto me hizo buscar un agujero pequeño y entrar ahi, lo mas parecido que encontre fue una coladera de la calle y sin pensarlo mucho me arroje ahi, cai de panza en el agua sucia y corri aun mas por una tuberia, revise que el cascabel siguiera conmigo, en eso escuche gritos de la gente y rugidos acompañados de una voz que resonaba en la tuberia en que me ocultaba_

-¡puedes correr pero no esconderte Eren!,

-¡no te tengo miedo bruja tarada!_la voz de Eren era totalmente diminuta y tierna, al igual que chillona_ouh..¿esa es mi voz? !mi voz es horrenda!

-¡sal de ahi!

-ven y obligame

-¡aaaah, maldito niño, dame ese cascabel!

-¡antes te mueres!

-sdjfksdjfk, puedo esperar aqui todo el dia hasta que salgas

-y yo puedo quedarme aqui ese dia el que sigue y la noche que viene...

-¡bien no salgas, pero te dire una cosa!...aun es pronto para que Levi se entere de mi, asi que solo podras decirle que alguien desconocido te hizo esto, y que un gato comun y corriente te intento comer, nos veremos Eren, nos veremos luego

_/al escuchar la voz de esa mujer, tenia miedo de salir, asi que...espere.,.. y espere, ..hasta que escuche una voz familiar/_

-!Erencito!, !Erencito !...respondeme por favor...

-!hanji!...

-jajaja, se que no deberia decir esto en un momento como este pero te escuchas adorable...

-!hanji ayudame!..

-solo toma el camino de regreso, estoy aqui...

-¿seguro que esa loca no esta ahi?

-¿que loca?...

_/cuando me acerque a la luz, me detuve a meditar que estaba pasando, asi que dedique un momento para saber como era, tenia mi cuerpo rechoncho, pelo suave y orejas, patas y cola cortas con una pancita de color blanco, manchanda por suciedad de la tuberia , mis manos, ya no eran de humano ahora eran como, como , de un..un...!maldita sea soy un hamster!, /_

-!Hanji, ella me transformo en un hamster!_Eren corrio hacia la luz y dio pequeños saltitos_

-oh por madre perro, jajajaja, ahora si que es un juego del gato y el raton...

-!ayudame no puedo salir!

-espera_hanji se dio la vuelta y metio la cola al drenaje, para que Eren la sujetara_no te sueltes...

-no, _Eren se aferro a la cola de Hanji y una vez libre de la coladera recorrio el lomo del lobo para acomodarse en su cabeza_quiero volver a ser normal...

-ouh pero eres bellisimo, un hamstercito cafecito jejeje, aunque un poco apestoso, jajajaja, mira esos cachetitos

-!esto es serio!

-si lo se...pues, primero lo primero, vamos a casa, esa loca que dices debe de andar por ahi, aunque si me lo preguntas...no se quien sea...¿tienes el cascabel?..

-si aqui esta,

_Eren sujeto la bolita con sus patas delanteras y se lo mostro a Hanji_

-bien hecho Erencito

-¿para que lo queria?

-bueno Eren, ese cascabel aparte de darte ojos para ver lo sobrenatural, posee magia propia, pero que Levi te lo explique, quiza vino por esa cosa y saliste afectado, vamonos de aqui...

-que mal, por mi estupidez ahora me convirtieron en raton...¡¿pero que no nadie podia hacerme magia?!

-pues, solo si es magia de la misma mandragora que te dio Erwin,

-oouh...que mal...

_Hanji se apresuro en llegar a casa, y lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Eren en el sillon de un asiento_

-espera aqui, Levi esta trabajando, el cree que estas con tus amigos

-¿no que lo sabe todo?...

-el hecho de que lea la mente no quiere decir que lo haga todo el tiempo, no es divertido saberlo todo jajaja, y recuerda que su magia esta limitada contigo, bueno, espera aqui no te muevas

_/hanji salio de vista, tenia miedo y con la luz del foco de la sala, mire mi reflejo en el cascabel dorado, era un hamster, un raton, ¿como llegue a esto?, ¿quien era esa tipa?, pero en eso, escuche una respiracion detras de mi, gire mi cuerpo rechoncho y me tope con un gato negro que me miraba con desprecio/_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_/intente correr, pero la pata de ese animalejo me dio un sarpazo y quede boca arriba, apreto mi pancita un poco fuerte para que no escapara/_n-no n-no aaaah, ¡ayudenmeee!

-ratones infelicez, ¡ya les he dicho que no entren a mi casa!

-L-levi, soy Eren..

-...¿eh?...

_[al escuchar eso, mi mundo se puso en estado de coma, mire al raton sucio que estaba bajo mi pata y me tope con un par de ojos agua marina, que conocia muy bien, no habia duda, ...era el]_

-una loca me volvio un hamster...

-...¿eh?...

-ah Levi aqui esta, fijese que...¿Levi?..._levi en su forma de gato se quedo pensativo, perplejo, parecia una estatua, porque no se movia_¿levi?...

-¿ah?..

-Levi, quiero volver a ser normal..._Levi miro al hamster con detenimiento, le quito la pata de encima y Eren una vez en dos patitas y con su voz chillona comenzo a quejarse_esa mujer, me hechizo con la mandragora que esta en mi, y por eso tengo esta forma..¡ayudame!, la feria de los libros ya va a empezar y no puedo asistir si voy asi

-...-y-yo, ejem, ...l-lo siento, pero..am...tch_Levi se transformo en humano y tomo a Eren entre sus manos con sumo cuidado_Eren, n-no puedo hacer nada

-¡¿por que no?!...

-el consejo mando traer a Erwin, en este preciso momento esta en Africa,

-¡¿queeee?!...pero hace un segundo estaba aqui

-de hecho hace mas de 5 horas que se fue, y sabes que el es el unico que sabe alquimia...y el unico que te puede ayudar..

-ese maldito infeliz hijo de...aaarg, si tipico, siempre me abandona cuando mas lo necesito...ouh cierto, el tiempo que me oculte en la tuberia, me angustie tanto que no senti el tiempo..

-dime que paso...

-p-pues...

-yo le puedo decir Levi, _Hanji llego a la sala y se dirigio al hombre de cabello negro_la exposion causo que los tubos de ensayo de Erwin se rompieran, parte de la escencia de la mandragora se quedo pegada a un cristal del tubo de ensayo y ..pues lo tiramos por error,

-mas bien, _asi, Levi miro a Eren sombriamente_alguien no puso antecion a lo que se le decia

-y-yo...

-¡esto es serio Eren!, n-no se con certeza que paso, recuerda que no puedo usar magia contigo y que solo puedo leerte la mente en el momento justo, Hanji no escucho ni vio a la persona que te agredio, asi que tampoco se que demonios ocurre,

-pero..

-¡debiste poner atencion! maldita sea con la magia no se juega, ¡te transformo en esta cosa, pero te pudo haber matado!, ¡no se que intenciones tenga!

.no le grite tan feo

-¡tu te callas hanji! ¡¿que demonios queria la bruja que te hizo esto?!

-suponemos que el cascabel, ya que lo queria tomar, pero Erencito lo salvo

_/senti horrible, que Levi me estuviera regañando, pero parte de mi sabia que tenia razon, asi que no dije nada, me encogi, agache mis orejas y segui escuchando esos gritos/_

-ay maldita sea ¿ahora que voy a hacer?, ¡aaah!, ¡y tu hanji, te dije que lo cuidaras!

-pues es dificil cuidar a alguien cuando te estan estrangulando

-¡no me importa,! ¡Eren que sea la ultima vez que te tomas estos asuntos a la ligera!

-lo siento...

_Eren salto de la mano de levi hacia el sofa y luego de ahi hacia el suelo, para despues salir corriendo hacia un pequeño agujero que tenia la pared_

-¡Eren!

_el pequeño ratoncito, no le hizo caso, y se metio en el dicho agujero, levi intento alcanzarlo en su forma gatuna, al agachar la cabeza, pudo escuchar unos pequeños sollozos, que venian de ahi_

-snif...snif...ngh...snif...

-Eren..

-¡vete!...y hablame hasta que llegue Erwin...snif...

-...ay, no vendra ..hasta dentro de 4 dias..

-¡bien aqui me quedare, porque soy un mocoso estupido que solo queria salir un rato con sus amigos y que se queria olvidar un momento de que vive rodeado de cosas como estaaah!...snif...ya me canse, ...¡desde que llegaste me pasan cosas malas!...cosas que no entiendo,

-am.._Hanji se acerco al felino y le susurro_mejor dejelo...

-tch, ...esta un hoyo hanji

-conociendolo prefiere estar ahi...

-Eren.._el felino negro metio una de sus patas al agujero, trantando de sacar al pequeño hamster café oscuro, pero en respuesta_¡aaarh!_Eren le mordio la pata_

-pf jejeje..(se lo merecia, Levi menso jajaja)

-¡Eren!

-¡vete!

-jajajajajajajaja

-¡callate tu perro!

-pues le dire que se lo merece,

-tch...

-snif...snif, no quiero hablar contigo,..con nadie...

-bueno tiene un punto valido, el no pidio nada de esto,

_Hanji salio de ahi, y Levi se quedo un rato escuchando como Eren lloraba, ...sintiendose culpable, estaba por decir algo, pero en eso escucho que tocaron el timbre de la casa, se transformo en humano, y al abrirla descubrio a Armin detras de ella,_

-am. buenas noches..

-buenas

-sabe, Eren no llego a nuestra cita en la feria, ¿le paso algo?...lamento el venir hasta aca pero, no responde su telefono

-am, tuvimos un desacuerdo antes de que saliera, asi que no fue, lo siento

-ouh, ya veo etto, ¿ le puede entregar esto?_Armin le extendio una bolsa color negro a Levi, y esta bolsa decia, "Feria de los Libros, Gracias por su compra"_Eren me conto que queria comprar esos titulos, ¿cree que me pueda atender?...quiero verlo

-am, no, no quiere ver nadie

-ya veo_Armin agacho la cabeza triste, pero despues se sorprendio al ver que Levi estaba sacando dinero de su cartera_¿he?...

¿cuanto se te debe?

-¿ah?..n-no, es un regalo, no se moleste, sabe...le dire algo aunque se que se enojara conmigo...

-¿que?...

-pues...Eren, en realidad nunca salio con nadie, durante 2 años, el estaba esperando a Erwin, yo lo se, muchas personas, se podria decir que le ofrecieron, ...una relacion, personas que causaban envia y que eran buen partido, pero, el no quiso salir con nadie, y me sorprendio a sobre manera, que de repente, lo presento a usted, ...le dire algo, que todos pensamos, usted es el afortunado, no el, porque, que Eren no asistiera a nuestra reunion por un problema con usted, no es buena señal, no se merece estar sufriendo por un tipo como tu..

_[ese niño, se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo que me dijo, fue con una mirada molesta y llena de seriedad, es verdad, que los amigos de Eren, en cada vida, lo aprecian de la misma manera, me sente en la sala, y revize que tipo de titulos tenia esa bolsa y me sorprendio, varios de ellos eran sobre magia, como "El gremio" que explicaba en que consistian las sociedades de las brujas, uno libro se seres magicos, y lo entendi, ...Eren se quiere involucrar mas en este mundo en que lo meti]_

__muchos años atras__

_**nota de autora: volvemos al hambiente original de la historia :3**_

__/pasaron los dias, y de Levi aprendi muchas cosas, mi estilo de lucha mejoro bastante, y el escuadron de Levi, se volvieron grandes compañeros para mi, no me siento tan triste desde que se, que existen personas a las cuales no les importa que sea un titan, Levi me mostro eso, resulto, que paso toda la noche limpiando la celda del calabozo en la que yo dormia, al recostarme, note que ahora ya tenia un colchon para dormir mas comodo, pero, esas atenciones, esas compañias, ..me acercaban, mas y mas a algo peligroso, lo note, un dia, en que Heichou se acerco a mi, mi corazon, latio muy rapido,..pero lo confirme, el dia que, yo estaba solo en el calabozo, estaba llorando, pues, aun la muerte de mi madre me atormenta, muchos de mis compañeros, murieron delante de mi, me cubri con la sabana, y llore...llore,/__

__[bajaba al calabozo, ya que Eren no se presento para cenar, ¿por que me preocupo?..ni yo lo se, a mitad de camino escuche sollozos, no era dificil deducir de quien era, me acerque con la linterna en mano, al iluminar lla celda de Eren, dejo de llorar,..para respirar profundamente, supuse que se dio cuenta que estoy ahi, asi que avance hasta su cama y me sente en ella,..Eren no se movio, estaba cubierto por la sabana hasta la cabeza, pero temblaba,]__

_-se que estas despierto, tienes agallas para fingir lo contrario..._

_-lo siento_

_-no subiste a comer..._

_-no tenia hambre, _

_-bueno hoy cocino hanji, yo solo comi pan y agua asi que te entiendo, pero a pesar de que quiza su comida sepa a mierda, debes comer_

_-jeje, ...sabe, ustedes parecen muy unidos_

_-¿por que lo dices?_

_-porque, siempre los veo juntos, hablan, Hanji-san parece tenerle mucha confianza, _

_-tch, es una persona confiable, pero ...habla de mas_

_-creo que es la unica que no le da pena o miedo decirle lo que exactamente piensa_

_-ya veo,...(eso significa que, ¿los demas me dicen lo que quiero escuchar, por miedo?...), Eren.._

_-digame..._

_-¿eres, sincero conmigo?..._

_-¿eh?..._Eren se destapo la cara y se sento en la cama, asi que pudo ver a ese hombre sentado a una orilla, con la mirada al techo_p-pues..._

_-¿cuantas, veces?_Levi bajo la mirada del techo para enfocarla en el castaño_me has mentido para que no me moleste?_

_-nunca le he mentido, es verdad que, aveces me reservo el comentario para no hacerlo enojar, pero eso es diferente_

_-ya veo, _Levi se levanto de la cama, camino hacia Eren y lo sujeto de la barbilla con un poco de fuerza, para descubrir unos ojos rojos_el no decir lo que se piensa, es lo mismo que mentir,_

_-y-yo, _

_-te dire algo, si quieres llorar haslo, si quieres gritar, no te limites, hacer todas esas cosas es señal de que estas vivo, asi que esta bien..._

__/esas palabras, de nuevo me hicieron sentir bien, desvie un poco la mirada para no verlo a los ojos, y el en respuesta me solto y de nuevo se sento en mi cama, solo que esta vez mucho mas cerca, el silencio invadio el ambiente, de por si en las noches era muy silencioso, ya que solo estaba yo en ese lugar, asi que abrace mis piernas y escondi parte de mi rostro en mis rodillas, de la nada Levi me volteo a ver y justo cuando intento decir algo, Hanji entro en el lugar/__

_-¡Eren!, no cenaste, niño malo, _

_-lo siento, n-no tenia hambre_

_-bueno ya no importa, jajaja, te traje un poquito de sopa, _Hanji se acerco con una tasa que humeaba, y se la entrego al niño_jejejejejejeje yo la cocine jajajajaja ¿y tu que haces aqui Levi?_

_-no te importa, _

_-ouh que miedo jajaja_Hanji sin previo aviso recargo su codo en el hombro de levi, con mucha confianza_si cuando te vi llegar a las brigadas de exploracion se que me llegaste a adorar jajajajaja_

_-si como no, _

__Eren miro con atencion, como es que la castaña hablaba con Levi, Eren esn su vida se atreveria a hacerle eso, pero Levi a pesar de todo se veia de una extraña manera comodo, Hanji era como el amigo que siempre se la pasa bromeando,__

__/ se que el capitan Levi no tiene un caracter muy animado, asi que para mi fue todo un espectaculo ver sus reacciones con Hanji, hasta que/__

_-oh cierto Erencito jejejeje, me entere que Mikasa es una amiga tuya, jojojojojojojo~~~, _

_-si, desde hace años,_Eren de la nada puso una cara muy alegre, pese a que hacia un momento estaba triste, y tal gesto no podia pasar desapercibido por Levi_¿la conoce?..._

_-sipi, jujuju, se de buena fuente que vendra, junto con varios de tus amigos del anterior escuadron_

_-¡¿en serio?!_Eren se entusiasmo al saber eso y su mueca alegre se mostro a una verdaderamente feliz_que bien_

_-si si que lindo jejeje, pero dime Erencito ¿que tan amigos son tu y esa Mikasa?..._

_-muy buenos amigos, daria mi vida por ella_

_-oouh~~ _Hanji se ruborizo ante tal comentario, pero por el contrario Levi miro a Eren de reojo,_pero si es lo mas lindo que he escuchado, jejeje, bueno, me alegra verte animado, aprende Levi los chicos como Eren, si consigen niñas lindas jajaja_

_-¿que no tienes que ir a molestar a otro lado?_

_-oh ya ya ya jaja_Hanji codeo a Levi que aun estaba sentado en la cama de Eren, y esta salio saltando del lugar no sin antes gritar_¡come tu sopita Eren, y nos vemos luego Levi!_

_-waah, que bien, me alegra saber que vere a mis amigos de nuevo, ya los extrañaba, _

_-esa tal Mikasa, ¿que no es la loca que te queria defender en el juicio?_

_-am...pues, yo tambien hubiera reaccionado como ella, si una persona que quiero estuviera en esa situacion, quedamos huerfanos de pequeños y ella es la unico que tengo, al igual que Armin, es natural que me preocupe al igual que ellos_

_-ya veo...pues, creo que ella es una joven afortunada, te recomiendo que no tengas hijos con ella sin preguntarle a Hanji las consecuencias.._

_-¿eh?...¿d-de que habla? , ...¿penso que Mikasa era mi...pff jeje.._Eren se cubrio la boca pues una sonrisa escapo de sus labios_jeje_

_-¿que es tan gracioso?..._

_-es que ella es mi hermana, b-bueno no de sangre, pero es una persona muy querida para mi,_

_-ah...bien, (...creo que abri mi boca de mas)..._

_-¿le puedo preguntar algo?_

_-espero que no sea una estupides_

_-¿usted, tiene a alquien especial?..._

__[supongo que, es una buena pregunta, pero..]__

_-no te importa..._Eren se encogio de hombros y agacho la cabeza, pero para sorpresa del castaño, levi continuo hablando_pero, aunque lo hubiera, no se lo diria_

_-¿por que?..._

_-no es como si tuviera opcion, aparte de que me asquea todo tipo de acto sexual, tch,ademas creo que esta epoca, no es posible..._

_-¿que quiere decir?..._

__/fue extraño para mi, Heichou practicamente se recosto en mi cama, bueno la mitad de su cuerpo, y miraba al techo pensativo/__

_-solo imaginate esto, si estuviera casado, no estaria con mi esposa, mi obligacion es estar aqui, si tuviera hijos serian unos completos extraños para mi, ya que no me gustan los mocosos ruidosos, ademas, este trabajo siempre cabe la posibilidad de morir, ¿que mujer querria estar con un hombre que no sabe si va a volver?..._

_-en pocas palabras, no le interesa..._

_-no, es mas, no me importa..._

_-..pues, _Eren, observo la taza con sopa que le habia dejado Levi, y comenzo a mover su contenido de un lado para el otro_espero que ninguna mujer se enamore de usted, seria algo muy triste que ella esperara por una persona que no le correspondera, _

_-¿osea que no soy buena opcion para nadie?_

_-mas bien, creo que usted no le da opcion a nadie, _

_-¿y que me dices de ti?_

_-¿de mi?.._

_-¿te piensas casar con alguien?_

_-n-no se, digo, no creo que a una mujer se le haga atractivo estar con alguien que se transforma en titan, y ...al igual que usted, existen ciertas cosas que me asquean de una relacion, no me siento capaz de soportar...pues..._Eren se aferro a la taza y Levi noto que sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir_n-no es nada, no me haga caso_

__Levi se levanto de la cama y se dirigio hacia Eren con pasos firmes, hasta quedar frente a frente con el, al momento de agacharse__

_-hmp, ¿no te comeras eso?..._

_-l-la verdad, huele un poco extraño, n-no..quiero ofender a Hanji-san, ella es muy amable conmigo, _

_-pero te asquea.._

_-n-no, n-no puedo juzgar su sabor si no lo he provado,...solo que, la verdad no tengo hambre_

__/no lo note hasta que me percate de la respiracion de heichou estaba muy cerca de mi cara, con una mano firme sujeto la taza que Hanji, me habia dado y me la quito/__

_-te dije que debes de comer_

_-p-pero..._Eren se ruborizo, la causa fue ver a Levi tomar la sopa y acercarse poco a poco hacia el_..s-sabe, esta actuando raro...ngh..._

__/Levi me sujeto de la barbilla, y me beso, intente alejarme, pero...dejo caer su peso sobre mi, ...¿donde quedo su dialogo de que no le gustaba ningun acto de este tipo?, ¿por que me esta haciendo esto?, lo trate de empujar, pero me sostuvo de las muñecas, praticamente estaba encima de mi, y lo que hizo, fue dejar escapar la sopa que el tenia hacia mi boca, no me quedo opcion mas que tragarla, mi cuerpo necesitaba oxigeno, asi que me la tome y una vez hecho intente tomar aire, pero, ...el me sigio besando, no entiendo, no entiendo,...no entiendo/__

_-ngh...mm_

_-nn, ngh..H-he...nng, h-heich...nggg...s-su...¡s-suelteme!..._Eren se pudo liberar de los labios de Levi y comenzo a temblar_no lo entiendo...no lo entiendo, ...no...¿que pretende?..._

_-obligarte a comer_

_-¡no juegue con eso!...snif...no juegue...¿que paso con sus palabras de hace un momento?..._

_-en realidad queria saber que pensabas_

_-...u-usted, u-u-usted es ¡un ser despreciable!, no juegue con esto,...le dije una vez que lo respetaba, p-pero, no voy a permitir que me trate como una prostituta...no ...no..._

_-oye, tranquilo, no es mi inten-_

_-..alajese de mi...¡vayase!, no me toque...no, usted odia a las cosas sucias, no me toque.._

_-no es un juego, y no quiero soltar..._Levi busco el cuello de Eren y comenzo a morderlo muy suave_no lo es _

_-ngh,...n-no...suelteme...no, por favor ya no,..._

_-¿de que tienes miedo?.._

_-de usted, y de todo ...aquel que intenta ...tocarme,...no es el primero, y que usted haga esto, no es nuevo para mi, el dia..en que perdi a mi madre, fuimos practicamente votados a la calle, ...sobreviviamos con un pedazo de pan...si bien podiamos conseguirlo,...muchas personas se intentaron aprovechar de eso, y vi a muchos niños de mi edad, ser usados como,...objetos, para satisfacer los deseos, de viejos pervertidos,...Mikasa y yo, sabias pelear, asi protegiamos a Armin,...para que nunca nos pasara nada, pero...per...ngh..._Eren no quiso contar lo que le sucedia, asi que forcejeo con Levi para liberarse_¡suelteme!_

_-dime que te paso_

_-¡no quiero!, usted odia todo lo que este sucio, ¡yo lo estoy!...asi que le recomiendo que me suelte, no me toque, no..me toque, porque, no quiero que usted me toque tampoco, no, lejos de encontrar placer en esto...yo..yo...snif_

_-¿que te paso?_

_-..ngh..._

__Eren solo cerro los ojos y volteo la mirada, temblaba, y respiraba agitado__

_-lo que sea que te haya ocurrido, ...dime, lo sabre entender,_

_-..ngh, una vez...Mikasa y Armin enfermaron al mismo tiempo, la medicina es muy cara, asi que, ...no sabia que hacer, intente robarla, pero ...me atraparon, y la racion de pan se daba en persona, siendo yo el unico que podia caminar, ..solo me dieron mi racion, era la que compartia con ellos, ...mi madre, me dijo que debia proteger a Mikasa, porque, yo soy el hombre, asi que debia actuar como tal...y..me entere, que si...ellos...ngh, no me haga decircelo..no..._

_-no me ire si no me dices..._

_-¿q-que ganara si se lo cuento?_

_-comprobar algo, detenerme y no ir mas lejos, pero ten cuidado con mentirme_

_-p-pues,...me entere que, muchas personas, estaban dispuestas a pagar, por ..por...una noche con ellos, asi que, asi que, ..._

_-dime_Pero Eren se mordio el labio inferior, y solo temblaba_dime..._el joven castaño dejo de hablar,_¡dime!_

_-¡deje que un viejo asqueroso abusara de mi por una caja de medicina y 3 manzanas!y no solo una vez,...¡¿esta contento?! ¡ya lo sabe, vayase no me toque!, vayase...se lo pido..dejeme, no soy digno de nadie.._

__[vivir en un subterraneo es dificil, pelear por sobrevivir, pero incluso, pese a lo que la gente piensa, yo, no fui tan fuerte como ahora, Eren creera que me da asco saber lo que le paso, pero la verdad, es que lo entiendo]__

__Levi se acerco al cuello de Eren y comenzo a besarlo suavemente, causando la confusion del joven, entonces, de nuevo Levi se acerco a su boca y comenzo a besarlo, eran besos, extrañamente tiernos, entonces, Eren escucho una voz muy gentil, y entrecortada__

_-¿tus amigos saben lo que hiciste, por ellos?_

_-no, lo que menos quiero es que, se sientan culpables de algo,..ellos piensan que robe esas cosas,..._

_-hmp, no estas sucio Eren, te lo dije una vez, que no te importe la opinion de nadie, solo la mia, _

_-sigo sin entender, ..¿por que elegir a una persona como yo?..._

_-¿por que no?_

__/Heichou, me miro a los ojos, y supe que no me estaba mientiendo, o jugando para conseguir algo, ya que solo se limito a abrazarme, y comprobe la calidez de ese cuerpo, a pesar de que aparentar ser tan duro/__

_-y-yo, tengo miedo.._

_-tranquilo,..y estoy aqui.._

_Levi estaba recostado en la cama, y desperto de repente, se sento en la misma agitado, con sudor en su frente, alzo la mirada, parecia estar pensando algo, y se quedo ahi hasta que se levanto y bajo las escaleras para ir a donde se encontraba Eren y noto que Hanji estaba agachado hablandole al hoyo en la pared, con una voz muy gentil_

-Erencito, sal de ahi, eres un hamstercito y debes de comer algo o si no te enfermaras, sabes que los ratoncitos comen a cada ratito

-¡no quiero!..snif...sngh...

-sabes, ...se como te sientes, no es por defender a Levi, porque se sus errores, y se que no deberia de decirte esto yo...si no el, te ha perdido en muchas vidas, pero en unas cuantas no soporto tanto dolor,...si se molesto es porque tiene miedo de que te pase algo, y te dire un secreto, tiene vidas consentidas

-..snig...snif..¿eso que quiere decir?...

-pues que, las reencarnaciones que has tenido, existieron algunas que el adora con todo su corazon, ...obviamente la que mas adora es su primera vida contigo, a pesar de no ser muy agradable, ...la segunda, fue cuando reencarnaron y Levi obtuvo sus poderes, la tercera, ...solo se que eras una gran persona en un reino, la cuarta...Dios, esa es la que mas lo atormenta...pero aun asi, una de las que mas quiere

-..¿que paso, para que lo atormente tanto?...

-pues, no pudo ayudarte, algo parecido a esto ocurrio, solo que tu perdiste la vida y no solo fue la tuya,...si no de alguien mas...

-¿alquien mas?.¿quien?

-pues

-Hanji...

_Hanji volteo la cabeza y noto a Levi detras de el_

-ouh...entiendo, me voy..

_Levi con su forma gatuna se acerco al hoyo en la pared, en el que Eren habia pasado el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche_

-Eren

_dentro de ese agujero, Eren estaba hecho bolita junto a una tuberia, el pequeño roedor temblaba por el frio, pero pese a eso seguia metido ahi, por temor a enfrentar a Levi_

-vete, no quiero ni verte..

-si te quedas en ese lugar te puedes enfermar, sal de ahi y hablamos..

-no,

-por favor...

-no, si me quedo aqui al menos no me va a pasar nada malo...¡¿no es lo que quieres?!...

-pero no a ese precio, perdoname...

-¿eh?...

-se que te mereces, a una persona mucho mejor que yo, eso siempre lo he sabido..

-¿entonces por que sigues conmigo?..

-ejejej, yo deberia de ser el que haga esa pregunta, aunque he podido leer tu mente, no esta muy claro para mi...

-...bueno,...es que, pese a muchas cosas, me has mostrado, que eres muy gentil, ...y que, ...bueno...snig...snif..ngh,..no lo se, ...sera que ya me acostumbre...

-Eren, perdona mi actitud, el miedo...es muy mala compañia, el pensar que te pudo pasar algo malo por un descuido,...ah...no justifica mis actos, pero ...me preocupe, no soportaria perderte...

-en todo caso me volverias a ver...¿no dijiste que reencarno?...

-si pero, no podria seguir sabiendo que en esta vida no te hice feliz. te amo mucho aunque no te des todavia una idea, si perdiera tu presencia...ya no se que haria,

-ngh,...

-eh rezado muchas veces que tu alma llegue al siguiente cuerpo, pero..si eso no pasara, ...creeme que, ...ya no tendria porque seguir viviendo, seria el fin de mi vida en esta tierra, cuando me entere, de la reencarnacion, ...te juro que fue la noticia mas grande de mi vida, vi una oportunidad de enmendar mis acciones hacia ti, prometi ya no ser ese hombre que te lastimo, Eren, si me volvi asi, fue gracias a ti, ...perdoname,

-...ngh...snif...

-ven mi amor sal de ahi,

_/tenia mis dudas, ...pero, el dia, que Levi estaba peleando con Erwin,...me asuste, ..cuando lo vi,...lo abrace aliviado y feliz, pero despues, me llene de rabia, ..y lo golpee, ..digo,..yo tambien, reaccione como no debia, y ni siquiera me disculpe despues, el esta ahi,y me esta pidiendo perdon, no cabe duda que reacciono como un niño, pero..._

_Eren salio del hoyo, primero asomo su cabeza, con mucha cautela estaba sacando su demas cuerpo, para correr hasta donde estaba Levi y se acomodo debajo de su panza_

-...tengo frio...

-y de seguro tienes hambre_Levi se transformo en humano y tomo al hamster con mucho cuidado entre sus manos_¿a que hueles?

-me meti en una coladera para escapar de un gato...

-jeje, ya veo...tengo shampoo en seco

-¿y eso que es?

-es como un baño sin agua, te quitara la suciedad, no te puedo mojar porque eso te haria daño...

-oye Levi..

-¿que?...

-¿crees que vuelva a la normalidad?...

-lo haras, solo seran 4 dias los que tendras que esperar

_despues de que Levi cepillara a Eren con un cepillo de dientes, para quitarle la suciedad, en un platito de porcelana le puso una tajada de manzana, zanahoria, y varias semillas de girasol_

-supongo que no puedo comer otra cosa...

_Levi tenia a Eren sobre la mesa y el estaba sentado junto a el, lo observaba con una sonrisa y recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos_

-no, asi que buen provecho

menos puedo comer fruta, yom chom_Eren corrio al pedazo de manzana y comenzo a morderlo,_¡sabe a gloria!, ¿por que me gusta tanto?...

-jaja, bueno eres un roedor en su totalidad, para ellos un pedazo de manzana seria el equivalente a un buen trozo de carne para nosotros

-por raro que suene no se me antoja la carne ahora que la mencionas..

-termina de comer, e iremos a dormir

-¿que pasara con mi escuela?...

-tengo algo en mente, asi que tranquilo

_/despues de comer, Levi me tomo entre sus manos y fuimos a su habitacion, me coloco en una almohada, de mi tamaño todo parecia enorme, en lo que contemplaba el cuarto, levi saco una sabana de su armario, la puso sobre la cama y parecia hacer un pequeño nido con ella, despues se volvio un gato y se acurruco en el nido que habia hecho con la sabana/_

-¿que haces Levi?...

-ven aqui

_/ya sabia que pretendia, asi que corri hasta donde estaba ese gato de color negro y me coloque debajo de su panza, la verdad tenia mucho frio y ese lugar era muy tibio, pero despues senti que Levi se acomodo de tal modo que quede debajo de su menton, entre sus patas delanteras, y con mucho cuidado me acomodo entre sus patas/_

-jeje, es raro, si nos tomaran un video y lo subieran a la red seriamos sensacion jejeje "gato arrulla a raton" jejeje

-ajaja, debo admitir, que no me gustan los roedores pero tu te vez muy tierno

-ay,...supongo que es porque tengo inflados los cachetes...

-duerme

-oye levi..

-¿mm?

-¿y si, ..nunca vuelvo a la normalidad?...

-lo haras, tranquilo

-tengo miedo..

_levi efuso una sonrisa con sus labios felinos, frotando la nariz en la cabeza de ese pequeño roedor que tenia en las patas dijo_

-no lo tengas, yo estoy aqui...

**nota de la autora: volvemos .w. al pasado**

__[¿por que acercarme a ese joven?...Hanji me dijo que las personas destrozadas y que pierden la motivicacion, estas condenadas al fracaso y la muerte, no se me ocurrio otra cosa para hacer que ese joven cooperara, ...debo decir que no fue mi mejor idea, ya que me arriesgaba a que me pasara algo a mi, pero...cuando escuche su historia, cuando, descubri que es solo un joven cargando una responsabilidad que lo atormenta, me vi reflejado en el, no lo toque, no me acerque a besarlo de nuevo, queria darle su espacio, hasta que,...perdi a mi equipo, debido a un titan hembra, murieron, ...no derrame lagrimas, ...arroje sus cuerpos, casi perdemos a Eren, ...asi que, una noche, ..me acerque a Eren, pero al bajar al calabozo, vi que no estaba ahi, lo llame, le grite, pero, no respondio, estaba, ..para mi sorpresa muy angustiado, lo llame tantas veces que mi garganta comenzo a doler, corri entre el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, y lo vi, caminando hacia el lago, me imagine lo peor, corri tanto que senti que llevaba mi equipo 3D, y justo cuando Eren estaba sumergiendo los pies en el agua, lo sostuve del brazo y lo arroje lejos del agua]__

_-¡idiota!, _

__Eren cayo de espaldas, y miro hacia el mayor,con los ojos rojos y cristalinos__

_-H-heichou..._

_-¿que pretendes?..¡si quieres morirte, yo te matare!_

_-en realidad, solo queria sentir el agua..._

_-¿eh?..._

_-Armin una vez me conto sobre el mar, que tenia tanta agua, que parecia que no tenia fin, asi que, con lo que paso...comprobe que, ...este sueño quiza no se cumpla, asi que por lo menos, ...me quiero imaginar que se siente, ... estar sumergido en esa agua, no puedo morir, aun no, no sin antes derrotar..a los titanes_

__/ Levi se arrodillo donde estaba, ...y se dejo caer sobre mi,..note que temblaba y que, respiraba agitado/__

_-imbecil, me ...diste el susto de mi..vida.._

_-¿eh?...y-yo, lo siento..._

_-callate, _

_-Heichou, sabe, _Eren busco los labios de Levi, y comenzo a besarlo de una forma pasional, para sorpresa del joven, Levi se separo de el_lo siento, solo que, ...olvidelo, es normal que no me. quiera tocar por lo que le conte...pero, incluso para mi no es facil, ..ya que yo mismo me prometi que jamas, y-yo,ngh..._

__/fue de improviso, Levi me correspondio el beso, parecia desesperado por encontrar mi lengua con la suya, y cuando se encontraron, parecia que..intentaba tragarla, cuando se separo de mi, lo vi, ¿llorando?/__

_-me han dicho veces que soy, un hombre sin sentimientos, pero la verdad, es que jamas he querido amar a nadie, porque, como te dije, puedo morir, ...o puede morir lo que amo, ...no te culpes, por la muerte de ellos, incluso yo, he llegado a tomar malas decisiones, pero...no me hagas llegar mas lejos, ..seria injusto para los dos.._

_-le dire algo, ...morir, es doloroso, pero..seria mas doloroso, perderme la oportunidad de, amar, no quiero morir, sin sentir, ese sentimiento tan calido, me arrepentire, ..si lo pierdo, o talvez muera y me odiare por dejarlo solo, pero cuando ese momento llegue, me odiare mas de lo que imagina, ya que me perdi, la oportunidad de, estar con usted, no quiero morir, sin saber que es vivir, no quiero, ¿me dejara morir, sin saber...tan gentil puede ser?..._

__[en ese momento, yo, sin notarlo estaba sobre Eren, soboreando su boca, sus labios, no supe como, pero ambos, ya estabamos en mi habitacion, ambos sin ropa, ambos de alguna manera avergonzados, hasta que yo di el primer paso, lamiendole el cuello, debajo de mi Eren se retorcia un poco, causando sonidos, que a mi oido, eran cautivantes]__

_-ngh, He-heichou..ngh..aaah,...n-no ..._

__[fui bajando mas, la miendo cada centimetro de su piel, hasta que, me tope con su miembro, el mocoso quiso alejarse, asi que me detuve]__

_-¿que pasa?_

_-n-no, nada, solo que...s-si no quiere hacerlo, no se obligue,...se que no le gusta hacer...esto de.._

_-se a que te refieres, te dire un secreto, es la primera vez, que quiero hacerlo, asi que no te pongas dificil.._

__/es verdad, que esto es raro, el y yo, no es como si, buscaramos compañia por necesidad, porque ambos, tenemos una idea del sexo, un tanto asquerosa, pero...yo de igual modo, quiero hacerlo, quiero que me toque, mi deso fue concedido enseguida, ya que, heichou, me tomo de la cadera, al tiempo que el metia mi miembro en su boca, me estremeci, me dio miedo, y a la vez, se sintio bien, pero, no me tiempo de sentir otra cosa, ya que, uno de sus dedos, entro en mi, y se movia lento, con calma/__

_-ngh, aaah, n-no...ngh_

__Levi dejo de succionar a Eren, para preguntar__

_-¿te duele?_

_-n-no, es que...ngh..._

__/cuando conteste su pregunta, sigio en lo suyo, y tras varios movimientos de su dedo, un segundo entro, al igual que un tercero, cuando, senti la yema de su dedo en mi punto mas sensible, no pude evitar gritar, ya que el, al ver mi reaccion, entro en mi inmediatamente, y..entonces recorde, ...el dia ..en que...en que yo, hacia esto por.../__

_-tch, no aprietes.._

_-l-lo siento, pero...ngh, ...Heichou, tengo miedo_

_-si no lo deseas, podemos parar,..._

_-no es que no quiera, es que, ...¿por que?...¿por que conmigo?..._

_-porque, no quiero a nadie mas...'¿y tu? ¿por que conmigo?_

_-n-no lo se, ...solo, que, usted, se podria decir, que me siento..comodo...¿no le doy asco?..._

_-al contrario..._

_-ya veo,...s-sabe, n-no tengo buena experiencia con esto..._

_-lo entiendo, Eren, solo fuiste objeto para complacer a un sujeto que te voto despues de que termino,.._

__Eren, bajo la mirada, pues esas palabras eran verdaderas, solo hacian lo que querian sin delicadeza alguna, y se iban tras el pago,...eso lo hizo sentir mal,__

_-pues, si..._

_-pero, el que busca algo de ti soy yo Eren, quiero que seas tu el que se complasca conmigo, ya no tenemos que tenerle miedo a esto_

__[solo senti, como este joven se aferro a mi espalda, al tiempo que lloraba, ¿por que no ser amable con alguien que lo necesita?, ¿por que negarme la oportunidad, de ser feliz aunque sea por un instante?, ¿por que no amar?, fui cuidadoso en todo momento, ya que queria demostrarle que conmigo estaba seguro, y al parecer entendio, ya que se aferro a mi, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y esos jadeos, esos gritos de placer, se que los disfruta, se que esta sanando, que deja el pasado atras]__

__/tras escucharlo, no cabia duda en mi, queria, queria que solo el, me hiciera esto, sus vaivenes lentos, pero certeros, su respiracion agitada sobre mi oreja, sus gemidos, su sudor sobre mi piel, mezclandose con el mio, comprendi, que el tambien me correspondia, que el tambien queria esto, si existe una respues de que el porque estoy con el, es simple, porque me enamore/__

__al dia siguiente, Eren desperto, y..levi estaba a un lado de el, sosteniendolo de la mano, el castaño se movio un poco para acomodarse sobre el pecho del hombre, pero este se desperto y le acaricio la frente__

_-lo siento, ...lo desperte_

_-esta bien, ¿como estas?_

_-pues, ahora que me movi, me duele un poquito,...pero no es nada, etto, una cosa mas,...creo que debi decircelo..._

_-te amo_

_-¡¿eh?!..._Eren abrio los ojos, y miro fijamente a Levi con los ojos a punto del llanto y totalmente ruborizado_y-yo..._

_-¿no es lo que ibas a decir?_

_-...am..._pero despues, Eren hizo un puchero_(crei que me lo decia a mi)...p-pues...am.._

__pero, Levi se acerco a su oreja y le susurro__

_-porque yo si.._

__/en ese entonces, conoci, facetas nuevas de levi, ...sonreir, llorar, ...e incluso, las mas eroticas, me sentia feliz, ...mis encuentros con el, llegaron mas lejos cada vez, una una vez, Levi, me dijo que me amaba, en lo que ambos terminabamos, de hacer el amor, ...no me importa que sea un hombre, porque, ...lo amo, y si estoy con el, es porque, yo lo elegi, ...es mi eleccion, una vez, cuando ambos, montabamos a caballo, para regresar a la base, estaba un poco pensativo, ...y...confundido, a la hora de dormir, como era costumbre de Levi, bajo al calabozo, y solo recosto junto a mi, pero noto que estaba inquieto y me pregunto../__

_-¿que tienes?_

_-n-nada.._Eren, se acomodo en el brazo de Levi, usandolo como una almohada, en lo que el hombre de cabello negro lo arropaba con la sabana_solo que,...estaba pensando,..¿existira vida despues de la muerte?_

_-quien sabe, te mato, y me cuentas_

_-jejeje, ...si, nadie lo sabe, perdon por preguntarle algo tan tonto, _

_-tch, creo que, el consuelo que nos queda es que exista.._

_-si, pero sabe, ..si existiera eso de que nuestra alma, ...se va a al cielo o al infierno,...si yo...estuviera arriba y usted, abajo, pediria ir con usted, al contrario, no me gustaria que bajara conmigo.._

_-¿por que no? ¿me piensas dejar solo?_

_-jejeje, no,... Armin me conto, que..un libro hablaba de la reencarnacion..._

_-suena complicado.._

_-no lo es, ...Levi..._

_-¿mm?..._

_-cuando, muramos, ...y recuerdes quien era en esta vida...¿me buscaras?..._

_-¿que quieres decir?_

_-hablo de que, ..si ..no se, si existiera eso de la reencarnacion, ...¿me buscarias?..._

_-pues depente..¿quieres que te busque?_

_-obvio que si, ...sabes, saber eso me reconforta, el dia en que muera en esta vida, me consolara, el que te vere en la siguiente, es bello saber eso..._

_-hmp, ...pues...suena bien_

_-jeje, sabes, que te quede claro esto, no importa que, no me dejes de buscar, nunca..._

_en eso Levi desperto, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al pequeño ratoncito, lo encontro, hecho bolita, y durmiendo, el gato negro lo miro atentamente y lamio ese pequeño cuerpecito, causando que el roedor diera un bozteso, pero este de inmediato se dio la vuelta y volvio a dormir_

-yo he cumplido Eren, ...y siempre te voy a cumplir...por otro lado ya recorde porque estas conmigo, ambos nos hacemos falta, es una eleccion, que aveces no tiene que ver con las vitudes..

-nnngh...jflksjdffj_por su parte, Eren Hamster, se estiro lo mas que pudo, y tras un bostezo, miro a Levi y le fruncio el ceño_tu, ...gato malo...te odio..

-¿eh, ahora que?

-¿como te atreves a comerme?

-jajaja, ¿un mal sueño?

-soñe que me comias..._Eren paso sus patitas por su cara, para luego sentarse y ponerlas sobre su barriguita_si lo haces, no te perdonare...

-solo fue un sueño, yo no como ratones

-si...aaaaaaaaam_y tras otro gran bostezo,_sabes, soñe otra cosa...

-cuentame,

-bueno, no se si es un sueño, o mas bien un recuerdo, ya que, es como si lo hubiera vivido.. bueno tu dime,...

-escucho

-estamos, cabalgando, yo,... creo que estaba mirando hacia atras y te vi, pero me diste miedo y regrese mi mirada hacia adelante... habia un anciano que se mordia la lengua, y tu tenias un paliacate en la cabeza y me decias como el patan que eres ¡esta sucio limpia otra vez! parecias cenicienta con esa cosa en la cabeza

-¡puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajaja!_hanji que estaba durmiendo debajo de la cama al escuchar eso se rio descaradamente_¡jajajajajajaja es un recuerdo jajajaja! y como olvidarlo jajajajajajajaja

-tch...ya no uso eso...

-ouh osea que tu obcesion con la limpieza es de siglos, pff jejeje, que raro eres

-hahahaha, pues dejame decirte Erencito que Levi es limpio, muy limpio, pero sabes el dia que me entere que estaba contigo me sorprendio que se animara a meter su cosa en tu cu-¡aaargH!

_un zapato volo de la nada y golpeo en la cabeza a Hanji, tumbando al lobo en el suelo_

-¡Hanjiiiii!

-loca de mierda no hables de mas..._Levi ya se habia transformado en humano y fue el culpable de que hanji fuera noqueado_tch,

-aaay...t-tu no puedes negar que te dio asco al inicioooo

-y te dire lo que te dije esa vez, si se trata de Eren no me importa, es mas, no me da asco, a diferencia de ti que te veo y quiero vomitar

-ejejejeje, sii lo se, bien ya me dio hambre y como Eren no es humano yo sugiero que nos lleves a pasear Levi jejejeje, tu y yo sabemos que eres un desastre en la cocina jajjaja

-Eren esta en un problema si tienes hambre ve y busca por tu cuenta, ademas es un riesgo

-no seas asi Levi, Hanji es desde el inicio como tu mejor amiga y tu la tratas mal, digo lo tratas mal, ademas tiene razon yo quiero salir, te dejare que me trates como tu mascota si me consientes..

-ay, como quieran...(solo porque recordo algo)

-¡yo quiero un coctel de frutas y granola! olvida la fruta, se me antoja solo la granola

_Eren se emociono al igual que hanji_

-yo quiero am, un hot dog jejejejeje y olvide el hot dog mejor una hamburguesa jajaja

-si si lo que digan...

_Levi salio a la calle junto con Eren y Hanji, por reglas de la sociedad, Hanji se tuvo que ver obligado a pasear con una correa,_

-me lleva, no se como los perros comunes y corrientes aguantan esto, digo gua gua

-oye Levi..._Eren, estaba viajando muy comodamente en el hombro de Levi, se aferro con sus garritas a su ropa y de ese modo no se caia_tengo hambre..

-ya tranquilo, iremos al restaurante de un amigo mio, no esta lejos

-¿por que no tienes auto, por que no tienes celular, por que no hemos llegado?

-ay denme fuerzas, no necesito esas cosas, puedo caminar, tengo una puerta magica que me lleva a donde se me antoje, puedo leer la mente, si me necesitas solo debes de pensar en mi, y

-no sabes conducir, te aterra jaajajjajajajajajaja ¡aaauh!_Levi le jalo la correa a hanji casi extrangulandolo_skdjkdfj ya ya , ok..ufff

-¿no sabes conducir?...¿por que no?...

-tch, no me gusta usar esa cosa..._Eren alzo las orejas, y subio a la cabeza de Levi_¿que haces?

-quiero ver desde arriba, si soy un raton y me quedare asi por 4 dias por lo menos le quiero ver el lado bueno jejejejeje

-jaja, ese mi Erencito, oooow se ven tan lindo ahi arriba en su cabezota Levi jajajaja

_varias personas voltearon a ver a Levi, mas que nada mujeres, ver a un hombre con traje sastre negro, paseando a un perro imponente, era un espectaculo para sus ojos, Eren miro a cada una de esas mujeres intentar coquetear, pero Levi, seguia su camino, como si nada, hasta que una mujer de cabellera negra lo detuvo_

-disculpe, sabe, estamos invitando a personas a un club de citas, aunque me arriesgo, espero que un hombre como usted este soltero

-no lo estoy, es mas, no quiero ser grosero, con su permiso

-sabe, _la mujer atrevidamente tomo a Levi del brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo_ puede que se divierta,

-no lo creo, con permiso

-se divertira, no se arrepentira

_Eren bajo por la cabeza de Eren, y llego hasta su hombro, la mujer lo noto y lanzo un grito aterrada_

-¡aaaah!

-...yiii yyiiii yiii yiii

**nota de la autora: ...creo que asi son los sonidos de hamster jajajajajajaj am si (traduccion de lo que dijo Eren: "!huugaa bugaaa bugaaaa!) XDD jajajaaja**

-¡es asqueroso!

-¿el?... es la mascota de mi novio, _Levi tomo al raton entre sus manos para despues frotar su nariz contra la cabezita de Eren_ y lo considero adorable, ¿no te gustan?

.am...la verdad...

-vamos, dile hola

_levi acerco a Eren hacia la mujer pero esta salio corriendo_

-¡aaaaaaaaaah!

-eres malo levi, no debiste hacer eso

-si como digas, vamos a comer

-¿a donde nos llevas?

-pues de hecho ya llegamos

_Levi entro a un restaurante, los comensales lo miraron sorprendidos puesto que en ese lugar no dejaban entrar perros comenzaron los comentarios negativos hacia ese acto, bueno tambien comentarios muy positivos hacia el hombre en cuestion, pero entonces, un hombre vestido con smoking, un hombre alto, ojos marrones, el cabello rubio el cual estaba atado a una cola de caballo, se acerco a saludarlo_

-Levi, amigo mio, bienvenido

-Hola Erd, la mesa de siempre

_Eren miro a su alrededor y noto que varias personas los miraban sorprendidas, al contrario de enojadas como en un principio, el joven rubio los condujo hasta la parte trasera del restaurante y Eren se quedo con la boca abierta_

_/al entrar, note que varios seres magicos estaban ahi, mezclados entre los humanos, vi duendes en una mesa, a un ciclope en la otra, una mujer que parecia tener piel de madera,...la verdad era muy raro, hasta habia una mujer que tenia la piel transparente, no me digan que...aqui...es un .../_

-Levi..

-dime,

-¿aqui es un restaurante para seres magicos?...

-no

-p-pero ¿como puedo verlos?...se supone que mi cascabel me ayuda, pero no lo tengo puesto, y veo que los humanos estan como si nada...

-es porque eres un hamster, ves con ojos de animal, no de humano

-ooouh, se algo nuevo..

-sientense_Erd le señalo su lugar a Levi para que se sentara que por cierto era una mesa muy elegante y Hanji se sento en el suelo,_oh miren jaja, ¿un nuevo amigo Levi?

-algo asi, Eren, te presento a Erd Gin, un amigo mio, dueño del restaurant y Erd, el es Eren Jeager, mi pareja

-mucho gusto ...

-jaja encantado señor Erd, tiene un restaurante muy bonito (con razon la gente ya no nos miro con desprecio)

-am levi no es que te cuestione pero ...¿ya te diste cuenta de que tu pareja es un...am?

-no era asi ayer te lo juro

-alguien me hechizo y sere raton por 4 dias...

-ajaja, oh ya entiendo, bueno , ignoren a mis comensales, algunos son muy quisquillosos, por otro lado, hola Hanji, en seguida te traigo lo que te gusta

-ejejee por favor...

_Eren camino por el brazo de Levi y salto a la mesa_

-por lo que veo ya te acostumbraste

-na que va..._Eren se sento y puso sus manos en su pancita_pero creo que soy muy habil jejeje

-jaja,

_un mesero llego y le extendio a Levi un plato con pasta, carne verduras, mientras que a Hanji le ponian en un plato un trozo de carne crudo y al pequeño hamstercito un tazon con avellanas, trozos de fresa, manzana, calabaza amarilla, apio y semillas de girasol, Eren se emociono y se sumergio en el tazon, causando una sonrisa por parte del mesero y una mueca alegre de Levi, mientras Eren se sumergia en el tazon con comida, una mujer pelirroja se acerco a Levi y de nuevo le estaba coqueteando, Eren, adentro de su tazon con fruta observaba, y se sentia incomodo, asi que...solo agacho las orejas, y salio de su tazon, decidio observar por su cuenta, lo que estaba en el restaurante y para su agrado una lucecita azul se paro junto a el_

-¡Eren-chaaaan!

-...¿Nyx? jeje hola..

-¿que te paso?..

-am larga hitoria...

-jajaja te ves mega lindo, ven estamos comiendo abajo de las mesas, asi los humanos no nos ven jejejeje

-jaja, ok..(total, Levi siempre se divierte sin mi)_Eren corrio por debajo de la mesa junto con su amiga hada, y con lo que se topo fue una maseta debajo de la mesa, con flores de varias especies_¿y esto que es?

-jajaja, bueno los humanos no se asoman por debajo de las mesas, asi que esta se podria decir que es nuestro bufett, jejeje las flores que cultiva el señor Erd son de las mejores y el polen que sale de esas flores sabe taaaaaaan rico jejeje, ¿quieres provar?

-bueno

_lo que Eren no sabia, es que era observado, una mujer vestida de negro, con capuchaque le cubria el rostro, y en su mano tenia un espejo muy pequeño_

-oh miren, nuestro lindo ratoncito tiene amigos, jejeje,

-ssssssssabesssss, deberiasssssss, de actuar masssss inteligente, ¿de que te ssssirvio convertir a essse niño en un raton?

-callate Samuel...yo se lo que hago

_en el cuello de la mujer, algo se comenzo a mover, una serpiente de color negro se acerco al oido de ella y le susurro_

-masss te vale, hass dessperdissciado un hechissszo con essse chiquillo, al parecer lo essta dissfrutando...

-jajaja, esa es la idea,

-debissste de haber ussado el coraszon de esssa chiquilla,

-lo hare despues, por ahora sabes que hacer...

-jaja, essta bien

_mientras Eren se divertia, levi ya estaba harto al escuchar a esa mujer, pero de repente sintio una inquietud, noto que el tazon ya no se movia, ...asi que tomo una cuchara y comenzo a revolver el coctel de frutas con una cuchara, pero no encontro a Eren, tomo el tazon y lo vacio sobre la mesa pero descubrio que el joven no se encontraba ahi, a los ojos de la mujer eso era extraño y raro, pero Levi se comenzo a preocupar, se asomo por debajo de la mesa, y sin importarle los comentarios sobre su persona comenzo a llamar a Eren_

-Eren..Eren.., no me hagas esto responde

-am, s-señor ¿esta bien?...

-oh oh...Erencito _la mujer abrio los ojos y miro a Hanji, el cual miro para otro lado y dijo_¿quien dijo eso?, no fue el perro jejejeje

_hanji comenzo a olfatear, y levi lo trato de hubicar con la mente, pero no lo encontraba, la razon, Nyx el hada, le estaba enseñando a Eren como es que las plantas tambien tienen sentimientos y en realidad la mente de Eren estaba ocupada con los sentimientos de la planta_

-jejeje, ya que eres un hamster, te puedo invitar a mi casa, jejeje, son flores de un jardin botanico, oye..¿y levi-sensei donde esta?

-am, ..se esta divirtiendo sin mi _Eren agacho las orejas y Nyx le dedico una sonrisa,_ya me canse de esto..

-te dire algo,_Nyx le tomo los cachetitos a Eren y junto frentes con el_ Levi-sensei jamas duda de ti, ..¿tu dudas de el?

-am..pues,...un poquito...

-yo digo que ¡defiendas lo que es tuyo! , ahora ve con esa humana y asustala jajajaja, aprovecha tu condicion jajaja, Levi-sensei, es un adonis, tu adonis, asi que cuidalo

-jeje, si talvez

_Nyx y Eren, estaban por salir debajo de la mesa, pero en eso, una serpiente se interpuso en su camino_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_tanto Nyx y Eren gritaron a unisono, mientras la serpiente extendio una capucha en su cabeza, revelando que era una Cobra de color negro_

-buenosss diasss, jaja, ¿less importa sssi me uno a sssu buffet?...

-y-yo..._Nyx se hizo para atras y abrazo a Eren_l-la verdad señor, ya nos ibamos, ¿verdad ratoncito?

-s-si, ...ya nos ibamos...

-¿tan pronto? pero ssi aun no ssirven el possstre, y me encantaria acompañarloss

-am y-yo...

-oh con que esste esss el tal Eren, jaja, ssabess, tu y yo noss conocemosss muy bien

-y-yo, jamas conoci a una vivora qu-

-¡sssoy una ssserpiente, niño inssolente! y no una cualquiera, ssoy una Cobra Real, la ssserpiente mas larga del mundo, pero claro, como lo podriasss saber sssi no recuerdass nada, cosssa conveniente para mi _la serpiente sujeto a Eren y a Nyx, y comenzo a apretarlos con fuerza para que no escaparan,_jajajaaja, veamossss que reaccion tiene Levi dessspues de que termine con usstedesss

-¡sueltanos!

-¡le dire a Levi-sensei que cobre venganza!

-sssi , lo que digasss jajaja_Samuel, abrio la boca para morder a Eren, pero el se adelanto y modio el costado de la serpiente_¡aaaaaaush! ¡pequeña rata!

-¡corre Eren corre!_Nyx comenzo a volar y Eren corrio detras de ella_por aqui, _el hada condujo a Eren por debajo de una mesa, en la cual estaba olfateando hanji_¡Hanji amigo mio ayudamee!

-oh con que ahi estas Erencito, jejeje, y estas con Nyx, levi te esta buscando como loco

-¡corre hanji corre!

_Eren se subio a la cabeza de Hanji y Nyx lo imito, cuando el lobo miro se topo con la cara de una serpiente a punto de morderlo_

-¡ay por mi madre licantropa!

_Hanji corrio con el par en su cabeza, varias personas comenzaron a gritar, primero, porque el perro se salio de control, segundo, la serpiente era enorme, mas de 6 metros de serpiente estaba paseando por el suelo y los humanos corrieron a refugiarse, pero los seres magicos sabian exactamente quien era esa serpiente, Levi escucho los gritos de la gente, y vio como hanji salia del restaurante con la serpiente detras de el, eso le helo la sangre, porque el tambien la conocia muy bien, asi que tambien corrio detras de ellos, pero esta vez, convertido en pantera_

-¡Eren!

_mientras la gente gritaba, y corria, la mujer de negro sujeto una copa, mojo su dedo indice en el vino, y rodeo la orilla del cristal provocando un bello sonido_

-jaja, ...ouh, tan lindo, alcanzalo Levi, jajaja, trata de alcanzarlo, espero que no llegues tarde como la ultima vez

_/Hanji estaba corriendo, con nosotros sobre su cabeza, mucha gente, gritaba, y corria, yo por mi parte, tenia mucho miedo, no sabia que era esa cosa, ...hasta que..la analize, ..esa serpiente, esa voz, ..esos ojos amarillos, ...me dejaron pensando, y me aterraron, un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza, uno que consistia en la voz de una mujer, ...y la voz de esa serpiente/_

_-no, a ella no, ¡no dejala sueltalaa! ¡samuel nooo!_

_-mi linda Erenissss, no debisssste tenerlai no ssabiass cuidarla jajaja_

_-¡samuel noo!_

_/tras ese grito agudo de la mujer,..escuche claramente como un bebe lloraba,..y me dolio, me dolio mucho/_

_Eren sintio un dolor agudo, y perdio el conocimiento, Nyx no pudo sujetarlo e irremediablemente, el hamster callo al suelo, Hanji freno en seco, el hada volo hasta donde estaba Eren, pero, la serpiente los alcanzo, la pequeña hada se puso enfrente de Eren, para protegerlo, e imponiendose, la serpiente de color negro se alzo 2 metros hacia arriba, extendio su capucha y enseño los colmillos_

-y assi, la hisstoria sse repite, jajajajaja,

-¡eso crees tu!

_tras un rugido, Levi se abalanzo hacia la serpiente, esta respondio enrrollando parte de su cuerpo en Levi, apretandolo con fuerza e intentando constantemente morderlo_

-¡sssueltame Levi, basstardo infelizz!

-¡el unico bastardo eres tu samuel!

-¡Levi-sensei cuidado!

-¡llevense a Eren llevenselo!

-vamonos Nyx_Hanji aparecio a un lado de el pequeño par y Nyx con mucho esfuezo subio de nuevo a Eren sobre el lomo del lobo_sujetate, lo mejor que podemos hacer es escapar..

_hanji comenzo a correr, pero, la serpiente logro safarse de los colmillos y garras de Levi, para lanzar la cola hacia Hanji, como un certero latigo sujeto la pata del lobo y este azoto en el suelo,_

-¡ah me atrapo!

-¡Levi-sensei salvenooos!

-¡sueltalos Samuel!

-ajajajajaja, no..._Samuel, tenia enrrollado a Levi, como una boa constrictor, apreto con fuerza y le estaba sacando el oxigeno a Levi_jajaja, (quiero ver que cara ponesss basstardo)_Samuel serpenteo hasta Eren y restrego su nariz en el pequeño ratoncito_huele tan bien, sabesss...Eren y tu hija tenian el misssmo aroma...assssi que sssabras que dissssfrutare hacer essto

_la serpiente abrio la boca, estaba por morder a Eren, pero..._

-¡Eren!

_levi como respuesta, se volvio un pequeño gatito, lograndose safar del agarre de la serpiente, corrio tan rapido como pudo, antes de que Samuel, pudiera hacer algo, el gato negro sujeto al raton del pliegue de la nuca, y se lo llevo con el_

-¡Levi-sensei esperenooos!

_Nyx volo lejos, siguiendo al gato negro, Hanji aprovecho que la serpiente estaba distraida y la mordio para que la soltara_

-¡aaah, maldita perra!

-¡soy macho en esta vida perdedor!

-sensei, Grizu esta por aqui sigame

_haciendo caso, Levi y Hanji siguieron a la luz de color azul que los condujo hasta una catedral, Levi interiormente agradecio tal acto, pero Samuel los estaba alcanzando...y entonces nyx grito_

-¡Grizu! ¡ayudameee!

_Samuel dejo de seguirlos, y solo abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo_

-maldicion,..._la serpiente, temblo de miedo, se fijo de inmediato en el cielo, trato de escapar, pero solo escucho como un aguila anunciaba su llegada_n-no..._Samuel intento escapar, pero una garra enorme le apreto la cabeza, estreyandola contra el suelo_..n-no...

_ante el, estana un Grifo, un ser magico, parte aguila, parte leon, que hablo con una voz masculina y profunda_

-vete...

_Samuel, salio tan rapido como pudo, Levi, aun con Eren en su boca inclino la cabeza en señal de reverencia, agradeciendo la ayuda, el grifo alzo el vuelo de nuevo mientras que Nyx y Hanji se dejaban caer al suelo_

-ay la senti cerca...

-¿que ese no era?...Samuel, eso significa que..

_Hanji temblo al saber quien era esa serpiente, y levi solo avanzo con Eren en su boca, hablando mentalmente con Hanji_

-("ella esta muerta")

-p-pero , ..es que Samuel seguia sus ordenes

-("ya lo se, de seguro quiere venganza por lo que le hice a esa bastarda de su dueña, pero ella ya no existe, me asegure de eso")...

-pero, ¿no deberiamos tener cuidado?, es peligroso, usted sabe que Samuel es un bruja que renuncio a su forma humana, para ser la mascota de esa tipa..

-("tch, lo se...")

_[esa serpiente, es uno de los causantes de todo, de que perdiera a mi familia, ...lleve a Eren a casa, me preocupe, ya que esta forma que tiene ahora es tan pequeñita, que me asusto que le pasara algo malo, converti el papel de piensero en medicina, que el puede consumir,...y espere, me acurruque junto a ese ratoncito tan pequeñito, y ronrone para el, ..Nyx, estaba junto a Eren, decidio venir con nosotros, para asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien, despues de un momento, Eren desperto y se tallo la cara con sus dos patitas, y me volteo a ver]_

-me duele mi todo...

-ay mi amor, ¿como te sientes?...

-pues como si me hubiera caido de..un lugar alto, rodado en el suelo y ...aaash..¿donde estamos?

-en casa

-¿no estabamos en el restaurante?...

-n-no...

-Hola Eren, _nyx se puso enfrente del raton y lo saludo_¿estas bien?

-h-hola Nyx, ¡¿donde esta?!_Eren se sobresalto y comenzo a correr a su alrededor_¡esa cosa era horribleee!

-tranquilo ya no nos sigue

-¿que era esa cosa y por que sabe mi nombre?

-su nombre es Samuel , un antiguo enemigo

-ya veo, aaaay casi me vuelvo comida de serpiente-

_mientras, Samuel la serpiente, estaba deslizandose por una tuberia, hasta llegar a un departamento, en el cual, estaba la mujer vestida de negro, cepillandose muy cuidadosamente el cabello_

-sspero que estess contenta, cassi me matan por tu culpa

-jajajaja, ouh, pobrecito, si si lo se, odias a los grifos, pero eso te pasa por no fijarte bien,

-hmp, y dime, ¿consseguisste lo que busscabass?

- claro que lo hice, ...Eren no ha sido tocado por Levi, eso significa que ellos aun no consuman su destino juntos, pero...verlo tan preocupado, lleno de miedo, eso no tiene precio,

-¿que quieress decir?

-te pondre un ejemplo para que me entiendas, imagina que, pongo delante de ti un pedazo enorme de pastel

-el passtel me da asssco

-...ay como sea imagina algo que te guste

-¿mmm? lissto,

-bueno, pongo lo que mas te gusta delante de ti, pero no puedes tocarlo, no puedes comerlo o saborearlo no puedes mas que mirarlo, tienes total y libre acceso a el pero, no puedes usarlo, lo que mas te gusta en el mundo aparte es fragil,

-que frusstracion..

-es lo mismo que siente Levi, jajaja, en otras ocasiones que yo sepa Eren ya habia sido desvirginado, pero ..aqui no. se esta tomando su tiempo

-¿y esso que?

-ahora imagina que esperaste años y siglos para poder comer o usar lo que te imaginaste, y un dia, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el...¿que harias?

-dissfrutarlo al maxssimo

-exacto, _la mujer dejo de cepillarse el cabello, y miro hacia la ventana_Levi esta tomandose su tiempo, esta , esperando, y cuando la gente espera anhela, desea y disfruta, te puedo asegurar, que este Eren pasara a la lista de ser la reencarnacion mas querida ya que esta haciendo recordar a Levi su pasado, ese niño..puede que sane esas heridas ,...y una vez que Levi este en la cima disfrutando su felicidad con ese joven, cuando su corazon se haya sanado, lo matare,

-ssi que lo odiasss

-es justo que pague, ...ya lo dije,

_Eren durmio toda la noche, acompañado por Nyx, ambos muy bien acomodados en el estomago del gato negro, que no se separo del hamster, quien de repente daba patadas con sus patitas traseras, y Levi en respuesta lamia su cabezita para calmarlo, Nyx tambien de vez en cuando roncaba y se movia_

-grrrraaaarrr...ñam ñam..._Nyx rodo por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo encima de la pancita de Eren_pnnn...dkfldfdk...

-aaaam, ..sdkjfsdlkfj_Eren se dio la vuelta y Nyx ahora quedo debajo de la pancita de Eren_df,

-jaja, que descuidados

_Levi con mucho cuidado tomo a Eren del pliegue de su nunca y lo acomodo, para que ambas compañias estuvieran comodas, pero por el movimiento, Eren se estiro todo lo que pudo, y se hizo de nuevo bolita, pero abrio los ojos_

-Levi~~

-¿que?

-nada, solo,...soñe que no estabas aqui..

-aqui estoy, duermete

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?...

-dime

-¿yo, he reencarnado en mujer?...

-si,

-¿y ...tuvimos hijos?

-...s-solo uno...

-ya veo jeje, entonces no lo soñe,

-¿que soñaste?

-pues, soñe, que arruballa a un bebe, y le cantaba algo...creo que era algo como ...

**Nota de la autora: TTuTT snif, yo amo esa cancion XDD asi que usaremos el poder de youtube :D busquen en you tube**

**Prince of Egypt River Lullaby Japanese (subbed) tiene que ser ese, del usuario ningjing22 y la musica llega hasta el minuto 1:18**

**es la tonada que usaremos con el canto de Eren, asi que imaginense una mezcla entre una voz masculina acompañada con una voz femenina, cuando lleguemos al la señal que es (aqui), es que la voz femenina es la unica que se escucha...**

_calla, mi vida, no hay que llorar_

_duerme y sueña feliz_

_siempre tu debes, mi arrullo llevar_

_asi yo estare~, junto a ti~_

_**(aqui, le cambiaremos un poquito la letra y aparece solo la voz femenina)**_

_duerme, mi vida, que yo cuidare~_

_lo que te hace feliz~_

_donde mi canto, pueda llegar_

_y asi, tu sueño, cuidar~~_

**Nota de la autora: para musica de fondo buscar "River Lullaby" song cover from the film "The Prince of Egypt" TTuTT**

_/despues de mi cancion, solo pude recordar, que, cuando cantaba eso...me hacia feliz, ...no era dificil deducir que yo le cantaba eso a mi bebé, me pregunte muchas cosas, ¿como era Levi como papá?, ¿como era yo en mi forma femenina? , ¿como era mi bebe?...no quiero esperar hata tragarme esa cosa que dice Erwin que me curara, asi que, le hice muchas preguntas a Levi/_

-oye Levi, ¿como se llamaba mi bebe?.._pero Levi no respondio, ...solo agacho la mirada, y giro la cabeza, recostandose, y ocultando la mirada de Eren_...am...¿levi?...

-...tu decidiste que se llamara Lety...

-¿Lety? jejejeje Levi, Lety jajaja, que lindo, ya me imagino porque, ...se parece a ti..

-si...

-¿ y y y era buena mamá,?, ¿como es ella?...

-..eras...ngh...ejem, una mamá excelente, y...y ella, ...era una bebe muy tranquila, y muy bonita,...

-.¿como eres tu como papá?...

_/creo que, toque una herida a flor de piel en Levi, ...porque solo se levanto de improviso de la cama y salio practicamente corriendo, me senti mal, porque, recorde que Levi sufre por eso, ...asi que lo segui, ...baje de la cama deslizandome por la colcha y ...para mi sorpresa podia olfatearlo, corri y lo encontre sentado en la ventana, ...asi que subi por la cortina, para colocarme a un lado de el, y acurrucarme en su pata, mire hacia arriba, topandome con sus ojos felinos entrecerrados, ...y..cristalinos, yo queria discuparme por preguntarle algo que se que le dolia, pero el hablo antes que yo/_

-¿como era como padre?...pues, yo creia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo,...creia que, tch.._Levi agacho la cabeza, dio un salto y se transformo en humano, se dirigio al sofa de un asiento y se dejo caer ahi_soy un..pesimo padre,...solo eso te dire...

_/Levi cubrio su mirada con su mano, y ...lo escuche sollozar, al tiempo que bajaba mas la mirada, ...y sostenia con la mano que le sobraba su nuca,...note su desesperacion, asi que, ...decidi ya no hacer preguntas, de algo que no se...baje por la cortina y corri hasta su lado, trepe su pantalon y me sente en su rodilla/_

-...Levi,..._Levi no respondio, pero Eren mas cerca de su rostro, y comprobo, que Levi estaba llorando_...Levi,..._Eren subio por su manga, y jalo los dedos del humano para que descubriera su rostro_mirame, Levi mirame..._pero no le hizo caso, asi que de nuevo llego a la rodilla de Levi y le hablo con voz gentil_s-sabes,...si algo malo paso, ..significa que tambien es mi culpa, asi que,...Levi,...m-me has apoyado desde que te conosco,...pero no esta bien que cuando tu necesitas ayuda te alejes de mi,...asi que,...no estas solo, te prometo que, sea, lo que sea que pase, yo no te voy a dejar de querer, si lo nuestro no ahora, has que funcione en la vida que sigue, sigueme buscando...

_[esas palabras, esa voz,...me descubri el rostro,..y tome a ese roedor entre mis manos, y lo acerque a mi rostro, Eren extendio sus patitas y me abrazo la nariz, puede que sea mas pequeño, ...pero,...ese gesto fue el mas calido que he recibido de su parte, correspondi dandole un beso en su cabeza tan pequeñita, y me transforme en felino,...Eren sostuvo de nuevo mi nariz y le dio una pequeña lamida,...despues se acurruco debajo de mi estomago, se que, ...le dio verguenza, asi que se refugio ahi]_

-Eren,...

-¿si?...

-te amo, descanza

_/...¿lo siento?...¿lo digo?...creo que,...no hay dudas,..ya que mi corazon, ..pide a gritos que se lo diga...que lo saque.../_

-...y-yo...am...y-yo...

-sssh sssh,...no te presiones,

-...yo tambien,...t-te...t-te...ay~~...

-Eren, duermete...

-pero...y-yo..

-sssh

-¡deja decirme que te amo, idiota!...tch,...buenas noches...

-pff, ..ja,...buenas noches...

_**Extra, Erwin en un problema egipcio _**

**_imaginense a Erwin rodeado de 5 tronos de color rojo, con detalles dorado y plateados, en los 5 tronos, sujetos encapuchados con tunicas negras, Erwin , estaba parado en un pentagrama de estrella, con un uniforme militar color beige_**

-Capitan de la zona Africana, Erwin Smith, se le ha convocado a esta corte, debido a su reciente encuentro con el capitan de la zona Asiatica, Levi Ackerman,

_una voz femenina resono en el lugar_

-tambien se solicita la aclaracion de su solicitud de matrimonio de Eren Jeager en cuestion, ya que al parecer, debido a su insolencia y falta de informacion, arriesgo a los humanos de esa zona, causando una pelea, y traumatismos a los humanos presentes

-agradesca que Levi es un mentalista y que pudo borrarles la memoria

-deja de eso, creo que todos vemos que estamos ante un triangulo amoroso,

-¿alguien sabe a quien eligio el jovencito?

-creo que fue a Levi

-¡JA!, lo sabia...

-si yo siempre supe que lo iba a escojer a el, jajajaja

-jajajaja, hicimos papeleo a lo tarado jajajaja

-ajajajaja

_Erwin, estaba conteniendo el coraje, y se mantenia calmado, aunque interiormente estaba gritando, de rabia_

-ajaja, bueno ya señoras y señores,

-yo soy señorita...

-perdon, ejem, bueno, honorable consejo, ha si, el ultimo cargo, es...a ver_el sujeto encapuchado, saco una hoja de su manga y comenzo a leer_suministrar sin autorizacion del consejo, magia de mandragora

-...(oh no~~~...), p-pero pero ya estoy haciendo la cura...

-y se la suministro al jovencito Jeager

-waaah, has caido bajo bajo capitan Smith, de seguro para que el joven cayera bajo sus influencias

-¡¿que?! oh mi Dios, ...esperen. ¿y si esta bajo sus influencias, por que Eren esta con Levi eh?

-el amor es la magia mas poderosa

-callate, eso lo leiste en una galleta de la fortuna

-¡claro que no!...fue en una revista...

-am, s-señores, y am señorita..._Erwin, se estaba sobando la entreceja de desesperacion, pese a eso se matuvo calmado_¿podemos pasar a mi sentencia?, ya se los cargos...

-bueno ya, por usurpar la paz entre el mundo humano, desatando una batalla contra el capitan Levi

-por usar magia de mandragora

-por hacernos hacer papeleo inutil

-por interponerse en el amor verdadero

-por dañar la reputacion de Levi ante este consejo

-y porque se me nos da la gana...

-...lo sentenciamos a, ...

_y despues de unos susurros en voz baja_

-servicio comunitario con un humano

-..'¿eh?

-si, nos enteramos que un eco astral capturo recientemente a una jovencita, tragico

-su familia esta desecha

-bueno mas que nada el hermano, que es que influencia el humor de esa familia

-asi que a usted le toca, hacer que ese joven se ponga de mejor humor

-pe-pero..

-¡sin pero, sabemos de buena fuente que tambien le hizo caras feas al humano ese!

-...(maldito Levi de seguro el les dijo)...

-asi que ya todo esta arreglado, arregle la posima para Eren Jeager y haga su servicio comunitario

-...me lleva..

_mientras, Mike estaba en la estacion de policia, su dia habia terminado, asi que se coloco su abrigo de color negro, se despidio de sus compañeros de trabajo, camino en la noche hasta su auto, y al momento de casi abrir la puerta, noto que un perro comenzo a correr tras un gato de color blanco, el perro acorralo al gato entre la pared, Mike, quiso ignorar tal acto, pero tambien recordo, ..que, a su hermana le gustaban los gatos, asi que, se acerco y llamo al perro gentilmente_

-ven aqui, ven

_el perrro acudio al llamado de Mike, y tras una caricia y darle un pedazo de pan que saco de la guantera de su auto, el perro se fue, Mike se dirigio estaba por entrar a su vehiculo, pero entonces_

-nyaaa

-...vete...

_el gato se restrego en la pierna de Mike, ...resignado, el rubio tomo al gato entre sus brazos, y le acaricio la cabeza_

-nyaaa...

-ay, supongo que no te iras..

-nyaa

-hmp, ...me han dicho que, los animales negros, o en tu caso blancos son brujas...¿tienes algo que decirme?

-am, ...gracias...

_Mike abrio los ojos, pero ...despues suavizo la mirada_

-de nada...

**waa TTuTT cambie la descripcion XDD ahora tambien tenemos Mikex Erwin alksjljljflsdjf , ok ya snif snif, pasamos a una parte que...me llena de alegria TTuTT los comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, **

**Kira Itsuki-san : **waaa TTuTT snif, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad, tengo eso reservado, ya pronto pronto lo sabran, me alegra saber que la historia te gusta y te agradesco, el que la leas y que dejes comentario, y sip, ntp jajaja, ya tenia pensado el MikexErwin, asi que no te apures, Erwin sabra ayudar a Eren para tomar su camino correcto, y Levi aprendera ciertas cosas :3 de Erencito, gracias, hasta el proximo capitulo

**Min Akane Akatsuki : **jajaja, te agradesco tu tiempo, jajaja, lo seeee, es mega linduuu~~~~ lksdjfsdlkfjs, jaj la verdad yo prefiero ver en el manga a Hanji como un hombre XDD jajaja, y es una persona mala, si lees el manga OuO jejejeje ¬w¬ de ahi saque a mi villana xDD de hecho salio recientemente jajaja, jajajaja solo los machos de verdad(? como Sebas-chan usa tacones jajaja, espero que este capitulo te gustara, y gracias por leer y comentar, saludos

**Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee : **jajaja, claro tu usalo :D, libremente, y leere ese one shot siiiiiii, a mi tambien, me gusta el gore jajajaja, asi que te entiendo, gracias a ti, por leer y comentar, lo aprecio mucho :3, hasta el proximo capitulo

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki : **jajajaja, gracias, y y y , jajaja la maldita :D sera revelada no te apures jajaja, sii Hanjicito es todo un un akflfksdj, amo escribir sobre el jajajajaja, jajajaja, es que Eren no tiene otra izquierda...ok nu jajajajaja, si hubiera quedado mas graciosos, tienes razon jaja, oouh muchas gracias, snif, este tipo de comentarios me anima me inspiran, muchas gracias, saludos, gracias por tu comentario, y por leer, ...hasta el proximo capitulo

**Maname : **snif..._se va a llorar a una esquinita_...gracias...snif, jejeje, me llena de alegria saber que te gusta, :,3 , si, Erencito sufrira un ratito, pero solo un ratito, y y y snif, sipi, ahi demostrare que la nesedad no es buen aliad , jajaja, a mi en lo personal, con el Ova que sacaron de Levi, comprobe que tiene la capacidad de ser un hombre asi, y sip, aveces el sufrimiento enseña, jajaja te dare una pista de la bruja malvada, ..salio recientemente en el manga, ... y y y tiene que ver con los Jeager, eso que ni que jajajaa, saludos y y mucahs gracias por leer y tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho, saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo

**yuky yume : **holiiis yuky jajaja, XDD, si planta mala, y y y ya comenze con el Mikex Erwin jojojooj, ajajajajajajajaja, ajajaja, si lo se, jajaja, duro contra Levi, pero pero , el no lo hizo con mala intencion, jajaja, am pues digamos que sip, porque Levi en parte quiere compensar lo malo que ha pasado en vidas pasadas, para hacer feliz a Eren en la que sigue, :) , jajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii fanfic de gatito Levi jajaja, yo espero ansiosa ese fanfic jajaja, , deseo de corazon que :3 salgas muy bien en tus notas, exito y saludos gracias, por leer y comentar yuky-chan, hasta el proximo capitulo

**karen Grimm lml : **holiii~~~s, jajaja, jajaja solo dire,,!me encataaa! jajaja, gracias, jojo a mi igual me gusta el gore, jajaja , aunque cosa rara odio ver sangre...ñee jajaja, si como olvidar a puro hueso jajaja, a esa hora yo duermo,mejor veamoslos en youtube jajaja, si los protas, siempre se llevan a los lindos jajajajaja, aw lo se, alkjfldfjldskjf. yo quiero un enano como el..bueno de hecho mido lo mismo que Levi jajajaja, bueno no...le gano con 4 centimetros..jejeje, aaw, gracias, me alegra hacer escrito algo que disfrutas leer, y no te preocupes TuT, gracias por tu tiempo, y por comentar, :3 jajaja quedarse sin internet es malooo, es horrible peor que una historia de terror jajaja, jajaja, viva el internet de la escuela, ajaja sirve para eso y para hacer tareas que se nos olvidan jajajaj, jajajajaaj, espero que te guste esta actualizacion y adradesco mucho este review :3 lo llevo en mi kokoro jejeje, saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. Diferente empaque

**My Neko Love**

**capitulo 5 Diferente empaque**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Agradecimientos al final del fic,**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de comenzar, les quiero desear a todas y todos, una feliz atrasada navidad jajajaj y un adelantado FELIZ AÑO NUEVO YUJUUUUU, que todo lo que se propongan se realice, se cumpla y que se esfuerzen cada dia mas para lograr sus metas, :3 gracias por leer, felices fiestas<strong>

* * *

><p>_Eren Jeager, 16 años, vivo con mi amante de hace muchas vidas pasadas, Levi Ackerman, el cual es un mentalista, gracias a una bruja, ...me han convertido en un hamster, mientras duermo, algunos recuerdos me han llegado a la cabeza, es..una sensación, de familiaridad, hice un esfuerzo...y..recuerdo, una casa en la cima de una montaña, ..y yo..asomándome por la ventana, mirando el precipicio, ¿que es ese recuerdo?...pero, me siento feliz al recordarlo, ¿sera que?...ahi vivia yo, ..si,...ahi vivia/_

**NOTA de la autora:_ XD ahora nos enfocaremos en el pasado de Erenis yeeeiiii .w. vamos avanzando xD, asi que comenzamos con la narracion de ella, imaginen una voz femenina muy suave y gentil,**

__/yo, me crie con los grifos, en ese entonces, la verdad el mundo humano se me hacia muy complicado, ademas, ellos son mi familia, les debo todo, y no los abandonare por nada, aveces, mi padre...Grisha, se pone severo conmigo, y me dice que debo por lo menos visitar el mundo humano, pero, me aburro, ademas...cada vez que voy sola alguien se quiere pasar de listo conmigo, odio cuando Onii-chan no me acompaña, los humanos ni se me acercan cuando el esta ami lado, ...pero esa vez, recuerdo que fui a comprar unas manzanas, cuando decidi que era hora de regresar a casa, la gente de al rededor se puso nerviosa y no era por mi presencia/__

_**nota de la autora: oouh siii, Grisha es papá grifo jajajajajajaja en eso reencarno XDDD**_

_-¡háganse a un lado!_

_-¡los 6 capitanes vieren!_

_-..¿los capitanes?_

__/se sabe que, existe un capitan por cada continente, capitan de Asia, Africa, America, Europa, Oceania, y incluso el de Antartica, todos los años se reúnen en el continente Europeo para discutir, sobre terminos de paz, ..la verdad ni me importa, tengo otras cosas en que pensar, como, ¿como le hare para que Grizu deje de comer conejos?.../__

_-nya...supongo que podria comer otra cosa pero,...¿que?...todos los grifos son carnívoros..._

_-¡cuidado!_

__/no lo vi, solo senti que algo choco contra mi en lo que intentaba llegar a un puesto de manzanas, cai al suelo y la verdad me dolio mucho ya que no me podia levantar/__

_-aaaay ta ta, ¡¿quien fue el bestia?!_

__/recibi respuesta de inmediata, alce la mirada y me tope con un caballo color negro, vestido con una armadura plateada, y un hombre de cabello negro a tono de la crin de su caballo bajo de este, pude contemplarlo un poco, llevaba una armadura igual a la de su caballo, una color plateado, con bordes rojo y azules/__

_-tch, las mujeres deben de estar en su casa por una razon, para no estorbar_

_-¿ah?...(¡este hombre es una bestiaaa!, tranquila tranquila, eres una dama, vienes aqui es mejor no llamar la atencion de mala manera, porque si no papá se molestara)_

_-¿estas bien?.._

_-si algo lastimada pero _

_-le estaba hablando a mi caballo..._

_-¡ah que grosero, patan!_y en susurro la mujer respondio_es por eso que odio a los hombres..._

_-tch, si estas en tus dias de sangrado mocosa, es mejor que te quedes en casa, eres un peligro para la sociedad_

__ese comentario del hombre de cabello negro, causo la risa de varios varones, pero la mujer se ruborizo, ovidando su dolor, se puso de pie y sin avisar le dio una bofetada al hombre, varias personas perdieron el aire, ya que ..el hombre en si era importante, solo que ella no lo sabia__

_-no se quien te educo pero de seguro ¡no fue tu madre!, y para que lo sepas, la serpiente que te pario tambien sangraba por donde yo sangro, y no necesito de eso para darme valor y decirte esto ¡pudrete imbecil!_

__el hombre giro la mirada hacia la joven, fue una llena de seriedad, ademas sombria, ella, antes de que las cosas tomaran otro curso le enseño la lengua y se fue de ahi, muchas personas la miraron perplejos, otras comenzaron a susurrar, cosas que ella podia escuchar__

_-esa niña es una salvaje_

_-¿que no es la que vivie en el bosque?_

_-si, es la que luego trae al grifo a la aldea_

_-¿viste que le hizo al Lord Levi?_

_-Dios abofeteo al capital de la zona Europea..._

__/los demas susurros me valian, pero ese ultimo me crispo el cuerpo..¿capitan, de la, zona, ..europea?...oh no, mi padre ahora si me matara...¿ese imbecil es capitan? ya que../__

* * *

><p>_habian pasado 2 dias, desde que Eren era un hamster, asi que en medio de la noche el pequeño roedor se desperto un poco alterado, lo primero que hizo fue revizar lo que habia a su alrededor y noto a un gato negro durmiendo a un lado de el_<p>

-..hay~...(¿fue un sueño?...o un recuerdo?)...creo que lo vi mas a un recuerdo..

-¿de que hablas?

-am, pues de.._Eren se hizo bolita y oculto la cara del gato negro, que al parecer no estaba dormido, si no muy despierto_un recuerdo que tuve...am...creo ..¿en alguna ocasion te he llegado a golpear en la cara, en publico?...

-pues, la verdad, una vez cuando eras un niño me pateaste el talón, en otra me diste una bofetada, te falte al respeto y no te dejaste jaja, ...por tu culpa me hicieron burla, pero me lo tenia bien merecido..

-ah ya veo, jeje, recorde algo, ...aunque es un recuerdo vago...

-ya es una ganancia para mi, ..._Levi lamio el cuerpecito del roedor y tomandolo del pliegue de su nuca lo traslado a su estomago_tranquilo, pronto lo sabras todo...

-eso espero...

-...(ese recuerdo..)..._Levi hizo una mueca alegre en sus labios, cerro los ojos, y el comenzó a recordar_

* * *

><p><em>_[cuando mi caballo choco con esa joven distraida, jamas me imagine que ahi comenzaría una historia dificl de olvidar]_<em>

__despues de que Erenis le dio una bofetada, Levi se estaba limpiando con un pañuelo la mejilla, ya que las manos sucias de la joven se la llenaron de lodo__

_-tch, esa mocosa, _

_-jajaja, ¿que sucede Levi?, ¿una mujer te puso en tu lugar? jajajajaja,_

_-has matado dragones que amenazaban aldeas, trolls, elfos oscuros, brujas de un rango respetable y una mujer de menos de 50 kilos te dio el golpe de tu vida_

_-ajajajajaja_

_-jajaja, cuidado Levi tengo manos de niña, es tu debilidad_

_-jajajajajajaja_

__y tras un chasquido de dedos, los 5 hombres restantes en sus caballos, cayeron de espaldas__

_-¡oye eso no es justo!_

_-¡sin magia Levi juega limpio!_

_-tch, al menos yo no me ando lamentando ser un patetico capitan de una zona llena de guerra_

__los hombres se miraron unos a otros y recuperando su seriedad, subieron de nuevo a sus caballos__

_-jaja, si tienes razon Levi perdonanos, para tu consuelo, dire que te envidio_

_-si, no todos los dias uno choca con una chica tan linda_

_-jaja, pues diran lo que quieran, pero esa mujer si que me llamo la atencion, es bella, y tiene caracther, tiene potencial para ser mi quinta esposa ajajaja_

_-jajajaja, apenas y puedes con dos_

_-hey hey, tranquilos, todos sabemos que Levi esta en busca de su amor no reencarnado _

_-oh si, eso significa que me la puedo quedar jajaja_

__[esta bola de imbeciles, son los capitanes de los 5 continentes restantes, nos reunimos cada año, para organizar la paz en nuestros continentes, para enfrentar las amenazas, pero, mentiria al decir que, esa joven no llamo mi atencion,...ojos color agua marina, piel entre morena y ...clara,...el cabello castaño...¿sera?...tal vez,]__

_-adelántense, los alcanzo luego_

__Levi subio a su corcel, y mientras el resto de los capitanes lo veian con intriga__

_-¿sera que ella es?..._

_-ya lo averiguaremos luego, _

__mientras, la joven caminaba por una vereda, estaba caminando de brazos cruzados y miraba al cielo_..._

_-ah lo que me faltaba, espero que nadie de mi casa sepa lo que hice...neee, el se lo busco, ese tipejo imbecil, mira que faltarme al respeto, hmp, no fui criada por grifos para tener un caracter docil, kakwjlsefsdfskjhfksdjhf, pero algun dia lo vere de nuevo y hare que se arrepienta por faltarme al respeto...ay,...aunque, no se veia nada mal, ...un poquito bajito pero, ¡ay que cosas digo!...sera mejor que llegue a casa..._

__a lo lejos, Erenis escucho como el trote de un caballo la alcanzaba, giro el cuerpo para ver quien era el que cabalgaba por la vereda y vio al hombre de cabello negro acercarse, eso la asusto un poco, asi que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero para su sorpresa el hombre se detuvo donde estaba ella, el bajo de su caballo y camino hacia la chica, para detenerse enfrente de ella, con la mano derecha empuñando el mango de su espada.__

_-tu nombre.._

_-..¿eh?...(oh..oh)...am...(aaay Dios voy a morir, ...pero si muero al menos me tratare de morderle alguna parte de su cuerpo) me llamo, "que te importa" es muy popular hoy en dia..._

_-...¿no me digas?..._

_-sip,..._

_-bueno, Lady "que te importa" _ante ese comentario, Erenis lanzo una pequeña risa, pero volvio a fruncir el ceño casi de inmediato recordando que ese hombre no le caia bien_lamento mi comportamiento, pido sus disculpas y permitame presentarme como es debido_levi puso una rodilla al suelo y con suma gentileza sujeto la mano de la joven_Levi Ackerman, capitan de la zona Europea, le muestro mis respetos _

_-...sabes, si hubieras hecho eso..¡antes de meterte en mis asuntos biologicos, me hubieras caido bien!_Erenis recupero su mano con rapidez y siguio su camino_idiota cree que por decirme algo lindo lo voy a olvidar tan facil ¡JA! , me cree tonta, es por eso que jamas me casare, todos son iguales, todos son horrendos_

__pero Levi comenzo a seguirla, como si no le importara el hecho de que habia sido rechazado__

_-bueno, dicen por ahi que no existe el hombre o la mujer perfecta_

_-¡ja!...si te creo ..._

_-¿no crees que seria mejor compartir nuestras imperfecciones? en lo personal no soy muy exigente..._

_-¿a donde quieres llegar?..._

__Erenis detuvo su camino, se coloco una mano en la cintura para mirar al hombre arqueando la ceja__

_-a ningun lado, ...ejem, cambiando de tema, sabes, no es normal que una joven este caminando por el bosque sola, _

_-¿quien dice que estoy sola?, ademas, eso no es asunto tuyo_

_-¿como te llamas?_

_-¿acaso me crees tonta?, se que eres mentalista, solo averigualo y ahorrame la pena de gastar mi nombre_

_-...prefiero saberlo de tus labios, _

_-...¿me estas coqueteando?..._

__levi acelero el paso y se coloco enfrente de ella__

_-tal vez..._

_-..¿cuanto mides?, ¿menos de 1.60?..._

_-mido 1.60 exactos..._

_-¡puaaaaaajajajajajaja!, _Erenis se sujeto su estomago y se rio descaradamente_jajajaja, una talla poco intimidante jajajaja,_

_-tch, mocosa irrespetuosa_

_-cuidado como me hablas Leviduende..._

_-...(¡voy a matarloo!...tranquilo tranquilo aqui es mujer...))...bueno solo contesta lo que te pregunte y te dejare de seguir.._

_-...¿me das tu palabra?..._

_-lo juro_

_-me llamo Erenis,...Erenis Jeager..._

_-bueno Erenis, ...un placer, _levi sujeto de nuevo la mano de la joven, y le dio un beso delicado, apreto con fuerza esos dedos delgados y muy femeninos_ ¿existe algo que pudiera hacer, para hacerla cambiar su opinion de mi?..._

_-..am..._la mujer castaña se ruborizo un poco y algo nerviosa contesto_n-no, y-ya se hace tarde y debo volver a casa..._

_-¿vives en el bosque?_

_-bueno, camino por esa direccion, es obvio que si_

_-¿vas seguido a la aldea?..._

_-n-no,...voy porque mi padre me obliga, en realidad no me gusta convivir con los humanos..._

_-hablas como si no fueras uno de ellos_

_-pues, es complicado, en esencia me crie con grifos..._

_-ouh con que tu eres la chica que critican todos, _

_-pues que bueno que no les caigo bien, si no encajo asi mi padre no me tiene que mandar a cada rato ahi, _

_-entonces, me alegra que hoy decidiera ir..._

_-am..._/este sujeto,...primero se portar como un verdadero patan y luego como trata con tanta amabilidad, ...¿que se cree?/_bueno, no hables por los dos_

_-no lo hago, mi opinion es personal, por otro lado, ...me gusta tu cabello_

_-ejejeje_Erenis se sonrojo un poquito y saliendose un poco de su actitud_ejejejeje, sii, me lo cuido mucho, mi hermano me regalo un cepillo de hueso de dragon, es un cepillo muy especial, _

_-se ve que te aprecia_

_-si lo hace jejejejeje, ¿ah?...¡alejateee de mi!_Erenis se separo a dos metros de Levi_se lo que intentas, pero no caere en tu jueguito_

_-dime una cosa, ...¿te gusto? no te atrevas a mentirme porque lo sabre.._

_-...¡idiota!.../avance, conforme mis pasos me alejaban de Levi pero este, me sujeto con mas fuerza de la mano, voltee la mirada y me tope con su rostro/_o-oye..._

__[esa mirada de un cachorro acorralado, ...esos ojos agua marina, ...ese brillo inconfundible, ..no existen dudas para mi]__

_-no respondiste.._

_-...y-yo...am...´pues...creo que s-si.._

_-hmp, te encontre..._

__Levi se inclino, para intentar besar a Erenis, pero__

* * *

><p><em><strong>nota: volvemos a la linea de tiempo actual<strong>_

_al día siguiente, mientras Levi estaba revizando en su consultorio a un duende, Eren, el pequeño roedor, estaba corriendo en una rueda para hamsters con todas sus fuerzas_

-jejeje esto es divertido, yeeei~~~, aaay aaaaay me falta condicion ya me estoy cansando

-¿Levi-sensei?, ¿ese quien es?

-es mi .¡oye Eren no corras tan rapido te puedes!

_pero antes de que Levi pudiera gritar el resto de su oracion, Eren tropezo y comenzo a dar vueltas rapidamente sobre su rueda, dando giros con mucha fuerza_

-¡ayudameeee, todo da vueltas y me mareoooo~~!

-puaaaajajajajaja_el duende que estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones, rio descaradamente por ver a ese ratoncito dentro de la rueda, girando como una lavadora_jajajajaja, que tierno jajajaja

-¡tu mocoso este, ten cuidado!

_Levi se acerco corriendo hacia el escritorio, en donde tenia la rueda para hamsters, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tiempo, Eren salio volando de esa rueda _

-¡yaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii, _y se estrello contra la pared_...auch!...d-dolor..._mientras Eren se deslizaba por la pared hacia el suelo,_..m-mi...aaaauch...

-mocoso este,_levi llego hasta donde estaba el ratoncito y lo cargo con cuidado entre sus manos_te dije que tuvieras cuidado...

-tssh tsh, achiu_Eren, paso con cuidado sus patitas delanteras sobre su cara, y miro a Levi moviendo su pequeña nariz_perdon...

-¿te lastimaste?

-naa, estoy bien, solo me dolio cuando me estrelle, pero ya se me paso ejeje

-por esa razon te insisti que pusieramos la rueda dentro de una pecera

-...o soy raton o soy un pez...no las dos cosas...

-ay denme fuerzas_levi sujeto su frente por un momento, para luego mirar a Eren y rascarle con cuidado su pequeña cabezita_bien, estoy ocupado, asi que trata de no hacer mas lios..

-no prometo nada jejeje_Eren corrio por el brazo de Levi, bajo, por su pierna y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a la casa_¡voy a molestar a otro lado muejejeje!

-...si, ...todavía es un niño...

-Nyx me conto que es jovencito es Eren ¿no?..

-jaja, asi es,

_/la verdad, es que queria disfrutar lo mas que podia ser un animalito, Hanji estaba durmiendo en la alfombra de la sala, con mucho cuidado me acerque a su cabeza y me subi muy cerca de su oreja y comenze a morderla para despertarlo/_

-Erencito, no se si es por tu condicion pero estas muy inquieto, jejeje..

-es que ya me aburri, y en el consultorio de Levi no hago nada, no lo quiero interrumpir porque tiene pacientes...

-ay~, jejeje, bueno pues, vamos a ver que hacemos pero tenemos que pedirle permiso a levi

_y con Levi_

-olvidenlo.._Levi ahora tenia de paciente a una mujer que tenia una piel palida, muy blanca y el cabello parecia ser de agua, la tenia sujeta de la muñeca, checando su pulso_con Samuel por ahi la respueta definitiva es no

-p-pero aqui me aburro

-metete a la tuberia o algo. sigue corriendo en tu rueda

-no sea asi Levi, yo voy con el

-eso es lo que tambien me preocupa

-por favor.._Eren aprovecho su condicion y le hizo ojitos muy tiernos a levi_yo quiero salir

-no...

-porfis, Hanji me conto que nos salvo un grifo y yo quiero verlo,

-ya dije que no

-¡yo quiero ver al grifo de la otra vez, me desmaye y no lo vi!, ¡yo quiero yo quiero yo quiero yo quieroooooooooh!

-¡ay ya callate!

-¡no!

-desde que eres una bola de pelos no paras de hacer escándalos, no tolerare tus berrinches, ¡a tu habitacion!

-¡tu no eres mi papá!

-jajajajaja, ¿y si llamamos a uno de los de la brigada?..alguno de ellos nos podria acompañar y asi usted esta tranquilo y asi no se pelea con Erencito

- dije que no, y es mi ultima palabra

-amargado,...

_Eren resignado salto hacia el suelo y se fue corriendo hacia la casa, mientras Hanji miraba a Levi con el ceño fruncido_

-¿ahora que hice?

-ouh nada, solo, hacer que ese pobre niño se desespere, hagan algo...

-es un raton, ¿donde puedo salir con una rata?

-y yo soy un lobo y eso no me impide hacer cosas con el, los detalles son importantes puaaa, parece que no lo conociera...¡y es un lindo y tierno hamster no una rata!

-tch,...

_/se que Levi esta preocupado pero, la verdad hace dos dias que no salgo y mi unica entretencion es jugar con Hanji , ver la tele, o correr sobre esa mugre rueda que casi me mata hace un momento, todo es demasiado grande para que lo use, ay, bueno, se que le debo de ver el lado bueno, pero ya no aguanto, ya que no existe nada que pueda hacer, sera mejor que sea paciente por un momento mas/_

_Eren corrio hacia el sillon, en el asiento de este se encontraba el control remoto y salto con todas sus fuerzas sobre un boton grande de color rojo, provocando que el televisor se encendiera directamente en las noticias_

-"en otras noticas, pese a los años en que la humanidad ha vivido en paz, se han registrado recientemente apariciones de los bruja en varias zonas del continente asiatico, hace un par de dias testigos de un restaurante famoso de la zona 14, dieron testimonio de haber visto a 3 brujas, ya que resultaron ser animales de color negro, hasta ahora se tiene registro de, una pantera, una serpiente y un tigre"

-...oh oh~~,..._Eren alzo las orejas y abrio muy bien los ojos muy atento a la noticia que se estaba dando_sdkfjksdfj,...esto es malo

-por otro lado, se sabe que en la zona 23 recientemente hubo un asesinato, los rumores sospechan de las brujas, aunque eso no se ha confirmando, debido a estas recientes apariciones, las autoridades asiaticas, han convocado al consejo de "la brigada de reconocimiento" para una audiencia de la situacion entre humanos y brujas, ..y sinceramente en opinion de esta reportera, esperemos que los desastres de hace mas de 11 años, no se repitan, en otras noticias...

_/los desastres de 11 años atras, ...la verdad ya no recuerdo con exactitud que paso, solo se que en esas fechas perdi a mis padres, odio no tener memoria, y cada vez que le pregunto a alguien nunca me dicen, asi que hace un par de años deje de hacerlo, pero solo tengo que esperar, para que todo cambie, ay~~, sera eterno esperar, asi que resignado me quedare viendo las caricaturas, solo tengo que saltar sobre los botones jejejeje/_

_el pequeño hamster comenzo a dar brincos sobre los botones y una vez que ubico el canal deseado se sento en el sofá y miro atentamente su programa, en eso Levi llego a la sala y observo a Eren sentado, sin avisar, tomo de sorpresa al roedor, sosteniendolo con sus manos_

-siento que no sea tan flexible, pero me preocupo por ti y con Samuel por ahi no me pienso arriesgar a que te pase algo

-na...sabes, ...estaba pensando, ¿que tal si comemos un pay de limon?...

-a ti nunca te gustaron las cosas agridulces

-b-bueno pues ahora si me gustan,...

-ya veo...

_/desde hace un par de dias, antes de que me convirtieran en lo que soy ahora, he notado que Levi me trata de comparar con mis reencarnaciones, "Erenis no hacia esto", "antes no hacias lo otro", "antes, antes antes" ¡ya me tiene harto!/_

-aaay_Eren estaba corriendo de nuevo en su rueda que ahora estaba en el piso de la sala, solo que esta vez fue mas cuidadoso_jejeje ya le entiendo jejeje, asi me quito el estres...no he ido a la escuela,,_asi con ese pensamiento, Eren acelero el paso_ay nooo me reprobaran...

-jejeje, corre Erencito corre jajajaja

-oye Hanji

-dime

-¿tu tienes a una persona que te guste?

-am...no, la verdad nadie se fijaría en mi jajajajaja

-jejeje, pues yo creo que eres algo pesimista, recorde algo la otra vez, has cambiado un poco...

-¿ah si?...

-sip, ya veo que no explicas cosas como lo hacias, te la pasabas hablando horas y horas

-jajaja si, bueno, pues, de hecho antes de que Levi me devolviera las memorias, yo era un lobito muy callado

-¿en serio? crei que, ...por recordar quien eras,..tus habitos vuelven...

-si, bueno, esas memorias me hicieron ver que no tenia porque tener miedo de hablar, pero , bueno, te confesare algo, aun me da miedo jajaja, creo que en esta vida me costo trabajo aprender a decir las cosas como se deben, con sinceridad, pero ...trabajo en ello jejeje, y solo el alma se transporta Erencito, nosotros somo un empaque diferente

-..ya veo.._Eren sigio corriendo pero penso para si mismo_(yo,...pense que Hanji siempre habia sido asi, ...¿mmm?... no cabe duda que...cada situacion te cambia, ...si...creo eso)...

_con ese pensamiento Eren se fue a la cama, esta vez se coloco de pancita arriba y aburrido por esperar a levi comenzo a morderse las patitas traseras_

-tch , eso es asqueroso, antes no tenias esas mañas tan horribles..

-¿de que hablas?...

_Levi que era un gato se acurruco junto a Eren_

-hablo de eso que haces, que en otras vidas, pese a todo me respetabas, solo tu version femenina era algo rejega, pero nada mas, aqui parece que te tengo que estar domando...

-...am

_Eren aparto la mirada, ya que ese tipo de comentarios le estaban fastidiando_

-y tienes habitos que debo de quitarte, como dejar la pasta de dientes sin tapar, comes muchos dulces, antes no hacias eso y ...

_/escuche mas y mas cosas, ..que me hartaron, digo, en teoria soy esa...,..no,...soy un alma que se traslado a otro cuerpo, ...soy una esencia, pero las esencias cambian con el empaque,...ahora lo se, ...no me puede exigir que sea algo que fui, ..porque...yo soy...yo soy, diferente, la ultima cosas que dijo de sus labios, no la termine escuchando, ya que grite/_

-¡pues si tanto te gustan mis versiones pasadas, viaja al pasado y casate con todas ellas!

_Eren se fue corriendo de la habitacion, Levi lo siguio y noto que el hamster se fue corriendo a esconder debajo del estomago del lobo, el cual dormia en la alfombra de la sala, pero al sentir ese cuerpecito debajo de el, desperto_

-...ouh,...otro pleito ¡¿ahora que le hizo?!

-yo nada

-¡vete, gato feo y apestoso!

-¡retira eso, yo me aseo como es debido!

-¡apesta tu actitud y es ni con todo el mugre detergente del mundo se te va a limpiar!...

-...uuuuuh, ahora si le dio en el orgullo...Levi, 0...Eren,. 1

-tch, ...¿ahora que te molesto?...

-¡vete!

-...ay,...Eren, sea lo que sea,...perdon...

-ya no quiero tus disculpas,...solo dejame solo...

-Erencito, nene, yo se que Levi tiene la culpa, pero, si Levi no sabe que tienes debes de decirle lo que te ocurre...asi le dolera mas jajajaja

-...esta bien, ...ya me canse de que me diga que no hago bien esto y que no hago bien aquello, snif, ...se que, mis otras vidas son mejores que yo,...estaba hablando con algunos pacientes que me conocen y ...no soy, ..ni una chica que..fue criada por grifos, no soy un soldado valiente, ni soy... un cantante famoso, no soy...un joven que tiene aventuras,...solo soy un joven de secundaria, aburrido, con pocos amigos, ¡lamento que esta version de mi sea tan petetica y que no te complazca!...aarhg,,,snif..snif...

-E-ren yo...

-¡odio la magia, odio estar aqui!...odio ...("odio no ser quien quieres que sea")...

_[lo deje tranquilo, ...es obvio que lo amo pero ,...am pese a que leo la mente eso no me garantiza que logre entender lo que quiere, solo dije que, ..el en otra vida era am, ...diferente, ...a lo que es ahora, ...al dia siguiente lo encontre sentado viendo la television, sin avisar, transformado en humano lo tome en mis manos con mucho cuidado*]_

-y...¿a donde quieres ir?..

-a ningun lado...

-anda dime, tu dices, yo obedezco

-¿es en serio?...

-si, dime a donde quieres ir...

-...a ningun lado.._Eren se hizo bolita en las manos de Levi, y oculto muy bien su cara_ya no quiero nada,...y me interrumpiste en la mejor parte...

-ese capitulo de esa caricatura es repetido...

-...pero aun asi es la mejor parte,...ya dejame...

_[cuando se pone asi, la verdad no se que hacer, se que le debo de tener paciencia, pero, la verdad es que, esta reencarnacion de Eren, es la que mas problemas me ha dado, siento que avanzo poco a poco con el, no es como en otras ocasiones que solo hacia que me recordara, y el, se entregaba totalmente en cuerpo y alma, aqui el sabe que lo amo, sabe que es verdad todo lo que le dije y aun asi no da su brazo a torcer, ...ahora me reconforta saber que el siente algo por mi, ..y aunque me dijo "te amo", se que, aun tiene dudas, creo que es...algo que me llama la atencion, pero a la vez me desespera]_

-¿quieres ver al grifo no?...

-si...

-bueno, hablare con Nyx, ella es la que lo conoce bien..

-¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?

-ya no,

-am, bueno...

_/Levi me condujo a la puerta magica, yo estaba bien acomodado en su hombro, estoy tan emocionado que no pude evitar temblar un poco, Hanji tambien ira asi que al menos se que esto sera divertido jejejeje, am Nyx creo que ya esta ahi asi que, aqui voy/_

_Levi abrio la puerta magica y entonces Eren admiro el interior de una catedral_

_/ es raro ver una edificacion de este tipo aqui en Asia, el lugar era como un castillo de la edad media, me impacto, ya que nunca habia entrado en un lugar como ese, para mi agrado, la lucecita color azul que conozco muy bien me recibio con un abrazo muy fuerte/_

-¡Eren, jejej!

-jiji hola Nyx,

-le dije a Grizu que iban a venir y dijo que los iba a recibir con gusto, vengan esta en el campanario

-¿campanario?

-es el lugar donde tienen todas las campanas jejeje,

_al llegar al lugar nombrado, Eren noto que habian muchas campañas de todos los tamaños, estaba admirando el lugar, pero de repente, escucho un sonido estruendoso, provocado por el choque de un objeto pesado contra una de las campanas, con el eco de este objeto una sombra enorme aparecio en el suelo y al levatar la vista se pudo apreciar a un grifo color dorado descender hacia el suelo_

-woooh...jeje, (¿con que ese es un grifo?)_Eren inclino su cabezita y dijo_buenos dias, Sr. Grizu, un gusto conocerlo

_y con esa voz grave y profunda el grifo respondio_

-es gusto el mio_e inclino la cabeza en señal de reverencia_Nyx me hablo de su visita, estoy honrado

-jejejejejejeje _ Eren se ruborizo, la voz profunda de ese grifo lo cautivo, era agradable escucharla_sabe, es la primera vez que veo un grifo como usted, jeje,

- me alegra, _de la nada, el grifo volteo la cabeza para mirar a Levi, con una mirada sombria, pero su expresion cambio al volver a ver al ratoncito_¿has estado antes en una catedral?

-no, es bonita,

-vengan, estoy por tocar las campanas, yo recomendaria que se cubran los oidos por un momento

_/fue muy majestuoso ver, como ese grifo que le doblaba el tamaño a un leon regular, emprendio el vuelo, cruzo desde el techo de la catedral y el viento que provocaban sus alas enormes, las campanas que colgaban chocaban unas contra otras, haciendo un sonido bellisimo para mis oidos, has que llego a las campanas mas grandes, provocando un sonido estruendoso, me tape los oidos, pero aun asi podia escuchar un sonido agradable, cuando descendio de nuevo al suelo, aun las campanas sonaban, pero con menor fuerza, tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, pero al parecer recibi respuestas sin hacerlas/_

-debo de hacer esto cada hora,

-¿usted es quien tocaba las campanas de la catedral señor grizu?

_Eren abandono el hombro de Levi y ahora estaba en la cabeza del nombrado_

-asi es per-

-wooouh, jajaja siempre me pregunte quien era el que tocaba todas las campanas al mismo tiempo, suena muy bonito, gracias por dejarme verlo y escucharlo

-no es nada pero

-yeeeiii, gracias Levi por traerme jejejejeje,

-si si lo que digas

-señor Grizu dejeme decirle que es un placer ver a un grifo tan talentoso jejeje

-jaja, puedes hablarme con toda confianza Eren

-¿am?...pero...no es correcto tratarlo asi, apenas lo conozco

-Nyx me conto tu situacion, en realidad tu y yo nos conocemos

_Levi hizo una cara de asombro, y miro al grifo con detenimiento_

_[la razon de mi mirada es simple, ...Grizu quedo de no hablar, y esta faltando a lo dicho]_

-¿en serio?...jeje, pues tendre que creerle

-ejem, confianza...

-oh si, disculpa, bueno tendre que creerte jejeje, de seguro sabes que no recuerdo nada..

-lo se, _el grifo se acerco de una manera amenazante a Levi_y tambien me entere de el hechizo que te provoco la forma que tienes ahora, dime Levi, ¿ahora si lo vas a cuidar como debes?, ¿o debo esperar de nuevo que Eren muera por tus descuidos?

-am..._Hanji se hizo para atras junto con nyx, era obvio que entre esos dos habia hostilidad,_Nyx...dime por favor que ese grifo no se trae algo contra Levi..

-am...¿y si te digo que si?...

-¡¿y por que no me lo dijiste?!

-crei que ya se le habia olvidado

_Levi por su lado tambien avanzo, era obvio que no se dejaria intimidar por ese animal,_

-se que tienes un buen punto, pero ese no es asunto tuyo grizu...

-si lo es..._Grizu extendio sus alas de una forma imponente_ fue gracias a ti que Erenis dejo atras todo lo que conocia para seguirte a una muerte segura, le dije infinidad de veces que te dejara, que no valias la pena, pero alego que tenia una promesa contigo, en ese tiempo no sabia que en realidad ella era la reencarnacion de Eren Jeager, y que pese a todo seguiria contigo, te dire esto y que te quede claro, no era la voluntad de ella quedarse contigo, si no la de las dichosas reencarnaciones

_Levi hizo una pausa en su cabeza, recordo a Erenis, una mujer de 1 . 65 centrimetros de estatura, cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura sujeto con un liston verde, vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda hasta los talones con botas café, acariciando y sobando las cabeza y el pico de ese grifo_

-se que fuiste su hermano en ese entonces, pero en esta vida no te corresponde meterte

-¡claro que me importa!

_/aunque mi presencia estaba fuera de lugar, estaban hablando de mi, intente decir algo pero, ambos comenzaron a discutir, pero esto no se queda asi/_

-¡yaaaaaaaaaaaa!_Eren grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes, _no entiendo nada , expliquenme, ¿por que ustedes no se llevan bien?

-en ese entonces, el dia que te conocí, ..no tenia idea bien de quien eras, queria averiguarlo por mi cuenta, sin usar magia sobre ti, pocas veces has reencarnado como una mujer, ..asi que...decidi provar algo diferente...

-osea que en pocas palabras estabas experimentando conmigo...

-recuerda que originalmente eras hombre, asi que..am...no soy muy bueno con las mujeres,...aunque aveces no parecias una

-jejeje, me alegra saber que tenia caracter...

-_[no lo espere,...el grifo se abalanzo hacia mi mientras estaba distraido y me derribo, Eren salio volando, ya que estaba en mi cabeza, el grifo metio a Eren en su boca y se lo llevo,]_

-¡Eren!

-¡aaaaaaah Erencito!, ¡se lo tragoooo!

_/tenia miedo, estaba dentro de la boca de un pajarote, y olia a pescado,..no entiendo nada...hasta que, me escupio y cai directo en el cesped/_iuuug...arg...me lleva...estoy todo babeado...¡oye tu, devuélveme al lado de Levi!

-siempre me pregunte que es lo que vio Erenis...y ahora tu...

-¡eso no te importa, devuelveme a donde me encontraste!

-...sabes es mejor que no te enteres de nada, es mejor no saber ciertas cosas,...en tu caso, es mucho dolor que soportar...

-y yo te dire que ese no es asunto tuyo, escucha, se que muchos seres magicos me conocen y todo eso, pero una cosa es que sepas quien soy y otra que me raptes...

-solo quiero hablar contigo, ...sin la influencia de ese sujeto a tu lado, tus ojos no mienten, en ti veo dudas..

-...am.._/no negare eso,...si siento algo por Levi,..pero, aun dudo/_y-yo...am...no te importa...

-Eren, ...se que no me recuerdas, que te es confuso, pero te juro que como todos los que te conocemos, queremos tu bien.. y te diremos lo mismo, alejate de el...

-am, que chistoso porque algunos me dicen lo contrario, mira yo ..no se quien seas, pero pero , te agradesco el que te preocupes por mi, me gustaria poder recordarte pero, no puedo, ...una mandragora me bloquea la memoria...

-ella solo te cuida de los pensamientos dolorosos, no es que te quiera hacer daño,

-...ya veo,

-pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas recordar,

-bueno, eso si, pero lo que recuerdo aveces es vago. y..no se...

_el grifo se recosto en el cesped y Eren pudo notar que estaban en un parque, alredeor no habia nadie, ...y se veia vacio_

-te dire, como conoci a Erenis, tenia 3 años de edad, fue abandonada en el bosque, sus padres fueron asesinados por bandidos, ..y...cuando la encontraron mis padres, decidieron acerce cargo de ella, en lo que podia comunicarse con los humanos,...crecimos juntos...yo apenas habia salido del huevo cuando la llevaron a al nido,...a la edad de 12 años, debio abandonar el bosque en donde la criamos, para adaptarse al mundo humano, pero no quizo hacerlo, decidio permanecer a nuestro lado, cosa que en lo personal, adore, crecio y se crio con nosotros, nos llamamos hermanos, pero algo cambio, fue cuando Erenis conocio a Levi...

-¿a Levi?...

-si, tenia 19 años en ese entonces, y ..un dia..llego a casa algo alterada, no sabiamos porque, hasta que me entere que...

* * *

><p><strong>nota: volvemos al tiempo de la historia del pasado<strong>

**_**_la joven llego a una cabaña corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, al entrar azoto la puerta, camino hacia atras y se dejo caer en una silla que tenia en un rincon__

_-...ese sujeto..._

_-¿Erenis?..._el grifo Grizu se acerco a la mujer y ella lo sujeto del cuello_¿que tienes?_

_-n-no es nada,...solo que, tuve un pequeño accidente, no te preocupes estoy bien,_

_-¿que paso?_

__el grifo separo a la joven de su cuerpo y ambos se miraron alegremente__

_-am, ...acabo de patearle los herederos al capitan de la zona Europea..._

_-...ouh...¿y esta bien?..._

_-no se, corri antes de saber lo que seguia, ...lo patee tan fuerte que hasta me duele el pie, ya que, si se murio dire que se quizo aprovechar de mi inocencia_

_-jajaja, padre dice que los alquimistas encontraran la piedra roja, el dia que te cases..._

_-¡eso jamas!_

_-jaja, por eso lo dice, ¿te falto al respeto?.._

_-me intento besar..._

_-bueno, pues merecido se lo tenia, hermana mia, aunque te doy la razon debes de mejorar tu caracter un poco _

_-neee jejejeje, cada vez que vaya a orinar se acordara de mi ajajajaja_

_-ajajajaja_

_-jovencita.._

__una voz grave y mas profunda que la e grizu se escucho en la casa, y Erenis volteo la mirada un poco apenada hacia atras__

_-...¿si papá?..._

__y ante la joven estaba un grifo de tono café oscuro__

_-explicame, ¿como es que le pegaste en la herencia a Levi Ackerman?..._

_-am...el se lo busco..._

* * *

><p>_creo que eso es un recuerdo mio...si lo es, Levi...¿asi te conoci siendo mujer?...Erenis, ..es, la reencarnacion en la que tu y yo...tuvimos, ..una niña.../_

_Levi estaba recargado en una viga de madera, observaba las campanas y tenia la mirada perdida_

-ay Dios, ¡vaya por el!

-esta a salvo, Grizu no le hara daño...

-ay perdoneme Levi-sensei, ..le dije a Grizu despues de que nos ayudo que ese ratoncito era Erenis, ..bueno ahora Eren y cuando usted contacto conmigo para venir de visita pues, el dijo que estaba bien, yo sabia que el le tiene mala fe, pero crei que al ver a Eren eso cambiaria...

-no te culpo, y entiendo a Grizu, el tambien sufrio en ese entonces..

-¿sufrir por que?...

-...porque, el es su hermano...

* * *

><p><em>_despues de que Erenis pateara a Levi en sus ejem jajaja, el hombre regreso caminando, hasta llegar a un castillo cerca de la aldea, para su desagrado, Hanji, que en ese entonces era una mujer llego a recibirlo, no sin antes burlarse de el_<em>

_-jajajajajajaja, ¿ahora que, lo encontraste?_

_-si..._

_-ajajaja, por tu cara no se ve que te haya ido bien_

_-tch..._levi solo desvio la mirada y entro al castillo, la mujer castaña con lentes lo sigio_por eso siempre me gusto mas su version masculina..._

_-crei que te enamoraste de el por sus virtudes y por su determinacion, y por su no se que, y no se cuando, jajaja_

_-si pero no venia en el paquete los cambios hormonales..._

_-jajajaja, si si , ay si pero si le pido sangre a la piedra, no porque sea hombre significa que no meresca cariño y atenciones, yo que tu le llevaba serenata y le escribia poemas, a las mujeres nos gusta lo cursi ajajajaja, bueno, pero se ve que ella tiene caracter, _

_-tch, se les paso la mano con su caracter y lo primero que hare cuando tenga oportunidad es devolverle la memoria_

_-jajaja, oouh tan linda jajaja, te pego en tus Levicitos aaaaajajajaja, dile que ahi no porque luego la luna de miel ya no sera la misma_

_-callate_

__en eso se escucho una voz que resono en todos lados, anunciando la llegada de alguien esperado, al menos para levi, ..o tal vez no__

_-¡Jefes de la tribu de la montaña, Grisa y Grizu, con Lady Grifo Erenis!_

__[fue algo, am, ¿como lo describiria?,...esperadamente inesperado, era obvio que si los esperaba a ellos, pero no a...la...bueno a ella]__

__/solo dire que mi padre me obligo.../__

__los dos grifos descendieron al patio principal del castillo, Erenis, estaba sentada en el lomo del grifo café, ahora llevando un vestido largo, color azul celeste, y el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevada al lado izquierdo de su hombro y en las punta de su cabello castaño, un liston blanco que le ataba el cabello, al tratar de bajar del grifo, un par de caballeros del castillo de inmediato se acercaron para ayudarla a bajar, pero, antes que siquiera Levi o los demas pudieran reaccionar, la chica dio un brinco hasta el suelo, el grifo café le dio un pequeño y suave empujon con el pico, y la chica se ruborizo un poco__

_-...l-lo siento papá, es la costumbre..._

_-compórtate,...Grizu vigilala..._

_-jaja, con gusto, ver hermana_

_-ya que..._la chica se cruzo de brazos, para los ojos de algunos hombres una actitud, pese al vestido y la apariencia que tenia, poco femenina_me lleva, yo no queria venir, todo yo todo yo..._

_-jaja, ya no hagas enfadar a nuestro padre, recuerda que si tu no hubieras golpeado al capitan ese en la virilidad, no estarias aqui_

_-pffff, de seguro ya se le olvido su virilidad es pequeñita como su estatura_

_-creeme que no_Levi aparecio delante del par de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido_hola Erenis, debo decir que eres dificil de olvidar..._

_-jejeje, lo se, ...espero que te siga doliendo_

_-hmp, pues te dire que_

__pero antes de que Levi terminara su oracion, el grifo interrumpio__

_-mi hermana esta aqui por orden de nuestro padre, para ofrecer sus disculpas, aunque en lo personal, no se las merece, que mal educado de mi parte, Grizu Jeager, ..hijo del Grisha Jeager, jefes de la montaña, se que tenemos que discutir tratados de paz, aunque en lo personal, es un mito que nos llevamos el ganado_

_-eso ya se decidira, por otro lado, sobre las disculpas_

__Erenis se dio la vuelta y recargo su espalda en el costado del grifo__

_-aash, lo siento, ¡listo ya lo hice!, y no lo voy a repetir..._

_-de hecho, iba a decir que no eran necesarias..._

_-¿ah no?.._grizu y Erenis se miraron un rato, para luego mirar a Levi fijamente sorprendidos_¿por que?...te di muy feo ..._

_-de hecho mi padre le trajo una planta, que crece en las montañas para el dolor..._

_-la verdad, tambien te falte al respeto, y tomemoslo como un castigo,_Levi se acerco y tomo la mano de la joven delicadamente, causando el sonrojo de la misma_es mas, el que debe disculparse soy yo, ...perdoneme.._

_-am,...ok.._

* * *

><p><strong>_<strong>Eren estaba sentado en el cesped, y bajo la mirada, para luego mirar al grifo,_

- o-oye...¿es cierto que perdi una hija con Levi?..

-ese detalle de esa vida, debes de averiguarlo por tu cuenta...

-ya veo, ..si creo que no es lo mismo que te lo cuenten a recordarlo...

-asi es,

-Grizu,...te lo pido, llevame con Levi,...

-el no te conviene

-lo se, ...pero aun asi quiero ir a donde esta el, ya llevo meses a su lado, y no me ha dado motivos, ..para dejarlo, ...

_grizu abrio los ojos y entonces, bajo la cabeza y la ofrecio para que Eren subiera_

-¿seguro que no tienes memorias de las reencarnaciones?

-muy pocas

-ya veo

-...sabes,..te confesare algo_Eren subio a la cabeza del grifo y se acomodo detras de su oreja_ yo, se que Levi sufre, ...cada vez que recuerda a esa tal Erenis y a su bebé,...lo hace con dolor, he tenido que limpiar lagrimas de sus ojos, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, conmigo..

-...creo que lo entiendo,.._el grifo emprendio el vuelo y hablo con una voz gentil_¿cuando Levi te toca te sientes feliz, pero a la vez incomodo?

-..am...si...

-¿tienes ganas de saber que paso en tu vida pasada, pero a la vez quieres saberlo para que levi sea feliz contigo?

-...am si,...

-bueno, creo que aun no tienes muy claro tu objetivo como en otras vidas...

-¿eh?

-un ejemplo, Levi te encontraba , pero no te decia nada de sus vidas pasadas, tu te enterabas de eso despues del vinculo de sangre, asi que para ti era obvio el amor que sentias por el, pero en este caso, estas aprendiendo de nuevo a quererlo, pese a que ya sabes que tu y el tienen historia, aun no quieres seder en ciertos aspectos..

-tienes razon...

-te digo esto porque te aprecio,...arregla primero tu corazon, para luego arreglar el de Levi

_/la verdad, este grifo, me hace sentir bien,...me da confianza hablar con el, y me dice cosas que tienen mucho sentido en mi vida, pero note algo distinto./_

-Grizu...

-dime

-...¿por que hablas de Erenis y de mi por separado?...

-son distintas personas Eren, que eso te quede claro, pero ...Levi altera algo delicado, ...mi hermana se volvio docil y tranquila cuando Levi la hizo recordar su pasado, ...ella no era asi,

-...¿crees que hago lo correcto al estar con el?...

-mientras tu tengas dudas, ninguno de los dos sera feliz, te dire algo, Erenis decia que el miedo es un mal aliado, y cada decision que tomaba la hacia con mucha seguridad, quieres que Levi te trate como lo que eres tu en esta vida, si dudas en lo que haces, no es lo correcto

-gracias, me has aclarado un punto, te dire que, Levi y yo no hemos, ejem, ...bueno, no lo he dejado tocarme como tal,...tengo miedo de que no pense en mi cuando lo hagamos, si no ...en otra persona, bueno, en otra reencarnacio, le doy una oportunidad, porque se me hace injusto que me diga que me ama, pero...a la vez, ..siento que no me tiene tanta confianza ¡aaaah es frustrante porque ni yo se lo que digo!

-jaja, te entiendo, tranquilo, lo arreglaras,

-no lo se

-ten fe,

-¿y si no recuerdo nada?...¿crees que Levi me deje de querer?

- ...creo que eres la unica reencarnacion que esta defendiendo su vida..

-¿defendiendo mi vida?

-el hecho de que recuerdes a Levi, saber de tu pasado y recordar todo lo demas, ...eso no significa que debes de cambiar, estas defendiendo en lo que te has convertido, estoy impresionado, sigue como vas

-sabes, ...me gustaria que platicaramos mas...

-pues, lo estamos haciendo, si quieres podemos ir a otro lado

-no quiero preocuparlo, aunque, Levi no me quiere dejar salir a ningun lado, se molesta y...oye, se ve que tienes caracter...¿puedes persuadirlo para que me deje ir?...

-con gusto,

_el grifo, llego al campanario, inclino la cabeza y Eren bajo, corrio lo mas que pudo pero, ...no lo hizo hacia la mano de Levi, quien se inclino y extendio el brazo para que Eren subiera, a cambio el hamster corrio hasta donde se encontraba Hanji y se acurruo detras de su cabeza_

-no te preocupes voy a estar bien

- ¿Erencito?...

-luego te digo lo que paso am, Levi...

-dime..

-ire con grizu por un momento,

-no iras

- ...no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso...solo te estoy avisando...

-Levi_el grifo dorado se acerco y miro seriamente al nombrado_es su decision ir, crei que habias cambiado esa actitud tan patetica...

_resignado ante ese comentario_

-como gustes...

_Eren regreso corriendo al lado del grifo, quien agacho la cabeza para que Eren pudiera subir de nuevo_

-lo cuidare bien, Samuel no se me acercara, ...

_/vi en Levi una cara llena de angustia, ...de molestia, se que se molesta que haga cosas sin avisarle, pero no me importa, me acomode muy bien en la cabeza de ese grifo y este emprendio de nuevo el vuelo, ..he llegado a un punto en que mi vida es confusa, en donde no se que hacer, en donde necesito respuestas y el me las dara/_

-¡¿por que dejo que se llevaran de nuevo a Erencito?!

-porque,...va a estar bien..

_mientras con Eren y Grizu_

-...Eren

-¿si?

-¿te gustaria ver a Grisha?..

-¿a quien?...

-cierto, ...no lo recuerdas, pero le dara gusto verte, sujetate...

-ok..

_/por un momento, este momento se me hizo familiar, ...sentir la brisa sobre mi cara, volar, ...sobre ese grifo, cerre los ojos, y ...me quede dormido/_

* * *

><p><em>-Erenis, ¿Erenis?<em>

__grizu estaba en el bosque, gritando el nombre de su hermana, y la cual salio de su escondite__

_-sssh, _la joven salio detras de un arbol y corrio hasta donde estaba Grizu_aqui estoy, ¿seguro que papá no te sigio?..._

_-seguro, ay en que lios nos metes, el dia que se entere de lo que haces nos correran de la comunidad_

_-ejeje, pero al menos los dos juntos, _

_-...aun no se que le ves..._

_-no le veo nada ...es un bobo, me cae bien y todo pero..am, no se.._

_- de seguro eres una de las tantas que querido enamorar en cada continente_

_-...si si tienes razon ese enanooo_

_-d¿donde quedaron de verse?_

_-en la aldea, _

__/me tope con Levi varias veces, y en cada una de ellas insistia en hablar conmigo, ...muchos hombres fueron insistentes, pero se terminaron cansando, o aburriendose de mi, pero el...fue persistente, fue pasiente, ...fue amable, y..pese a que aveces lo terminaba golpeando, ...no me lo recriminaba, ..hasta que un dia me di cuenta de que queria verlo, escucharlo, me di cuenta que su presencia me era tan familiar, .que quise tenerlo cerca, solo que mi padre es algo extricto y dice que no quiere verme sufrir, un capitan segun el no es una buena opcion, siempre estan viajando, siempre estan arriesgando su vida, y arriesgando la de sus seres queridos, el tiene razon y la verdad, no me siento comoda con esto, asi que sere sincera con el/__

__Erenis y Grizu llegaron a una fuente en el centro de la aldea, y la joven fue sorprendida por un olor a rosas, ella se dio la vuelta y se topo con un ramo enorme de flores__

_-hola_

_-jeje, hola, ouh que lindas, gracias Levi..._

_-no es nada, creo que esta flor te queda_

_-¿tu crees?_

_-ejem, vengo por ti en 3 horas, cuidala Levi.._

_-gracias Onii-chan_

_-no es nada_

__el grifo restrego su pico en el suave rostro de su hermana, y despues giro la mirada hacia Levi para lanzarle un rugido y emprender el vuelo__

_-jajaja, no le caes bien, ..._

_-si no me dices no me do y cuenta..._

_-bueno, es lo que hacen los hermanos_

_-¿quien tiene de hermano a un grifo?_

_-bueno, creo que es mejor a que me hubieran abandonado en el bosque, sabes que lo quiero, amo a mi familia, es lo que me toco y lo agradesco_

_-..si..._

__[la verdad, queria conocer mas a Eren como mujer, sin duda era diferente, era mas sensible, mas elegante, pero..aveces parecia que lo veia a el en su version masculina cuando hacia berrinches, o gritaba por todo, ese noche, le propuse matrimonio, ella me dijo que tenia dudas, sabia que me iba a rechazar, asi que le confese que ella y yo teniamos historia, ...le di de mi sangre y ..recordo todo, ya con ese conocimiento, paso lo mas comun, y se fue a vivir conmigo, de su familia no supimos nada, al parecer estaban molestos con su decision, vivimos por mas de 5 años juntos, y ..a la edad de 26 años, Erenis dejo de ser la joven alegre que era antes, sabia lo que le pasaba, en todos esos años, ella esperaba embarazarse, pero no ocurrio, ...no le di importancia, hasta que un dia, la encontre llorando, revize su mente, ...y me tope con comentarios negativos hacia ella, en ese tiempo, ...las mujeres esteriles, no eran bien vistas, ...ella era fuerte, pero...eso era demasiado, una noche, me acerque a ella, antes de ir a dormir y decidi hablar de ese tema]__

_-no necesitamos eso_

_-..Levi,...han pasado muchos años, ...desde que te conoci, en esas vidas, cuando era hombre, ...sabia que no podia hacer nada, por hacer una familia contigo, pero...yo, ..considero injusto.._y con voz entrecortada, la joven comenzo a hablar_q-que, cada vez que podemos, ...l-la vida, me niega ese derecho, ...y-yo, quiero...yo quiero un bebe contigo, no es un capricho, ... es un deseo ..._

_-tch,...sabes que eres esteril_

_-lo se, ...pero,..aun tengo esperanzas, ...creo , sigo rezando..._

_-si,..._

__[la verdad, es que las ninfas eran rejegas en ese tipo de milagros, la mayoria pedian al primer hijo, otras daban dones a cambio de una noche con el padre, ...no hare eso, las ninfas buenas, solo consedian ese milagro por ordenes del consejo, ..y...a mi me fue negado ese derecho, debido a que a ellos les convenia que no tuviera distracciones mas que la de mi esposa,, la unica esperanza que tenia, era un unicornio, pero...¿donde encontrar uno?...eran criaturas timidas, que no se dejaban ver por nadie, asi, Erenis llego a la edad de 29 años, cada dia perdia mas la esperanza, pero, cada dia se hacia mas triste para ella, y pese a mi esfuerzo, no pude hacer nada, hasta que un dia, ambos disfrutabamos de un dia en la pradera, el sol brillaba, y...de repente comenzo a soplar el viento, Erenis se emociono y lo que vio, fue a grizu desender, corrio hacia el, y note el amor con que se estrecharon,..]__

_-¡grizu!, no sabes la alegria que me da verte..._

_-jeje, ...estas muy bonita _

_-bueno, ya no soy una jovencita..._

_-hmp, no se nota,..padre, te manda tus saludos.._

_-se que sigue enojado..._

_-no es asi, nos enteramos,..que...bueno, no ha llegado un milagro a tu hogar..._

_-pues, no..._Erenis bajo la mirada triste_pero, Levi me trata muy bien, ...soy feliz, no me arrepiento de hacer mi vida con el, nunca me he arrepentido..._

_-lo se, ...padre, te tiene un regalo, ¿quieres verlo?.._

_-si, am ¿Levi?_

_-ve con cuidado, por cierto Grizu, enviale mis saludos a tu padre, _

_ , lo hare, pero antes te doy su mensaje "eres un,..patan"_

__/la verdad, es que, cuando mi padre se entero que me casaria con Levi, se molesto comigo, el queria que me casara con un hombre que no estuviera rodeado de peligros y sabiendo eso, no le dije que me iria con el, ...obaviamente se molesto, y no lo vi por muchos años, pero, ver a grizu aqui, es un alivio para mi, significa que las cosas pueden ser como antes, Levi me dejo ir con mi hermano,..extrañaba subir a su lomo, y volar con el, me senti libre de nuevo, un lujo que no pude disfrutar en otras vidas, cuando llegue a la montaña, mi padre, un grifo imponente de color café oscuro, extendio sus alas y me abrazo con ellas, la verdad, me alegro sentir ese calor de nuevo, limpie mis lagrimas y el me hablo con esa voz gentil, a la que estaba acostumbrada__

_-lo siento, papá..._

_-sssh sssh, lo que haya pasado, ahi se queda, contactamos a alguien, nos dijo lo que pasa, al parecer, Levi es tu amante de otras vidas, confiamos en que te cuide_

_-si, lo hace, y-yo, debo decirte que, ...agradesco el que, ya no estes enojado conmigo..._

_-en realidad, nunca lo estuve, ..pero, olvidemos eso mi niña, te tengo un regalo_

_-¿regalo? ¿que es?_

__/mi padre me llevo al bosque, justo frente a un lago lleno de lirios, y reflejado en una luz de sol, vi un caballo enorme, blanco como las nubes, con una crin brillante, se me acerco poco a poco y note el cuerno que tenia en la cabeza, ¿sera verdad?...¿lo es?/__

_-tambien me entere, que no podias tener hijos, ..este es mi regalo mi niña,_

_-...yo..._

__/la verdad, es que llore , la emocion me invadio,el milagro que estaba buscando, estaba parado frente a mi, tantos años y ahora..podia hacerce realidad, ...pero , me entro la duda, ¿Levi que opinaria de esto?...a el no le gustan los niños, ...me desanime, ...decidi que si la vida no me daba la oportunidad de tener un bebé, era por algo, rechaze la oferta, ...con dudas en mi cabeza, ..mi padre dijo que el unicornio, me daria otra oportunidad, pero seria la ultima,...esa noche, me recoste en la cama, triste, llena de dudas, ...levi es mentalista, sabe lo que me aqueja, ...solo senti su peso sobre mi, y no pude evitar llorar,...tener un bebé...creo que es, un error.../__

_-Eren, digo..Erenis_

_-jeje, esta bien, ...no importa como me llame, soy de todos modos yo.._

_-..se que tienes dudas, yo tambien , pero, por años, has buscado hacerme feliz, ...¿y sabes que?...me haria feliz, que tu lo seas, ..._

_-pero odias a los niños..._

_-si es nuestro, ...no lo veo el problema, dime una cosa..¿cuanto deseas ese bebe?..._

__/sujete el rostro de Levi, y lo mire a los ojos, para responder, lo que mi corazon deseaba/__

_-yo, quiero ese bebé contigo, porque, es mi oportunidad, de...poder trascender como humano, como mujer, ...como el hombre que fui, _

__[paso lo que tenia que pasar,...y dos meses despues, ...me entere de algo que al principio me lleno de miedo, de dudas,...pero, al verla, ...con el vientre inflado, ...sonriendo por todo, ser feliz, me involucre poco a poco, todos los dias, tocaba su barriguita, y sentia los latidos del corazon de mi bebé, a los 5 meses, sabia que era un niña, ...saber que esta viva, ...y que Eren,..es el causante de ese sentimiento, me hizo amarlo mas, ahora lo entiendo, el y yo, vivimos en un mundo, en donde tener un hijo, era un error, traerlo a un mundo, en donde no estaba garantizado que sobreviviera, pero, ahora,..es una ilusion, fue dificil en los primeros meses, se mareaba, y tenia gustos raros por la comida]__

_-estas loca mujer..._

_-yo quiero comer pescado con fruta..._

_-¿que demo-? ¡ayer me pediste agua con sal!_

_-¡tu hija quiere eso y yo tambien asi que se un buen esposo y padre y traeme lo que te dijeeeh!,...por favor amor..._

_-...dos palabras, ...cambios, hormonales..._

_-si si lo que digas, ¡ve anda anda!_

_-...ay ya que..._

__/los meses de embarazo, superaron a Levi, verlo sufrir por cumplir mis caprichos, cuidarme en las noches, soportar las cosas que pedia, ...el sabe que mi condicion de mujer no es la misma que la de un hombre, porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo, he sido bendecida por, ..tener a un hombre que me quiera cuidar, tambien se que, Levi esta aprendiendo, ..a ser mas tierno, mas emocional, no lo acepta pero, esa sonrisa, al ver que cada que pasa el tiempo, se acerca a que mi hija nasca, ..lo hace feliz, y me hace feliz a mi, claro que, yo trato de no incomodarlo, jamas he contradicho algo que el me diga, y nunca debi hacerlo/.__

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Eren, ..despierta..

-¿ah?...¿donde estamos?..

-ya llegamos...

_/me sorprendi, estaba, en un bosque, no se de que lugar, ...pero, era imponente ver arboles tan lleno de arboles de cerezo, de un tono rosa, agua, y el cielo tan claro_

-¿donde estamos?

-aqui es donde vivimos ahora, en el monte fuji

-..¿de verdad? , es tan lindo, ..no, ..hermoso

-jaja, veo que aun te gusta este tipo de lugares

-la verdad, siempre me han gustado, es como sentirse libre...

-jeje, tambien decias eso..

_/me llevo en su cabeza, y entremos a una cueva Grizu rugio, ...y lanzo un grito de aguila, y lo vi...era el grifo de mis sueños,...fue ahi, al ver ese ser magico tan imponente, lleno de un brillo en su plumaje, que...recorde a mi de niña, durmiendo sobre esas plumas tan suaves, las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, y supe que, ..habia visto a alguien importante, de muchas vidas, baje como pude de la cabeza de Grizu y corri hasta donde estaba ese grifo, quien al principio me miro intrigado, hable con una voz entrecortada,..porque...recorde quien era/_

-..hola...papá, digo ...señor Grisha...

-...¿E-eren?...

-si, jeje, maso menos...s-se que, me veo raro, ...pero, solo es temporal,...me da gusto verlo,...

-por favor, ...hablame como lo sienta tu corazon...

_el grifo bajo su cabeza y el roedor fue corriendo y abrazo la entreceja del grifo_

-..snif, te extrañe papá...

-me da gusto, ..ver que estas a salvo, desde hace 11 años, no supimos que fue de ti...

-padre, esta bajo un hechizo, no es grave pero

-..ya veo, ...bueno, confio en que tendran un remedio_el grifo café con el roedor en su cabeza entro a la cueva, la cual curiosamente estaba muy bien iluminada_los alquimistas, esos idiotas, creen que lo saben todo, pero no saben nada, _el grifo, llego a un lago, dentro de la cueva, que tenia un pequeño paraiso adentro de el, los rayos de sol iluminaban el lugar, y lo que iluminaba eran arboles de cerezo, arbustos llenos de flores de diferentes colores, y ese lago, tenia agua tan limpia y pura, que se podia ver el fondo_aqui lo tienes, nuestro hogar

-es tan lindo, no tiene mucho que ver con las montañas, ..aqui se ve mas comodo

-come un petalo de flor de cerezo y bebe agua del lago, a ver si podemos hacer algo

-pero, se supone que nadie puede hacerme magia, ..no creo que funcione

-en realidad, el que hara magia eres tu, y la mandragora, posees magia con esa cosa dentro de ti, solo tu y quien poseea magia de tu mandragora, pueden hacerte algo sobre ti...

-..¿quieres decir?..¿que quiza yo solo me pueda quitar el hechizo?

-es correcto, pero es, mas una teoria, no estoy totalmente seguro de que funcione

_/en realidad, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba papá, asi que baje de cabeza y tome una flor de ese cerezo, me acerque al agua, con el mismo petalo , tome ese liquido transparente, al beberla y comer ese petalo, me senti aliviado, mas ligero.../_

-...no funciona...

-piensa claramente, ...lo que quieres que pase..

-quiero, ...volver a mi forma original en esta vida, ...el chico que era antes de ser un raton...

_/senti,.. cansancio, y...pesades, cerre los ojos un momento y escuche una voz gentil, pero profunda, grave, a pesar de que se escuchaba como una mujer/_

-"Eren, recuerda que lo hago para protegerte, ...pero, si es necesario...perdoname, pero no permitire que recuerdes algo que te lastime,"...

-¿que?..

_/cuando abri los ojos, ...me vi, tenia manos humanas, mis piernas, mi cuerpo, me toque el rostro y comprobe que ya era humano, intente avanzar pero, quiza se deba a que deje de usarlas, tropeze, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, mi padre me sujeto, y me tomo entre sus alas, y descubri que no tenia ropa.../_

-¿estas bien?

-si, ...me duelen las piernas...

-es normal, ...pero..mirate, ajaja, ya eres casi un hombre, ¿tienes 15 años?

-16 jeje, ...al menos ahora si me puedes dar un golpe cuando me porte mal jajaja

-ajaja, ..no podria, pero si lo ameritas lo hare

-jeje, ..si, ..me da gusto verte_Eren abrazo con fuerza el cuello de ese grifo y restrego su cara en el_ lo recuerdo, ese plumaje,...tan suave...

_/grizu se me acerco y lo tambien lo abraze, es, como una reunion familiar poco usual, ...recorde algo, ..ellos,..estuvieron ahi , cuando no tenia a nadie mas, y tambien cuando, cuando/_

_Eren recordo algo, ...los gritos de una mujer, ...los gritos de muchas personas, y a el de niño, esos gritos, ..los reconocio, eran de su madre gritando a todo pulmon_

"¡Eren, corre sigue corriendo no mires atras vete mi amor corre!

_/de nuevo me dolio la cabeza, y me arrodille en el suelo, comenze a temblar, de nuevo, no podia recordar nada, pero esa voz...la voz profunda de mi padre me dijo/_

-la razon por la que no lo recuerdas, ..es porque, tienes miedo de saberlo...

-n-no es verdad...¡no es verdad!

-si lo es, la duda es mala compañia,..¿quien es mas fuerte Eren?, ¿una planta o tu?...

-tch, aaargh..(mi cabeza me duele)...

-responde, Eren, ¡responde!

-.y-yo..yo lo soy

-¿por que quieres saber lo que paso?...

-porque, ...porque...

-¡dime!

- ¡quiero recordar, quiero ayudarlo, quiero...que!...quiero , recordar,l..a pesar de que se que no tuve un final feliz, ...quiero ser fuerte, ...¡quiero recordarla de nuevo! , quiero recordar todo, ...no importa si es un trago amargo, yo, quiero saber, ..snif..ngh,...¡quiero recordar !, ¡no tienes derecho a decir que me quieres proteger cuando me haces sufrir mas, tu eres la causante de que sufra ahora, mis dudas me consumen y no me dejan avanzar, tengo miedo y desconfianza, dejame en paz, dejameee!, me lastimas mas.. de lo que crees protegerme..

_la misma voz profunda y femenina se escucho en la cueva, hablando con un tono gentil_

-"yo solo queria, ..que fueras feliz con lo que eres ahora"...

-no lo sere,..Levi no es feliz, ...es obvio que recuerda todo con tristeza, ..que se culpa, lo quiero recordar, para ayudarlo, se que me debe de doler tambien a mi, pero, ...no quiero fingir que soy feliz, cuando un pasado me atormenta, y ese tambien lo lastima, no quiero evitar el dolor, porque al dejarlo entrar a mi vida, me hare fuerte...por eso, ..dejame recordar,..dejame...

-"Erwin me prometio, ..que el hijo entre tu y el se llamaria como yo, ahora veo que esa promesa no sera cumplida, pero no me importa, ...vi tu vida, ..tus vidas,...y se podria decir que me enamore de la persona que eres, ..te quiero proteger,...pero, lo que menos deseo es atormentarte"

-pues, ...ocurre lo contrario...

-"yo cumplire mi promesa, pese a que no recibire nada a cambio, pero te recomiendo que Erwin cambie de trato o morira junto conmigo"

-..¿por que, tu nombre a un niño?

-"soy una planta, debes de entender, que quiero dejar de alguna manera un legado"

-si, te entiendo

-"es posible que no lo sepas, pero...es posible que tu puedas tener un hijo"

-...¿eh?

-ejem_el grifo mayor hablo para interrumpir_ eso ya lo sabras en su momento, si estas dispuesta a cuidar a Eren, ...dime tus condiciones reales

**nota de la autora: oouh seep ¬w¬U luego se enteraran a detalle XDDDD**

-"solo quiero que Eren sea mi amigo, , y ...solo tu y solo tu podras recordar lo que quieras, ...Levi no tiene permitido mirar,...siento que puede modificar algo, y ...esa mujer, tambien puede hacerte daño si yo salgo de tu cuerpo, cuando veas a Erwin, dile lo que te he dicho, para que la posima que pretendia darte sea cambiada, y asi pueda ayudarte"...

-¿tu no puedes?...

-"esa posima es para hacer un nuevo trato conmigo, ...recuerda que un trato en la magia es de por vida, si no lo cumplo, yo morire junto con Erwin, pero al ser tu mi portador, ...debes de morir tambien, es por eso que he cumplido, para protegerte a ti"..

- te lo agradesco

-"una cosa mas, ...cuando quieras algo de mi, ..solo llamame,,,,"

-¿puedo saber, como te llamas?..

-"mi nombre..es-

_/de repente, senti un vacio,...y me desmaye/_

_]Eren llevaba mas de dos dias en quien sabe que lugar, intente ir con el por la puerta magica pero esa maldita cosa me pone una pared,]_

-¡voy a matar a grizu, lo hare barcacoa!

-tranquilo, usted dijo que el no le haria daño

-¡¿que no recuerdas perro imbecil? esos grifos son la familia de Erenis!

-...uuuuuh, ..no pues papá grifo si que lo odia jajajaja, si Eren lo recuerda, de seguro ya le dijo su papá_y Hanji imitando al grifo con una voz profunda_"Eren, te prohibo ver de nuevo a Levi, el es mal hombre" y el respondera_y haciendo una voz delgada imitando a Eren_ "pero papi yo lo amoo" jaja, "estas castigado, a tu nido anda" , y el dira "esta bien, abandonare a ese mal hombre" jajajajaja

-tch,...ese grifo..., ...tch la verdad es que nunca fui de su agrado..

-jaaa~~ pues le dire, grifo suegrito todavia y a pesar de todo es buena onda, ¿que no en realidad el es el primer papá de Eren?...am ¿cual era su nombre?...

-Grisha

-oouh si. jejejeejeje, en realidad el que se oponia mas a su relacion era el hermano, su cuña grifo jajajaja, pero...ay, la verdad, son de los que mas sufrieron por, lo que ya sabe...

-lo se..

_[esa dia, no supe de Eren, me angustie, no sabia donde buscar, que hacer, me preocupe, temia por algo mas que su seguridad, la angustia de que, ya no lo volveria a ver, quiza por ser persuadido por el par de pajarracos, en la noche, lo extrañe demasiado, su aroma, su presencia, no estaba ahi para darle las buenas noches, ..por primera vez, me senti solo, ...he pasado años sin estar a su lado esperando a su reencarnacion, pero, no pude evitar sentirme vacio, y angustiado, dos dias no supe de el, y casi me volvi loco, ...hasta que recibi una visita de Nyx, diciendome que Eren volveria pronto, y ...mi corazon se alegro, pese a que Eren y yo no hemos tenido un contacto fisico intimo, extraño todo referente a el]_

-...que raro...

-¿que sucede?

-nada

-jejeje, _Hanji se sento en el suelo y se rasco detras de su oreja con la pata trasera_bueno aveces platicar las penas es mejor

-tch,...extraño a Eren..

-¿en serio? jajaja, oouh, bueno, ...puede recordar sus vidas pasadas, eso siempre lo animo

-...me refiero a que extraño a este Eren,...ya intente eso y la verdad, ...tch,..no sirve...

-...oh lala...(si le dio fuerte esta vez)...

-...te escuche

-entonces no lo tengo que volver a pensar jajaja, bueno, ...le dire una cosa, y se ve que usted es algo distraido por eso se lo digo,

-..ok.

-porque se que no se ha dado cuenta...

-aja...

-porque aveces no le capta al asunto con el

-¡dime de una vez!

-ay bueno, Eren esta un poco sentido con usted...

-...¿por que?

-no le digo, porque le pide hacer cosas que en otras vidas hacia...

-pues es que se supone que el es

_pero hanji interrumpio_

-mire, usted no lo entiende porque siempre ha ocupado el mismo cuerpo y la misma mente...espere, eso no es cierto...usted tambien reencarno una vez, debe de haber una cosa que lo hace distinto del Levi que fue primero al de ahora...

-bueno, y-yo, ...antes era am , bueno, antes la limpieza era un punto muy importante...

-si se la pasaba limpiando todo a cada rato...¿por que ya no?...

-bueno, ...cuando era niño mi padre me enseño que este oficio uno no tiene que ser tan, quisquilloso, y cuando trabajaba era evidente que todo se ensusiaba, asi que,...aprendi a ser mas tolerante con ...la mugre...pero aun asi dejo todo limpio como debe ser

-ya ve, tambien recuerdo que era algo apatico con sus sentimientos, ahora es mas expresivo, ya no eres distante ni oculta lo que siente, y ha cambiado por el tiempo, imaginese que Eren le dijera que ya no es el mismo de antes...

-...bueno, y-yo, cambie porque lo consi-

-ssh ssh, ya se esa historia, ...pero, Eren en esta vida sabe quien es usted, sabe que lo conoce del pasado, sabe de todo pero aun asi no deja de ser el, digo, no fue criado como el Eren de hace siglos, asi que no espere que tenga la misma actitud, las otras vidas al recordar el pasado, se comportaban como el primer Eren, .jajajaja, pero este Erencito tiene los pantalones bien puestos, jajaaja

-...si, tal vez tengas razon..

-me ofende que lo dude...

_mientras con Eren_

_/fue extraño, desperte, ..y ... vi todo a mi alrededor, estaba en una cama, dentro de la cueva, pero para mi decepcion, aun era un hamster, escuche unas pisadas y vi a mi padre, ...avance hacia el y lo abrace de su pata/_

-gracias, ...por darme la fuerza que necesitaba...

-has pasado muchas vidas Eren, y en cada una de ellas, ...has conocido seres y personas que te aprecian, me alegra, haber recogido a una niña en un bosque, ...que me lleno de alegria, no eres un grifo, pero, demostrarte la determinacion y la lealtad de uno,

-yo,...ahora lo recuerdo, n-no se si es un sueño pero .._Eren comenzo a temblar un poco, y se abrazo a si mismo_ella me dijo que si Erwin termina la posion...yo podre recordar todo, sin protestas...¿que hare?...

-ordena tu mente, no le tengas miedo a la verdad, ...ven, te llevare con Levi...

_/subi al lomo de ese grifo, de camino a casa, para mi sorpresa, Levi estaba en el campanario, se notaba, ´preocupado,...vi que intento acercarse, pero al ver quien me llevaba, ...camino hacia atras, ahora lo recuerdo, ..las diferencias que tuvieron, ...era guerra, ..una guerra, entre humanos y seres magicos, ..una en donde, mi padre no queria participar, ya que Erenis, era humana, su nieta igual lo era, y considero que eso no era justo, ...pero Levi, ...insistia en que si no se hacia nada, los seres magicos serian marginados, ...ambos eran puntos validos, ...pero no se pusieron de acuerdo , mi padre jamas me ha tenido una buena opinion de Levi, esa guerra, cambio nuetras vidas, al menos en ese tiempo, baje del lomo de mi padre, y me acerque a Levi, quien se inclino y extendio su mano para que subiera, asi lo hice y corri hasta su hombro/_

-hola Levi...

-...me alegra verte..

-en lo que te podamos ayudar, cuentas con nosotros, le dare tus despedidas a tu hermano

-ahora que ya se quienes son, ..ten seguro, que te visitare muy seguido

-ajaja, asi lo espero.._el grifo extendio las alas, pero miro a levi sombriamente, y dijo con un tono de voz molesto_cuidalo esta vez...

_/mi padre emprendio el vuelo, ...no vi a levi a la cara, solo segui mi camino hacia la puerta que daba a la casa, entre, y lo primero que hice, fue recostarme en la cama, con miedo de averiguar, lo que venia en el futuro, .entonces escuche la voz de la mandragora/_

-..."si quieres, ...podemos ver, como es que nacio Lety, ...es bello, ver primero los momentos como esos,"

-si, ...eso si lo recuerdo, ..que nacio prematura, Levi..estaba a mi lado, no quiso salir, jaja, las parteras lo regañaron pero..no se alejo..

-"sigue siendo necio"

-ajjaja, si...pero, en ese entonces me senti feliz, ...que la viera nacer, era una cosita, no dieron esperanzas de que sobreviviera...

-"pero Levi, ...paso a su lado cada noche, cuidandola"

-si,...pese a todo, sobrevivio, era tierno, ver como la cuidaba, ..como,...le cantaba,...pero...entonces, ...en eso entonces, esa mujer, Samuel, debi de quedarme donde me dijo..dondo yo..!arg!

_Eren se retorcio un poco en la cama_

-"lo siento"

-descuida, ...se que no lo haces con intencion...

-"te dire algo, en realidad ni Levi ni tu tuvieron la culpa, tu seguiste a lo que creiste correcto, y el intento proteger el mundo que tenia antes, los humanos y los seres magicos se llevaban de un modo distinto"...

-esa cosa, tiene razon

_/a pesar de que me sorprendio escuchar la voz de Levi, no me movi, al contrario, me puse un poco tenso, pero a la vez, aliviado/_

-"claro que si, tu fuiste el que dijo eso"...

-¿desde cuando ella puede hablar?

-mi papá me ayudo,...no preguntes, son muchas cosas las que me pasaron en estos dias,

-supongo que nada malo...

-no, al contrario, y antes de que preguntes, ella no puede hacer nada para devolverme la memoria, debemos esperar a Erwin..

-eso ya lo se, un trato es un trato, tch..

._Levi habia entrado en su forma humana, pero, cada vez que se acomodaba junto a Eren usaba su forma felina, sujeto al ratoncito del pliegue de su nuca y lo llevo hasta la sala de la casa, la cual estaba a oscuras_

-oye, ¿a donde me llevas?...

-("a ver algo, se que te gustara")

-si como no...

-("creeme te gustara")

_Levi dio un salto al sillon y Eren noto que sobre la mesita de té en la sala, habia luz de vela, un plato con semillas y frutas, y del otro lado carne de pescado, pero lo que destaco, fue un letrero que decia con letras grandes "bienvenido", aun en la boca de Levi, Eren recogio sus patitas y si hubiera sido humano se habira sonrojado, era obvio lo que pretendia Levi, asi que el gato negro dio un salto a la mesa y coloco al hamster sobre ella_

-...am, y-yo...¿por que?...

-estos dias, sin ti,...note algo, te extrañe tanto que fue insoportable,...aunque seas una rata, tu presencia es tan calida que, ..no soporte no tenerte a mi lado en la noche, ...extrañe hablarte, y ..todo eso, asi que am, lo dire, independientemente, de que seas o no la reencarnacion de el primer Eren que conoci,...de Erenis, y de..,_Levi suspiro y efuso una sonrisa de sus labios felinos_creo que eso no importa, lo importante es que,...no te amo por quien fuiste en el pasado , te amo por quien eres ahora, y te prometo que, ..voy a ser feliz contigo, me esforzare para que tu,..lo seas tambien, tanto como me haces feliz a mi...

_/eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mis emociones,...no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenia miedo de que si yo no recordaba nada, Levi me dejaria de amar, pero...ya vi que eso no es cierto, lo que queria que pasara paso, es un alivio,..cuando Erwin llegue...quiero recordarlo todo, para que Levi sane, para que...sea feliz conmigo, disfrute comer lo que Levi habia preparado para los dos, le conte que me habia pasado en esos dias, y ...lo que habia sentido y soñado, el me escucho atento y me sorprendio que no sacara mas conversacion del pasado, se enfoco en el ahora, me dijo que habian suspendido clases, porque el maestro habia renunciado, obvio me preocupe, pense que el era el causante directo de eso, pero resulto que mi maestro solo se estreso por algunas travesuras de mis compañeros, ejejeje, ...asi que renuncio, la semana que viene entrare a la escuela, con un profesor nuevo, espero que esta vez si me pueda concentrar en mi escuela, ..quiero empezar la preparatoria y ..me quiero esforzar, a la hora de dormir, nos quedamos recostados en el sofá y me acurruque junto a el, esa noche, fue la mas tranquila de mi vida/_

_[cuando vi a ese ratoncito junto a mi, era obvio que estaba feliz al verlo,...he aprendido a amar a Eren, en mas de un sentido, mas alla de lo pasional, tan solo su presencia me reconforta]_

* * *

><p><em>_cuando nacio mi bebé, Levi parecia estar orgulloso, ...yo tambien lo estaba, ...pero, pese a esa felicidad, los rumores de una guerra se escuchaban a gritos, en las costas, unos hombres sacaron sirenas del agua, la ley entre humanos y seres magicos decia que debiamos respetarnos unos a otros, pero, ellos no hicieron caso, sabemos que mataron a las sirenas y que vendieron su carne como un remedio para la juventud, pese a que eso solo era un mito, varios seres magicos estaban indignados ante la actitud del hombre, y como respuesta, comenzaron a negar ayuda a los humanos, hasta que se hiciera justicia, pero la naturaleza humana es conflictiva, y decidieron agredir mas fuerte, ..destruyendo hogares de los duendes por oro, ...saqueando jardines, matando por diversion, Levi estaba preocupado, ...la mayoria decia que el debia de llevarlos y guiarlos a la batalla, pero mi padre, ...el no estaba de acuerdo/__

__El grifo café. estaba en un salon, de piedra, con una mesa larga adornada con un tapete rojo, el salon estilo medieval estaba iluminado por antorchas que ardian en el lugar, y destacaba en el techo un caldelabro, Levi, ocupaba una de las tantas sillas de esa mesa larga, tenia los brazos cruzados y el grifo paseaba enfrente de el, hablandole con una voz seria__

_-no puedes iniciar una guerra._

_-el consejo amenaza con que todo ser magico sea apartado de la vista humana, ...Erenis y mi hija estan involucradas, son humanas y si no ganamos esto no me permitiran verlas_

_-yo mejor que nadie entiendo la situacion, pero si inicias una guerra, te arrepentiras despues, las guerras traen muerte Levi, de mucha gente inocente, ...y no te garantizo que la muerte no decida pasar por tu hogar_

_-estaran bien, se que las dejare solas pero estoy luchando por mi familia_

_-estas luchando neciamente, ...si iniciamos esto, no tendra fin..._

_-se lo que hago _

__Levi se levanto de su silla y avanzo a la salida no sin antes escuchar lo siguiente de la voz profunda de ese grifo__

_-¡no tientes a tu suerte Levi!..._

__[no me importo ese comentario, no permitire que me alejen de Eren, si no gano esto, no habra siguiente vida, a la cual pueda buscar, ...]__

__Levi entro a una habitacion del castillo, era la habitacion de su hija, que dormia placidamente en su cuna, con cuidado la tomo en brazos, pero pese a eso comenzo a llorar,__

_-ssh sssh, lo siento te desperte.. tranquila ya ya..._

_-jeje, apenas habia consiliado el sueño..._

_-oh lo siento_

__Erenis salio de la nada y sujeto a Levi del hombro__

_-jeje, esta bien, ...si hubiera estado dormida no te hubieras despedido de ella..._

_-si..._Levi junto frentes con la bebé, y ella se calmo casi de inmediato,_tranquila,..me voy pero te aseguro que voy a regresar..._tras unos sonidos de bebe, la pequeña sujeto la nariz de su padre y el le dio un beso en su frente_cuidate mi niña_

_-jeje ..am Levi,..¿no crees que mi padre tiene razon?..._

_-tal vez, pero en lo que espero que la gente cambie, lo hago por nuestra hija_

_-Levi, no te lo habia dicho pero, ...he soñado con ella...y con su serpiente..._

__Levi abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, ...y miro a Erenis a los ojos__

_-...¿como la soñaste?..._

_-me dijo que disfrute la felicidad que tengo, ...porque ella se encargaria de hacerme miserable, ...Levi, no nos dejes solas, no vayas...si nos separa el consejo, y-yo te juro que hablare con ellos, puede que cambien de opinion si les explicamos la situacion, no te vayas, _

_-no tengas miedo, van a estar bien, solo te advierto esto, al igual que todos en la aldea, ...no salgan, sea lo que sea que vean, no salgan del castillo, no le abras la puerta a nadie..._

_-¿por que?_

_-es una advertencia, ya te dije, no importa que veas, no salgas..._

__/levi se fue, por dos dias estuvo tranquilo nuestro hogar, ...pero el tercero, ...comenzo la pesadilla, se escucho un ruido de cañon, y gritos de mucha gente, me asome de inmediato a la ventana, y note que toda la aldea estaba en llamas, ...lo que hice fue inmediatamente ir a la habitacion de mi hija, y la vi tranquila a su cuna a pesar de que el ruido habia sido tan estruendoso, la tome en brazos y de inmediato Hanji aparecio a mi lado/__

_-ay Dios, ¿estan bien?_

_-si, ¿que fue eso?_

_-al parecer, estan atacando la aldea.._

_-n-no, ¡tenemos que salir de aqui!_

_-tranquila, Levi te dijo que no importara que, no salieras, _

_-pero aqui no es seguro_

_-hasle caso mujer..._

_-¡ayuda!_

_-¡salvenos!_

_-¡por favor abran la puerta del castillo!_

_-¡!Erenis abre la puerta!_

__/escuche, muchas voces, pero entre esas voces, la ultima era de Levi, pidiendome entrar, mi corazon se hizo tan pequeño que me dolio, corri a la puerta pero Hanji me sostuvo del brazo/__

_-¡dejame, lo tengo que ayudar!_

_-¡no, espera!_

_-¡sueltame!_

_-¡Eren, salvame ayudame!_

_-..n-no, ¡Levi!_

_-¡que no vayas mujer!_

__/me safe del agarre de Hanji, mi bebe comenzo a llorar porque la deje rapidamente en su cunita, baje las escaleras, y al querer abrir la puerta, ..senti miedo, pero la voz insistente de Levi, ...me hizo dudar de lo que me dijo, que no importara que, ...no saliera de ahi, y que no le abriera la puerta a nadie...pero lo hice, porque no me cabia duda de que esa era su voz, pero al abrirla, ...le abriria la puerta a la mas grandes de mis desgracias, detras de ella no estaba levi, si no un hombre de capucha negra, que me arrojo al castillo y atranco la puerta, ese hombre se convirtio en una cobra enorme de color negro, y se deslizo rapidamente a la parte de arriba, ...mi corazon se detuvo al reconocer a la serpiente, y me levante para perseguirla y gritar tan fuerte que me lastime la garganta/__

_-¡Hanji, !_

__/escuche un grito agudo, ...y el llanto de mi bebé, al entrar a la habitacion, ...vi a Hanji en el suelo, ...y mi niña tirada a un lado de ella, me quise acercar pero esa serpiente, ...se enredo en mi hija que lloraba con desesperacion/__

_-jajajaja, ..hola, Erenisss_

_-S-sa-muel..._

_-jajaja, el missmo, oouh mira nada mass, es muy bonita, y no te preocupess por Hanji, mi veneno ess una muerte rapida, pero dolorossa, ...assi que sse la passara bien jajajajaja_

__/mire a Hanji, y ella temblaba, ...se veia que respiraba con dificultad, me quise acercar pero de nuevo esa serpiente me impidio el paso, apretando un poco a mi bebé/__

_-¡samuel no!_

_-no te muevass, ssi la quieress con vida_

_-te lo suplico, ...a ella no,...no.._

_-no ess perssonal, pero ssigo ordeness jajaja, lo ssiento_

_-hare lo que ella me diga, lo que sea, ...pero a ella no...no.._

_-primero lo primero linda, lass fiesstas no esstan completass ssin el invitado principal, llama a Levi..._

__[[la primera batalla fue dificil, la segunda fue cansada, pero la tercera, en esa se decidiria que ocurriria, pero ...antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar, ...escuche la voz de Erenis llamandome, era obvio que me habia desobedecido, ..ya que su voz era de angustia, y me suplicaba que volviera rapido, no lo dude, ...tome mi caballo y sin explicarle a nadie nada, regrese a mi hogar, ...Grisha me siguiero de igual manera, ...el entendio que si me alejaba de ese modo, ...significaba que algo malo estaba pasando, llegue a la aldea, ...pero para mi sorpresa, todo estaba en orden, la gente...se veia calmada y feliz, ...Grisha volo hasta el castillo y...cuando yo entre...me horrorize, ...en patio central del castillo, estaba lleno de cadaveres,...pero no habian sido violentados, Grisha observo con cuidado y mascullo]]__

_-...veneno,...muerte por veneno..._

_-..n-no..no ¡no!_

__[[ya sabia quien habia sido, entre al castillo y me tope con la mujer que me habia atormentado hacia años, ...llevaba un vestido negro, al tono de su cabello, esos ojos azules penetrantes, llenos de satisfaccion, me hicieron pensar lo peor, y con esa voz burlona que resono en eco, me dijo]]__

_-hola Levi, jajajaja, bienvenido, ._

_-...Frieda_

_**nota de la autora: bueno ahi voy con el spoiler TTuTT las que lean el manga xDD,... am .. .3.U sabran que pasa, pero las que no, les explico rapido, Frieda es hermana de un personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin, ella conocio al papá de Eren y este termino matando a su familia, eso si paso realmente en el manga, asi que al escribir esta historia y recordarla a ella TTuTT la considere mi villana perfecta por mas que busque otras opciones, ella se quedo, :D no les doy muchos detalles ._. para no hacer spoiler explicito XDD**_

_**-**__..lamento que tu linda esposa no te pueda recibir, pero sabes jaja, esta ocupada con el bebé...una muy bella niña por cierto jaja, siempre me imagine que pasaria si ustedes tenian un hijo, claro que tiene buenos genes, tenia que salir linda_

_-¡deja tu estupideces para otro dia, ¿donde esta Eren y mi hija?!_

_-ouh, espero que asi no le hables a tu esposa,_

_-mi esposa no es una arpia,_

_-jaja, ..lo se, es una mujer, mu-er-ta jajajaja_tras una cortina de humo negro, Erenis aparecio tumbada en el suelo_ahi esta Levi, tu lindo niño, ...el hombre que te robo el corazon hace siglos, y que ahora en mujer...te dio la alegria de un hijo..._

_-n-no..¡no!_Levi corrio hasta donde estaba Erenis, y la tomo en brazos, ...noto que estaba fria, pero aun respiraba_...ay dios..._revizo su mente, ..y se topo con ella y samuel, discutiendo, ella trantando de rogarle que soltara a su hija, ...pero al final, antes de que samuel mordiera a la bebé, termino mordiendola a ella_...mi hija..¡¿donde esta?!_

_-jajaja, ssssh..._tras otra cortina de humo, Frieda tenia a Lety llorando con desesperacion entre sus brazos_sssh sssh silencio mi niña, papi y mami estan ocupados jajaja, no te pueden atender, pero lo hara tia Frieda_

_-¡alejate de ella bastarda!_

_-¡tu no me hables asi!,...la unica victima aqui soy yo, hace siglos la familia Jeager busco poder, ...y una vez que lo obtuvo, ..mato a familia, ..todo por "el bien de la humanidad", ...bueno, ahora estaremos a mano, y que comienze mi juego, dime, ¿a quien salvarias Levi?, ¿a tu hijita o a tu linda esposa?, si elijes a Erenis te dare la cura del veneno de Samuel, solo que escoge rapido porque le queda menos de media hora a la pobre, y el antidoto tarde 20 minutos en hacer efecto, pero ...al elegirla a ella, tendre que matar a tu hijita, ¿a quien salvas?_

_-...L-levi..._con voz debil, Erenis llamo a Levi y este la volteo a ver angustiado_no va cumplir su trato, nos matara a las dos, pero si has de salvar a alguien ..que sea a ella, ..._

_-admirable, esta al borde de la muerte y piensa en su hija, que admirable, amor de madre jajaja, pero que patetico, samuel, ven querido..._Samuel, se comenzo a deslizar por el cuerpo de la mujer y llego al los brazos donde tenia a la bebe aun llorando_¿cuanto veneno te queda?_

_-el ssuficiente para un mordissco massss jajaja_

_-..bien,. ...matala_

__Samuel abrio la boca pero de la nada se escucho un grito de aguila que derrumbo a la mujer, Levi aprovecho y se convirtio en pantera, antes de que pudiera llegar a su bebé, un tigre de color negro lo derribo y comenzo a pelear con el, la bebé en el suelo lloraba y gritaba, mientras que la serpiente se volvia humano y sacando una espada enfrento al grifo, pero mientras esos seres magicos peleaban,...Erenis saco fuerzas para arrastrarse por el suelo y llegar hasta donde estaba su bebé...que lloraba desconsolada__

_-y-ya, y-ya, sssh ssh aqui mami mi amor, ...sssh..._y aun arrastrandose solo pudo colocar una mano sobre el cuerpecito de su hija_n-no llores ...n-no..._pero, Samuel aparecio en su forma humana, y sujeto a le bebé en brazos_no, a ella no, ¡no dejala sueltala!, !samuel no!_

_-mi linda Ereniss, no debisste tenerla, ssi no ssabiass cuidarla jajaja_

__/ese hombre, se volvio de nuevo una serpiente, ...y mordio a mi bebé/__

_-¡samuel noo!..._

__[[para mi fue el golpe mas doloroso que he recibido, pero, ...me llene de rabia al saber lo que habia pasado, ...olvidandome de todo me converti en humano de nuevo, y tras un chasquido de dedos, ...le predi fuego a la cabellera de esa mujer, quien dio un grito doloros pero eso no me satisfacio, tras otro chasquido hice aparecer...su peor pesadilla, ...a un titan...los titanes a los que antes asesinaba, ..ahora lo esta usando para enfrentar a esa mujer, ...he caido bajo, ... ya que el titan que hice aparecer es nada mas que el titan de Eren, este al aparecer en el castillo derrumbo el techo, pero ..en lo que se formaba, sujeto a Frieda de la cintura, ...y le arranco un brazo]]__

_-¡aaaaaaaaaaah, Levi maldito infeliz, te juro que mas pagaras, jajajaja, me las pagara tu y tu patetico amante, no importa su forma te juro que me las pagaras jajajajajaaaaah!_tras su grito, el titan le arrando el otro brazo_!aaaaajajaja, ... si me voy me voy satisfecha, ve como muere tu familia ve como muereeeen!_

__...pero al final, ...el titan termino comiendole la cabeza, y tras un chasquido de dedos por parte de Levi, ...el titan desaparecio, el hombre de cabello negro corrio entre el escombro para llegar con Erenis, ...al abrazarla, la escucho con voz debil...__

_-Levi,,...¿donde esta?...¿donde esta mi bebé?..._

_-...esta...esta bien...no pasa nada..._

_-Levi ,...sin mentiras esta vez..._

_-...tch..._

__del cielo , Grisha descendio con la bebé en su lomo, pero no lloraba, ...ni se movia, el grifo miro a Levi con odio mientras el se acercaba a tomar a la bebe en brazos, y descubrir tristemente, ...que ya no respiraba__

__[[la cantidad de veneno en su cuerpo, hizo que muriera rapido, ...no pude haber hecho nada para salvarla, tome a mi hija y la lleve con Erenis, que respiraba agitada, ...pero debil]]__

_-...¿por que no llora?..._

_-...porque...porque...tch..._Levi bajo la cabeza, mientras que Erenis tomaba a su bebe en brazos_perdoname..._

_-...perdoname tu a mi, ...te desobedeci..._

_-..no, ...t-te vas poner bien, en media hora puedo conseguir un doctor y te curara, ...ya veras_

__[[pero, el doctor pese a que llego lo mas rapido que pudo, ...]]__

_-levi, ..._

_-¿si?..._

_-no quiero que te culpes, no fue tu culpa, me cuidaste bien,..nos vemos despues..._

_-no digas tonterias,...te vas a poner bien.._

__[[ya no recibi respuesta, ...al verla, descubri una sonrisa en su rostro, y apretando la mano tan pequeñita de mi hija, ...senti que habia fallado, senti dolor, furia, ...lo he perdido antes, pero esto, esto me supera, grite, ...llore, maldeci, ...pero de nada sirvio, ...no solo las perdi a ellas, la guerra concluyo, ..y en los terminos, todo ser magico se alejaria de todo contacto humano, muchas familias en las que un ser magico se caso con un humano, fueron separadas, los brujas de alto mando, protestaron, ...asi que el consejo determino que solo seres magicos importantes, podian, conservar a sus familias, sin la ayuda de la magia, los seres humanos tuvieron que verselas para aprender de la naturaleza, ..de los elementos, por su cuenta, yo me aleje del mundo, ...deje de buscar a Eren por muchas vidas, ..ya no queria envolverlo en esto, ...pero, ...pero ...me sentia infeliz, ..una vez, lo encontre, era un hombre ya casado, ..y...me gano el impulso de acercarme, .claro que en mi forma gatuna, ...el hombre en que se convirtio, me tomo en brazos, y de la nada se puso a llorar, y me dijo]]__

_-aja, ..perdona, pero hace mucho tiempo que siento que me falta algo..._

__[[y lo entendi, ...el tambien me estaba buscando a mi, pese a mi dolor y a mi sufrimiento, ...pero aun con dudas, ...me acerque a Eren cuando era pequeño y para mi agrado, ..ese niño sabia quien era, me reconocio, ...y ahi supe que no debia dejarlo solo, pero mi tranquilidad, ..fue interrumpida por la voz de esa mujer]]__

_-Levi~~_

_-¿quien es?..._

_-jajaja, solo te dire algo, ..disfruta a Eren mientras puedas jajajajajajajaja_

__tras esa risa maniatica de Frieda, ...__

* * *

><p>_Levi desperto exaltado , respirando agitado y mirando para todos lados, al final descubrio a Eren debajo de el, ya que por el nervio, Levi se habia transformado en una pantera, asi que se se calmo y de nuevo se volvio un gato_<p>

-ella ya no existe...no existe

-asjflkjflkf,_Eren desperto de golpe, puesto que el peso de ese felino enorme sobre el lo desperto_alksfjadklfj, ¡¿que te pasa?!

-...lo siento...

-casi me matas, selfkjflkjf, ...ay,...¿estas bien?...

-pues, algo asi ,

-¿es por lo de Erenis?...

-...creo...

-sabes, he estado pensando algo..

-dime

-am, bueno, segun se yo no puedo recordar nada, pero eso no significa que no me puedo enterar por otro lado, ¿no?

-"eso es hacer trampa"

-¿osea que si funciona?

-"en teoria si"

-sabes es raro que le hables a esa mandragora

-si si como sea, tu me puedes mostrar que paso...

-pero..

-"eso no es parte de mi trato, osea que si se puede, es un recuerdo tuyo, no de Eren"

-uff,...esta bien, pero

-¡Levi maldito te odio!

_ante el par, aparecio un gato color blanco que se abalanzo al gato negro, comenzando ambos a pelear_

-¡¿que te pasa Erwin?!

-¡Erwin suelta a Levi sueltaloo!

-¡tu maldito, tu fuiste el que le dijo a los del consejo que le di mandragora a Eren y de seguro tambien que te vine a buscar para matarte!

-¡claro que fui yo y espero que te dieran un castigo ejemplar!

-¡nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lsdjflsdkfjlksdjflkjsdf!

_ambos gatos comenzaron a pelearse, pero el ratoncito corrio hasta un mueble alto, donde estaba un florero, comenzo a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y se los tiro encima, al estrellarse este en el suelo ambos gatos miraron arriba y notaron a Eren gritandoles_

-¡ya callense, parecen gallinas culecas en vez de gatos!

-¿y esa rata que?...

-es Eren...

ah bueno..._Erwin se dio la vuelta pero despues, regreso corriendo y salto hasta donde estaba Eren para mirarlo con detenimiento_...!¿.e-e-e-e-e-ee-e-eren...?¡

-si asi me llamo...

-¡¿pero como?!

-larga historia, pero mejor preparame un antidoto anda

-s-si ya voy..oh Dios,

-oh una cosa mas...

_/le conte a Erwin, lo que me habia dicho la mandragora, aunque un poco extrañado, pero feliz, Erwin ese mismo dia ya me habia vuelto humano, por fin disfrute de darme un baño como era debido, de comer otra cosa que no fuera solo semillas y fruta, pero ...sobre todo../_

_a la hora de dormir, Eren se estaba secando el cabello, y se dejo caer en la cama de Levi, quien estaba leyendo, pero al ver al joven junto a el, cerro su libro y como el gato sigiloso en que se convertida de un momento a otro lo abrazo_

-jeje,...no fue tan malo ser un raton...

-...si, creo que aprendi mucho de ti en esa forma..

-pero sabes, am, .extrañe que me abrazaras asi

-¿fue lo unico que extrañaste?...

-am..p-pues no hacemos nada mas..jeje,

-yo si te extrañe a ti

-¿ah si?..

_Levi se acerco a la boca de Eren, primero dandose un beso breve, pero al verse a los ojos , noto que Eren tenia un rubor diferente, este rubor era acompañado con una sonrisa, fue algo nuevo para el, ya que noto la inocencia de ese niño, y prefirio no molestarlo mas, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Eren, se dispuso a dormir, pero sintio un abrazo posesivo, ya que el joven lo apreto con todas sus fuerzas, asi que por primera vez, el tomo la iniciativa en un aspecto_

-¿quieres, saber lo que paso no es asi?

-si, pero si no quieres y-yo

-tranquilo, vamos a estar bien

_/Levi junto frentes conmigo, todo lo que soñamos antes, levi me lo mostro en un recuerdo, no pude evitar llorar con todas mis fuerzas, cuando descrubri esa tragedia, me senti mal por Erenis, por la niña, por Levi, son malas decisiones, o simplemente desiciones que no sabemos que tipo de resultado tendran, temble al ver e imaginar la desesperacion de Erenis, ...el miedo de Levi, los ultimos momentos de Lety, llenos de desesperacion, pero cuando me di cuenta,...Levi tambien estaba llorando, temblaba y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lastimandome un poco pero, no me importaba, lo deje desahogarse, y llore con el, pero despues de un rato, le hable con el tono mas gentil que pude/_

-Levi, ...se que te culpas, pero, en realidad, no pudiste hacer mas de lo que paso, ...

-claro que si, ...

-no claro que no, es injusto que, pienses que es solo tu culpa, tambien fue mia y de las personas que iniciaron esa guerra, se que te esfuerzas ahora para ser feliz, pero debes de saber que al menos esa mujer ya no existe...

**Nota de la autora: :3 Frieda no le mostro su rostro a Eren, solo vio sus ojos y que era un trigre pero recordemos que ella modifico la memoria de Eren para que dijera que un gato comun y corriente se lo quizo comer eweU asi que el no sabe que es ella XDD sigamos**

-tch, bueno, en eso tienes razon..

-asi que no te preocues, no me va a pasar nada malo, te aseguro que no fue tu culpa, bueno no toda...porque las guerras son malas...

-jajaja, ...esperaba otro tipo de consuelo...

-bueno, ¿que quieres que te diga?...mi padre tenia razon...tentaste a tu suerte y yo te dije que no te fueras, y yo abri la puerta pensando que eras tu, pero en realidad, ...nada malo estaba pasando...es obvio que fue un engaño y cai en su trampa...te debi de hacer caso...

-si algo aprendi es que, ...siempre es bueno escuchar segundas opiniones. que siempre te debo de tener vigilado y que siempre...vas a contar conmigo...

-te lo agradesco, yo, ahora se lo que paso, aunque no lo recuerdo, pero te juro que te hare caso de ahora en adelante... ...por otro lado..¿medias 1.60?..._Eren arqueo la ceja para mirar a Levi, pero este en respuesta desvio su mirada_...Levi...¿acaso?...

-bueno..si pero

-ajajajajaja, te cambiaste la estatura jajajajajaja, '¿por que?

_Levi miro al joven con el ceño fruncido_

-ya tienes la respuesta...

-oh vamos, no me estoy burlando jejeje, solo que , am no me imagino el porque...

-la verdad, nunca me importo ese aspecto, era poco importante hasta,..hasta que esos maditos hijos de re-mil fruta del consejo se burlaron de mi, ya que era raro que al casarme contigo tu tuvieras que agacacharte para besarme, ...asi que contacte a alguien que me aumento de talla

-aaah~~ por eso ahora mides 1.75 jajajajajaja, pues, yo considero que te hubieras visto adorable, espero que un dia cambies de opinion y conserves tu talla original...

-naaa~~~ asi estoy bien...

-jajaja, bueno si debe ser dificil mirar todo el tiempo hacia arriba pff jejejeje

-sigue molestanto y te dare tu merecido

-¿sabias que muchas personas importantes miden menos que eso?...

-...lo estas inventando

-bueno, yo intentaba ayudar jejeje, ay~_Eren recargo su rostro en el pecho de Levi y suspiro profundamente, para luego cerrar los ojos_sabes, he pensando, y la verdad, es que te agradesco el que seas paciente conmigo, bueno, referente...a lo, ejem, ...ya sabes...

-jaja, si lo soy es por lo que ya te dije, aun no gano totalmente tu cariño, pese a lo que ya hemos pasado, una relacion se basa en confianza, en paciencia, me fallan muchos aspectos,

-y a mi tambien, no soy..una persona perfecta y ..te pido perdon si te hice algo malo...

-al contrario, ya descubri que aun tengo una actitud un poco...na olvidalo, ya no se repetira

-ejeje, si...

-pero al volviendo al punto, creo que este es el primer noviazgo normal que he tenido contigo..

-¿que quieres decir?...

-pues,...que, bueno, con Erenis pase algunas cosas, ...pero fue por corto tiempo, ...al contrario de ti, han pasado meses, te he ido conociendo, no por el Eren que fuiste, si no por el Eren que eres ahora, antes te devolvia la memoria y ...pues, no estariamos platicando aqui en la cama

-lksjflksdjf, pervertido

-jaja, pero esta bien, he aprendido que, no te tengo seguro,...te voy a proponer algo, ...

-¿que?

-aunque Erwin tenga el antidoto para rehacer el trato con la mandragora, ...suspendamos un poco las cosas...

-¿que quieres decir?..

-hablo de que..._con mucho cuidado Levi sujeto la mano de Eren y la condujo a su boca, para darle un beso_ primero te enamores de mi, ...ya no agregemos dolor y sufrimiento, del pasado, concentremonos, en quien eres ahora, y el dia en que por tu cuenta decidas entregarte a mi, ese dia,...regresemos tu memoria,

-am..._/la verdad, es que esa idea, me agrado, ...la verdad, es que lo que se, no es porque lo recuerde, no es porque este atado con el con el recuerdo de otras vidas, es porque yo elegi, yo esogi estar con el, y confie en el para entregarle mi cariño, ¿por que no intentar lo que me propone?...porque si esas vidas tuvieron una historia con el...y-yo../_am levi...

-¿que?

-n-no es mala idea lo que me dices, asi que, am ...acepto.

-bien...

-una cosa mas,

-dime

-no quiero, ser una vida que recuerdes con cariño cuando yo ya no este, quiero ser,...quiero ser, _/mi tono de un principio era timido, pero,..recorde las palabras de Grizu, mi corazon, aun duda, no esta sanado, quiero recordar la muerte de mis padres, quiero resolver mi vida, quiero incluso tener confianza en mi mismo, ...quiero amarlo con intensidad, aunque, eso aun no pase, me esforzare, ...asi que deje mi tono timido, para decir ,. con seguridad/_quiero ser la unica vida, ...que te aprendio a amar no por el pasado, si no por el ahora, ...porque, no me voy a rendir, Hanji me dijo, que tienes vidas consentidas, bien...me propongo a ser la preferida de todas ellas, asi que...am..._/la verdad es una declaracion algo fuerte, ...me puse nervioso de nuevo, pero..saque valor y continue hablando, mas nervioso que en un principio/_y-yo...voy a-ah ... , am...¡ya lo dije!_Eren se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Levi, para luego rapidamente cubrirse con la sabana,_(soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota soy un idiota )...

_pero Levi, por su lado efuso una sonrisa y se acerco a Eren para susurrarle en el oido_

-quiero ver eso, ...y no eres un idiota, ..eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...

_[[la verdad, nunca espere escuchar eso de Eren, ...de este Eren, como lo dije, ...es un rival, ...asi que, ...esperare, con que, una misma escencia en un diferente empaque, eso..hace la diferencia]]_

_al dia siguiente, Eren estaba de camino a la escuela, pero, no con el mismo animo de siempre, de hecho se veia decaido y con una nube negra cubriendo su camino esta vez, ni Levi ni Hanji lo acompañaron a la escuela, sino Erwin...con una gorra color azul marino e igual con la cabeza baja, se le notaban un monton de curitas en la cara, cubriendo sus heridas, la razon..es que...am..._

_**ese mismo dia en la mañana antes de que saliera Eren a la escuela_**

-¡Erwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

_Levi salio del baño, con una toalla en la cintura y con el cabello humedo, dio pasos firmes hacia el comedor y al entrar provoco que Eren escupiera su cereal al ver que Levi tenia el cabello teñido de rosa_

-¡¿que carajos te paso?!

-¡ajajajajajajajaj!_mientras Hanji se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa_jajajajaja, aaaay JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-¡Erwin mocoso estupido , ¿que le hiciste a mi cabello?!

-jajajajajajaja_Erwin se sujeto el estomago y azoto la palma de su mano en la mesa del comedor_jajajajajajajajaja, aaay nada jajajajajaja nada que no te merescas jajajajaja

-¡el consejo sabra de esto!

-jajajaja diles no me importa jajajajajajaja, te lo mereces, por tu culpa estoy castigado y haciendo servicio comunitario jajajajajaja asi que me vale no me puede ir peor jajajajajajaja espero que te guste el rosa jajajajajajajajajaja

_Eren miro a Erwin con un aura asesina cosa que soprendio a los presentes, fue con Levi y le pregunto_

-¿como te hiciste eso?...

-tch, el idiota puso un quimico a mi shampoo, el efecto durara 1 dia y ¡hoy tengo pacientes, me veran asi!

-p-pues, ...am...¿y si te vuelves gato?...

-...eso no resuelve nada...

_levi se transformo en gato y para sorpresa de Eren el gato negro en el que se convertia Levi, no era un gato negro, si no uno rosa, provocando mas la burla por parte de Hanji _

-¡ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja si se transforma en pantera seria genial, hagalo hagalo!

-am,..._Erwin se sujeto la barbilla pensativo y despues de un rato entendio el chiste_¡ah ya entendi jajajajajajaja la pantera rosa JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAjajajajaja!

-...¿con que quieren una pantera rosa eh?...¡pues la van a tener!

_tras un rugido la pantera Levi rosa, ...cobro venganza...no pregunten detalles ya que es demasiado horrible que fanfiction me dijo que lo censurara(? XD)...asi que en su lugar, dire que Erwin y Hanji aprendieron que es mejor no burlarse de una pantera, no importa que color tenga jajajaja y despues del castigo Levi se volvio a transformar en humano, y Eren le estuvo pegando curitas en todas partes a hanji y a Erwin_

-se lo merecen por idiotas...

-Erencito, ¿por que no te reiste?...era bien gracioso verlo asi...

-b-bueno,..am...no es no es que no me quisiera reir, ..pero...recorde, que si quiero ser un buen novio, no me debo de burlar de las cosas malas que le pasan...es mas, quiero saber que se puede hacer para ayudarlo, lo que hiciste no fue maduro Erwin...

-ya se.._y asi Eren le puso un curita en la nariz_..ayayayayayyayayaya, ¡duele!

-tu te lo buscaste...ay..._/la verdad, es que Levi se sintio tan mal que se encerro en su habitacion y no me quiso abrir, en parte lo entiendo y por el bien de Erwin y de Hanji es mejor que se quede ahi hasta que se calme, hanji se quedo dormido, asi que para mi pesar, Erwin me tuvo que acompañar a la escuela, me siento raro, e incomodo,..por eso tengo esta cara/_esto no es bueno...

**_volviendo al tiempo actual , Erwin y Eren estaban llegando a la puerta de la escuela_**

-bien, Hanji me dijo que tambien vienen por ti , asi que..

-si~ (la verdad es que queria que Levi me viniera a dejar no tu)...cuidate, y ..Erwin..¿crees que puedas hacer algo por el cabello de Levi?...

-ay...~~ si, ..hoy lo arreglo...lamento mi actitud...

-bueno, pues, disculpate con el

-si si lo que digas..._Erwin bajo la cabeza apenado, pero luego dijo con una voz melancolica_jeje, antes yo te traia a la escuela..

-si jejee. (¡por eso no queria que me trajera el, aaay~~~, malvados recuerdos!)...am, s-salgo a las 2 de la tarde, p-pero aveces me voy con mis amigos...n-no te molestes yo puedo ir solo a casa,

-Hanji me dijo que te debo de llevar porque no se quien esta tras de ti y si te pasa algo me culparan a mi...

-b-bueno, ...

_de repente aparecio Armin caminando junto a Jean y notaron de inmediato a Eren con otra persona, asi que se apresuraron a saludarlo_

-hola Eren

-hola cara de bola jajajajaja

-hola Armin, ...hola cara de caballo

-¡retira eso! ademas no rima...

-pues no me importa

-hola Levi ¿como estas?...esperen este no es levi, ¿donde dejaste a tu novio ese Eren?_Jean sujeto de los hombros a Eren y lo sacudio un poco_no me digas que, aah, ¿cambiaste de modelo tan rapido? si Armin me dijo que tu y el no iban a durar

-oouh, si es por lo que le dije la otra vez no era mi intencion meterme en lo que no me importaba ¡perdoname Eren!,...esperen..._el rubio menor reconocio de inmediato al hombre al verlo directamente a la cara_-¡Erwin!

-hola Armin..

- jejeje gusto en verte de nuevo ¿cuando volviste?...(¡AAAAAH me lleva me lleva me lleva, oh Dios, esperen esto puede ser bueno)_Armin cambio de expresion al pensar en algo que el creia conveniente para Eren_(de seguro regreso de su viaje y si esta con Eren es porque de seguro arreglaron las cosas, ...pero la cara que tienen los dos no es muy buena, ...y-ya se jejeje) oye Eren, ¿donde esta Levi, esta bien?.

_pero no fue Eren el que contesto, si no Erwin_

-jeje, si jejeje, solo esta rosado jejejeje ¡aauch!

_Eren le dio un codazo a Erwin en el estomago para contestar la pregunta de su amigo_

-p-pues si jeje, es que como es medico se contagio de algo de un paciente y esta rosado de las manos...creo que es salpullido y se quedo en casa, pero todo bien jejejejeje, de hecho yo le dije que se quedara en casa (aaay no, ya se a donde ira a parar todo esto)

-oh ya veo, jejeje pues me alegra vete de nuevo con Erwin, no se que halla pasado pero, se que todo esta bien

-jaja, si algo asi,

-¿ah?. _jean se rasco la cabeza y comenzo a recordar_¿Erwin?...ah ya, tu eres el novio de Eren, ..digo el ex novio, ...¿por que terminaron?...

-la verdad es que nunca lo hicimos formalmente, ya que me tope con la sorpresa de que Eren ya tenia una relacion..

_/ese comentario me molesto, el y yo ya habiamos hablado sobre ese tema, pero ...parecia que siempre que podia me reclamaba ese hecho, pero, ..no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos/_

-bueno, no te iba a esperar por siempre, al menos Levi si me dice a donde va

_pero tanto Jean y Armin pesaron a unisono_

-...(aqui correra sangre...)...

-oouh, perdon por buscar una oportunidad mejor, tu sabias que me habia ido, y que volveria,

-pero en dos años no supe de ti

-ya sabes que no podia comunicarme

-hmp, si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el inicio , te hubiera esperado, ademas yo no sabia eso

-pero ni bien llego Levi a tu vida y lo aceptaste,

-ya te dije como fueron las cosas

-pues no lo acepto

-no es que lo aceptes o no, estoy con el pese a quien le pese,

-hmp, _Erwin se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara para no mirar a Eren_ya veremos cuanto duran, ya que segun tu me amabas, pero no fuiste capaz de esperarme, si yo fuera Levi no me creeria el "te amo" que sale de tus labios...

_/la verdad me lleno de coraje ese comentario, quize darle un golpe, ...quise hacerle muchas cosas, pero lo unico que pude hacer fue bajar la cabeza y entrar a la escuela, aguantando las lagrimas y el coraje, mis amigos no me hablaron, ...Armin quizo acercarse, pero, noto que no tenia animos de nada, supongo que decidio dejarme solo, al acabar las clases, solo estaba yo en el salon, pero ..Armin se me acerco a mi pupitre y me toco el hombro/_

-s-sabes, hable con tu novio la otra vez que no fuiste a la feria del libro, ...

-no me lo conto...

-pues, siento si me meti, es que, ..la verdad, tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano y ..pues..te sere sincero, considero que Erwin es mejor opcion para ti, ya que con Levi, ..siento que te hace sufrir,..tu jamas, ...has estado asi de triste

-quiza si, pero...mi corazon me dice otra cosa, te confesare esto Armin, desde que estoy con Levi he comprobado una cosa de mi mismo, que soy mas valiente de lo que pense, el me llena de valor, ..mi vida era tranquila, ...porque, me callaba todo lo malo que me pasaba, es mas, ...nunca he enfrentado mi verdadero pasado, y me alegro , que Levi llegara a mi vida antes de que Erwin regresara, porque, hubiera aceptado a un hombre que no es sincero conmigo, hubiera seguido viviendo una mentira, ...si, Levi aveces tiene un mal genio, pero, ..¿quien es perfecto?, ese dia, me pidio disculpas, me cuida, y siempre voy a contar con el, y si,...le dije que lo amo, pese a que se que ...tengo dudas..._Eren ya estaba hablando el sollozos y al mismo tiempo coloco su antebrazo sobre sus ojos_pero, ...¡yo realmente quiero amarlo!...¿que tiene de malo que lo intente?...si Erwin se fue por su bien, ...yo...hice algo por el mio...y no me arrepiento, porque...porque quiero ser mejor para el, quiero que me ame por mi, ...por lo que soy...y yo quiero amarlo tambien...¡realmente quiero!..

-..ngh...sniiff..._Armin tambien tenia lagrimas en los ojos_y-yo, ya veo...am..snig..ng. sabes, ...en lo que pueda ayudarte, ...cuenta conmigo..jeje

-¿de verdad?..

_Eren mostro su mirada, aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y sus labios temblaban_

-si, quien ama a alguien, ...no lo deja solo, ...porque lo puede perder,...Erwin aprendio eso a la mala

_pero una tercera voz, resono en el salon de Eren, haciendo que ambos jovenes voltearan_

-pues no concuerdo con eso_el dueño de esa voz era Levi, que se estaba acercando con pasos lentos_aveces el destino o las circunstancias, hace que dos vidas que deben de estar juntas se separen, pero si la union es fuerte, no importa el tiempo o la distacia, siempre se esperaran una a la otra, siempre anhelaran estar juntas, yo se de lo que hablo..

_/lo vi, para mi sorpresa, su cabello ya era negro, pero tambien al verlo, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, pero el, me abrazo con mucha ternura, y me dio pequeñas palamaditas en mi espalda/_

-snif...ngh...snif...("gracias por venir por mi"..)ngh...

-sssh sssh, tranquilo..("perdoname, por dejarte venir solo")

-..sngh...("no te debo perdonar nada")...

_/el, me seco las lagrimas con su pulgar, sonrio para mi y me dio un beso en la frente, y todo lo malo que sentia, se fue, Armin, sonrio ante lo que veia, y Levi noto eso/_

-hola Arlet

-am, señor Levi...un gusto verlo de nuevo

-igualmente, si no te molesta, nos debemos de ir

-si, cuidense...

-ven vamos por algo frio para que te calmes...

-se me antojo un helado...¿estas bien?...

-no se de que hablas

-de lo de la mañana...

-ah eso, ...am,...na ya se me paso...("es una peluca lo que tengo puesto")

-..ooouh...

_Armin vio salir a ese par, y ahi supo comprender la relacion que ambos tenian, ..era como un mutuo acuerdo en cuidarse, asi que supo que su amigo estaria bien, mientras Levi regreso a casa con Eren despues de comprarle un helado, el joven se dispuso a hacer su tarea y demas actividades, vio a Erwin cuando ambos se iban a dormir pero el castaño solo le fruncio el ceño y desvio la mirada, para entrar a la habitacion de Levi, una vez ahi se puso comodo y cerro los ojos, pero sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, ..supo que era Levi y como respuesta se dio la vuelta y uso el pecho de Levi como almohada, una mirada travieza lo hizo mirar la cabeza de Levi y el joven noto el cabello aun rosa de el hombre mayor_

_/juro que intente no reirme, pero, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, asi que me puse en el lugar de el y ya no me causo gracia, ...bueno no mucha jajaja, se que Levi sabe que estoy pensando, ya que de repente me sujeto del rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, pero , no lo note molesto, al contrario parecia divertirse tambien y lo comprobe cuando me dijo en un tono de voz divertido/_

-riete de una vez

-jeje, no...

-yo se que tu quieres...

-am...no...ppff jeje

-riete..

-¡no!_pero de repente Levi le comenzo a hacer cosquillas al joven en su panzita, haciendo que luchara y se retociera en la cama_jajajaja no Levi no jajajajajajajajajaja sueltame nooo, jajaja pieeeedaaaad jajajajaja

-¿lo vez? yo se que querias reirte jajaja

-ajajajaja, yaaaa no ajajajajajaja, me rio mas por las cosquillas ya dejame sueltame no seas payasoo jajajaja

-jajajaja

_las risas de ambos se escuchaban afuera de la habitacion, haciendo que Hanji pegara la oreja a la puerta_

-jejejeje, ya veo que se llevan mejor. aay Levicito, este si te terminara de quitar lo amargadito...jejejejeje

_pero mientras en la habitacion Eren ya casi lloraba de risa y Levi lo solto._

-eeejejeje, ...lo siento jejeje, es que.. am ...el rosa no te queda jajajajaja

-jaja, lo se, si le pongo azul ¿crees que se me vea mejor

-ajajaja no jajajaja, oye...

-dime..

-gracias, por todo...

-no, gracias a ti..

_esa escena era vista por una mujer de cabello negro la cual estaba metida en una bañera llena de burbujas, que flotaban a su alrederor, en la mano de esa mujer habia un pequeño espejo que miraba atentamente _

-ooouh, jajaja, que tierna escena, ¿no te parece?

_por su lado Samuel se delizo por la bañera y llego hasta el cuello de frieda_

-esstass demorandote en matar a esse niño

-ya lo se, pero sabes, este es el mejor plan que he tenido, Levi no es el unico que ha perdido a un ser querido, le falta mucho para experimentar el dolor que yo senti, ...y tal y como te dije, este niño era muy prometedor, al fin lo comprobe, asi que ay Eren ¿con que quieres ser la vida consentida de Levi?..ouh no te preocupes, lo seras...yo me encargare de eso jajajaaj

_pero mientras, un joven en particular no se la pasaba del todo bien, ...Erwin escucho tambien como es que ese joven, reia y jugaba, con un hombre que en apariencia demostro no ser capaz de hacer eso, asi que solo se limito a sentarse en el suelo y escuchar como tocaban a su puerta, al abrirla se sorprendio que fuera Eren el que estuviera tocando_

-am,...¿tienes lo que te pedi?...iba a venir Levi pero, ...no quiero que se esten peleando..

-si aqui esta, _Erwin lanzo hacia Eren una botella de color negro, despues metio las manos a sus bolsillos y desvio la mirada_solo debe bañarse con eso...

-bueno, gracias_Eren se dio la vuelta pero Erwin lo sostuvo de su hombro_o-oye...

-solo una cosa,

-no me intereza escuchar..._/la verdad, seguia enojado y no lo queria oir, avance pero creo que...me dio remordimiento, ...digo, ..viendo las cosas de su lado, yo, no soy justo, es como si yo me fuera y cuando regresara Levi ya decidio pasar su vida con otra persona, a pesar de que me prometio que me esperaria, ...ay~, pero supongo que si eso pasara, yo, ...me molestaria y ..sabria que no me amo como dijo, en eso si tiene razon/_sabes,..lo siento,

-¿eh?

-y-ya lo dije,...lo siento

-te iba a decir que me disculparas..

-¿a si?...

-si,...creo que si una persona no te espera, no es amor, ya me lo demostraste y am..si dices que Levi esta tras tus reencarnaciones,...significa que el debe de esperarte por años, ...y tu,..lo aceptaste por saber eso, pero veo que..eres feliz, asi que esta bien para mi

-...ya no hablemos de eso, ...lo que hicimos o no ya quedo ahi, en el pasado

-si ya entendi...pero, aun me acuerdo y me da coraje

-ejeje, m-mira, si quieres, podemos salir a un lugar que te guste, pero como amigos...

-si,..¿y si Levi se molesta?

-no tendria porque,

_al dia siguiente, a pesar de que a Levi si le molesto, (pero no lo demostro XD), Eren y Erwin salieron a ver una pelicula, y al terminar estaban comiendo un postre en una cafeteria_

-y es asi como la lluvia acida se forma

-uuh,...crei que esa cosa era natural

-en realidad no, es un contaminante creado por el hombre

-que triste que se creen cosas tan dañinas

-si, bueno, ...¿que mas quieres hacer?

-am, antes ibamos a comer en un restaurante cerca del centro, y no ha cambiado para nada ese lugar, ¿quieres ir?...

-si...

_/la verdad Erwin se veia desanimado, y yo tambien note el ambiente algo incomodo, pero es sano para los dos, asi nos acostumbraremos a otro tipo de relacion, pero en eso, ..senti como me sujetaban del hombro, y al voltear me tope con un hombre que me dio gusto ver/_

-hola capitan Mike_/pero, note que Erwin se puso tenso, no se porque/_¿como esta?

-muy bien, me alegra verte, estaba por ir a ver a Levi pero pase antes por un suministro

-ejeje, pues esta en casa, ..(creo, a no ser que me este espiando,...si estas ahi Levi mas vale que salgas)..._pero no obtuvo respuesta_(bueno, jejeje, me alegra saber que me tiene confianza), yo ire a comer con mi amigo , oh cierto ejeje, mire le presento a Erwin Smith, un muy buen amigo mio...y am Erwin el es el capitan Mike Zacarius,

-un placer

-...un gusto..._Erwin desvio la mirada y metio las manos a sus bolsillos_¿ya podemos ir a comer?...

-oh am,...si, n-nos vemos,

-¿a donde iran a comer?

-¿conoce el restaurante de la zona centrica?

-si, ahi me dirigo

-¿no iba a ver a Levi?

-tengo una reservacion para comer ahi con el, asuntos de trabajo_Mike saco de su bolsillo un ticket donde tenia su reservacion_¿ustedes tienen?

-...pero antes no se ocupaba...

-Eren, ¿desde cuando no vas a ese restaurante?...la verdad

-am jejejejeje, _Eren comenzo a jugar con sus manos nervioso_b-bueno, desde que te fuiste...

-oh me lleva...

-jaja, me pueden acompañar si gustan

-oh no, no queremos molestarlo

-para mi no es molestia, es bueno comer acompañado

-ejeje, gracias

_y ya en el restaurante, Eren y mike estaban platicando de lo lindo pero Erwin solo se limito a picar con el tenedor su comida, pero su concentracion en molestar a su pure de papas fue interrumpido por Mike_

-y ¿de donde eres Erwin?...

-de aqui

-¿en serio?, no te he visto por aqui antes

-...solo que me fui de viaje...

-'¿a donde?

-a Egipto...

-oh pues, de seguro fue un viaje interezante

-ni tanto..

-ejeje, E-erwin, ¿p-por que no nos cuentas como es por ahi?..creo que al capitan tambien le intereza saber

-...tiene arena, mucho sol, poca agua, alacranes..._y sin mas Erwin miro despectivamente a Mike_tambien serpientes rastreras

-...ok..._Eren, se rasco la cabeza nervioso, _(¿por que lo mira asi?...¿sera por lo de la otra vez?, pero si Levi me dijo que el capitan Mike no trae malas intenciones conmigo, oh cierto pero Erwin no lo sabe, tal vez si yo ..., jejej ya se), jeje, bueno, quiza un dia le diga a Levi que me lleve a conocer por ahi, ...aunque quiero omitir las serpientes skdfjlksdjfl, ...

- tengo curiosidad Eren, ¿desde cuando estas con Levi? el me dijo que hacia siglos

-eeejejeje, es que le gusta exagerar, en realidad tengo 16 años y soy humano, y usted, ¿no tiene una señora zacarius en casa? person si pregunte...

-jaja, no claro que no, solo un gato remilgoso

-...'¿tiene mascotas?

-si, bueno en reali.-

-¡el no es tu mascota!

_Erwin se paro de su asiento y azoto el puño en la mesa, dejando a sus dos compañias algo perplejas_

-¿que tienes Erwin?

-tsk, nada, ...solo que am,. ..por ahi escuche que el capitan este tiene a una bruja viviendo en su casa, ...el hecho de que tengamos forma animal no significa que seamos mascotas de nadie

-...am, pues te dire que Levi por un trato es mi mascota cuando se vuelve gato jajajajaja, ademas cuando tu estas en tu forma animal tambien te dejas acariciar como un gatito comun y corriente..

-es diferente, ..._Erwin regreso a su lugar y se cruzo de brazos_el lo hizo para que le tuvieras confianza, y...tu y yo somos amigos, ...ninguna bruja que se respete debe de permitir eso...

-creo que fui mal interpretado, ..._Mike sujeto una copa de vino que tenia a un lado de su plato y hablo muy calmado, mas bien con un tono alegre_ la bruja que vive en mi casa, se rehusa convertirse en humano, no se porque, pero no lo trato como mi mascota, los vecinos preguntar porque es un gato de color blanco, asi que obviamente, tengo que poner cosas para gato, asi no sospecharan

-jeje si eso me pasa con Levi, no le gusta que le ponga moños pero lo hago para que la gente no se fije mucho en el jejejeje, espere ¿una bruja vive con usted?

-al parecer esta ahi bajo las ordenes de el consejo, pero no me ha dicho bien para que

-jajaja, ya veo , entonces, si esta bajo las ordenes de ese tal consejo, debe ser importante, ¿de que hablan o que hacen?

-pues, aveces habla conmigo, de cosas triviales, pero nada mas,

-¿y sus conocidos saben de eso?

-no, mi madre cree que es un gato comun y corriente, y que lo traje como compañia, asi que como veras, le tengo que poner algunas veces un collar, se que no le gusta jajaja

-jajaja, bueno entiendo eso, debe ser dificil para el

-jaja, si, pero algo que no le queda claro es que no lo trato de humillar, solo lo cuido de ese modo

_Erwin miro fijamente a Mike, si hablaba con el pero, ...no era una relacion muy buena, era dificil ya que estaba ahi por obligacion_

-pf jeje si si , igual me pasa con Levi, (pero en mi caso si me gusta humillarlo jajajaj)

-("te escuche")

-¿ah?...d-disculpen..._Eren se levanto de su lugar y se fue corriendo de ahi_("¿donde estas?")

-("en la puerta")

_y mientras Eren iba con levi el par de rubios se quedo solos en la mesa,_

-bueno, se ve que ellos dos se llevan bien...

-...tsk, ...no entiendo porque...

_Erwin miro por su hombro como Levi estaba llegando al restaurante, de inmediato mujeres comenzaron a acosarlo_

-creo que tiene que ver con lo que se busca...

-¿eh?...¿de que hablas?...yo en lo personal no andaria con un hombre que no le da un lugar a su..pare-...

_pero antes de que Erwin terminara de decir su oracion, Eren se acerco a donde estaba Levi y de inmediato el del cabello, ..ahora si negro ( xD ), se acerco el joven y lo saludo primero besandolo en su frente, para luego rematar en los labios, las mujeres que antes lo acosaban, se alejaron poco a poco_

-¿decias?...

-...am,...aun asi deberia de espantar a esas moscas muertas antes de que llegue Eren...

-conosco a Levi de hace un tiempo, no se ve muy empatico pero, una vez le dije algo parecido a lo que te inquieta, pero al contrario me pregunto a mi, "¿tu que harias?"...¿y bien, tu que harias?...

-¿yo?...

-no veo a nadie mas aqui al que le pueda preguntar..

-p-pues,...am...

-¿serias grosero con ellas?

-am...

-¿les dirias moscas muertas en su cara?...

-am...y-yo...

-¿lo harias?

-am, no...

-¿por que?

-..p-porque es grosero...

-bueno, ahi tienes tu respuesta

-si..._Erwin se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero_ (odio que tengan razon), pero no quita que haga que Eren se sienta mal...

-bueno, en ese caso Eren debe de comunicar lo que no le gusta, pero por lo que veo, existen mas cosas que los unen, a eso me refiero, buscar en cada persona cualidades que quieres

-...si...(haaa lo odio)...

-tu voz, se me hace familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes?..

-no...

_mientras, el dia habia pasado, y para Erwin apenas habia comenzado, ya que despues de terminar algunos detalles en el antidoto de Eren, se dirigio a la puerta magica y al cruzarla se transformo en el gato persa blanco, camino por una casa muy acojedora, pero al tratar de avanzar una mujer como de 50 años, de cabello casi blanco con tonos dorados, y ropa comoda color rosa palido, lo sustuvo en sus brazos,_

-oouh mira, si aqui esta mi linda pelusa

-nyaaan (ay no...)...

-jaja, Mike no ha llegado, oh pero mira no tienes tu moñito...ire por el que mas te queda lindo...

-nyan..(no no noooo)...

-a ver ¿donde lo deje?.._la mujer se dirigio a un cajon, y al abrirlo, saco un liston de color rosa y se lo coloco en el cuello a pelu- digo a Erwin_eso es, jeje aw pero si te ves tan lindooo

-nyaaaa (salvenmeeee o alguien matemee)...

-jaja aw, sabes algo, ..._la mujer se dirigio a un sillon individual, tapizado con una tela roja y muy mullido, puso al gato sobre su regazo y le acaricio las orejas_desde que ya no esta Yaneth aqui, siento que todos los dias me falta algo, Mike trata de hacerse el fuerte por mi pero, la verdad es que hace mucho que no lo veo sonreir, ...bueno al menos no una sonrisa sincera, ...pero desde que te trajo jaja, es un alivio momentaneo tenerte aqui...

-..nyan (...oh cierto)_Erwin bajo las orejas y tambien bajo la cabeza_(la hermana de Mike murio, ...tenia la edad de Eren, asi que, ...por eso estoy aqui, este es mi servicio comunitario...)..nyaan...

-jeje, lo que daria, para que, Mike no se sintiera culpable, aveces creo, que esta contento, pero luego veo sus ojos y se que no es asi, al menos veo que platica contigo, ..y se ve menos triste, ademas, me habla que ha visto a Levi y a Eren, chicos simpaticos, bueno, no conosco muy bien al jovencito Jeager, solo por lo que me platicaba mi hija, sabes, gracias por estar aqui

-...nyan...(de nada,...)_Erwin en un principio no se dejeba tocar del todo, pero despues de un par de dias, soportaba ese tipo de trato aunque le molestara, pero esa vez, ronroneo y se acomodo muy bien en el regazo de la mujer, ...y cuando tuvo la mano enfrente de el, lamio con sumo cuidado esa piel femenina_...(ahora lo se, ..soy un alivio para el corazon de esta familia, algo que una mascota comun no haria, es comprender,...que raro, igual me siento triste)...

-ya llegue.

-oh, bienvenido_la mujer se levanto del sofá, con Erwin en brazos, y se dirigio a la puerta para recibir a Mike_¿como te fue?, pelusa y yo te estabamos esperando y mira le puse su moñito

-...jaja, mamá, el es macho

-..aw pero aun asi se ve lindo, nadie mas sabra que eres macho pelusa jajajaja

-jaja, yo diria que_Mike con mucho cuidado le quito el liston a Erwin_dejemos de hacerle este tipo de cosas, despues de todo, su dignidad debe de permanecer intacta a pesar de ser un gato

-si si lo que digas, ¿quieres cenar?

-no gracias,

-oh vamos solo un poco, ven

_Mike despues de hacer un pequeño trabajo, pasar un rato con su madre viendo el televisor, supo que era tiempo de ir a dormir, ya que la señora se quedo dormida, con Erwin encima de sus piernas_

-te agradesco la paciencia que le tienes...

-no es nada, es mi trabajo ademas...lo hago con gusto..._Erwin dio un salto y bajo de las pernas de la mujer, quien despues fue llevaba en brazos por Mike y la llevo a su respectiva habitacion_no crees que, ¿seria mejor que no la dejaras mucho tiempo sola?

-mi trabajo no me permite estar todo el tiempo con ella, me duele que sea asi, he intentado que tambien salga pero, no quiere...

-..¿mmm?...¿y si ...le presentas, ..a un amigo?, aveces eso anima a las madres, ...

-¿tu crees?

- si la montaña no va a ti ve tu a la montaña, insistele que salga, o no le dejes opcion

-...si talvez, hablare con alguien...

-b-bueno, me voy a dormir

-no tienes que dormir en la cama para gato

-pero ahi me dieron un lugar para woo_Mike tomo en brazos al gato blanco se lo llevo con el_¿ a donde me llevas?, sueltame

-dormiras conmigo

-¡¿eeeeeeeh?, que idiotes, bajameee!

-no, _Mike entro a su habitacion y coloco a Erwin justo en las almohadas_bien, tu ocupa ese lado y yo el otro

-de ninguna manera, apenas y te conosco

-...Mike Zacarius capitan de la policia zona 12, vivo aqui desde hace 10 años, mi madre ya la conoces, mi padre murio hace 4 , aveces ronco pero me han dicho que no muc-

_pero antes de que Mike continuara el gato blanco lo interrumpio_

-si si ya entendi, pero tu en tu lado y yo en el mio

-siendo un gato no podria hacerte nada, no le hago a la zoofilia

-iiuuug

-ajaja, seria raro ¿no crees?

-bastante, y ademas esto solamente es mi forma animal, en realidad mi apariencia normal es la de un humano...

-tu voz suena joven, ¿que tienes, 17 a 20 años?...

-am...18...casi 19...

-no se tu nombre..

-asi esta bien, es mejor que no lo sepas...

-supongo que te gusta que te digan pelusa...

-¡claro que no!...pero no debo revelar quien soy, ademas tu mamá me puso ese nombre

_Erwin se hizo bolita sobre la almohada, Mike apago la luz y tambien se arropo para domir, a mitad de la noche Erwin noto que Mike estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya que estaba sudando y temblaba un poco, asi que se acerco al hombre y se acurruco junto a el, Mike desperto de sobre salto al sentir esa presencia, pero al ver bien lo que pasaba, noto a un gato blanco acurrucado junto a el_

-¿estabas soñando feo?...

-si

-me lo imagine, descuida, si tienes otra pesadilla, te voy a despertar...

-ok_Mike se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, y cerro los ojos, Erwin tambien hizo lo mismo, pero en eso sintio como Mike ponia una mano sobre su lomo, y decia con una voz casi en susurro_descanza Erwin...

-igual tu...¡¿EEEEEH, como sabes mi nombre?!, ¡oeh dimeeee!_ya sin importarle mucho Erwin se volvio humano y sacudio del hombro a Mike_¡responde se que estas depierto!_pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro rubio_¡oh vamos nadie se duerme tan rapido!...aaaaay~~~...oeh..am...¡arg!_MIke de un movimiento rapido coloco a Erwin sobre la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda_o-oye...¿Mike?...am,...ay~~, ¡sueltameee!_el rubio menor intento liberarse de esos brazos posesivos pero, no pudo hacerlo, asi que resignado, apenado y nervioso, cerro los ojos para intentar domir_ buenas noches...(esta calidez,...es rara...)...

_mientras, Eren tambien esta durmiendo, acurrucando su cara en el pecho de Levi, pero en sueños, ...recordo la voz de su madre, esa voz..desesperada_

"¡Eren, corre sigue corriendo no mires atras vete mi amor corre!

_el joven desperto agitado , sudando y respirando rapidamente, _

-..¿que.. fue eso?...

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire crazzy Murasaki <strong>: jejejeje xDDD, a mi tambien me gustan las serpientes .w. sobre todo las cobras *o* reales, skdjfhkjsdfh xD no todas son malas, solo ella, ¡quemenlaaaa!, jajaja ok nu, jajaja bueno ya revele xD quien es la mala .w. hahaha XDDD jajajajaja yeeeei *w* entonces si eres como describi jajaja te adorooo~~ :3 , jajaja xDD yo igual adore escribir sobre Eren hamster snif snif, pero ya se acabo slkfjsjfkdsfj, jajajajajajajajajaja si tiene razon el chango ese :3 jajajajaja, ajaj xDD eso me esta haciendo reir eweU, aaaw, al contrario, gracias por leer lo que escribo y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un comentario, lo aprecio mucho jajaja oh y :3 incluire tu idea xDD en un pedazo del fic jajaja, esperalo :D saludos y muchas gracias

**Min Akane Akatsuki **: jajajaja *o*)9 _haciendo voz de video juego_"successful test" jajajaja vivaaa, jajajajaja me alegra que te gustara ese hamstercito TTuTT, jajajajaja xDDD, pues de hecho tenia pensado hacer que Levi fuera hechizado y que realmete se quisiera comer a Eren, pero dije "neeee" ¬w¬ mucho drama xD jajajaja, jajajajaja, es una cobra real, amo a ese tipo de serpientes :3 jzjajajaja, y claro que ese OTP de Mikeru no podia faltar, lo amooo xDDD ,espero que te gustara esta capitulo, gracias por dejar tu lindo y divertido comentario, saludos

**Maname : **TTvTT tengo un lio jajaja, me gusta el drama jajaja y por eso sufren, jajaja, aaaw si :,3 snif, es que tiene 15 añitos, los niños de su edad deben ser como el XD, yaaaai me alegra que les gustara el hamster TTuTT mi es feliz jajaja, aw me alegra que te guste como voy pensando la historia, y que sea de tu agrado leer, y y y , GRACIAS jajaja, xDD lei tu comentario, normalmente no los leo jajaja hasta que termino de escribir el capitulo, pero lo vi y gracias a ti corregi un error xDD imperdonable jajaja gracias, por leer y comentar

**Kira Itsuki - san : **jajajajajajaa ooouh es la segunda mami que lee uno de mis fics YEEEEEEIIIIIII gracias, jajajajajaja, si...me di una imagen visual de Eren siendo un hamster con la mascota de mi primo xDD jajajajajaa, :,3 aaaw gracias por este lindo comentari jajajaja bueno ya revele quien es la bruja, pero ella es un personaje del manga TTuTT espero que no se enojen si hice spoiler XDD, pero busque y busque y ella me parecio perfecta, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este sea de tu agrado

**Guest: **yeeeeei *o* lsdjlskdfjlskdfj gracias

**anonimo : **muchas gracias, waaa QuQ ,...a mi igual cuando la escribi, pero TTuTT luego me acuerdo que escribo algo para compensarlo y se me pasa jajajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario

**Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee : **ajajajajajaa soy travieza XDDD, yo igual queria poner pero me arrepenti jajajajajajaja, jajaja, TTuTT es que dije, neee hagamos feliz a Erwin XD ademas tambien es mi OTP favorito, jhzxbcksdjhcksdjfh si lo acabas me avisas jajajaja yo quiero leer :O gracias por tu lindo comentario, y gracias por leer, yeeeeeiiii

**yuky yume : **aw ntp, jajaaja TTuTT con tu presencia me conformo xDD jajaja, sip Levi tiene la culpa de todo jajajaja, xDDD, por eso es el seme que siempre la riega *o* pero despues hace todo para enmendar su error TTuTT pero luego la vuelve a regar jajajjaja, *o* aahaha el consejo es una parodia de mi familia jajajajaja, xDDD, igual me ponen castigos que me hacen mas hacer cosas por los demas xDD que un verdadero castigo jajajaja, :3 lskdjfksfj gracias por tu comentario y saludo gracias


	6. Adiós miedo

**My Neko Love**

**capitulo 6 Adios miedo**

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original. **Agradecimientos al final del fic

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: perdon por publicar hasta ahora, lo que paso es que ahora trabajo xD y mi horario se me atravezo slkfjslkdjflksdjf, y no me dio tiempo de publicar, y me faltaban leer y escribir las respuestas a los comentarios lskdjflkd buaaaah perdon si estuvieron esperando, bueno sin mas, comenzamos<strong>

**,**_/Eren Jeager, 16 años, ahora, estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que debo de organizar mis ideas, ha pasado una semana desde que la mandragora, se puede comunicar conmigo, desde que conoci a un par de grifos muy importantes para mi , defini mi estado con Levi, el hecho de tener el alma de el Eren que Levi conocio hace siglos, no me convierte en el, no me obliga a ser como el, asi que, ambos quedamos de acuerdo en eso, la verdad, me siento mas comodo en ese aspecto/_

-ñam, ñam..._Eren salio de su habitacion con el cabello un poco revuelto, se veia recien levantado,_ buenos dias...

-buenos dias Erencito_por su lado hanji estaba rascandose detras de su oreja con la pata trasera, sentado en el sillon_jejeje ¿como estas?

-bien, gracias...ñam...

-alguien esta cansado...

-la verdad es que estaba recordando algo

-¿ah si? ¿y de que vida?

-pues, de la mia..

-¿ah?...¿en serio?

-si, Hanji...¿que paso hace 11 años atras?

-am, ¿11 años atras?...

-de hecho nadie me quiere decir, e intentado investigar por mi cuenta y la verdad ni en internet dicen que pasa

-b-bueno, es que nadie quiere recordarlo por eso, la verdad es que los que saben no quieren hablar...

-me vale un soberano cacahuate, eso no es parte de los recuerdos de otras vidas, es de la mia, es justo que lo sepa

-b-bueno, pues en ese caso, _Hanji se sento en la alfombra de la sala, y Eren lo imito_p-pues, en diferentes zonas han ocurrido guerras, o pleitos, por ejemplo, Levi dejo de ser capitan de la zona Europea, despues de que perdio a Erenis, asi que lo trasladaron aqui al continente Asiatico, porque el antiguo capitan renuncio, pero aqui hace 13 años atras, nos enteramos que estaban dividiendo el continente por zonas...

-se algo de eso, antes tenian nombre, no numero

-exacto, de la zona 1 a la 19, es considerado territorio "humano" , aqui nos podemos camuflajear y no pasa nada, los humanos ni nos notan, jejejeje, claro que ultimamente, estamos rompiendo esas reglas...el consejo de seguro nos llamara...

-oh si...de la zona 20 a la 29 ...son barrios bajos.

-b-bueno, los humanos los conocen asi pero en realidad son zonas magicas, se asignaron para seres magicos que no pueden camuflajearse en el mundo humano, la ultima zona es la del consejo, la zona 30

-ya entiendo...

-si por ejemplo, ninfas, unicornios, dragones, algunos duendes, trolles, y asi, seres magicos que no poseen un camuflaje como los de aqui

-pero siempre nos dicen que no debemos acercarnos a esas zonas que porque son peligrosas y que no se que

-es por lo mismo, rara vez un humano puede pasar de la zona 23...ahi se encuentras los ecos astrales, fantasmas, espectros, y todo eso...los humanos salen corriendo o ..se mueren...asi que ni se acercan

-y-ya entiendo...

-b-bueno, ...tambien existe otra cosa que debes saber, Levi es uno de los pocos que tiene una puerta magica

-¿por que?

-bueno, antes , por poner uno de tantos ejemplos, los vampiros las usaban para entrar a las casas y matar no solo a personas, si no a seres magicos, asi que se fueron decomisando, los unicos que tienen puertas son los capitanes de los continentes, asi como miembros del consejo, para que no se les de mal uso, el consejo no solo cuida nuestro mundo, si no tambien el de los humanos, p-pero, claro que no a todos los seres magicos les parecio...desde ahi se comenzaron a crear bandos, los titanes, seres magicos y brujas que intentan dañar el mundo humano, contra los de las brigadas, que cuidamos el balance entre su mundo y el nuestro, y hace 11 años, ocurrio una guerra parecida, en este continente...

-asi que eso ocurrio,...una guerra

-pero no una cualquiera Eren, siempre habia sido asi, una guerra entre seres magicos y humanos, esa vez..fue magia contra magia y las victimas..seres humanos

-o-osea que...¿los de la brigada lucharon contra los titanes para proteger a los humanos?

-si,...pero, las victimas,..._hanji agacho la cabeza y su mirada se volvio triste_b-bueno,...todos perdimos algo o a alguien,...

_/me tense un poco, y sujete mis rodillas, mi cabeza se lleno de dudas y de pensamientos, pero justo escuche la voz tranquila de la mandragora, hablandome con dulzura/_

-"tranquilo, casi han pasado 3 semanas, Erwin ya casi termina la posima, y te la puede dar para que puedas recordar tu vida"

-lo se, pero sabes, me sorprende que si ustedes defienden humanos todos tengan una mala idea de ustedes

-b-bueno, no todos, pero la verdad es que son siglos de luchas, ...somos como el amigo de mi enemigo...

-creo que lo entiendo...

_/pasaron 3 días y la verdad, me angustie, ¿esta bien que recuerde todo eso?, no hablamos de un pensamiento de hace siglos, estamos hablando de mi vida, lo que me ocurrio, o de lo que le ocurrio a mis padres, ...con ese pensamiento fui de visita a la catedral, para mi era grato ver como Grizu volaba sobre las campanas y las hacia sonar tan elegantes, una vez que descendio hasta donde estaba sentado observandolo, se sento a un lado de mi/_

-¿que no deberias de estar en la escuela?

-am, sali hace como 5 horas, Hanji me trajo aqui, osea que no jajajaja

-oh cierto, ...no le pongo atencion a los dias o a las horas, supongo que se debe a que no tengo responsabilidades como las tuyas

-supongo, _Eren se recargo en el costado del grifo y cerro los ojos, escuchando los ecos de las campanas_que lindo suena, es tranquilo

-si lo es, la verdad de todos los lugares en los que he estado, este me agrada mucho

-¿como es que llegaste aqui?

-bueno, los sacerdotes de esta catedral son de los pocos humanos que se relacionan en el mundo humano, he estado aqui desde hace 1300 años

-¡¿1300 años?!

-bueno, los grifos vivimos siglos, en tu tiempo humano tendria como 40 años, no es extraño para mi permanecer en un lugar tanto tiempo

-ya veo, ...

-un sacerdote llego a la zona 23, ...estaban por asesinarlo, pero , resulto que yo regresaba a mi casa y pues, lo salve, a cambio me ofrecio un lugar aqui, y como vez me quede

-jeje, pues me alegro por ti, ¿por que los seres magicos se prefieren quedar en estas zonas, donde estan los humanos?

-creo que es melancolia, desde la muerte de Erenis, bueno, desde esa guerra, muchas familias fueron separadas...

-¿humanos y seres magicos?

-asi es, muchos de nosotros aunque solo podemos mirarlos, preferimos sentir esa presencia, aunque, me da gusto ver que al menos los que tienen un alto rango pueden tener ese privilegio, nos sentimos como hace siglos, ...caminar entre ustedes sin que se sientan perturvados, ...aunque existen algunos riesgos, como por ejemplo, Nyx se tuvo que mudar a un centro botanico para proteger sus flores, ...varias ninfas por lo regular son heridas cuando los niños trepan arboles, yo no salgo de aqui a no ser que sea de noche, o que vuele lo mas rapido que pueda y a una altura bastante alta,...pero es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr por esa convivencia...

-ya veo..._Eren cerro los ojos y Grizu se acomodo de tal manera que el joven quedo envuelto en una de sus alas_sabes, ...ojala todo vuelva a ser como antes, aunque, al menos si es un lindo sueño...

-uno que vale la pena soñar

_/me quede dormido, senti mucha paz y...se que sonara extraño pero, siento que ese plumaje, lo he sentido antes, y no por el recuerdo de Erenis, me es familiar, ...por mi vida, no por la de ella, ...esa sensacion de sentirme a salvo, comodo, cuando uno duerme, en realidad no se siente el tiempo, parece que apenas cierras los ojos y de nuevo los tienes que abrir, escuche unas voces,..al principio crei que era un sueño,...ya que estaba muy comodo y esas voces parecian ecos en mis oidos, reconoci las voces, ese era Levi...y Grizu/_

-cuando venga a visitarte avisame, el tarado de Hanji no me dijo que estaba contigo hasta que llego de Europa

-ponle una correa, asi no se te perdera...

-tch..._Levi cerro los ojos para calmarse, Grizu no lo respetaba para nada, y lo que Levi menos queria era pelear con el, los abrio de nuevo y pese a su esfuerzo su mirada reflajaba molestia_no pretendo tenerlo atado, solo me preocupa, por eso necesito saber donde esta

-hmp, pues aun cre- _Grizu sintio como Eren se movia, y recogio un poco su ala, para cubrirlo, el castaño arrugo el ceño en seña de que estaba despertando, y con el pico, grizu movio un poco el cabello de la frente de Eren_creeme, esta mas a salvo conmigo que contigo,

_[[voy a rostizar a este grifo, siempre ha sido hostil conmigo, pero ya me esta cansando, si nunca le respondo como debo es porque Eren se pondra en contra mia...]]_

-lo que menos quiero es pelear

-tal vez tu no_Grizu miro a Levi muy enojado, le tenia rencor desde hacia siglos_pero yo por el contrario, disfruto hacer que te estreses...

-ñaaaam_Eren se termino de despertar y se tallo los ojos_/estoy tan comodo que no escuche bien de lo que estaban hablando, y ni me importa, lo que quiero es seguir durmiendo, Grizu es mucho mejor que mi cama, o cualquier almohada del mundo, asi que despues de que me talle los ojos me dispuse a dormir de nuevo/_no me quiero despertar...

-ya estas despierto de todos modos, vamonos,

-otro ratito..._Eren se acurruco de nuevo en el suave plumaje de Grizu,_no quiero ...

_el grifo hizo una cara triunfal en lo que la frente de Levi ya tenia una vena marcada_

-...(¡aaaarg!), tch, vendre por ti despues...

_[[no quiero pelear, pero me estan colmando la paciencia, tiene poco tiempo de conocer a ese pollo y ya son buenos amigos, cosa que no me conviene, resignado regrese a la casa y me deje caer en el sofa, para mi mala suerte Erwin esta sentado frente a mi, mirandome con odio]]_

-¿y tu que mocoso?

-slkdjfldljdlfj ¡muerete!,

-mejor ya dime directamente que es lo que quieres antes de insultarme...

-tsk,...e-es que, ...ejem,...¿t-tu conoces a la mamá de Mike?

-si, señora muy agradable debo decir

-p-pues, es que am...b-bueno, por lo que se, ella dijo que te conoce... y y aash... y , ...b-bueno, t-ta-tambien habla de Eren cada vez que puede,... creo que le recuerda a su hija de cierta manera, y queria saber si ...¿podrias presentarcelo?...

-¿por que no se lo presentas tu?...

-¡sabes porque no puedo!, el consejo me dijo que por ningun motivo debia de revelar quien era..

-jajaja, pues creo que fallaste en tu mision, Mike ya lo sabe

-¡aaaaaaaah!

-es tu culpa, por ser tan obvio, Mike es policia un poco mas y se vuelve comisionado, no es idiota, te reconocio por la voz

-...me lleva la que me trajo, ¿crees que me regañen?...

-no, no fue directamente tu culpa, el lo descubrio por si mismo

-bu-bueno como sea, ...¿me harias ese favor?...

-claro,_levi se levanto del sillon, y camino hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitacion y a mitad de camino miro a Erwin con una sonrisa de lado_lo que sea por el lindo "pelusa" jajajaa

-¡ella me puso ese nombre porque cree que soy lindo y esponjoso!...te odio...

_ya en la noche, Eren regreso muy alegre, de hecho se veia relajado, le gustaba hablar con Grizu, lo relajaba charlas con el, le platico su inquietud con sus recuerdos del pasado y le recomendo averiguar bien lo que habia pasado 11 años atras,_

_/el quedo de platicarme todo lo que sabe, asi que eso me hacia sentirme feliz, el es muy directo y no me oculta las cosas, llegue a la cocina y lo primero que hice fue servirme un vaso enorme de leche, cuando me la estaba tomando mire atras de mi y vi que Levi estaba mirandome con molestia/_

-...¿que?...

-¿no crees que pasas mucho tiempo con ese grifo?

-bueno, pues, no me molesta, al contrario lo encuentro agradable, me gusta escuchar como toca las campanas y me platica cosas muy interesantes, aveces le pido consejos, ademas de que me deja dormir junto a el y es muy comodo jejejeje_Eren se ruborizo y un aura rosa lo envolvio_jejejejeje, es tan calido, ¿crees que hagan almohadas con plumas de grifo?

-...cuestan una fortuna

-..¿de cuando estamos hablando?

-...3, 600, 560 doblones de oro_Eren perdio el aire por un momento y se quedo quieto imaginando todo ese dinero junto y preguntandose el porque costaba tanto dinero, cosa que Levi respondio_las plumas de grifo a pesar de que son suaves sirven para crear armaduras, absorven magia lo que las hace perfectas para repeler hechizos y cosas asi...pero se requiere una gran cantidad, por eso es que cuestan tanto, un grifo no muda sus plumas seguido...pasan 300 años...para obtener el material para una par de almohadas...

-o-oh ya veo jejeje, pues que privilegio que me deje dormir junto a el...

-si,...

-oh vamos no te pongas asi, disfruto su compañia...

-no me molesta que estes con el,

-...pues, veo lo contrario...

_[[creo que Eren no se da una idea de que ese grifo y yo jamas nos llevaremos bien, asi que mejor dejo las cosas como estan]]_

-no es por eso, es un lio de siglos, no tiene que ver directamente contigo...

-¿es por Erenis, no?, ...

-si,...algo asi...

-sabes, lo que paso en el pasado, aveces no es bueno recordarlo, ...pero, sabes, aveces, es bueno hablar de lo que pasa, en vez de solo molestarse..

-aveces es mejor, dejar las cosas como estan.

_Levi se dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina dejando a Eren un poco desanimado_

_/pese a lo que platicamos, no espero que sane tan rapido, ...debo ser paciente, al igual que el ha sido conmigo,...por esa noche decidi dormir en mi habitacion, no queria pelear, y no queria causarle un mal rato, asi que al dia siguiente me levante y me aliste para ir a la escuela, pero cuando busque mi mochila no la econtre, baje a la planta baja y encontre a Hanji de camino/_

-Hanji, ¿viste mi mochila?

-am, nop,

-que raro, te juro que la deje por...ah ya se lo que paso ¡LEviiiii!

-te juro que esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver...

-¿entonces?

_Levi que era un gato dio un salto del sillon hacia la mesa de té_

-no se, am, creo que la vi debajo de la cama...

-¿que cama?

-...la nuestra...

-Levi, se mas especifico, aveces dormimos separados...

-bueno ya de la mia...

_Eren arqueo las cejas y con desconfianza fue al lugar mencionado _

-si como no, eso me huele a que de nuevo esta escondiendo mis cosas_pero al asomarse debajo del mencionado lugar Eren noto una caja grande de color rojo, la cual saco con curiosidad y escrito en la tapa decia lo siguiente_am..."espero que te guste"..¿ah?_Eren abrio la caja y se topo con una mochila verde militar , era muy moderna y de inmediato le llamo la atencion a Eren, la abrio y se topo con sus cosas escolares adentro de esa mochila_oye, esta no es mi-...ouh ya entendi jejejeje

-bueno, ¿te gusto?

-ajaja, si, pero yo no te tengo regalo

_el castaño se coloco la mochila en la espalda y camino hacia Levi que estaba recargado en la puerta_

-no es necesario, se que hoy vendra tu nuevo profesor

-espero llevarme bien con el, con el señor Verman ya tenia una reputacion , waaaaah, solo espero que este nuevo maestro sea lo que espero, y si no pues ya me quejare con los directivos...

-¿tanta desconfianza le tienes?

-sip, espero que sea buen maestro, no espero menos

-ejem_Hanji salio de repente y susurro_los regalos se agradecen con beso_y salio corriendo de nuevo_jajaja

-¡callate perro con roña!

_pero antes de que Levi le siguiera gritando , solo sintio las manos tibias de Eren sobre su rostro y como el joven lo acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, levi lo imito y remarco el beso de Eren sujetandolo del rostro y atrayendolo a su boca y cuando se separaron_

-gracias, me gusto mucho, y am , tambien hablo de la mochila jeje,

-jaja, pues me alegra, sabes, estaba pensando las cosas, el hecho de que no me lleve bien con Grizu, no quiere decir que no puedas ir a visitarlo, solo avisame, me preocupo

-jeje, ok

_/la verdad, es que me senti bien, en pocos dias he avanzado bastante con Levi, me siento mas seguro, mas feliz, pero algo me intrigo de camino a la escuela, esa serpiente, si mal no recuerdo, ella obedecia a Frieda, ¿sera que busca venganza?...tengo miedo en ese aspecto, como era costumbre Levi me dejaba en la escuela, muchas veces otras chicas, se me acercaron con intenciones de preguntarme sobre Levi, y-yo, no se que decir, asi que me toman como un antipatico en ese aspecto, pero, me molesta, bueno, Levi llama bastante la atencion, pero...pese a muchas cosas, no me puedo molestar con el, odiaria que el, fuera grosero, ...o que le dijera algo malo a mis compañeras, a cambio, el sonrie, pero, no me suelta de la mano, o pone su brazo en mi cintura, eso me reconforta, y a las demas las pone incomodas, asi que por su cuenta se retiran, pero ...¿que es lo que opina Levi de eso?../_

-puf, bueno, aqui es, se supone que hoy le daran una bienvenida al nuevo profesor pero, no se...quiza no me quede, asi que mejor si ven a las 2 por mi

-si si , cuidate, aunque yo te recomendaria darle la bienvenida

-jeje, lo hare, ha y tu igual, gracias por la mochila jeje, y no prometo nada

-cuidate

_/me dirigi al salon de clases me tope con Armin y con Jean que de inmedito se sentaron junto a mi/_

-¿ya te enteraste Eren?

-am, no se de que me hablas

-pues de que el profesor que nos va a tocar, es amigo del director Pixies, y que es un galan

-¿y eso que?, ¿de donde lo escuchaste jean?

-me lo dijo Armin

-a mi me lo dijeron las chicas de segundo año, que nos envidian por eso

-bueno, con que enseñe bien con eso me conformo

-Eren_Mikasa llego por la espalda de Eren y se recargo en el _dime por favor que ya terminaste con Levi

-am,...no

-¡rayos!

-Mikasa, diario me preguntas lo mismo

-y lo seguire haciendo

_pero en eso, la voz del director Pixies rezono en el salon_

-¡a ver muchachos todos a sus puputres anden rapido rapido, y tu Mikasa tu compañero no es recargadera asi que a tu lugar!

_a lo que la mujer de bufanda roja respingo_

-maldito pelon

-¡te escuche!, ejem, bueno, como saben el profesor Verman renuncio, y a pesar de que iniciamos clases y me tuvieron a mi de suplente les quiero presentar a su nuevo maestro, el es graduado de la facultad de ciencias en Harvard, doctorado en la universidad de Londres y la verdad no entiendo que esta haciendo aqui dandoles clase a ustedes, puesto que tiene titulos y maestrias , deberia de ir mejor a la universidad de la zona 1, ejem, como sea, denle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor, el se presentara ante ustedes

_el director salio, y los alumnos miraron a la puerta intrigados, escucharon el sonido de unas pisadas, no pudieron evitar estirar el cuello para saber quien atravesaria esa puerta, y al entrar, las mujeres se ruborizaron, al igual que algunos varones, pero lo que era, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean y Marco, se quedaron como piedras al ver que el dueño de esas pisadas y su nuevo maestro era nada mas y nada menos que_

-buenos días, _el hombre con un traje sastre negro y camisa del mismo tono, se acerco al pizarron y con una caligrafia envidiable escribio en el pizarron, "Levi Ackerman"_bueno, si saben leer , ahora saben mi nombre,

_varios alumnos al verlo bien a la cara dijeron a unisono_

-!wooooooooooooo!

-¡¿sera casado?!

-ahora ya se cual sera mi futuro apellido

-lskdjflksjflksjf es un adoniiis

_pero Eren tenia la boca abierta, bueno no era el unico jajaja, pero el en especial casi se desmaya , Jean por su lado lo pico por la espalda ya que se sentaba atras de el_

-te pasas, ya hasta lo traes a la escuela

-¡yo no traje el se trajo solo! , es mas, yo no sabia que el iba a dar clases ((¡¿por que no me dijiste que vendrias a la escuela?!)...(¿Levi?)...((¡Levi se que me escuchas, respondeme!)...

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ Mikasa de la desesperacion se estaba jalando los cabellos_¡maldito lo oido lo odio lo odio!

-M-mikasa_Armin que se sentaba atras de ella, le dio palmaditas en la espalda_t-tranquila, ve a tu lugar feliz

-te juro que lo matare en cuanto termine el semestre

-¿por que no ahora?

-antes lo hare sufrir

_pero Jean seguia molestando a Eren, en lo que Levi terminaba de presentarse al resto de la clase_

_si ya sabemos quien sera el favorito del salon

-ya dejame de joder, ve a espantar moscas ((¡Levi dime algo!)

-ay si, ni creas que porque es tu novio te voy a tener miedo

-¡yo no pretendo eso! Aaaay_Eren dejo caer la cara sobre su pupitre mientras Jean le picaba la espalda con su lapiz_ya dejame...

-no jaja ¿ o que haras? , ¿acusarme?

-ustedes dos de ahi, dejen de hablar o los saco del salon _Levi se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara de seriedad que hasta a Eren le dio miedo, asi que solo bajo la cabeza y pidio disculpas al igual que Jean_bien, ya que tienen muchas ganas de hablar ustedes dos me haran un trabajo para exponerlo en clase, el tema sera "porque debo poner atencion desde el primer dia de clases" y es para mañana, ¿alguna duda?, ...

-no, _Eren desvio la mirada molesto hacia su cuaderno y anoto el tema que debia de exponer_tsk..

-¿estas resongando?

-¿a-ah?, n-no...

-mira tu, _levi se acerco hacia Eren y se paro enfrente de el_ ya veo quien es el problematico del salon, de castigo iras a la oficina del director y aparte, ¿que materia se te dificulta mas?..

-p-pu-pues...

-Eren es el mejor de la clase, _Armin se estaba arriesgando, pero, decidio ayudar a Eren_y-yo creo que,...ninguna materia se le dificulta

-¿de verdad?, ya veo el nerd del salon, entonces, tambien expondras todo lo que el antiguo profesor les dio, para mañana tambien

_Eren resignado solo apunto el tema en su cuaderno, mientras que Jean hacia una ravieta, el solo se dedico a mantener el resto del dia atento al pizarron y a las clases, la verdad ni le ponia atencion a Levi referente a su persona, este joven de 16 años a pesar de estar emancipado por ley, aun era un poquito inmaduro, asi que estaba resentido con Levi, primero, no le dijo que el seria el nuevo maestro, segundo ahora en su primer dia lo habia castigado y sin razon alguna, asi que mejor se concentro en las clases, ya cuando era receso, el primero en salir fue el, Mikasa se apresuro a seguirlo no sin antes mirar con odio a Levi, pero este le respondio con una sonrisa de lado, los dos jovenes estaban compartiendo el almuerzo de Mikasa, ya que Eren habia olvidado el suyo en el salon, no tenia intenciones de regresar, asi que sentados bajo un arbol decidieron pasar un rato _

-espero que te gusten los sandwiches de atun

-son un poco apestosos jaja, pero esta bien, gracias Mikasa

-no es nada, am Eren, ¿te caigo bien?

-claro, jeje es mas, me da gusto tener una amiga como tu, ¿por que preguntas?

-esque, por ahi me dijeron que te sobreprotejo y la verdad, no se si te sientes comodo con eso.., porque bueno, me dijeron que... pues, te tengo harto...

-pues te dire que, no, no estoy comodo_y ante esas palabras, la joven bajo la cabeza con tristeza_pero, eso es lo que me agrada de ti, al menos se que siempre voy a contar contigo, y aparte yo entiendo que te es dificil hablarle a otras personas, y si te sigo hablando y me junto contigo es porque te quiero, no importa los defectos que tengamos, porque se que a ti no te importan los mios

_Mikasa levanto el rostro y le sonrio a Eren_

-¿es por eso que me soportas?

-jajaja, bueno pues, es por eso que te tengo paciencia, y como tu unico y mejor amigo te recomiendo, dejar que las personas se te acerquen

-bueno, lo voy a intentar...por ti

-bien, mira ahi esta Annie, ¿por que no la invitamos a sentarse aqui?

-es que, ..am ella pues me entere de por ahi que tu le gustas...

-ouh...am_Eren ante ese comentario solo desvio la mirada para un lado, pero luego miro a su amiga con una sonrisa_deben ser rumores, yo a ella casi no le hablo y la otra vez que le pedi un favor, pues ni siquiera me hizo caso

-...b-bueno..._Mikasa le hablo a la chica de cabellera rubia alzando la mano y gritando su nombre, la chica parecia dudar al ir, pero, dio unos pasos lentos, y al final se termino acercando_...am...¿t-te quieres sentar aqui con nosotros?..

-y-yo...

-jeje, te veo sola desde hace rato,_Eren se arrimo junto a Mikasa, dando a entender que le dejaba un lugar junto a el_ ¿no te jutabas con Reiner?

-no ya no, desde hace un tiempo esta algo extraño...

-bueno, ¿mas de lo normal?

-jeje, _annie sonrio un poco, pero luego bajo la mirada pensativa y se acomodo junto a Eren_¿y sus demas amigos?

-bueno, Jean dijo que iria a comer a la cafeteria, Armin no trajo almuerzo y pues como Marco tampoco, estan con el, ¿ya comiste?

-..no,

-ten_Mikasa extendio el brazo y le entrego un sandwich a la chica rubia la cual lo recibio un poco sonrojada_espero que te guste, es de atun

-gracias, ¿que opinan del nuevo profesor?

_ante ese comentario, tanto Eren y Mikasa, emitieron al mismo tiempo un aura asesina, y Annie se alejo un poco de ellos_

-maldito, le hare la vida de cuadritos este semestre, me vale que me repruebe ¡Eren, ¿tu me ayudaras en los examenes extra oficiales verdad?!"

-sipi, p-pero no hagas algo que lamentes...

-el que lo lamentara sera el

-se ve que no les cae bien, pero am...saben, esta corriendo un rumor en la escuela

-¿rumor?

-dicen que este profesor, es el mismo sujeto que vino al interrogatorio de la policia en el caso de Yaneth, dicen que enrealidad es un agente secreto que nos viene a cuidar

-...(¿en serio ese rumor esta corriendo?...)_Eren se sujeto la barbilla pensativo al tratar de imaginarse eso_quien sabe...

-tambien dicen que el es amante de alguien de la escuela y que vino aqui para acosarlo

-¡malditooo!_Mikasa lanzo su sandwich lejos y abrazo a Eren con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este se axifiara por ese abrazo protector_¡que no se atrevaaaaa!

-M-mi-mikasa me ahogas...

-...ustedes son mas raros de cerca que de lejos...

-jeje, ¿tu crees?_Eren al fin libre, estaba recuperando el aliento_b-bueno aveces si jeje

-je~, pero , ...creo que eso es bueno, en parte, tambien siempre los veo alegres...

-ay~, bueno, no siempre tenemos dias buenos, o-oye, de casualidad. ¿saben quien es el amante de ese sujeto?

-no,...

-(¡viva, estoy a salvo!)

-pero muchos dicen que es del salon y estan entre, tu, Mikasa, Jean o Armin

-bueno, pues, sera mejor que se concentre en su trabajo,..y no venga a arruinar las cosas

_Mikasa y Eren dijeron a unisono_

-¡espera ¿Queeeeeeeeeh?, ¿su amante entre nosotros 4?!

-¡yo no andaria con un idiota como ese, maldito acosador de infantes!

-¡no tienen pruebaaaas!

-...si son mas raros de cerca...

-perdonanos, es que, no tuve un buen dia de clases...

-si, te castigo, pero ¿por que?, la mayoria estaba hablando y ...tu y Jean ni siquiera estaban molestando, y todos sabemos que eres bueno en la escuela pero cuando tenemos un problema en las materias nos ayudas, nadie te ve como el nerd del salon...

-quien sabe,...

-pues ten cuidado, tu eres el primero de tu clase junto con Armin, y si el te tomo mala fe desde el inicio, no puede ser bueno

-si, pero no me afecta...(la verdad es que si, ¿por que de repente su actitud tan horrenda?)...

-¡Ereeeen!

-¡ahi esta!

-¡atrapenlooo!

.¿pero que?...

_Eren y sus compañias abrieron la boca al ver a una ola de jovencitas llegar hasta el y practicamente sacudirlo de un lado para el otro_

-¡¿tu y el son novios?!

-¡no puedes el es mayor que tu!

-¡asi es, sera mejor que te alejes de el!

-¡no lo niegues yo te vi con el la otra vez!

-¡si es cierto!

-¡es mio, digo por tu bien no le hagas caso!

-¡ayudaaaa!

-¡sueltenlo arpias!_mikasa comenzo a lanzar a las chicas y se llevo a Eren de costalito, y Annie los sigio, corriendo detras de ellos_¿que quieren esas brujas?

-de seguro, se enteraron que Levi es su novio ..o los vieron juntos

-pense que no sabias,

-es obvio,...solo que veo que Eren no esta muy contento con eso, ...al menos se que a el no le alegra esta situacion

-¡claro que no me agrada!, ¡bajame Mikasa puedo correr por mi cuenta!

-ok

_los 3 jovenes corrieron, hasta llegar a su salon y Eren dio pasos firmes hacia su pupitre, y tomo su mochila para colocarsela en la espalda_

-ya me canse de esto, me voy..

-si sales estaras en problemas

-ya estoy en ellos,

_Eren salio del salon, Mikasa lo llamo pero el no respondio, camino con pasos firmes por el pasillo y sin mas, al dar la vuelta en la esquina, se topo con Levi_

-oh, te encontre...

-hmp, _Eren se dio la vuelta y camino para el otro lado pero el agarre fuerte de Levi lo sujeto de la mano con rudeza_o-oye, dejame...

-¿sorprendido de verme aqui?

-claro, ...digo, no me dijiste que tu eras el nuevo maestro...

-pues, ..sorpresa, asi me podras ver diario

-¡no seas idiota!..y s-sueltame, me lastimas...

-ouh, este es solo un pequeño agarre, lo que pienso acerte, no es nada..comparado con esto,

-¿de que hablas?...

_/senti algo raro, ...analize a Levi y no le vi nada de extraño, bueno, hablando fisicamente, es mas, ...no se como explicarlo, pero algo no me dio confianza /_

-Eren, ...

_Levi, arrincono a Eren sobre la pared, coloco la rodilla entre la entrepierna de Eren _

-ngh.¿que haces?..sueltame...

-no quiero,

-am...(¿que ocurre contigo?...Levi)...ya veo...sabes, Erwin lamenta mucho la travesura que te hizo...

-¿ah si?..jaja, es un muchacho traviezo...

-si,...¿aun te duele?...

-no, no fue nada, no hablemos de eso...

-si,...am..¿e-stas bien?...

-claro, muy bien_Levi acerco sus labios al cuello de Eren y comenzo a besarlo_jaja, dulce...

-o-oye, s-sueltame,..(el no es Levi, no lo es)...

-no, es normal que hagamos esto,

-L-levi, n-no, dejame..

-oouh, ¿no estaras resentido conmigo por lo de hace rato?

-y-ya dejalo asi...s-sueltame

-¿que tienesssss, mi amor? jajajajaja

-"Eren, corre"

_/escuche la voz de la mandragora, descubri que las cosas no estaban bien, si el tenia su rodilla en mi entrepierna, ...yo, ..podia hacer lo mismo, asi que, devolvi el gesto, con toda la fuerza que tenia, solo escuche un sonido lastimero y haciendole caso a la mandragora sali corriendo del lugar, no sabia hacia donde, a que lugar pero corri con todas mis fuerzas hacia el pasillo, el panico me invadio , corri al baño y me encerre ahi/_

-¿q-que demonios?..ese no es levi..., debo salir de aqui..

-"la escuela tiene un hechizo, es una barrera magica, ...no podras salir"...

-¿c-como llamo a Levi?...

-"no se puede, el hechizo es un bloqueo, asi que,...o evitas a Samuel hasta que sean las 2 de la tarde que es la hora en la que viene el"

-...pero,..¿osea como?...

-"las barreras impiden que magia salga del lugar o viseversa, como yo estoy dentro de ti, Samuel la puso para que no pudieras salir"

-pero eso significa que Levi tampoco podra entrar

-"púes...quiza pueda quitarla"...

-¡me lleva!, mi cascabel..no lo tengo puesto, y-yo,...no podre mirar...si un ser magico esta cerca de aqui..

-"en ese caso, creo que tendras que ocultarte bien"

-...¿que hare?,...espera, ...en la escuela, tenemos flores...quiza si...

-"'¿que planeas?"

-Nyx es un hada, ...y me dijo la otra vez que las plantas,...tienen sentimientos, que pueden hablar entre ellas, que podian hablarnos, pero que los humanos, no eramos capaces de entenderlas, tal vez, de esa manera pueda mandar un mensaje a Nyx y ella le puede decir a Levi...

-"oouh, ya veo, es inteligente, pero, ¿como evitaras a Samuel?"

-...no lo se, ..pero,...ya ideare algo, tu que sabes, ¿existe una desventaja en el?

-"pues, ...le tiene miedo a los grifos, y su estado animal, hace que no le guste el olor del amoniaco y variantes..."

-opciones fuera de mi alcance, ...no espera, naftalina, es un producto quimico...es un variante de el amoniaco.

-"si"

-si mal no recuerdo...¡ya se!_Eren se quito su mochila y comenzo a sacar sus cosas y de ella, saco una pequeña bolsita de color blanco, despues camino por el baño de varones, y llego hasta el fondo, justo ahi se encontraba una puerta , al abrirla Eren pudo encontrar diferentes tipos de productos para limpieza_la naftalina se usa para que las polillas no invadan la ropa, como mi mochila es nueva, viene incluida en este paquetito blanco, tambien se usa para desodorizar los baños, asi que deben de tener por aqui

_Eren con mucha prisa comenzo a buscar entre los productos de limpieza_

-"pero esa cosa es venenosa"

-lo se, asi que tendre cuidado

-"eres muy listo"

-bueno, antes platicaba mucho con Erwin sobre esto, todavia lo hago, como, cuando me conto como es que la lluvia acida se forma, algo aprendi de todo esto, me alegra haberle puesto mucha atencion

-"te puedo advertir por donde esta Samuel, pero no puedo ayudarte si te intenta dañar fisicamente"

-tranquila, voy a estar bien, ¿donde esta?...¿mmm? ¡lo encontre!

_Eren saco de entre tanto producto de limpieza una botella que decia, "PRECAUCION, PRODUCTO TOXICO, NEFTALINA LIQUIDA"_

**Nota de la autora: ese dato que di es totalmente real :3 pero ADVERTENCIA, no imiten lo que Eren hara con esta sustancia OwO, es peligrosa y no es buena idea ¬¬ , XDDD uno no anda consiguiendo esto a la ligera OwO jejejejeje, se pueden moliiil XD, mi papá lo usa para evitar que los ratones entren a la casa, pero mi gata ni se acerca a esa cosa porque es venenosa n.n, si pudieramos usarlo en un caso de la vida real si se topan una serpiente venenosa (/°w°)/ pos ya van hechenselo XDDD salven su vida, en los campamentos OwO el tutor ponia bolitas de neftalina xDD alrededor de las tiendas de campaña para evitar que se metieran las alimañas a las mismas, ya advertidas, mi etica como escritora me obliga de decirles eso XDD jeje, .3. gracias, sigamos**

-"ten cuidado"

-si lo se, _Eren abrio la botella, busco un frasco con atomizador y vacio el contenido ahi_bueno, ya estoy armado jejejeje

-"si Levi viera esto, estaria impresionado"...

-bueno, espero que su sopresa no sea verme,...muerto,

_/tenia miedo, pero, tenia mas miedo de quedarme ahi a la espectativa de que no pudiera hacer nada, bueno, al menos se que no estoy ahora tan indefenso, asi que con miedo sali del baño, ..para mi propia sorpresa se escuchaba vacio, camine por el pasillo de regreso a mi salon, pero, no escuche a nadie, me preocupe porque no habia ruidos, y al asomarme a los salones, no habia gente, llegue a mi salon y al abrir la puerta , me horrorize, todos estaban tirados en el suelo, me acerque a ellos y note que respiraban, pero...no se porque estan asi/_

-"solo estan dormidos"...

-¿que les paso?

-"tranquilo, como estamos en una area magica, los humanos quedan en ese estado, para que no se enteren de lo que paso"

-...ya veo, _Eren miro a su alrededor y noto a Mikasa tirada en el suelo junto con Armin, Jean, Marco y Annie, se acerco a ellos, los acomodo de tal forma que parecia que estaban en una suave cama, respiro ondo y salio del salon, al estar afuera rocio con el atomizador la entrada_con eso basta...

-"¿que haces?"

-si dices que no le gusta este olor, al menos de aqui se mantendra alejado

-"tienes razon, ...hablando de esa serpiente, te esta buscando por el pasillo que sigue, rodealo"

-si_/esto parecia un juego, ni conosco bien a esa cosa y me odia, ay aveces quisiera no ser la reencarnacion de nadie, pero bueno/_el jardin esta por el traspatio, debo de llegar ahi pero,...si me esta buscando por los pasillos ese lugar es muy visible y me encontrara, sdksfjldjfsljf, pero es el unico lugar en el que me puedo trasladar

-"eso no es cierto"

-¿ah?, ¿entonces?...

-"mira a la izquierda"

_/mire, y me encontre con la ventilacion por debajo de la pared, pero era un lugar muy estrecho para que yo entrara/_

-...no creo entrar por ahi...

-"siempre funciona en las peliculas"

-si, ...oye~ eso me dio una idea..._Eren se acerco a la ventilacion y la destapo_bueno, se que las serpientes no tienen buen oido pero,...¡vivora rastrera aqui estoy!

_el grito de Eren, viajo por la ventilacion, haciendo que el sonido se regara en eco por todos lados, Samuel, con apariencia de Levi, se encontraba en el baño, observaba como Eren habia vaciado su mochila y regado por todos lados los articulos de limpieza_

-esse niño, algo essta planeando..._pero cuando escucho la voz de Eren por la ventilacion_¿ah?...¡no soy una vivora!, ah ya se donde estas inssolente chiquillo_Samuel se volvio de nuevo una serpiente y entro por la ventilacion_¡te juro que si te atrapo te vass a arrepentir! por otro lado , ¿como ess que entro por aqui?

_/escuchar la respuesta de esa cosa en eco, confirmo lo que queria que pasara, esta adentro de la ventilacion, y tambien confirmo que no es muy lista..., bueno punto a mi favor, alguien que esta molesto , no coordina bien sus ideas, y ese es mi proposito, mueejejejeje/

-¡ay si tu, pues si fueras una serpiente descente si tomaria en cuenta tu amenaza, pero no le tengo miedo a una lombriz!

-¡¿lombrisssssz?!

-¡sssi jajajajaja, ¿ssiempre hablass assi de rarooo? jajajaj!

-¡voy a llenarte de tanto veneno que te ssaldra hassta por loss ojoss!

-¡solo si me atrapas, Lombriz!_Eren volvio a colocar la tapa de la ventilacion, rocio toda la neftalina en el ducto y salio corriendo hacia el jardin de la escuela_eso la mantendra ocupada_al correr, freno en seco en una pared que tenia un interruptor_bueno, ..ya que vacie la neftalina, espero que te guste el olor lombricita

_/active la ventilacion, eso significa que el olor de la neftalina invadira ese lugar, y sera muy incomodo para esa cosa/_

-"sigo insistiendo que si Levi viera esto, estaria impresionado"

-bueno, espero vivir para contarcelo_/corri con todas mis fuerzas, llegue al jardin de la escuela y me arrodille ante esas flores/_¡por favor!..ayudenme, ...y-yo, conosco a Levi Ackerman, soy Eren Jeager, ...su amante de vidas pasadas,...y...necesito que, si...un hada esta por aqui, ..o...si una de las flores me ayuda a mandar un mensaje...se lo agradecere..._/espere, pero, la verdad no se si estaba siendo escuchado/_...por favor, ayudenme...

_Eren agacho la cabeza, pero en eso vio que una mariposa de color rosa se acercaba a el, volaba a su alrededor muy insistente_

-"es un hada, te esta preguntando, ...¿que necesitas?

-p-pues, necesito enviar un mensaje, (pero, ..si mando traer a Levi, ...eso llevara tiempo), ¿Levi puede llegar aqui por la puerta magica?

-"no, tendria que venir lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitan llegar"

-entonces, en ese caso tengo que llamar a alguien que sea mas rapido que eso...

-"bueno, le sera dificil a ese alguien el hecho de poder atravesar la barrera"...

-ya veo ,...alguien que repele magia,...¡ya see!

_mientras tanto, Samuel recorria la ventilacion, pero en eso comenzo a sentirse cansado y le ardia la garganta_

-gssss, caf...ese olor...¡esse niño crei que erass mass esstupido!...debo ssalir de aqui

_pero Eren estaba escondido detras de un arbusto_

-aaay, solo espero que llegue pronto

-"tranquilo, estaras bien, solo debemos esperar por la ayuda"

-aaay, e-espero que no lleguen tarde

-¡niño del demonio¡

-oh oh, ahi esta

-¡voy a desstruirte y lo voy a dissfrutar essto ya ess perssonal!

_la serpiente se arrastraba por el patio de la escuela, pero no lo hacia de una manera coordinada, habia ocasiones que se detenia, sacudia la cabeza y seguia avanzando_

-¿que le pasa?

-"creo que la naftalina se usa tambien para repeler plagas...de seguro le afecto, esa cosa es venenosa, es normal que este asi"...

-lo siento por el, pero...el tampoco me quiere vivo...

-¡Eren, ssal de una vez, maldito mocosso!

_/para mi desgracia, esa cosa me encontro, ...fue ahi donde mi mundo se congelo/_

_Samuel avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Eren y para perturbar al joven se volvio humano, pero aun conservando la apariencia de Levi, el castaño dio unos pasos hacia atras y apreto con fuerza uno de sus puños_

-ssabess, lo admito, essperaba que fuerass una victima mass docil, en otro tiempo corriass de miedo al verme

-adivina vivora rastrera, ¡yo no soy como en otras vidas! Aqui no te tengo miedoo

-ya veo...puess ya me lo tendrass, te dire algo, _Samuel se acerco a Eren, pero tropezo, Samuel se recupero y sin pensarlo mucho sujeto a Eren de ambas manos, a pesar de que estaba mas debil el agarre fue con fuerza_no importa que vida o que tan diferente sseass, el primer Eren en la vida de Levi ess el que inicio todo, tu por mass que lo intentess ssolo sserass para el un passatiempo, un remplaszo, una reencarnacion cualquiera, lo conossco y el ssolo ha penssado en esse Eren ¿por que cress tu que te dio a beber ssangre tan rapido como pudo hacerlo?...

-si, yo no soy el primer Eren que conocio Levi, eso lo tengo claro y no pretendo ser ese joven

-ja, tieness encanto mocosso, lo debo de admitir,

-te dire algo, no me importa que uses la forma de Levi, se que no eres el, ..asi que te ves ridiculo intentando usar su apariencia

-jajaja, al menos mi apariencia ess temporal, pero tu, ssin remedio eress igual a esse Eren, no eress mass que la copia barata de esse joven, ¿quien te garantizzsa que Levi no penssara en el cuando te toque?...

_/ese comentario me dolio, es mi miedo mas grande, no lo espere, Samuel abrio la boca y note el par de colmillos que se le asomaban, no queria morir, no queria sin antes saber que puedo ganarme el cariño de Levi, sin saber que paso en mi vida/_

-sueltame..._Eren pese a que temblaba, miro a Samuel a los ojos,_sueltame...

-ajaja, no esstass en possicion de darme ordeness

-dejame..._/senti la mano de esa cosa colarse bajo mi camiseta del uniforme, ...me dio asco, me dio rabia, para mi sorpresa mi voz se volvio sombria...,/_s-sueltame

-¿o ssi no que?

_/el limite de mis sentidos fue sentir su otra mano sujetar mi cadera y descender hacia mi entre pierna, no lo tolere, no lo soporto, no lo quiero, no quiero esto/_

-¡no me toques!

_tras el grito de Eren, Samuel no supo realmente que paso, ..solo sintio un calor insoportable, escucho un grito en eco y un vapor, inundo el lugar, sin remedio, se alejo del niño.._

-¿q-que es esto?...

_/no se que paso, mi rabia de ser tocado por el,...solo senti calor, ...pero me calme de inmediato al saber que no lo tenia junto a mi, me extraño sentir eso.../_

-¿que,...que fue eso?..._Eren temblo un poco, y perdio de vista a samuel al solo notar el vapor que lo rodeaba_...¿y samuel?...

-"corre, esta frente a ti"

_Eren corrio al lado contrario con todas sus fuerzas, asustado por lo que paso, y con muchas preguntas, Samuel lo alcanzo de un pie y el castaño tropezo estrellandose contra el suelo_

-¡argrh!

-¡di adiosss Eren!_Samuel no lo espero, pero escucho el rugido de un leon, seguido de el grito de un aguila,_¡aaaah!_Samuel intento escapar, pero, ...sorpresivamente, fue tomado del cuerpo por dos patas de aguila enormes, ya que Grizu lo alcanzo_¡sueltame!

-con gusto

_Grizu se habia elevado en el aire, y dejo caer a la serpiente_

-¡n-noooo, ayudameeee!_antes de que Samuel tocara el suelo, Grisha alcanzo a sujetarlo,_¡¿tu?, sueltame grifo bastardo!

-¡mide tus palabras Samuel!

-¡jodete, ya me las pagaras, matare a esste niño tal y como lo hize con la zzorra de tu hija y de la basstarda de tu nieta!

-¡ya veremos!, si arrastrarte por el suelo es lo tuyo, lo nuestro es volar!

_/ambos grifos, parecia que estaban jugando con una pelota, se pasaban de un lado para el otro a Samuel, debo decir que me dio,...lastima, pero ...recordar que ese cosa mato a Lety, ...mato a Erenis y que seguramente hizo mas daño antes, ...solo debo decir que, tiene lo que merece, Grisha y Grizu, dejaron caer a Samuel, y ya en el suelo, la serpiente ya no se movio, era obvio que estaba lastimada, y lo comprobe al ver que dejo un rastro de sangre,..asi que mascullo para mi sorpresa/_

-j-ja ja, ...bien jugado Eren,...bien jugado...

_/un humo negro rodeo a la serpiente, ...Grisha se apresuro a llegar a esa cortina de humo pero cuando llego, se topo con la amarga sorpresa de que Samuel se habia ido/_

-¡,maldicion!...

-hmp, el cobarde escapo...

-ay..._Eren, se levanto del suelo, se acerco rengeando de un pie, para abrazar a Grizu por el cuello_gracias Grizu

-n-no es nada..., estas herido

-..no me paso nada, estoy bien, solo me tropeze

-Eren_Grisha se acerco y Eren lo recibio con un abrazo_recibimos tu mensaje, la verdad es que me sorprendio el modo en que nos llego, ...cuentame a detalle que paso

-p-pero antes, mis amigos, la barrera que pusieron, tenemos que quitarla

-es verdad, Grizu, ver por Levi, no debe de estar enterado de lo que paso, ten cuidado

-ya que

_el grifo emprendio el vuelo, en lo el salia volando, Grisha miro a Eren un tanto nervioso_

-¿estas bien?

-solo me duele mi pierna derecha

-dejame verla...

_Eren puso atencion a su dolor, la pierna derecha le dolia mucho, le dolia caminar, pero despues se dio cuenta de que la sangre estaba escurriendo por su zapato_

-oh, oh...

-ven, sube_Grisha se hecho en el suelo, y Eren puso sentarse en su lomo_cuentame,

-p-pues...am,...fue todo muy raro...¿por donde incicio?

-"es un niño muy listo, se las ingenio para que Samuel no se le acercara en mucho tiempo"

-¿en serio?_Grisha miro detenidamente a Eren y le sonrio_vaya, pues no es sera la primera vez...

-¿eh, por que dices eso? yo jamas me he topado con una serpiente tan horrible como esa

- aqui no es un lugar agradable para conversar, no cuando la sangre de esa serpiente rastrera esta por todos lados, quiero a saber a detalle lo que paso y asi te contare porque digo eso

_pero mientras, Levi estaba en su consultorio, atendiendo al mismo ciclope que una vez llego quejandose de un ojo, ocupando de nuevo ese sofá_

-y volviste a no usar la mascara para soldar

-perdon, es que am en mi defensa dire que

-ya ya ya ya, solo hasme caso oh te quedaras ciego

-si...

_pero la voz robotica de la bola de cristal resono en el lugar con un tono preocupado_

-"Levi sensei, Nyx esta en recepcion, dice que E-

-dile que me espere un momento, tengo que parcharle el ojo un rato a cro-

-"se trata de Eren, dice que es urgente, insiste en verlo"

-hasla pasar

_Nyx entro volando rapidamente y se puso frente a Levi, hablo de una manera tan rapida que nadie le pudo entender_

-hace rato me llego un mensaje que me dijo petunix que le dijo su flor que le dijo la flor cerca de la zona centrica que le ...ya me hice bolas...

-...¿y eso a mi que me importa?...

-¡es que todas las flores y las hadas andan pasando el mensaje de Eren, ¡Samuel lo tiene acorralado en la escuela!

_de repente Hanji entro en el lugar y grito a todo pulmon_

-¡Mi Erencito esta encerrado en la escuela con esa serpiente rastreraaah! me lo acaba de decir nuestra margarita, esa que tenemos en una macetita en la cocina jejejeje

_[[ya sin importarme los detalles sabia que tenia que llegar ahi y rapido, Nyx, Cronus y Hanji me siguieron a dentro de la casa, llegue a la puerta magica y al abrirla me tope con un precipicio, la volvi a cerrar para abrirla de nuevo y me llevo a un baño publico]]]_

_Hanji y Nyx gritaron a unisono_

-¡aaaaaah una barreraaaaah!

-tch a mi ninguna barrera me va evitar que llegue a donde debo ir

_Levi azoto la puerta, pero continuamente al abrirla se topaba con diferentes lugares, el desierto, un restaurant y asi,_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah la barrera no deja que lleguemos a Erencitooo! ni modo todos a pie

-pero esta muy lejos, bueno al menos para mi tamaño, se me acabo el aliento volando hasta aca

_de repente, se escucho como llamaban a la puerta magica, al principio todos se miraron unos a otros extrañados, pero luego, Levi abrio la puerta despacio y se topo con Grizu_

-¿Grizu?

-necesito que vengas, _sin agregar nada mas, el grifo se dio la vuelta y Levi lo sigio, se dio cuenta que estaba en un salon de la escuela de Eren, algo que lo extraño, el grifo hablo con una voz seria_necesito que quites la barrera que rodea la escuela de Eren

-¿donde esta el?

-esta a salvo, claro que, no gracias a ti

_[[este buitre, la razon por la que le pregunto, es porque no me queda opcion, los grifos repelan magia, es por eso que no puedo leerle la mente, y de seguro la razon por la que pudo llamar a la puerta de mi casa tch, ...lo unico que me intereza es saber que Eren esta bien, asi que lo segui hasta que nos condujo a la cafeteria de la escuela, note que varios alumnos estaban dormidos, algunos tirados en el suelo, otros sobre sus pupitres, pero, en una de las mesas de la cafeteria, encontre a Eren sentado hablando con Grisha quien estanba a un lado de el sentado en el suelo, Eren, parecia alterado y cuando hablaba levantaba los brazos y hacia ademanes con las manos y escuche algo que no me parecio]]_

-¿donde dices que te toco Samuel?

-en la entrepierna

_Levi y el resto de los presentes, que eran Nyx, Hanji, Cronus y Grizu abrieron sus bocas y pico (XD) ante esa respuesta, desatando la furia de los presentes_

-¡aaaah violaron a mi Erencito!

-¡mugre Samuel desgraciado!_nyx apreto los puños y alzo los brazos al cielo_¡venganzaaaa!

_Levi acelero el paso y llego junto a Eren para darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_

-¿e-estas bien?,

-¡Levi!,

_Eren por su lado correspondio el abrazo igual con fuerza_/estaba feliz al verlo, ya que ese si era el Levi de verdad, pero luego me sujeto de los hombros y me sacudio un poco de fuerza, me grito, pero era un grito lleno de desesperacion y preocupacion, lo vi con una cara con miedo y dudas/_

-¡¿que te hizo ese bastado?!, ¡juro que si se aprovecho de ti lo matare!

-a-ah L-levi, tranquilo

-¡¿como quieres que este tranquilo?!...tu aqui quien sabe que pasandote y yo..._Levi bajo la cabeza, se acerco poco poco a Eren y la recargo en el hombro del castaño, para decirle con un tono de voz triste_perdoname...

-.o-oye..._Eren busco la cara de Levi para sujetarlo con gentileza_al contrario jeje, ya descubri que solito me puedo defender

-eso es correcto_Grisha se levanto del suelo, sacudio un poco las plumas y por primera vez le sonrio a Levi_al parecer esta vez no tienes que preocuparte

-¿de que hablan?

-¿si de que hablas?_Grizu se acerco a Grisha para susurrarle_¿que estas haciendo?, hace un momento estabas furioso porque Levi no lo estaba cuidando como se debe...

_y grisha tambien contesto en susurro_

-bueno, resulta que descubri que no solo Levi es responsable por la seguridad de Eren, ...

-¿que quieres decir?

-ya te lo explicaran, _Grisha se dirigio con Eren y le hablo con un tono gentil_creo que deberias de explicarles que paso..

-b-bueno, am...

_Eren le conto a todos los presentes, lo que hace unos momentos atras le dijo a Grisha_

* * *

><p><em>_cuando me aleje de ahi junto con mi papá, me llevo a la cafeteria, al ocupar un lugar en la silla el se coloco enfrente de mi, y me miro atentamente, deje a un lado mi pena, suspire ondo y dije/__

_-b-bueno, pues resulta que hoy venia nuestro nuevo maestro, resulto que ese era Levi...pero yo no lo sabia y luego le intente hablar mentalmente y no me respondio desde ahi sospeche que algo no estaba bien..._

_-ya veo, ¿y como es que lo mantuviste alejado la mayoria del tiempo?_

_-"Eren es muy listo, uso naftalina liquida que encontro en el baño para rociarla en Samuel"_

_-ejejeje, bueno no directamente_

_-tiene razon, eres listo, tambien pedir ayuda a las flores fue muy listo de tu parte, veo que tienes buena memoria, confirmame lo que pienso, ¿por que nos llamaste especificamente a nosotros?_

_-Levi me dijo que sus plumas repelen la magia, asi que se me hizo logico que ustedes si pudieran entrar aqui_

__Grisha abrio los ojos sorprendido, para luego cambiar la mirada a una muy suave__

_-vaya, pues, de verdad estoy impactado,pero, ¿que fue esa bola de humo?_

_-ni yo se..._

* * *

><p><em>_<em>ya en el la linea de tiempo actual, Levi y el resto miraron a Eren fijamente_

-a-aver explicame eso...¿humo?

_Eren se alzo de hombros y ladeo la mirada_

-ni yo se que es...

_[[¿humo?, ...debio ser un hechizo que hizo la mandragora, pero, no lo se...]]_

-tch, bueno, lo importante es que estas bien

-y yo aun no entiendo el punto...Eren estuvo en riesgo y levi tuvo la culpa

_Grizu toco un punto delicado en Eren, ya que el joven fruncio el ceño hacia el grifo y le hablo con un tono de voz molesto_

-Claro que no, Levi me dejo a salvo en la escuela y la unica culpable es Samuel, el no puede vigilarme todo el tiempo, lo que dices es ilogico, y yo aprendi que si pienso vivir con el debo de aprender a defenderme, no debo de depender de el para estar a salvo, jejeje, papá me dijo que si quiero puedo aprender defensa personal, eso hacian con los humanos, cuando antes no estaban los mundos divididos jejejejeje, ¿que opinas levi?

-b-bueno, Levi conoce los riesgos, _Hanji se acerco a Erencito y recargo el rostro en las piernas del joven, el cual le acaricio las orenjas con suavidad_creo que es mejor asi, jejejeje ay me da tanto gusto verte a salvo ksksdjfslkdfjsdlkfj

-ejejeje, y a mi me da gusto verlos

-bien, ¿dejara que Erencito aprenda a defenderse?...

-creo que, ..._[[la verdad, vi a Eren, anteriormente, ...tenia fortaleza, pero ante las circunstancias, se dejaba opacar, las decisiones que tomaba era confiando en los demas, ...como lo que paso hace siglos, ...decidio no enfrentar las cosas por el mismo, y ...personas que aprecie murieron, con Erenis, decidio...confiar en lo que vio y creyo, a pesar de mi advertencia, ...a eso se referia Grisha, a no tentar a mi suerte, si ella hubiera tenido la ...determinacion de este joven,...creo que la historia hubiera sido diferente, Eren sigue los consejos al pie de la letra, ...porque confia en las personas que se los dicen,...para todas las vidas anteriores, esa capacidad de entender, ...los hubiera ayudado, ahora veo con mas claridad, ver a ese joven a pesar del peligro en el que estuvo, estar calmado y sonriendo, se que es mas fuerte, de lo que crei que era, por primera vez, ...confio en el totalemente_creo, que no tenemos problemas en que tengas que aprender ciertas cosas

-¡yeeeiiii!_Eren dio pequeños aplausos, y miro a Grisha con una enorme sonrisa_te dije que iba a aceptar jejejejeje

-ajaja, si lo veo ,...bueno, ya quedaremos de acuerdo en ese aspecto, por ahora que te revizen esa pierna

-ok jejejejeje

-¿que te paso?_Levi sujeto las manos de Eren preocupado_¿te lastimaste?

-ya me vio mi papá y solo tengo una raspada de cuando me cai al suelo, y tambien me torci un poquito el pie, nada grave, tranquilo, pero antes de verme a mi tienes que ver si mis amigos estan bien, bueno, todos los de la escuela

-claro

-ah y una cosa mas...

_/le conte a Levi lo que samuel habia hecho, y se quedo impactado, investigo en la memoria del director pixies y quien debia de tomar el puesto seria otro profesor, no Levi, pero obviamente esa lombriz apestosa se las ingenio para crear esta trampa, despues de que Levi me atendiera la herida, se encargo de borrarle la memoria a mis compañeros, dando a entender que el director de nuevo habia tomado el lugar del profesor, a la hora de la salida espere en el salon a Levi, y el fue por mi, me apoye en el al salir del salon, pese a que atendio mi herida, aun me dolia un poquito el hecho de que me torci el pie, mis amigos creen que me tropeze en las escaleras, es mejor que se quede asi, ya al cruzar la puerta para mi alivio estaba en casa, y ...Levi me sento en el sillon mullido de la sala, para decirme con una voz gentil/_

-sabes, me sorprende el hecho de que te pudiste defender solo

-"te lo dije jiji"

-jaja, pues, la verdad si tenia miedo pero no se lo demostre a esa vivora rastrera, ...

-bueno, sea donde sea te debe de estar recordando jaajajaja

-ajajaja, si, la parte en la que mi papá y Grizu lo estaba arrojando jajaja, pobre jeje pero se lo merece jejeje

-si, ya lo creo,...lamento, el hecho de que te tocara de esa manera

-ne, ...se que ese no eras tu...al contrario me dio asco y ..pues...s-sabes, ahora aprecio tanto el que me esperes, ...que no me obligues...o que, ante pongas lo que quieres con ..._Eren agacho la cabeza hasta el punto de casi ocultar el rostro en sus piernas_snig...

-oye tranquilo. no es facil que te hagan ese tipo de cosas, que no quieres,

-..es que, ...no es que,.._/debo de ser honesto, ...porque siento que si no, nunca pasare de este miedo, ...debo decirle/_ s-sabes, ...ultimamente, siento algo...n-no es que no quiera, ...p-pues.._Eren se ruborizo, el cabello le cubria la frente y temblaba un poco_es que, n-no es que no ...y-yo, ...y-yo quiero ...que tu y yo pues, mi miedo es que,

-sssh, tranquilo,...toma tu tiempo, quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir asi que, dilo con calma

-y-yo, quiero que cuando estes conmigo,no llegues en pensar en alguien mas, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, y-yo,...tengo miedo, al principio, era..desconfianza, porque, no te conocia, despues, ...no estaba seguro, digo... y-yo...veras.._Eren ya tenia las orejas rojas y el temblor en su cuerpo se volvio mas pronunciado_...y-yo...

_[[se enfrento a la serpiente que me ha arruinado la vida, me ha retado a mi incluso, ...con gran valentia, ...y le tiembla todo su ser al tratar de decir lo que ahora viene, no lo voy a juzgar, se la razon por la que quiere decirmelo, creo que lo mejor que podria hacer para que se sienta comodo, es sentarme a un lado de el, rodearlo con mis brazos y colocar su cabeza en mi peche, ...senti la tension en su cuerpo, pero despues se relajo]]_

-tranquilo..solo dilo...

-cuando Erwin, ...se iba a ir, ...y-yo...bueno, el, casi logra...convencerme de...tener relaciones con el, ...y-yo, estaba de una manera muy feliz, ...pero, tenia miedo, ...fingi que me habia enfermado, al dia siguiente, ...de alguna manera me arrepenti, pero...despues, cuando...pasaron..meses..y luego años,...en realidad, estaba resentido y pense...que fue inteligente de mi parte, ...no seder, yo al menos pienso, ¿que hubiera pasado si el y yo lo hubieramos hecho?...y esa respuesta es,...que me hubiera arrepentido,...y, me cerre a rehacer mi vida, no confiaba en nadie, por eso, ...tambien me da miedo entregarte a ti, tengo miedo, que... mi cuerpo se acostumbre..y el dia que ya no estes aqui,...y-yo, ...me sentire de alguna manera usado, no quiero eso...no..., pero ahora...tengo miedo, de que..no pienses en mi, ..soy un remplazo de ese Eren que conociste, o al menos, asi me llego a sentir

-que tonteria...

-¿eh?

-hmp, eso te inquieta, ya veo, pero sabes, ¿te digo un secreto?_levi se acerco a la oreja de Eren, y le susurro_esta version tuya me gusta mas, estoy ansioso a ver que tan erotico puedes ser...

_/esas palabras, Levi es..aaarhfskjfhksjdf, ...mi cuerpo, ...s-se siente, raro, ...tiemblo y siento escalofrios, pero a pesar de que se siente...tan extraño, me gusta, tengo una duda/_

-Levi...¿por que las parejas, buscan tener relaciones?...¿es realmente necesario?...tu y yo nos hemos entendido bien asi...

-es buena pregunta..._Levi se separo de Eren, para sujetar con ambas manos el rostro del castaño, para que lo mirara a los ojos_bueno, creo que existian razones como, ...el simple placer, esas emociones, sin compromiso mas que sentirse bien, amor, sentir ese placer con esa persona que decididte pasar el resto de tu vida, y otra, para que sigan naciendo niños

-ejeje,

-jaja, ...existen tantas razones, existen psicologos que dicen que es una necesidad con la que todos nacemos, asi que tarde o temprano lo haras...

-que boberia...yo...no pienso en eso en todo el dia, a diferencia de que ahora tengo hambre jejeje

-hmp, ya veo, ..bueno, estas feliz con eso y lo respeto, pero...te hablare de mi experiencia,...quiero, conocer esa parte intima que solo tu puedes mostrarme, ...no mentire, tengo celos, celos de que saber que casi ese mocoso de Erwin, me pudo arrebatar el honor de verlo, razones, existen tantas, ...pero, para todas ellas tengo la misma respuesta, ¿sexo por estres?, bien, ..me lo quitare contigo, ¿trascendencia?,...igual contigo, ¿placer fisico?..igual contigo...¿amor?...solo contigo...

-...am.._Eren se sonrojo aun mas, y oculto de nuevo la cara en el pecho de Levi_..y-ya no..digas cosas tan vergonzosas...

-la razon por la que no he dado el otro paso, ...es que me preocupa que sientes tu, quiero que sientas que en esta relacion, sera una relacion con gratitud, amor, ...compromiso, se que aun no lo logro...

-..ngh...s-sabes, vas ...por el buen...camino...solo...un poquito mas...

-lo se...

_/mi corazon, latio tan rapido que me dolio, pense, que Levi se abalanzaria sobre mi...pero,...me llevo a mi habitacion, me arropo en la cama, beso mi frente al tiempo que quitaba el cabello de mi frente, y salio de mi habitacion, no estaba a un lado mio pero, lo senti junto a mi, fue ahi, donde me di cuenta de la razon, por la que yo, ..queria estar intimamente con el, quiero sentirlo, quiero que me bese, ...que me acaricie, y que siempre lo haga, porque, ..lo amo,/_

_Eren, estaba en cama pensando en lo que sentia, pero en ese entonces, Frieda hacia una ravieta, en lo que parecia ser una bodega oscura y que olia a humedad, paseaba de un lado para el otro de una manera desesperada_

-aarg, ¿donde esta?...ya se retraso...tch, ...quiza debi de ir con el...

-ssssssssssszzz...

_Samuel llego arrastrandose por el suelo, la cobra negra se movia de una manera torpe, lo que la mujer noto fue que la serpiente estaba cubierta de sangre y rasguños_

-¡ay Dios ¿que te paso?!

-el maldito de Eren y las hurracas piojosas, eso me paso...

-¿Eren?...pppffjajajajajajajaja, si como no, ...ese niño te tiene pavor...

-pues creo entonces que ataque a un Eren distinto, tch...ese niño no es un idiota...

-...¿que?...¿como te paso esto?

_despues de que Samuel le contara Frieda lo sucedido, la mujer de cabello negro se mordio el labio inferior de frustracio_

-te lo advierto, ...este Eren no se queda de brazos cruzados...

-lo que mas me intriga...es la manera en la que te alejo de el,..lo mantendre vigilado, eso no me gusta, te mande a que lo dejaras mal herido pero resulta que todo salio al revez, y ahora por tu culpa desperdicie el corazon de la niña que mate la otra vez

-dissculpa_Samuel desvio la mirada y se alejo de Frieda_, que yo no pudiera luchar contra doss grifoss, hmp, a la proxima mejor le dissparo con una esscopeta...

-ouh no te pongas asi , ajaja, aprecio el intento fallido, al menos...ya comprobamos una cosa, debemos de actuar mas inteligente...

_/la verdad, cuando me desperte, senti...un alivio, era como si este dia fuera totalmente diferente a los anteriores, cuando me dirigi a la escuela, Hanji estaba a mi lado, a entrar le sobe su cabeza y me despedi de el, ya sentado en mi pupiitre, de nuevo entro el director Pixies y nos hablo a todos/_

-buenos dias, bueno, les presento a su nuevo maestro, ayer no pudo venir porque tuvo un pequeño retraso, pero ahora ya llego, este nuevo profesor tiene una maestria en ciencas, doctorado en mas de 3 universidades de prestigiosas instituciones

-¿seguro que es un ser humano o un nerd? jajajajajaja

-¡callate Jean!

-bueno, sin mas los dejo con su nuevo profesor

_Pixies salio del salon y Mikasa se acerco a Eren_

-Eren, ¿tu y Levi siguien siendo novios?

-si

-¡demonios!

_se escucharon pasos y todos los alumnos se pusieron un tanto nerviosos, pero luego vieron entrar a un hombre alto, con lentes, cabello rubio barba con bigote, ademas llevando un traje de color gris oscuro, tanto Eren y Mikasa abrieron la boca al verlo entrar al salon_

-bueno dias jovenes, _el hombre se puso delante del pizarron y comenzo a escribir su nombre_para hacer mas sencillas las cosas, llamenme como lo han hecho mis alumnos hace mas de 40 años de doscencia en varios continentes, profesor Smith, Smith-sensei, Sr, Smith, Smith-san o simplemente, sensei, espero que tengamos un buen inicio de año escolar, me considero un maestro moderno pese a mis años jaja, bien, tengan confianza de preguntar en lo que tengan duda, es mejor hacer una pregunta estupida a quedarse con la duda y volverse estupido..._varios de los alumnos sonrieron, ese profesor inspiraba confianza y les agrado desde el inicio_bien, tengo la lista de alumnos, se levantaran conforme los vaya nombrando y me diran que materia se les dificulta, y cual es su favorita, bien Armin Arlet

-presente, _Armin se puso de pie y dijo_b-bueno, pues, am...n-no se,...am...bueno no creo que tenga problemas con las materias...y la que mas me gusta es historia

-ya veo, ¿ninguna?

-la verdad es que, ...me gusta estudiar

**Nota de la autora: XDD Sr. Smith, personaje de shingeki no kyojin, es si es un personaje oficial del manga, y el es papá de Erwin XDDDD siiii jajajajajajaja**

_/...¡es un bromaaa!, esa persona...es es es eses eses/_

_Eren se quedo helado por un momento, Mikasa tambien no creia lo que estaba viendo, es hombre, era nada mas y nada menos, que el hombre que los acogio cuando sus padres fallecieron, pero..._

_/hace años, quede resentido con el señor Smith, le pregunte sobre la muerte de mis padres, y no me dijo nada, le pregunte de Erwin y tampoco me respondio, me dolio, porque, confie en el, de todos los espere, menos de el...por eso, cuando me emancipe, sali de su casa, ...un poco molesto, pero..verlo ahi, Mikasa vive con el,...y pese a eso, ..no le hablo,.../_

-bueno, Eren Jeager...

_el nombrado se levanto de su lugar y no miro a Smith, y dijo con una voz seria_

-presente, no tengo problemas con las materias, y la que mas me gusta , es literatura...

-ya veo, eso quiere decir que te gusta leer,..¿algun autor preferido?

-bueno, ...(si el lo sabe)...Edgar, allan , poe...

-¿por que?...

-porque, su literatura era de pocas palabras, pero...aun asi con encanto,y se entendia a la perfeccion, historias escritas en pocas paginas, pero, impactantes, sus historias, mas que nada, eran una parte de la vida y la mente que seguro estaba transtornada, ademas, me gusta la literatura gotica...

-interesante,

_Smith sigio pasando lista, y al comenzar las clases, y al termino de estas, Eren se apresuro a salir del salon lo mas rapido que pudo, Mikasa noto eso y lo intento alcanzar_

-¡Eren!_pero Eren sigio caminando sin siquiera voltear, MIkasa al fin lo alcanzo y lo tomo de la mano_s-sabes, ...el no quiso decirte nada para que no sufrieras

-no tienen derecho, ya estoy cansado de que nadie me dice nada que para que no sufra...no entienden que me hacen mas daño, ¡ya estoy harto!, no soy un niño que no puede tolerar el dolor o el hecho de saber que mis padres ya no estan ...he vivido desde niño sin ellos, ...¿y que me dices de Erwin?...¿por que no me dijo donde estaba?...¿por que?...

-yo no lo se, ...pero...cuando saliste de casa...a todos nos dolio...

-no se noto_Eren acelero el paso, y salio corriendo de la escuela, ,le alegro ver a Levi ahi esperandolo, pero sin dejar de correr lo tomo de la mano y camino con el al paso en el que llego_vamonos...

-¿ahora que te paso?

-...te explico en casa, vamonos...

_ya en casa, Erenn arrojo su mochila y se recargo en la pared_

-¿que te paso?...

-tu...¿conoces al señor Smith?...

-¿el papá de Erwin?..claro que lo conosco, tu tambien ¿no?...

-si,...es que, es, ahora es mi maestro...

-...puuf,...algo sabia de eso, ...

-no quiero verlo...

-en realidad, se entero de lo que paso, bueno...todos los seres magicos, ...nos enteramos de lo que te paso, con Samuel

-creo que las flores no son muy discretas...

-jajajaja, no lo son, ...pero en reaidad, eres el primer humano que se las ingenia ...sin magia, ..estan impresionados,

-e-je-je..._/senti ganas de llorar, ...me abraze a mi mismo, y me deje caer el suelo,/_...los extraño...es cruel,...no recuerdo,...como era mi mamá, ni la casa en la que vivia con ellos, ...no recuerdo, ..bien como era su voz, ...ni la calidez de sus abrazos,...acaso, ...¿todo eso es un recuerdo doloroso?...

-"el trato con Erwin, era que no recordaras...nada malo, ..ni..nada...a partir de los 6 años...que yo sepa, levi bloqueo ...tu memoria de las vidas pasadas, pero...pero...am..."

-¿de que hablas?..._levi entrecerro los ojos,_dime...

-"y-yo, ..lo siento, ...no puedo decir...nada, solo que, ...am, quiza no le borraste bien la memoria, am, y que...lo siento"...

-escuchame, ...tu dijiste que protejerias a Eren, ...pero, ..una cosa es...que lo pretejas de las memorias que lo lastiman, a que...realmente no lo dejes recordar nada, ...¡¿que acaso no lo ves?! planta ridicula, lo lastimas mas de esa manera, tu y Erwin no actuaron en su bien actuaron egoistamente, es mejor tratar con una persona que no sufre ¿verdad?, ¡¿no es asi?!

-"p-pero"...

-no existen peros que valgan su estupidez, ¿que te parece que yo te haga lo mismo?...aun siendo una planta guardas sentimientos ¿no?, te da miedo ser olvidada por eso es que te aferras a Eren,..bien, una vez que Erwin le de la posima me asegurare que nadie te recuerde, .

-"t-tu...¡no puedes hacer esto!"

-¡claro que puedo, ¿no es lo mismo que hicieron tu y Erwin?, ! todos estos tragos amargos me asegurare que Eren los olvide, es lo mas conveniente, ¡es lo que conviene ¿no es asi?!

-..."...y-yo, perdon.."...

_/quiza Levi no lo sepa, ..pero...siento lo que esta planta siente, ...las personas hacen cosas que creen que beneficiaran a otras, ...pero la verdad, es que deberian de opinar que es lo que prefiere esa persona, ...se que Levi lo sabe, ...lo unico que quiero es sentirme seguro, ...porque con eso se que...tengo un motivo para seguir adelante/_

_[[esa mandragora, y Erwin, aveces las intenciones mas puras, son tomadas como los actos mas malvados, ...sujete a Eren y lo levante del suelo, me dio un abrazo y cuando estuve por decirle algo, tocaron a la puerta, Eren se seco las lagrimas y se fue a su habitacion, en lo que yo abria la puerta, era obvio que me tope con alguien de quien se estaba hablando hace un momento, Smith estaba detras de mi puerta, con ese porte pacifico]]_

-hola levi, ...¿puedo pasar?...

-pasa...

_Smith entro a la casa y la recorrio con la mirada_

-la verdad, me cayo de sorpresa enterarme que Eren vive contigo, ...solo vengo a saber como esta

-esta, ...pasando por un momento dificil, trata de recordar una parte de su vida

-la guerra de hace 11 años, lo se, ...a eso vine, quiero hablar con el

-yo te recomendaria que ahora no, esta recentido contigo, aparte de que de seguro te enteraste de lo de la mandragora,

-si, ya hablare con ese muchacho...pero, referente a Eren

-arreglen las cosas del presente y luego las del pasado...

-ja, ...que sabio consejo...no es tipico de ti

-lo se, una sugerencia de un emplumado...

_Eren estaba recostado en la cama de Levi, se habia cambiado de lugar porque se sentia solo en su cuarto, abrazo una de las almohadas de la cama y escondio su cara ahi, para dirigirse a la mandragora..._

-...y-yo,...pido disculpas por Levi...

-"no, ..tiene razon, Erwin penso..que era mejor que no te sintieras solo, ...no te podia consolar con nada, ...y pues el...y yo, pensamos que estabas mejor asi, no pensamos en que Levi se interpondria en el camino"...

-jejeje, ...cosa de la cual estoy agradecido...

-toc toc, ...¿puedo pasar?

_/esa manera de llamar a la puerta, ...se que es el.../_

-si...

-ouh, no sabia que te gustaba las cosas de magia Eren, mira todos esos libros sobr-

-es la habitacion de Levi...yo aveces duermo aqui...

-...¿ah si?..._smith, arqueo las cejas confundido_...¿por que?...

-porque, .._Eren se descubrio el rostro y se sento en la cama para mirar a Smith_¿Mikasa, no te ha dicho nada?...

-...no,...le pregunto por ti pero, dice que es mejor que te pregunte directamente, .de hecho, me sorprende que, estes ..¿por que estas aqui?,

-porque, ...y-yo, no creo que Mikasa lo sepa, ...¿o si?...

-¿s-saber que?...

-que usted y Erwin son...brujas..._/Smith, ...me miro muy sorprendido, asi que termine de decir lo demas/_que, de seguro eres un alquimista, igual que Erwin, y...que Levi es un mentalista, ...la razon por la que duermo aqui, ..es que...levi es, mi novio, vivo con el hace meses, y ya se que Erwin me dio a tomar de una mandragora, no me sorprenderia escuchar...que usted sabia que Erwin me la dio, ..no me sorprende saber que tambien usted, me oculto que Erwin era un bruja, pero ...me hizo un favor..

-se que debes de estar recentido ..

-no, no estoy recentido de nada ni de nadie...solo que, ...si decepcionado, ¿nunca pensaba decirmelo?...

-la verdad, no...

-ya veo, ...

-pero, no me lo tomes a mal, si lo hice es por un motivo Eren, ...la guerra fue de hace 11 años, ..pero duro 4 ...en ese tiempo, yo era amigo de tus padres, ellos no sabian que...yo era un bruja, sabes que antes vivian en la zona 10, pero cuando tu abuela enfermo decidieron mudarse, fue ahi cuando, todo paso...¿tienes memorias pasadas?

-no,...

-bueno, en ese tiempo eras un niño muy inquieto, y ...te dire algo, ...no cambiaste absolutamente nada, despues de que Levi te borrara la memoria...seguias siendo ese niño alegre que sonreia por todo, ...pero bueno, ...las desgracias pasan, perdimos a tus padres, y me quede contigo y con Mikasa, ..era eso o enviarlos a un orfanato, no iba a permitir eso,

-se esa historia, ...vivi von usted y con Erwin muchos años en su casa junto con Mikasa, ¿y eso que?...

-bueno, si pudiste vivir con nosotros debia ser...bajo una condicion. ...no revelar que teniamos magia, hacerte creer que eramos seres humanos comunes y corrientes, porque si deciamos algo, tu y Mikasa debian de irse...obviamente no permitiria eso...

-...eso lo se, ...pero, me duele saber que se tengan que contar tantas mentiras...

-son piadosas, ya que estoy aqui...ayudare a Erwin con la posima de la mandragora, asi el tiempo correra mas rapido, hijo, lamento el que te no te contara las cosas, pero...decir la verdad no estaba a mi alcanze...ya que tu eres pues, pareja de levi, puedo decirte lo mucho que me alivia poder sincerarme contigo...

-si..._Eren bajo la cabeza, y solo sintio que una mano le sujetaba delicadamente el cabello_snif...(queriendo o no,,el, Mikasa, Erwin y levi, son la unica familia que tengo)...quiero la verdad. ...la quiero escuchar...

-lo haras...todos te la diremos...

_/quedaron de reunirse en dos dias, ...para decirme todo, ...porque en ese plazo yo podre tomar el antidoto, ...y ..podre recordar, el señor Smith es muy buen maestro, asi que mis dias de clase fueron como en los viejos tiempos, ...ya mas relajado, me tope con la sorpresa de que Mike nos habia invitado a cenar su casa, algo extraño para mi pero no por eso desagradable, ya que me entere de la situacion de Erwin con Mike, ese hombre me agrada, estaba en mi habitacion escogiendo entre un traje o una vestimenta casual/_

-...no se que ponerme...

-bueno, si lo que quieres es causar una buena impresion, lo que debes de hacer es ponerte el traje_Smith que estaba a lado de Eren, señalo el traje sastre de color gris oscuro sobre la cama_aunque, si te quieres ver adorable y de mucho mas confianza, ve con ropa casual

-...p-pues no se...ambas parecen buenas opciones..

_/am, ..la verdad, el señor Smith, ... siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas, ...pese a que no me ha dicho la verdad, ...es justificada, ...eso llevaria a que Mikasa se aleje de nuestro lado, ...cosa que no pienso permitir, ...mas sin embargo, estas situaciones me recuerdan a los viejos tiempos, hablamos al respecto de lo que paso entre Erwin y yo pero , dijo que si mi corazon me pedia estar ahi con Levi, pues, que daba igual jejeje/_

-dices que es la mamá de Mike, ¿mmm? que yo sepa Erwin esta ahi castigado por el consejo

-ejejeje, si...

-se lo merece, claramente le dije que no hicier-...b-bueno olvidalo, ya hablaremos luego de eso, por ahora, yo me iria por la mezcla de las dos ahora que eres joven, mira, te pones los pantalones de mezquilla y te colocas esa camiseta blanca con el saco gris oscuro arriba y tennis

-jaja, me gusta, sere medio formal...

-asi es

_/ya para ir a la casa de Mike, note a Erwin muy molesto, por un lado, su padre era algo extricto con el, el hecho de que ahora tenia que hacer servicio comunitario, le provocaba problemas de igual manera en su continente, pero se que puede solucionarlos, cuando fui a ver a Levi me tope con que estaba muy elegante, con su tipico traje de color negro, a tono del pelaje de los felinos en los que se transformaba/_

-bueno, vamonos, _levi se ajusto la corbata y le revolvio los cabellos a Eren_te ves bien

-ejejeje, g-gracias, am sabes..¿no notas raro a Erwin?

-siempre, asi que no veo la diferencia...

_por su lado, Erwin transformado en el gato blanco persa llego a un lado de las piernas de Eren_

-...se amable con ella por favor, se que puede hacer cosas que desesperen pero aun asi..

-lo sere, ...se ve que le tienes afecto

-b-bueno, es una señora muy agradable, b-bueno, creo que centrara la antencion en ti asi que ya te lo adverti

-jijij, ok, oh cierto, Smith dice que en cuanto te desocupes lo ayudes con

-si si lo se, tranquilo...por ahora, ...concentremonos en la cena, y am...por favor, ...traten de convencerla de que salga...

_[[si sedi es porque Erwin intenta algo bueno, la señora Zacarius pasa todo el dia en su casa lamentandose la muerte de su hija, el alivio momentaneo que tiene, es ver a Erwin, ver a su hijo y sentirse a salvo, asi que por esta vez no le dare motivos ni razones para molestarlo, nos recibieron con gusto, pero ...se noto de inmediato la preferencia, la señora Zacarius acaparo a Eren, no lo soltaba, platicaba con el, ...y lo miraba con detenimiento]]]_

-jajaja, eres un niño muy simpatico_todos los presentes, que eran Erwin, Mike, Eren, Levi y la señora se encontraban en la sala tomando un café, con Erwin en su forma de gatito en sus piernas_, he oido cosas de ti, cosas buenas debo decir,

-muchas gracias señora Zacarius,

-dime Merari, con confianza,

-b-bueno señora Merari, ¿por que no nos acompaña la semana que viene a una convension?

-oh, n-no podria jajaja, cambiando de tema, Levi tesoro, _la señora Merari le dirigio una mirada fugaz a levi y este le sonrio_ dime, ¿este jovencito no esta comprometido contigo o si?

-bueno, comprometido n-no pero

-¡ja con eso me basta!, oye lindo, Eren

-d-digame

-¿te gustan los rubios?

_/casi escupo el café, pero no lo hice.../

-sldkfjlsdjflskjflsdkfj y-yo...

-jajaja, porque bueno no se,¿ no te interezan, o se te hacen atractivos los hombres rubios y de barba de candado?

-¡mamá!

_[[esta señora antes me caia bien..., na, a quien engaño me sigue cayendo bien jajaja, pero eso no me parecio]]_

_Erwin alzo las orejas y miro a Mike muy atentamente_

-bueno yo decia, Eren es una joya, mira que lindo niño es

-jejejeje...(salvenmeeeee)

-("tranquilo, le dire que tengo pacientes y nos iremos")

-("pero Mike, no podemos dejarlo con su mamá aqui sola, ...¡ya se!) , señora Merari, am...¿le gustan las caminatas por el parque?

-oh si lindo, antes solia caminar por ahi jajaja, claro que siempre llevaba mi red de mariposas por si las dudas,

-¿caza mariposas?

-b-bueno, les pongo mucho cuidado, para no lastimarlas, hasta ahora ninguna salio herida

-pues la invitamos la semana que viene seria un gusto verla salir de aqui, a su hija no le gustaria verla todo el tiempo aqui encerrada...

-en eso tienes razon, jaja, eres un niño muy lindo, Mike tesoro, deberias de proponerle algo a este niño

-mamá~...mejor dejalo asi..._mike bajo la mirada apenado y por su lado Erwin estaba haciendo un mini berrinche_Eren ya esta

_pero su mamá lo interrumpio_

-oh vamos

_Erwin miro a Mike con una mirada sombria, a lo que Eren respondio_

-eejeje, l-lo que pasa señora merari es que yo am, yo estoy saliendo con otra persona, de hecho

_pero la señora volvio a interrumpir_

-oouh_la mujer se ruborizo un poco y le acaricio el lomo a pelusa, digo..a Erwin XD_eso es tan lindo, ¿verdad que si pelusita? ay mi lindo gatito

-pff jajaja_Levi descaradamente se burlaba del gato blanco, quien solo lo miro muy enojado_señora Merari, seria un honor que nos acompañara este fin de semana, le agradara

-pero, ...

-oh vamos, es una oportunidad para que todos estemos ahi, Eren tambien ira

-entonces esta bien jejejeje

_/eso me sorprendio de Levi, se llevaba muy bien con la señora Merari, y cuando salimos el fin de semana, estabamos en un parque, lo reconoci, porque era el mismo en donde me habia llevado Grizu,/_

-woou, no habia visto bien este parque, es bonito

-pues tenia que ser bonito, es de la zona 5, es un parque exclusivo,

-con razon

-no es justo, _Hanji estaba hechado en el suelo con las orejas hacia atras_¿por que tengo que fingir que soy su perro?...

-porque se me da la gana...

-yujuuu~~~

_Eren y Levi voltearon y vieron a los Zacarius acercarse con un par de canastas_

-buenos dias_por su lado Mike tenia una cara fastidiada y por el otro su mamá irradiaba alegria_lamento la demora, mi mamá insistio en ...pues..

-jejee, es que queria que pelusa tambien viniera, pero esta un poco raro y fue un lio traerlo en la canasta y ponerle su liston

_la señora zacarius saco a Erwin de una de las canastas, y tenia puesto un moño de color rosa, causando la risa inmediata de Levi, Eren solo se rio nerviosamente y penso_

-...(creo que esta situacion se me hace familiar) ejeje, p-pero ¿que pelusa no es macho?

-jajajaj, sii pero ssssh es un secreto jejejej

-...("waaaaaaaah maldito Levi descarado burlandote de mi")

-("y me seguire burlando jajajaja") oh pero que lindo gatito jajajajaja

-¿verdad que si?, vengan vamos a comer

_despues de que se pusiera una manta roja en el cesped, la comida fue sacada, Eren hablo con la señora todo el tiempo, quien insistia en que debia de conocer a Mike,_

-pe-pero es que y-yo

-me ha hablado muy bien de ti, solo que es un poco timido y no se anima a decirte

-es que yo ta tengo

-pero solo sera una cita, ...ayudame, hace mucho que no veo contento a mi hijo, y se que necesita a un jovencito como tu

-lo voy a pensar..._Eren se alejo de la señora, para acercarse a Levi, quien miraba como jugaban los niños_o-oye Levi, la señora Zacarius.. bueno...

-jajaja, si lo se, ...acepta...

-¡¿queee?!

-te digo que aceptes, ...

-¿acaso se te safo la cabeza?

-esta en su lugar, confia en mi, acepta la cita con Mike

-p-pero...

-le haras un favor creeme

_/¡¿que demonioooos?!, no quiero, pero tampoco le quiero hacer un feo a esa señora tan linda, ¡waaaaaaaah que frustracion! y molestia, ¿desde cuando aca Levi es tan comprensivo?/_

_ya cuando todos estaban comiendo, la mamá de Mike le dio pequeños codazos a su hijo_

-ma-mamá no...

-anda, animate...

-...tch,...Eren

-am, ¿si?...((noooooooooh)

_Erwin que estaba a un lado de la señora, miro a Mike con mucha molestia_

-esta semana es una reunion en mi trabajo, debo de llevar un acompañante y pues...("perdoname Levi")

-("na esta bien, pero si te pasas de listo te juro que te mato")

-y pues..._Mike trago saliva ante esa amenaza y hablo nervioso_¿querrias ir?...

-am...y-yo,...am...s-si ¿por que no?

-nyan_Erwin se levanto de su lugar y salio corriendo de ahi_idiotas

-¿pelusa?...

-tranquila señora creo que tiene que ir al baño

-oh, jeje, pues que bien, oouh por otro lado gracias Eren,

-n-no es nada...

_despues de la comida, Eren se sento en el cesped, era obvio lo que pretendia la señora, ademas Levi no habia dicho nada, todo eso era confuso...asi que solo miro con atencion un jardin lleno de flores,_

-"te veo desanimado"

-pues lo estoy, no entiendo nada...

-"a lo mejor"

_la mandragora fue interrumpida por un gato de color blanco que se coloco frente a Eren con una mirada sombria_

-¿a que juegas?...

-¿y-yo?...

-si, tu,...¿por que aceptas una cita con Mike si tu estas con Levi?

-pues, porque, porque, no se, quiza se deba a que la mamá de Mike queria eso...y ademas

-¡pues que estupidez!...tu ya estas con Levi, ¡dejalo a el en paz!

-el tambien me invito, yo no

-¡¿a que juegas?! no todo hombre que te conoce debe estar interezado en ti...¡eres como una puta!

-¡no me hables asi, ¡¿que demonios te ocurre?!

_/entonces lo entendi...Erwin, no esta haciendo una escena de celos por mi ...si no por...¿Mike?, no me dio tiempo de contestarle, ya que salio corriendo de nuevo, Levi aparecio junto a mi, y entonces, tambien comprendi que el sabia eso/_

-jaja, que voluble..jaja

-¿le estas haciendo de cupido?...

-¿por que no?...

-no se porque siento que sabes algo que yo no,

-asi es,...¿son lindas no?

-¿quienes?

-las flores...antes...te encantaba perseguirlas, cuando eras niño cazabas tambien mariposas, ¿quieres verlo?...

-si, ...pero...no se podra, ...no puedes acceder a mi cabeza...

_y asi, Levi se acerco a la frente de Eren y las juntaron,_

-no, pero tal vez tu puedas hacer un esfuerzo,...

-bueno, pues...

* * *

><p>-"...haslo, ese recuerdo es lindo,...puedes acceder"<p>

__/cerre los ojos, y entonces,..lo mire, era yo, de niño, estaba jugando en el patio de la casa de mi abuela, con una red para mariposas y Levi a un lado mio en su forma gatuna, mirandome atentamente,../__

_-Levi-san, ¿seguro que ellos no son hadas?_

_-seguro, puedes jugar_

_-jejeje, ¿y mi cascabel?_

_-lo mande traer...estara aqui el fin de semana_

_- la verdad siempre procuro no herir a ninguna, desde que no tengo mi cascabel no puedo distingir nada._

_-jaja, tranquilo, ya lo tendras_

_-mi abuela quiere las mariposas, para que polinizen su jardin, ¿que es polinizar? lo olvide..._

_-es cuando ..am ...¿como te lo explico?...y que entiendas,.es cuando las flores macho dejan polen de un lado a otro, a las flores hembra...am sirve para crear nuevas flores,..._

_-osea que...las flores..._Eren dejo caer su red para mariposas y se cubrio la cara avergonzado, dejando solo ver uno de sus ojitos al punto del llano_¡tienen sexo!_

_-¡¿tu que sabes de eso? tienes 5 años maldita sea!_

_-mi mamá ya me dijo como se hacen los bebes..._

_-...entiendo..._

_-dice que es mejor que lo sepa yo a que lo explique un pervertido.._

_-los niños de esta epoca...me dan miedo...tch, sabes es mejor que entremos a la casa, llovera temprano,_

_-sabe Levi-san, aunque no se deje ver en su forma humana, me da mucho gusto que este aqui conmigo..._

_-siempre he estado_

_-si pero, ..¿mmm?...no se...'¿le paresco el mismo de siempre?..._

_-pues la verdad, no te conoci de niño,..quiza si eres el mismo jaja_

_-eejeje_

_-¡Eren, cariño es hora de comer!_

_-¡ya voy!..vamos Levi-san_

__ambos se dirigieron a la casa y la madre de Eren coloco un plato de leche tibia en el suelo, Levi tomaba leche en lo que Eren deborava un pedazo de pan, y tomaba sopa__

_-¿se diviertieron hoy?_

_-jeje, si, Levi me dijo que las flores polinizan jejeje_

_-nyaan ("no hables de mas")_

_-jaajaja_la madre de Eren se cubrio un poco la boca para soltar una sonrisa_eje, ay, bueno te dijo algo muy interezante, _

_-siempre me gusta escucharlo_

_-eejeje, si, me da gusto cielo, ve a dormir lindo, yo le cepillo el pelo a levi_

_-ok, gracias mami_

* * *

><p>_y el recuerdo de Eren se volvio mas claro, el sabia que a diferencia de la otra vez, esa memoria era de el y no de Levi, ante eso efuso una sonrisa_<p>

-ouh si ya recuerdo jaja, mi mamá te puso un moñito rosa despues de que te cepillo ¡jaaaaaaaaajajajajajaj!

-...buenos tiempos,

-si como no, jajajaja te quejaste toda la noche diciendo que "¿por que rosa? soy macho maldita sea" jajajajajaja, ella te queria mucho

-y yo a ella, tranquilo, solo sera un dia mas...

-Levi,...quiero que siempre estas conmigo...siempre..

_/al dia siguiente, ...me levante un poco tarde, es dia de mi cita no deseada con Mike, ...estoy nervioso y un poco molesto, pufff...aveces el destino es cruel...pero da igual, Levi me explico que la convivencia con Mike, hizo que Erwin desarrollara sentimientos hacia el, asi que, pues,...me toca desatar los celos, ¿por que?...ya ni modo, Mike fue por mi a la casa, y vi que Levi solo le advirtio con señas que me mantendria vigilado, adentro del auto me senti nervioso,...e incomodo/_

-lo siento Eren

-n-no descuide jejeje

-mi madre insistio..y pues...

-la entiendo, siempre buscan nuestro bien aunque no nos guste jejejeje

-ajajaja, si...¿como vas con Levi?...

-bien gracias, ...y ¿usted con Erwin...? (lo bueno es que Levi me conto todo referente a ese asunto)...

-pues,...no tan bien ...

_Mike recordo, a un Erwin lleno de odio y de rencor, Mike se estaba arreglando para salir, y Erwin estaba sobre su cama en su forma gatuna_

* * *

><p><em>-¿por que invistaste a Eren?<em>

_-mi mamá insiste en que salga una vez con el, y pues, quiero complacerla_

_-¡el ya tiene novio!_

_-¿y eso que?, es una cita de salida, no de compromiso, ademas ese niño tiene 16 años y yo soy mayor de edad, a diferencia de Levi yo si tengo cuidado con eso_

_-ay si tu que hijo tan sufrido, osea que si tu mamá te ordena casarte con el solo porque eso la hara feliz ahi vas _Erwin le presto atencion a la mirada de Mike y esta era con molestia_como vil ..te-...to...espera,...¡¿osea que si lo harias?!_

_-creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, ...espera...¿que tu no eras novio de Eren?...(ah ya se porque ese humor) tranquilo Eren no es de mi interez, puedes estar tranquilo..._

_-si como no...vi como lo mirabas..._

_-estas mal entendiendo..._

_-¡entiendo lo que debo de entender!_

__y en el tiempo actual, Mike y Eren ocupaban un lugar en una mesa del restaurante__

* * *

><p>-a ya veo...b-bueno pues, jejej desde que conosco a Erwin es un poco am...no se como describir lo malo de el , en realidad es un joven muy atento y calmado, es inteligente, amable,<p>

-...¿seguro que estamos hablando del mismo Erwin?

-jajajajaja, si, seguro jajaja, igual podran decir muchas cosas de mi, pero mi actitud es totalmente diferente si me pongo de mal humor,

-creo que le pasa a todo el mundo, ¿antes salias con el no?

-si, fueron años muy lindos pero, ..la verdad, creo que vivia en una mentira, en realidad, creo que lo crei que era amor, era un escape para no sentirme solo...¿no se si lo entienda?...

-creo que si, ...(creo que me pasa lo mismo con el)...

-pero, con Levi, vera...es diferente, siento que debo de estar con el, no por compromiso, o porque me sienta solo y solamente con el se calme ese vacio, es porque, me da la fuerza para hacerle frente a mi miedo, ...creo que esa es la diferencia...

-y-ya veo ...(igual que yo..)...te entiendo

-jeje, ¿que celebran en su trabajo?

-pues, me asendieron

.¿en serio?, ¿ a que?

-comicionado

-¡que bien!, entonces es por eso que la reunion es en un restaurante tan lindo, pues felicidades, pero su mamá debia de estar con usted,

-las entradas al restaurante eran limitadas, ..y pues,...yo podia invitar a quien quisiera, ...solo tengo a mi madre pero ...ejem..no quizo venir...

-ajajajaja, creo saber el porque jajajaja (de seguro para no hacer mal trio entre su hijo yo ) jajajaja, bueno de ante mano usted sabe que no le puedo corresponder jajajaja

-jajaja, si lo se

_un compañero de trabajo de mike se acerco a la mesa y le dio unas palmadas al rubio_

-mira nada mas, que linda compañia trajiste , Richard Sulliman, para servirte ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-am pues Eren Jeager jeje, mucho gusto

-oye Mike, no sabia que te gustan tan jovencitos jejejeej ¿estan saliendo?

_lo que Eren ni Mike sabian, es que un joven rubio, con un sombrero lentes de sol bufanda negra, estaba espiandolos en la mesa de a un lado y reventaba de coraje ante tal comentario_

-lskdjflkjdsflkjsdlkfj (¡malditos!)

-ejejeje, en realidad yo no_pero Eren escucho la voz de levi en su cabeza_

-("callate y di que si")

-digo ejejejeeje hace poco

_Mike abrio los ojos y volteo a ver a Eren extrañado_

-oh vaya, que bien se lo tenia guardado, ¿y como es que Mike se consigio a un joven tan lindo como tu?

-pues el me lo pidio,...y ya..jejejej

-jajajaja, ademas simpatico jajajaja, bueno Mike, te dejo en buena compañia

_y cuando el señor se alejo_

-perdoname Mike pero pero am

-de hecho me isiste un favor jajaja

-hajaja, ¿en serio?

-si ese tipo se la pasaba molestandome

_/hable con Mike todo el tiempo, descubri que es un hombre serio, pero a la vez calido, era facil hablar con el, pese a su apariencia de poco que decir, despues de la cena me llevo a pasear al jardin del lugar, pero, estaba algo incomodo, era obvio que Levi estaba por ahi al pendiente de todo, ike y yo nos detuvimos cerca de una fuente que tenia alrededor un barandal, ya que en ella habia patitos/_

-jejeje, mira mira

-¿te gustan?

-me gustan mas los felinos, pero no quita que son adorables los patitos_Eren se recargo en el baranda y Mike lo imito_odio las fiestas, mucha gente mucho ruido y la etiqueta no se me da

-jajaja, pero te queda,...en realidad, ...iba a invitar a otra persona, ..pero me alegra que aceptaras tu, al menos no me siento solo

-si,...("Levi, ¿que hago?")

-("espera, habla de con el di algo di...am...intenta sacar algo sobre Erwin")

-am,...sabe, ¿por que no invito a Erwin?

-...p-pues...

-si el vive en su casa, creo que esta debio de ser una gran oportunidad de que se conocieran mejor

-no es que no quisiera hacerlo, ...pero...un dia, ...creo que, el hubiera dicho que no..

-¿por que?...

-por que creo que sigue enamorado de ti

-am, por eso...sabe, ...creo que eso no es cierto, ...y en todo caso, yo he sido claro con el, a quien amo es a Levi, el sabe eso, y...creo que si usted siente algo por el...debe de decirselo..

-no creo que funcione asi

-pues, jeje, con Levi, ...am, un dia me di cuenta que, era un hombre bueno y que sus cualidades opacaban la mayoria de sus defectos, y fue ahi...donde, acepte una relacion con el, si algo se de Erwin, es que el cuando siente algo, puede que no sea muy sincero al principio pero, reconosco cuando esta enamorado, y no es de mi...

-¿eh?

_/Mike, me miro, el ahora sabe, que se algo que el no, ...pero, se que es listo, y creo que ya se dio cuenta, ya que solo me sonrio y me pregunto/_

-¿estas seguro?

-si, Levi tambien se dio cuenta de eso...

-("abrazalo")

-(¡¿por que?!)

-("porque Erwin esta viendo")

-("pero no quiero")

-("si no lo haces todo se hechara a perder, hazlo, pero no muy fuerte, te estoy viendo")

-kjshdkjskjshkshg_/intente acercarme a Mike, pero, ...el parece que tambien se queria acercara mi, porque nuestros antebrazos se juntaron, ...no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, ¡no lo hare!, por mucho que quiera ver a Mike y a Erwin juntos mi respuesta es un rotundo ¡no!/_¡me voy!

_Mike arqueo la ceja ante el grito de Eren, quien solo se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar para salir de ahi_

-o-oye, ¿Eren?

-¡no puedo hacer esto, no quiero, yo quiero a Levi y hacer esto seria serle infiel!

_jajaja, digo xD, Erwin estaba escondido tras unos arbustos no creia lo que veia_

-.n-no puede ser...Eren esta engañando a Levi con Mike...¡¿por que?!

_pero en eso Mike alcanzo a Eren, dando a mas malos entendidos_

-o-oye, no estamos haciendo nada malo, ademas Levi fue el que acepto que vinieras conmigo

-¡pero no quiero fingir que siento algo por una persona! odio eso ...y yo...desde que lo vi se que es un hombre bueno y que no se merece esto

_Erwin ya tenia una vena marcada, se le hacia injusto que despues de olvidar a Eren y enamorarse de Mike, ahora el ya conocido castaño se enamorara de el rubio, y para su mala suerte, al parecer este le correspondia_

-Eren, ...te agradesco el que seas asi, _mike se acerco al joven y lo tomo de las manos_y me siento afortunado por tener a una persona como tu apoyandome

_/ni yo se como, pero el que me dio el abrazo fue el, ¿les a pasado que abrazan a un conocido que esta triste y ese abrazo los contagia?...pues creo que eso senti, porque me puse triste, se la historia de este hombre, e igual que la mia, no es facil de contar/_

_Erwin salio de su escondite y apunto a la pareja que se abrazaba_

-¡lo sabia te odio , todo lo que me dijiste es una vil y jodida mentira, mentiraaaah!

-am,...¿Erwin?..._Eren se separo de Mike y se intento acercar a Erwin_o-oye, creo que estas

-¡aaah, tu callate, le dire a Levi que le eres infiel con Mike, y tu anciano decrepito, sabia que no debia confiar en ti, todo eso que me dijiste, ¡ja!, sabia que me tomabas el pelo!

-..Erwin...

-¡no me digas nada!...y yo que crei que...¡olvidalo me voy!

-..¡Erwin!

_Mike sigio a Erwin, pero este se transformo en gato y salio corriendo, pero con lo que no contaba es que un gato negro lo derribo y lo sujeto del pliegue de su nuca para que no escapara_

-¡sueltame Levi dejame!,. o ya que estas aqui...¡Eren te es infiel!

-¡Erwin!

_Mike alcanzo al gato blanco y lo sujeto en brazos, pero en respuesta, el felino lanzaba arañazos y mordidas, lastimando al humano_

-¡dejame, sueltame, ya dejame!...te odio...porque...eso que me dijiste...

_dias atras_

* * *

><p>_mike estaba cenando con Levi en un restaurante_<p>

_-se ha vuelto una costumbre, todos los dias espero que el regrese a la misma hora, todos los dias me gusta hablarle, ..pero, ..se que es peligroso, jaja, imagina que...le confesara lo que siento, ...las brujas y los humanos..se que si no tienen un alto rango en tu mundo, es un amor que no puede ser..._

_-asi es, _levi se hecho un poco el cabello para atras_no puedes, pero,...si te miedo eso, creo que no es amor..._

_-¿que?_

_-ajaja, en realidad el consejo le pone atencion a los casos mas pronunciados, ...quien quita, que, ellos no se den cuenta de que ustedes estan juntos..._

_-¿lo crees?_

_-si, ...si realmente lo quieres, vale la pena el riesgo..._

__[[Mike me conto, que se habia enamorado de Erwin, y si no le dije que podia estar con el facilmente por el rango alto de Erwin, fue porque, ...el amor no es un camino facil, entre mas se lucha, mas dulce es la recompenza, con ese pensamiento llego a su casa, para ellos era una costumbre que al momento de que la madre de Mike se durmiera, ellos podian abrazarse o platicar, para Erwin, era una esperanza de olvidar a Eren, ya que ese hombre, era una opcion que a pesar de no agradarle en un principio, supo ganarse su cariño, era obvio lo que sentia uno por el otro, pero, ...ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba en su totalidad...]]__

__Mike estaba arropandose para dormir, Erwin en su forma humana ya se habia acostado, y de la nada sintio un abrazo protector por la espalda, seguido de un beso en el cuello__

_-o-oye, ..n-no hagas eso..._

_-¿que tiene?, ¿no te gusta?_

_-sdkf, idiota, ...eso no tiene que ver, ...si fueramos algo no habria problema...pero como no lo somos alejate..._

_-..lo se, ..solo si eres bruja de alto rango ...puedes emparejarte con un humano, ¿no?_

_-s-si...(¿deberia decirte?...no...no quiero, ...tengo miedo,...de que me pase lo mismo, ..dar todo, y un dia aparecer y que me cambies por alguien mas)...asi que no me molestes.._

_-pero sabes, ...no me importa_

_-¿ah?..._Erwin se estremecio y temblo un poco_no seas bobo, no se puede..._

_-¿quien dice que no?..._

_-...lo dice el consejo_

_-y supongo que ellos, ...gobiernan tus sentimientos..._

_-idiota, ...existen las reglas por algo, ...para evitar, que pase lo que hace siglos, ...una vez, un humano enamoro a una bruja...para sacarle un hechizo, ..y despues la mato..._

_-entonces no era amor..._

_-¿quien asegura que tu no haras lo mismo?, es por eso que existe esa regla..._

_-por que, ...yo te amo..._

* * *

><p><em>_<em>en la linea de tiempo actual, Erwin intentaba separarse de Mike, lo rasguñaba y mordia, Eren los alcanzo y cuando intento interferir Levi lo sujeto del antebrazo y se lo llevo con el_

-vamonos

-esto no terminara bien...

-esto terminara entre ellos, hasta aqui pudimos hacer algo nosotros

_/me aleje, pero...aun asi escuche, volteo un poco hacia atras, y vi a Erwin transformado en humano, forzejeando con Mike, queriendo escapar y gritando con desesperacio/_

-¡sueltame, sueltame!

-no, ...¿por que estas aqui?

-..¿no es obvio?...te estaba siguiendo, ...y con lo que me topo, ...es ...tu y el, ...yo,..no puedo ser como me describio el contigo, ...con el, debia ser asi porque, ...era un niño desprotegido, sin hogar,...y me enamore de lo mismo que tu,...de su amabilidad...

-pero

-¡dejame terminar!...yo, ...si quiero estar contigo, pero...tengo miedo, miedo de que ...me cambies, ...no quiero...

-¿eso es todo?

-¡no menosprecies lo que siento!

-no es eso, ...pero lo que me pides es sencillo, ...la unica persona, con la quiero estar el resto de mis dias es contigo

-lo mismo me dijeron...y mira en que situacion estoy, ademas,...tu eres un humano y yo

-¡y eso que, ya te dije, creo que esa regla es estupida, ire a donde sea que este patetico consejo y les metere esa regla en donde mas les duela!, porque no te voy a dejar ir...

_/creo que el malo de la historia de Erwin fui yo, ...pero...me alegra que ayude a...que buscara su propia felicidad, ...ya que mire de nuevo hacia atras, y los vi dandose un beso, eso me alegro y me hizo sentirme mas aliviado, ya en casa, levi se quito la corbata de su saco, y me vio un poco cabisbajo/_

-¿que tienes?

-¿por que los ayudaste?

-porque, no solo nuestras vidas, se han reunido en el paso del tiempo, ..solo que, Mike,..un dia antes de que falleciera,...en su primera vida,..."si no regreso con vida, dile a Erwin, que lo vere despues"..cuando renaci en una bruja, lo encontre de nuevo, ...poseia sus memorias de su vida anterior, y ...encontro a Erwin, ...pero a diferencia mia, ...el, decidio que no recordarian su vida pasada, pero lo ayudara a reunirse con el, como vez...

-le cumpliste...jejeje...eso es muy lindo de tu parte...

-bueno, le debo un favor

_/escuchar eso, me conmovio, ...y di gracias por reunirme con Levi, y me senti aliviado, ..pese a los años y sin memorias anteriores, ellos se aman, asi que..todo el miedo que sentia, se ha ido, ...no cabe duda,...que quiero...quiero,...entregarme a Levi, ...en cuento se de la oportunidad, ..porque...lo amo/_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:...¡Lemon time el proximo capitulo XDD!<strong>

**Min Akane Akatsuki :** yaaaaai, XDD jajajajajajaja ya me imagine eso y no me pare de reir jajajajajaja XDDD jajajaja, es que cuando uno esta entretenido xD el mundo de alrededor ni se siente jajajaja, aaw gracias, y sii ¬¬)9 de por si tengo los nervios de punt TTuTT con el ultimo capitulo que salio skdfjlksjfklsdjf ahora tenemos que esperar nooooo ya que jajajaja gracias por comentar :3 snif

**Kira Itsuki- san:** jajajaja, siii *o* Erencito rules xD, exacto OwO, no es lo mismo aunque se paresca n.n , y y xDDDD yuaaaaaai ahora si se la dieron slkdjflsdjdksjf, Mikex Erwin yeeeeeiiii, jajajajaja, .3. iba a ser color verde xD pero el rosa es mas impactante jajajaja, oouh siii, duelen horrible los arañazos de gato, aaaw gracias por el comentario, saludos y bye bye by espero que este te gustara

**Guest:** gracias :D por comentar

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki:** jajajaja, :D creeme que me cuesta escribir sobre samuel porque amo a las serpientes XDD tanto como los gatos jajaja, pero ella si llega a caer gorda jajajaja, jajajajaja TTuTT , he llegado a resolver tus duda muchas gracias por todo TTuTT por tu comentario y por darme una idea xDDD , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, asi como el tiempo :D dedicado en leer slkdjflksdjf graciasss

**Yuky Yume:** *o* ooooh lsdjfskdfjsdlkfj gracias, pues sipi, pero aqui xD me sali un poquito de eso para dar a conocer mas personajes y aclarar mas puntos importantes en el que viene agarrence XDD ahora si vendra lo bueno jajajaja, y y es que me cayo bien gorda en el manga y como los demas me caian menos gordos que ella , xDDD jajaja se quedo, porque iba a poner a Kaney como villano, pero eso ya no XD jajaja y sobre Eren, mi Erencito de aqui, cuando hace berrinche es bien distraido, y aparte xD sssh .3.U spoiler si te explico porque xD jajaja, aaaw siii OuO exactamente, entiendo a Eren porque igual pasa con los hermanos xD, las comparaciones no son buenas :3, y con Levi pues si eso wou exacto tento a la suerte como siempre xD me impresionas jajaja, y sobre lo ultimo te fallo jajajaj mike lo descubrio por su cuenta XD jejeje, ejwlkjrwlekrj aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sobre tu posdata . ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! seria n honor n.n muchas gracias yuky-chan skdjflksdfj saludines

**Maname:** *hablando con voz de barrio¨* no hay fijon .3. jajajaja, xDDD , kdjflsjf aaaw muahs gracias por hacerme ese huequito n.n lo aprecio, jajajajaj ¬w¬ primero hare que se entienda ese par xDDD en lo cariñoso .3. para luego seguirle a lo niñozo jajajajajaja, aw yo igual, quiza un dia xDD regrese jajaja, jajajajajajajajaja si la verdad yo quiero *o* que Levi sea mas alto impactaria la verdad xDDD, y jajaja sobre tu posdata, al contrario, lo aprecio mucho n.n)/ amo la critica constructiva y mi deber como escritora es hacia ustedes, para ofrecerles un fic entendible y que les guste OwO gracias por corregirme ese error fatal siente libre de n.n hacerlo, lo aprecio de todo corazon, gracias


End file.
